MELODIA DE INVIERNO
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Editada/Nuevo Final/La mágica conexión de la música, se encargaran de envolver la vida de Sakura y Shaoran, el cual al verse obligado a alejarse de la persona que mas quiere para continuar con su linaje familiar, lucha contra su familia y consigo mismo para recuperar lo mas importante para el. Mientras Sakura en su lucha por olvidarse de Shaoran, conoce al encantador Fye Flowrigth.
1. MELODIA DE INVIERNO

**_Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoria de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

 ** _INVIERNO_**

 ** _TOMOEDA CITY_**

En la obscuridad de la noche se avista desde la cornisa de su habitación a una chica, disfrutando de la primera nevada de Invierno, mientras sostiene una taza de café en sus manos y los copos de nieve se depositan sobre su cabellera castaña. Sakura se sentó sobre la cómoda silla de jardín en el balcón envuelta en una larga manta tejida mientras se abrazaba las piernas y depositaba su cabeza entre ellas cubriéndose del frio Invernal, sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y tristes, su cabello resbalo por sus mejillas mientras ella dejaba escapar un susurro al viento. _–"Shaoran"-_

Una nube de recuerdos inundo su memoria en esos momentos de fragilidad, mientras sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas intentando inútilmente detenerlas, la ojiverde tenía un solo día presente en su memoria. Se levanto del sitio en el que estaba en ese momento y se dirigió a la estancia de su departamento, desempolvo el piano de mármol blanco, y tomo asiento en el banquillo, sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaban las teclas, esa sensación en la punta de sus dedos deseando convertirse en música, el cosquilleo en su estomago la impulso y comenzó a tocar la melodía que resonaba en sus recuerdos, llenando la habitación de magia.

* * *

 **3 Años Atrás**

Un chico de penetrantes ojos color ámbar ingresa a la enorme sala donde se lleva acabo la reunión para el compromiso de sus dos mejores amigos. Sube al escenario donde se encuentra un precioso piano de cola y toma asiento en la silla a un costado de el donde descansa su violín color chocolate, lo saca de su cubierta aterciopelada y lo coloca en posición debajo de su barbilla comenzando a tocar, los flequillos de su rostro se mecen al ritmo de las notas musicales creando una preciosa melodía, la cual lentamente comienza a ser acompañada por el sonido melódico del piano, una chica de ojos color esmeralda enfundada en un perfecto vestido de gala, desliza con delicadeza sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano armonizando dulcemente la reunión.

Las miradas de los presentes están fijas en la pareja de músicos mientras la melodía inunda sus oídos llenándolos de emoción.

Shaoran miro de reojo a Sakura mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa tierna de media luna enmarcando su mirada brillante y ambarina que ella tanto amaba. La ojiverde le contesto ese gesto de complicidad entre los dos mostrando la curvatura de sus rosados labios solo para él.

Al finalizar la melodía los aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón, Sakura y Shaoran se tomaron de la mano haciendo una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento a los presentes mientras esbozaba una enorme y alegre sonrisa. Tomoyo llego corriendo hasta ella con los ojos llorosos, abrazándola con emoción.

- _Oh Sakura, Fue precioso, es el mejor regalo de bodas! Sabes que Eriol y yo amamos la música._

 _-Me alegra que te gustara Tomoyo! *le sonríe* Shaoran y yo la compusimos con la mejor intención para ustedes._

\- _Que grata sorpresa querida Sakura! Déjame decirte que has sido una excelente alumna. * Sonrisa*_

\- _Aprendí del mejor, no es asi Eriol-Kun?_

\- _Superaste al maestro! Casi pude llorar! Tomoyo lo hizo. *Mirando a su prometida divertido*_

 _-Jajaja Ya basta Eriol! Me sonrojas. *Golpeando su brazo*_

 _\- Y tu Shaoran! No te conocía ese talento, tocas el violín exquisitamente._

\- _Gracias Daidouji. Mi padre me enseño a tocarlo por lo que tengo gratos recuerdos de el._

\- _-Vaya amigo, eres una caja de sorpresas no es asi?_

\- _Cállate Eriol!_

\- _-Pero si la pequeña Sakura y tu se han acompasado como ninguno._

\- _Fue idea de ella, yo también me sorprendí con el resultado…es como magia._

\- _Que interesante…no hay más! Son almas gemelas querido descendiente, dime ustedes cuando piensan formalizar?_

\- _Ahhh…Yo…no eh encontrado el momento indicado, pero si deseo hacerlo!_

\- _-Pues deberías darte prisa amigo! Nunca sabes quién puede llegar antes que tú. *le decía divertido*_

\- _Como te atreves! *mirándolo furioso*_

\- _Solo decía * Sonrisa* Nos vemos mas tarde, Tomoyo y yo iremos a saludar al resto de los invitados, disfruten la velada._

Minutos después el ambarino tomo a su novia de la mano y la llevo hasta el balcón que había en el salón. La vista era hermosa, los cerezos estaban en flor y el aire era fresco y perfumado, esa sin duda, era su época favorita del año.

\- _Sakura? *Mirándola de reojo*_

\- _Si Shaoran * Admirando el paisaje*_

\- _Hoy te vez preciosa, sabias? *Sonrojo*_

\- _Gra…Gracias, no es para tanto_

\- _Si que lo es, has tocado precioso y ese vestido no te hace justicia._

\- _Ya basta Shao… *se sujeta las mejillas para contener su sonrojo*_

El ambarino le sonríe con ternura a la ojiverde, adoraba verla con las mejillas rosadas, quería proponerse pero sentía miedo y las piernas le temblaban, no sabía como decírselo, regreso su mirada al paisaje frente a ellos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- _Te gustaría, un salón tan bonito como este?_

\- _Para qué Shao? *haciendo su cabeza de lado*_

\- _Ya sabes…para poder celebrar igual que Daidouji y Hiraguizawa, nuestro compromiso._

La ojiverde se había quedado con la mirada helada, volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos del ambarino, el cual la miraba con un leve sonrojo, sosteniéndole la mirada con miedo ante la respuesta de la ojiverde, no soportaría ser rechazado _. "!Yo…!"_

El ambarino cerró los ojos un momento al sentir el tacto de la ojiverde sobre sus mejillas. _"!Claro que si, absolutamente si, Shaoran!"_

El ambarino beso a Sakura con emoción y dulzura, perdiéndose por un momento en el encanto y el sabor de sus labios, la abrazo contra su pecho y beso su frente con devoción. _"!Te prometo que te haré Feliz cada día de mi vida Sakura"_

La castaña lo abrazo aun con más fuerza contra ella desbordando toda la felicidad que su corazón sentía, grabándose para siempre sus palabras en la memoria.

* * *

Sakura finalizaba la melodía de aquella tarde de verano en sus recuerdos ,con la última nota sobre sus dedos, dibujo una sonrisa agridulce en sus labios mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Solo recuerdos quedaban de aquellos días de sol, del rosé de sus labios con los del ambarino, de su voz en sus oídos, y el calor de sus brazos.

Habían pasado ya tantos años, sin escribirse, sin llamarse, sin volver a tocar ese piano que se consumía con el polvo, el simple sonido de las notas en sus oídos la desquebrajaban, se preguntaba todo el tiempo si el, aun pensaba en ella.

La castaña tomo su móvil de la mesita de centro en la sala, ingresando a las redes sociales y pensando por un momento si sería buena idea buscar su perfil y enterarse de cosas que no sabía si quería descubrir.

Ahí estaba el, con su porte imponente y la mirada seria en su foto de perfil, a su lado una preciosa y elegante mujer de cabello purpura y ojos grises, había poca información en el perfil, al parecer se había graduado como Ingeniero Civil, y era dueño de su propio consorcio empresarial. Eriol le había contado una vez que el ambarino había rechazado las mieles de su apellido y el legado de empresas de su padre, iniciando su empresa por cuenta propia, estaba comprometido con TianMei Li, hermana de Meiling, quien era una modelo reconocida en china.

Sakura miro unos segundos más aquella foto de perfil sintiendo punzadas en el pecho, la había olvidado tan fácil…con las manos aun temblorosas ingreso a la bandeja de mensajes y dejo uno en la cuenta de Shaoran, apagado el móvil y se fue a la cama antes de arrepentirse de lo que había puesto, la cabeza le dolia y sentía el corazón hecho un nudo.

* * *

 ** _HONG KONG_**

 ** _CHINA_**

El ambarino se levanto de la cama adoselada en su departamento del centro de Hong-Kong, dirigiéndose de un salto directo al baño para darse una ducha e iniciar con su día, era Domingo y no tenía trabajo pero aun así despertaba muy temprano. Al salir del calor de su lecho sintió un escalofrió recorrerle los brazos, la pijama color vino de seda que llevaba no lo cubría del frio, por lo que abrió la cortinas de la recamara descubriendo el paisaje blanco, producto de la primera nevada de Invierno, todo se veía sereno y apacible.

Un recuerdo cruzo por la memoria de Shaoran, la sonrisa tierna y cálida de Sakura disfrutando de los copos de nieve caer sobre sus manos, su corazón comenzó a doler y cerró los ojos en el acto para evitar seguir recordando, no podía permitirse pensar en ella….sabía lo que pasaría si sucumbía ante esos sentimientos, empuño sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y cerro de un jalón nuevamente la cortina, evitando viajar hasta Tomoeda en los años más felices de su vida.

EL _"bip,bip_ " de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, esa luz parpadeante solo significaba una cosa, tenia mensajes pendientes posiblemente de la oficina o en su defecto TianMei…como si no hubiera iniciado ya suficientemente mal ese dia. Desbloquea el móvil y el remitente del mensaje lo toma por sorpresa.

 _"!Sakura!"_

Shaoran se deja caer de espaldas sobre su lecho completamente aturdido, había perdido fuerza en las piernas, sentía las manos torpes y temblorosas, sus ojos se habían cristalizado en el acto…todas sus barreras se había venido abajo por completo, atravesadas en un segundo por ella.

 _"!Por que!"…_ se preguntaba furioso a si mismo, que le había hecho ella para generar esa revolución en su cabeza y en sus emociones, descontrolándolo por completo, no lo soportaba. La lámpara de su mesita de noche salió volando por los aires.

 _\- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

El grito ahogado desde el pecho del castaño resonó en todo el departamento, acompañado de una risa confundida y sus lágrimas brotando con impotencia.

Se estrujo la camisa a la altura de su corazón, como le dolía…

Se levanto con pesadez de la cama controlando su brote de emociones, adentrándose en la ducha permitiendo que el agua caliente aminorara el dolor, cuando escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse.

\- _Cariño? XiaoLang? Estoy en aquí, te eh traido el desayuno. XiaoLang_ _…?_

La chica de largo cabello purpuraseo y esbelta figura, perfectamente arreglada en un traje sastre color blanco de Gucci, mira con cautela la desordenada habitación de su novio, la lámpara estrellada contra el suelo, las sabanas hechas un revoltijo, el móvil de Shaoran en el suelo… Lentamente la chica comienza alarmarse pensando que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido a su prometido, da dos pasos hacia atrás y justo cuando piensa salir a buscar ayuda el ambarino la alcanza hasta la entrada.

 _-Espera Tian! Estoy bien.._

 _-XiaoLang! Por dios, crei que te había sucedido algo! *mirándolo con preocupación* Estas Bien?_

 _\- No te preocupes, no es nada, bebi anoche mas de la cuenta y por eso esta asi, lamento si te asuste._

 _\- Oh querido! * lo abraza*_

En una esquina de la habitación el móvil mantiene el mensaje de Sakura…

 _"Hoy ah caído la primera nevada de Invierno en Tomoeda,_

 _ _La ciudad está cubierta de blanco, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para verlo, es precioso. Aun recuerdas la melodía que tocamos en aquella ocasión? Me has olvidado?_ _S.K."__

El ambarino recordaba claramente aquella tarde de verano tocando junto a Sakura, la recordaba perfectamente, como podría olvidarse de ella, si por más que lo intentaba le parecía imposible. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto aquella promesa de estar a su lado el resto de sus días, y haber vuelto a China bajo las órdenes de su madre y el consejo, comprometiéndose con TianMei.

\- _Cariño, te sucede algo? Estas como ausente._

\- _No, estos bien, solo estoy cansado._

\- _Podríamos relajarnos y quedarnos hoy en casa, puedo consentirte todo lo que desees *le susurraba al oído*_

No empieces Tian…*girando su rostro evitando el beso de la chica*

\- _Oh! Vamos XiaoLang, estamos comprometidos._

 _-Eso no cambia las cosas…_

\- _Puedo asegurarte que te relajaras * le sonríe pícaramente*_

\- _Tian…..*Rodando los ojos*_

\- _Por que estas rechazándome XiaoLang! Que te sucede!_

\- _No es buen momento Tian, no estoy de humor para discutir_

\- _Dime la verdad! Es por ella verdad! La japonesa!_

\- _NO LA MENCIONES!_

\- _Lo sabia *señalándolo con un dedo* Siempre es por ella! Tu solo bebes cuando tienes noticias suyas, ella siempre está en el medio! Ya pasaron 6 años XiaoLang, olvídala Ya!_

\- _Yo la amo a ella y tu lo sabes Tian…._

\- _Repite lo que dijiste XiaoLang…*Le decía retadoramente* A tu madre le encantara saber lo que me acabas de decir…_

\- _Lo siento….Tian escucha….LO SIENTO_

\- _No XiaoLang! Lo dijiste…y eso no cambia nada._

\- _Tian en verdad lo lamento, no deseo discutir, nos conocemos desde niños, sabes que te quiero mucho pero eso no cambiara las cosas…_

\- _* Lagrimieando * Tu sabes lo mucho que te amo XiaoLang, aunque nuestro compromiso no signifique nada para ti, no tienes porque restregarme cuando la amas._

La chica salió del departamento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, dando un fuerte portazo detrás de ella, el ambarino sentía que le dolían las sienes, no quería lastimar a Tian pero lo provocaba más de la cuenta.

Durante los últimos 6 años se había esforzado por amarla más haya que como una hermana, pero todo había sido inútil, su corazón se había quedado con Sakura.

Se quedo pensando nuevamente en la ojiverde, jamás la había buscado, ni siquiera le había dado una explicación cuando se fue de Tomoeda, tan solo terminaron rompiéndose el corazón. El ambarino tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera ser feliz si el desaparecía de su vida, pero ese mensaje suyo, lo había devuelto a la realidad. Ella lo seguía amando y aun lo extrañaba…pero no podía volver nunca más a su lado, ni a su antigua vida, levanto el móvil del piso, borro el mensaje y salió en busca de su prometida, quizá si se reconciliaba con TianMei los del consejo no se enterarían que el aun amaba a Sakura.

* * *

Hola, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, esta terminada y eh comenzado a editarla, corrigiendo los errores gramaticales, y las letras mayusculas con las que inicialmente estaba escrita para facilitar su lectura.

Es una historia con tintes dramaticos, con mucha musica y fuera del tipico S&S, espero no romperles mucho su kokorito, leanla bajo su propio riesgo. Dejen su review y haganme saber que les parece.

Elizze-OFF


	2. LA DESPEDIDA

_**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoria de las fabulosas CLAMP**_

* * *

 ** _HOSPITAL INTERNATIONAL HEALT INSURANCE_**

Sakura era Medica de Pediatría, y una especialidad en Cáncer Infantil, su dulzura y empatía con los niños la hacían ser la mas querida del pabellón, muchas veces inclusive hacia las labores de las enfermeras para pasar mas tiempo con los pequeños y hacerlos felices. Esa mañana sin embargo era diferente y su semblante triste la delataba.

\- _Sakura? Estas bien? Creo que necesitas descansar, te vez fatal._

\- _Gracias Tomoyo, estoy bien solo que tuve una mala noche._

\- _Oh No…..Mirame Sakura! Estuviste llorando, nooo, dime que no es por quien yo estoy pensando._

\- _Me quede despierta viendo la primera nevada, y termine tocando el piano que me obsequio Eriol._

\- Volviste a tocar?...Sakura *Mirandola con tristeza y abrazandola* Por que te torturas, solo dejalo ir ya...sabes que es lo mejor.

\- _Dime como Tomoyo, por que llevo 6 años luchando contra lo que siento y no puedo..._

Un chico de redondas gafas tomaba por el hombro a la ojiverde mientras se unia al abrazo de las amigas, mirando a su esposa en señal de complicidad.

\- _Mi querida Sakura, creo que deberías tomar una vacaciones, has trabajado mucho y sabes que los niños están en buenas manos con Tomoyo, no por nada es la mejor enfermera del hospital, soy Psicologo pero puedo ayudarla. Por favor ve a casa a descansar._

\- _Gracias Eriol, se que tienes razón, y que ustedes se preocupan por mi, pero el irme y dejar a mis niños no hará que olvide lo que siento._

\- _Has intentado buscarlo Sakura?_

 _-Le envié un mensaje, pero no se si responda, jamas lo hace._

\- _Sigue a tu corazón entonces pequeña Sakura *Le sonrie Eriol*_

La castaña pensó por un momento la propuesta de las vacaciones, quizá si se alejaba de Tomoeda le seria mas fácil hacer a un lado a Shaoran, pero no había manera, el siempre iría con ella así huyera hasta los confines del universo, sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y comenzó con el chequeo de sus pequeños pacientes, quienes ya la esperaban ansiosos, pero Sakura recordaba la tarde en la que termino con Shaoran.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, Shaoran se encontraba preparando la cena para Sakura,con la ayuda de Weib al fin se propondría a su amado cerezo de la forma correcta, tenia casi todo listo, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

\- _Si Madre, digame._

\- XiaoLang por fin atiendes el telefono.

\- *Suspiro* _Lo lamento madre, no deseo discutir con usted, es por eso que desviaba sus llamadas,ya le eh dado mis razones y no cambiare de postura._

\- No hay razones suficientes XiaoLang, eres un Li, y debes tomar tu puesto como lo que eres, el sucesor en Jefe del Clan, ya te deje juguetear con esa jovencita, no hay manera de que esa relación formalice o se consuma...me escuchas!

\- _Con todo respeto Madre, pero eso es decisión mía, es mi vida y la deseo a lado de ella, con o sin su aprobación._

\- _Te lo prohíbo terminantemente XiaoLang! Ya rompiste tu compromiso con Meiling, no lo harás con TianMei, tu lugar esta aquí y ahora con tu familia y como sucesor del Clan._

\- _Lo lamento Madre, pero no lo haré. Alguien mas puede suceder ese lugar, hijos de otros concejales que ambicionan ese trono, los esposos de mis hermanas...pero no Yo._

\- Ese lugar ese solo tuyo XiaoLang, como el único hijo varón de Hien.

\- _No es mi obligación seguir con esa absurda y arcaica tradición. *golpeando con su puño la base de la mesa*_

\- _Entonces me obligas hacer las cosas a mi manera, escúchame bien XiaoLang, voy a dejar mi puesto en el consejo en 1 semana, así que mas te vale que pienses bien lo que vas hacer, te quedas en Tomoeda con esa mocosa, y pierdes el apellido y todos tus bienes...o regresas a Hong Kong y tomas tu lugar a lado de Tian Mei_

 _-No volveré...el apellido me importa poco..._

 _-Entonces casare a Futtie con Fei Wong, sabes que el desterrara a SunWo si eso pasa verdad...Volverá a Corea preso el resto de sus miserables días y eso significa que el y Fanren no vuelvan a estar juntos, la traición de tu hermana al consejo no se pasara mas por alto. Eso sin mencionarte la mejor parte, yo misma me encargare de destruir a la familia de esa mocosa japonesa que tanto adoras..._

 _-Futtie es una niña, Madre! FeiWong le triplica la edad! No serias capaz..._

 _-No me retes XiaoLang! 1 semana!_

Ierán colgaba el teléfono de un golpe sordo, dejando a Shaoran con el auricular en las manos, fijando la mirada furiosa en su reflejo en el cristal de la mesa. Ierian Li estaba decidida a no dejarlo ser feliz por esa absurda sucesión como Jefe del Clan. El ambarino cerraba sus ojos intentando detener sus lagrimas correr impotentes sobre sus mejillas, odiaba con todo su ser ser un Li. Weib se coloco detrás del joven colocando su mano sobre su hombro ofreciéndole un poco de té caliente y consejo.

\- _Señorito XiaoLang...creo que debe hablar con alguien._

\- Ella quiere hacerle daño a Sakura y a mis hermanas...no me dejara ser feliz a su lado Weib. Me quiere atado al consejo y casado con alguien a quien no amo el resto de mis días, me volveré loco si debo romperle el corazón a Sakura...no se que hacer. * sujetándose el cabello con fuerza*

\- Sabe Joven XiaoLang su padre una vez me dijo que "A veces se hacen sacrificios por quienes amamos, pero nunca se deja de amar"

 _-*Mirándolo con sorpresa* Que quieres decir con eso..._

 _-Su padre estuvo en su misma situación hace años, el vivió un amor puro y sincero como el de la señorita Sakura y usted, jamas lo vi tan feliz, hasta que nacieron sus hermanas y usted. La chica con la que el planeaba pasar el resto de sus días lleva el nombre de su hermana mayor, Fanren, ella era una chica amable y dulce, pero venia de una familia fuera del circulo social del Clan, y para ese entonces el señor Hien ya estaba comprometido con la señora Ierian. La familia de su madre siempre ah tenido mucha influencia y poder, por lo que cuando ella se entero *cerrando sus ojos con pesar* desapareció a la amada del señor Hien, jamas supimos que fue de ella, su misma familia jamas lo supo, un día salio y no volvió, y no solo eso la familia de la señorita Fanren quedo en bancarrota e imposibilitados para encontrar un empleo decente. Lo que su madre le dice Joven XiaoLang debería considerarlo seriamente._

\- _Que estas diciendo Weib...mi madre...ella, seria capaz de matar a Sakura..._

\- *Asintiendo con la cabeza con las manos detras de su espalda* _._

\- _No puedo permitirlo Weib *Mirando a su anciano mayordomo con los ojos llenos de miedo*_

-*Abrazando a Shaoran* Lo siento tanto señorito! Desearía con el alma poder hacer algo por usted y por no verlo sufrir.

 _-Weib...*devolviendo el abrazo*_

 _-*mirandolo a los ojos con tristeza* Le sugiero en ese caso joven, que termine sus lazos con la señorita Sakura, para evitar una tragedia y un final doloroso, regrese a HongKong y busque una solución factible para ambos, después si el destino lo desea se volverán a reencontrar, en esta vida o en las siguientes._

\- No hay manera de evitar un final doloroso Weib, pero si puedo evitar que la lastimen.

El timbre de su departamento sonó, anunciando la llegada de la ojiverde. Shaoran tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo retuvo en sus pulmones, era momento de enfrentar la inevitable separación entre ellos, busco la sonrisa mas afable y y le abrió la puerta.

\- _Shaoran! * Lo abraza*_

\- Sakura *abrazándola con fuerza y besando su frente*

\- _Uhh? Shao? Sucede algo? * separándose un poco del ambarino y mirándolo de lado*_

\- _Nada *tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola con dulzura* Vamos a comer, Weib tiene todo listo, Pasa. *Haciéndose a un lado*_

\- _Weib, buenos tardes! *mirando sorprendida el banquete* Todo se ve delicioso!_

\- _Me alegro que sea de su agrado señorita Sakura, el joven Shaoran se esforzó mucho en preparar esto especialmente para usted._

\- Shaoran! Eres un gran cocinero, como sabias que los panecillos de melocotón que haces son mis favoritos! Y dumpling de sésamo! *grititos de alegria* Eres el mejor!

El ambarino miraba con ternura la reacción inocente y genuina de Sakura, asi era ella, esos pequeños detalle la hacían feliz, y su corazón saltaba de alegría cada que la veía sonreír, no podía creer que toda esa felicidad acabaría esa misma tarde.

\- Espero que te agraden!

\- _Ohh Shao, son deliciosos! *decia Sakura dandole un enorme bocado a uno de los panecillos, logrando un hermoso color rosado en sus mejillas por la alegria al comerlos* *_

\- Oye! _E..Espera! Eran para el postre Sakura...*suspiro* Que importa._

\- _Pero es que se veian tan sabrosos que no pude resistirme *rascandose su cabeza ronrojada*_

\- _Jajajaja Creo que los dejare solos señorito, vuelvo mas tarde._

El mayordomo tomo su sombrero y un paraguas consigo, alistándose para salir de la casa no sin antes dirigirle una mirada comprensiva y amable a Shaoran desde la puerta.

El ambarino comprendio el gesto, debia decirle esa misma tarde a Sakura que todo se habia acabado, le devolvio una mirada seria y decidida a Weib y tomo asiento a lado de la ojiverde. Sintio un bulto en el pantalom y recordo que llevaba consigo la caja aterciopelada con el anillo de compromiso para Sakura, la apreto con fuerza y la cubrio con su saco.

La velada fue hermosa, el ambarino queria quedarse con esa ultima comida a lado de ella, por siempre, queria recordar su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos verdes viendolo con cariño y amor, cada que tenia la oportunidad la estrechaba entre sus brazos o disfrutaba del dulce sabor de sus suaves labios.

Cuando terminaron de comer se sentaron frente al fuego de la chimenea, Shaoraon tenia su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sakura mientras ella le leia un poco, por un momento casi olvido lo que debia hacer esa tarde...quiza no seria capaz, huiria con ella y con sus hermanas...le buscaba cientos de salidas al asunto, pero la voz de su madre resono en ese momento en su cabeza.

 _-"yo misma me encargare de destruir a la familia de esa mocosa japonesa que tanto adoras..."_

 _El amabarino se levanto de golpe del regazo de Sakura, se habia quedado dormido.. -"SAKURA!"-_

\- _Shaoran...que sucede *mirandolo con sorpresa despues de escucharlo gritar en sueños*_

\- *mirandola desconcertado* Yo...Yo...aahhhh! *apretando los puños* Hay algo que debo decirte Sakura.

\- Que pasa? * le pregunta preocupada*

\- Escuchame lo que suceda de aqui en adelante, quiero que sepas que tu eres la razon de mi existencia, Me oyes! *mirandola con desesperacion* Nada cambiara jamas lo que yo siento por ti Sakura...

 _-Me estas asustando Shaoran..._

 _-Hoy recibi una llamada de mi madre..._

\- _Ohh...* Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho* Te iras de nuevo...?_

\- _Por razones de causa mayor debo volver a China_

\- _Te esperare Shaoran!_

\- _No volveré esta vez Sakura!...*mirándola de reojo con nerviosismo*_

\- _Pero por que Shaoran, que sucede!_

\- No puedo decirte, pero debo dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, no soy perfecto Sakura, me eh equivocado intentado estar aquí contigo como si nada pasara, no puedo cumplir mi promesa aunque te juro que muero en el intento...debo protegerte.

\- _Pero que dices Shaoran! Protegerme de que! de quien?_

\- De mi mismo... _* Y del Clan pensaba para si mismo*_

\- Estas loco, tu jamas me harías daño, voy a esperarte!

\- Entiende que daría lo que fuera por ti Sakura *toma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa* Pero...A veces hacemos sacrificios por las personas que amamos, aunque eso no significa que deje de amarte.

La castaña abre sus ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del ambarino, mientras por sus ojos comienzan a resbalar sin pena sus lagrimas. Shaoran limpia sus lagrimas con sus dedos mientras la acerca nuevamente a el, besándola con frenesí y con anhelo, no deseaba separarse de ella, de su aroma, de su calidez, de sus besos. La castaña entrelaza sus dedos en el cabello del castaño mientras el aire se les acaba en ese beso. La ojiverde se separa de los labios de su lobo, sabia que el la amaba pero no entendía por que se iba de repente, por que la besaría así si pretendía irse.

\- _Déjame una esperanza antes de que te vayas..._

\- _Lamento que nuestra historia sea imposible *pegando su frente a la de Sakura*_

\- Mi alma esta contigo Shaoran...te esperare todo el tiempo necesario por si cambias de idea y un día regresas. *colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del ambarino *

\- _Perdóname! * la abraza* me duele en el alma todo esto... me dueles_

\- _Dime como voy a ser valiente si la simple idea de perderte me mata...*llorando en los brazos de Shaoran*_

El castaño irrumpía en llanto en brazos de Sakura, no podía creer que estaba terminando con ella. Sakura apretó el abrazo, entendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento, el se iría y no había vuelta atrás, no importaban las razones, no volvería a verlo...y sus corazones se desmoronaban ante esa realidad.

La ojiverde se separo de el y le dio un ultimo y amargo beso en los labios, llevándose detrás de ella la felicidad de ambos, se levanto con rapidez del sofá frente a la chimenea caminando hacia la entrada, Shaoran se quedo congelado en su mismo sitio con la mirada perdida, la castaña le regalo una ultima mirada desde la puerta intentando curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y la puerta se cerro. Shaoran se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas con el rostro entre sus manos, se sentía morir...se había acabado...la había perdido para siempre.

Sakura se recargo unos segundos de la puerta, escuchando el llanto de Shaoran detras de ella, y algo de cristaleria romperse, el agujero en su pecho comenzo ahorandarse y comenzo a correr, la lluvia cayo con toda su fuerza sobre ella, ocultando sus lagrimas.

-"INTRO MUSICAL YOU ARE MY LOVE- YUI MAKINO"-

Ame ni nureta hoho wa -

 **Tras las mejillas de aquel viajero**  
namida no nioi ga shita -

 **De afable mirada,**  
yasashii manazashi no -

 **Podia percibir el olor de las lagrimas**  
tabibito Humedecidas -

 **por la lluvia**

Shizuka ni hibiiteru -

 **Una nostalgica melodia resuena debilmente**  
natsukashii ongaku -

 **Y aquellos recuerdos**  
omoidasenai kioku -

 **Que no puedo recuperar**  
samayou -

 **Vagan sin rumbo**

Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de -

 **Sueño con volar con mis pequeñas alas**  
omoi no kienai basho made -

 **Hasta encontrar un lugar en el que**  
futari de -

 **Mis recuerdos no desaparezcan**  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete -

 **Juntos tu y yo, mas haya de lejanos mares y cielos.**

Kurai yoru no naka de -

 **En la mitad de la noche oscura**  
watashi wo terashiteru -

 **Me iluminas con tu dulce mirada**  
yasashii manazashi no -

 **Ese calido aspecto en tu rostro**  
anata ni -

 **Lo echo de menos...**  
aitai... -

 **Te amo...**

* * *

 **-EDITADO-**

 **Esta capitulo esta ligeramente modificado, corregido y aumentado. Casi lloro con su despedida, la mama de Shaoran es malvada, presiento que hay un interes mas haya que el que solo tome el liderazgo del Clan.**

 **Ustedes que creen? Esta gustandoles? Dejeneme sus comentarios en los reviews, sin ser groseros :3 si hay algo en la historia que haya que modificarle o que este mal mandeme PM para tomarlo en cuenta. Gracias a todos lo que leen en serio me alientan a poder continuar.**

 **Au Revoir! Eli-Off**


	3. FAR AND BEYOND

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoria de las fabulosas CLAMP**

* * *

 _ **-EDITADO-**_

Sakura mantenia estatico el estetoscopio en el pecho de uno de sus pequeños pacientes, mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas y sentia su corazon contraerse...recordar ese dia habia sido una mala idea.

 _-Doctora...Doctora Sakura esta bien?! Onee-Chan! *Gritaba el pequeño Tai*_

 _-Hooe?! Tai-Kun! Que...que sucede! Te duele algo! *revisandolo por todos lados*_

 _-*Toma la mano de Sakura y le limpia una lagrima del rabillo de su ojo* No!, pero parece que a ti si te duele algo onee-chan. *la mira preocupado*_

 _-No es nada *se seca los ojos con las mangas de la bata medica* Estoy bien, solo me lagrimean los ojos de sueño *hace pose de estar sana y fuerte*_

 _-Mi madre dice que cuando el corazon esta enfermo, esta bien llorar._

 _-*Mirandolo con sorpresa* Gracias Tai *Lo abraza y besa su cabeza* Te prometo que muy pronto sere la misma de antes, y estare tan sana y fuerte como tu._

 _-Sonreiste Onee-Chan! *le sonrie*_

 _-Claro que si, si tu estas sano yo siempre voy a sonreir. Buenas noches Tai *le sonrie y besa su manita* Ire a ver a Satsuki._

Un chico de ojos azules como zafiros, cabellera rubia y amable sonrisa la miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo con curiosidad y atencion. Una amplia curvatura se dibujo en sus labios cuando Sakura beso aquel pequeño con tanta dulzura y lo metio a la cama cobijandolo con ternura. Aquella mirada color esmeralda lo habia cautivado desde ese mismo momento. El corazon del rubio latio con inusual rapidez al descubrirse sonriendole a la castaña, sacudio su cabeza para intentar despejar el sonrojo que claramente sentia sobre sus mejillas, y comenzo a caminar sin mirar por donde iba, Sakura venia en direccion a el mirando un expediente cuando chocaron uno contra el otro.

 _-Hoooooe! * Sobandose la cabeza* Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, yo...D_

 _-No te preocupes *sonrisa calida* Yo tampoco miraba por donde venia, no ah sido solo culpa tuya cherry._

 _La ojiverde levantado la mirada para ver con quien se habia cruzado, y se topo con esos preciosos y profundos ojos color celeste, esa mirada era tan calida que derretiria un iceberg si la mirabas demasiado, bajo la mirada y ahi estaba su amplia y perfecta sonrisa...acaso habia muerto y llegado al cielo de repente? Se preguntaba la castaña, mientras seguia mirando aquel apuesto hombre frente a ella, y los mechones rubios caer por su rostro. La voz de Fye la regreso a la tierra de golpe._

 _-Te lastimaste? *Le pregunta preocupado*_

 _-Ehh No, No, estoy perfectamente *sonrojada y nerviosa* Lamento lo sucedido *se disculpa una y otra vez*_

 _-Jaja Que dulce! *le sonrie de nuevo* Soy Fye Flowright, mucho gusto!. Me trasladaron de Francia, son Cirujano Pediatrico._

 _-*Le sonrie* Sakura Kinomoto, Pediatra del Area de Oncologia, este es mi pabellon._

 _-Oh! Doctora Sakura! Todos me han hablado mucho de usted y sus generosos aportes al hospital.* Sonrisa*_

-*Sonrojada* Todos?...bueno no es para tanto, yo solo cuido bien de los niños.

 _-Tambien eres modesta y muy bonita, justo como me lo dijeron. Lo que haces con esos niños es muy dulce sabias._

 _-Me viste?_

 _-*Le sonrie* Si, ellos parecen quererte mucho. *le acaricia la cabeza* Nos veremos muy seguido Cherry *comienza a caminar despidiendose con una mano*_

 _-E...Espera...Dr. Flowright..._

 _-*se voltea con una enorme sonrisa* Dime Fye! Vengo de occidente, no soy tan ceremonioso Cherry!_

 _-Ham, esta bien...Fye, quieres venir conmigo, puedo presentarte a los demas, y a los niños. Justo iba de ronda. * un poco sonrojada*_

 _-Lo hare con gusto! Puedo decirte Sakura? *Pasa un mechon de cabello de Sakura detras de su oido*_

 _-Si...supongo_

 _-Creo que una chica se ve mucho mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro * le sonrie*_

La ojiverde se estremeció ante el gesto del extranjero,esa sonrisa suya parecía siempre estarle adornando el rostro, sin embargo le compartía gran calidez, casi de una manera mágica aquel chico de ojos color celeste, había calentado su corazón. Sakura caminaba a su lado aun con la cara sonrojada, y un tanto nerviosa, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón retumbar en sus oidos,

La castaña le había mostrado todo el pabellon a Fye y presentado a cada uno de los niños, quienes lo recibieron con alegría, el rubio realmente poseía gran encanto con las personas, entre la charla con Sakura, había descubierto que Fye venia de una familia muy adinerada en Francia, que la medicina era su segunda carrera y la que mas le apasionaba, pero en su país natal era un concertista reconocido, era similar a Eriol quizá por ser de occidente y tener costumbres distintas, era afable y sociable, le gustaban los dulces, y era bastante bromista, lo descubrió siendo un poco infantil como ella pero sin perder madurez cuando hablaban de temas médicos, el rubio le había confesado que disfrutaba de la gastronomía de su país y los postres de pasta hojaldrada como el Struddel de Manzana, así como de las tardes de verano recostado en la maleza mientras le encontraba formas graciosas a las nubes. Cuando tocaron el tema de la música, algo en el pecho de Sakura hizo Clic, Fye era un experto en el piano y el chelo, mientras caminaban tarareaba melodías y su libreta de notas tenia lineas con estrofas y partituras de música, era un compositor bastante hábil, le explicaba a Sakura las ligaduras en las notas, y con el sonido de su voz asemejaba el sonido que procedería del piano, la ojiverde no lo había notado pero en esos momentos la armonía que fluía entre ellos era visible para todo el piso. Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban desde la oficina del peliazul, se miraban con complicidad mientras Tomoyo sonreía complacida de ver una vez mas a Sakura disfrutar de la compañía de alguien mas del sexo opuesto, mientras Eriol se sonreía para sus adentros, sabia que traer a Tomoeda a su amigo de infancia cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas, siempre le había hablado de sus amigos en Japón y el rubio por alguna razón y aun sin conocerla siempre mostró gran interés en la ojiverde, el destino era fascinante, y su forma de unir los caminos de los seres humanos siempre le parecía misteriosa y acertada.

-De ahora en adelante, espero que puedas ser muy feliz mi querida Sakura... *se acomodaba las gafas, mientras volvía a la oficina con Tomoyo*

* * *

 _-Vaya Fye eres todo un experto, esa melodia suena muy dulce._

 _-Mi madre me enseño a tocar el piano y el chelo desde pequeño, ya que ella es una de las violinistas mas reconocidas a nivel mundial...por lo que bueno, crecí con la música._

 _Habia dicho Violín?, Automáticamente el cerebro de Sakura trajo hasta ella el sonido melódico y feroz del violín en manos de Shaoran, sus flequillos moviéndose al ritmo de las notas y su sonrisa de media luna. Se perdio unos momentos en sus pensamientos._

 _-Shaoran...el tocaba el violin_

 _El rubio la miro con sorpresa, ya se había tardado en mencionar el nombre del chico chino, del cual Eriol le había hablado. Fye sabia algunas cosas sobre Sakura, como el hecho de que pese a los años tras su ruptura con su primer amor, ella no lo había superado, tenia una ligera idea de quien era el, castaño, ojos marrones, cabello despeinado, impulsivo, introvertido, y completamente enamorado de la ojiverde. Se preguntaba si realmente podría competir contra ese gran titan reflejado en la mirada de la castaña._

 _-*Le sonríe* Yo prefiero el piano._

 _-Eriol me enseño a tocar el piano, pero tiene mucho que no lo hago._

 _-Lamento escuchar eso *La mira con tristeza* Sabes...no te vez bien Sakura_

 _-Lo siento, eh tenido unos días complicados, pero estos bien *le sonríe*_

 _-*Mirando el cielo dibujado en el techo del pabellón* Sabias que la música, sana el alma? *le sonríe*_

 _-Tu crees...*Mirando también las figuras dibujadas en el techo*_

 _-Por supuesto Cherry! Cuando conectas tus sentidos con la música, puedes externar todo lo que guardas dentro tuyo y dejarlo libre...dejarlo ir._

 _-Me encantaría poder hacer eso * coloca sus manos a la altura de su corazón*_

-Yo puedo ayudarte,todo lo que no puedes dejar ir, yo te ayudare a olvidarlo *la mira seriamente por unos segundos y después sonríe*

 _-Que... *Lo mira con sorpresa*_

 _-Como compensación por haberme recibido tan bien en el hospital, te invito a comer *le sonríe* Puedo hacer un delicioso Struddel de Manzana con helado, y mostrarte un poco de lo que hago con la música cuando me siento un poco roto como tu._

Las palabras del rubio resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Sakura, el encuentro con el debía ser alguna clase de extraña casualidad y por alguna razón aun mas extraña que la anterior, su cercanía no le desagradaba, es mas se sentía cómoda con el, aminoraba un poco el dolor en su pecho, y su sonrisa siempre marcada en su rostro la aturdía cada que la veía.

 _"!Otra vez la música"!_ pensaba, amaba tocar el piano pero siempre terminaba recordando al ambarino, tenia esperanzas en que las palabras de Fye surtieran efecto y que la música así como la había acercado a Shaoran ahora la ayudara a dejarlo ir, por lo que curiosa acepto la invitación.

 _-Acepto * le sonrió*_

 _-Maravilloso! En ese caso, me retiro mi trabajo esta hecho._

 _-Que trabajo Fye?_

 _-Verte sonreir. *le guiña un ojo*_

El rubio se levanto de la mesita en el área de expedientes del pabellón, miro a los niños dormir con tranquilidad y salio en silencio del lugar, antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo miro de soslayo a Sajyra justo como Shaoran lo hacia y le sonrió, solo que esa sonrisa era diferente, era mas amplia aunque igual de calida. Levanto la mano en señal de despedida y partió. Unos minutos después de haberse ido la ojiverde recibió un sms.

 _"4:30PM En la fuente de la entrada al hospital_ _lleva apetito, no te arrepentirás._

 _Voir Precieux"_

 _-"Nos vemos preciosa". Eso es lo que dice al final del mensaje, pequeña Sakura *sonriendole juguetonamente*_

 _-ERIOL! *Escondiendo el móvil detrás de ella*_

 _-JAJAJA Esperabas a alguien mas? *levantandole una ceja*_

 _-No bueno, es que yo, yo...no te vi es todo, me asustaste_

 _-Quien es Fye? *colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos mirándola juguetonamente*_

 _-El nuevo Cirujano para Pediatría * contesta desinteresadamente, acomodando unos papeles evitando mirar a Eriol*_

 _-Así que mi viejo amigo, te encontró querida Sakura, no pierde el tiempo no?_

 _-Lo conoces Eriol?*mirándolo curiosa*_

 _-*enorme sonrisa de triunfo* Así es! Desde pequeños, es amigo de la familia, aprendimos música juntos, yo fui quien lo invito a trabajar aquí hace unos meses, sabia que hacia falta un cirujano con la experiencia que el tiene, sera un buen colega! No te dijo que nos conocíamos?_

 _-Me comento algo así._

 _-Quien crees que le hablo tantas maravillas de ti? *le sonríe*_

 _-Así que fuiste tu Eriol!_

 _-Te equivocas fuimos Tomoyo y yo *esquiva un golpe propinado por Sakura con un archivo medico*_

 _-Woo, woo, wooou! Hey! *levanta las manos en señal de rendirse* No me odies! Es un buen amigo, ustedes dos tienen mas cosas muchas cosas en común, ademas no lo hice con la intención que tu crees, el solo mostró el interés *le sonríe de lado*_

 _-*baja lentamente el archivo hasta colocarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa y suspira con pesadez* Ok...te voy a creer, me dijo algo sobre que la música sana el alma, y me invito a comer._

 _-Oh es un magnifico concertista, me supera, te lo aseguro *comiéndose algunos caramelos de su bolsillo* lo trae en la sangre, igual que su madre._

 _-Concertista? Pero si es medico , Eriol!_

 _-Antes de estudiar medicina, estudio música conmigo en Inglaterra, se ah desenvuelto toda su vida en el ramo de la música por su madre, por lo que llego a ser un gran concertista en Francia, era muy reconocido en Europa junto con su Madre. * le ofrece caramelos*_

 _-Era?_

 _-Si bueno, no se si sea correcto que lo escuches de mi, quiza con el tiempo mi querida Sakura descubras que el y tu comparten muchas cosas en comun. *se levanta de la mesa para irse*_

 _-No entiendo de que hablas... *mirandolo confundida mientras mastica caramelos*_

 _-*le acaricia la cabeza* Nunca cambias no querida Sakura *le sonríe* Iré a buscar a Tomoyo! Ya debe de haber acabado la ronda, Au Revoir! Ve a casa a descansar!_

 _La castaña se queda sentada mirando la pila de archivos que tenia por organizar, no entendía nada de lo que le había querido decir Eriol, odiaba que siempre fuera tan misterioso, inflo los cachetes como niña pequeña y se resigno a terminar hasta tarde con su trabajo pendiente._

* * *

 **HONG KONG, CHINA**

 **FIRST PACIFIC COMPANY**

Shaoran había salido tras TianMei pero cuando bajo del asensor y llego ala puerta del edifico, vio a la chica subirse a su auto y arrancarlo furiosa, el ambarino se quedo parado en la entrada, suspirando con pesadez y pasándose una mano por el cabello con fastidio, sabia lo caprichosa y berrinchuda que podía llegar a ser su prometida, y realmente no quería lidiar con ello, por lo que la dejo ir y regreso a su departamento, aun sentía ese revoltijo de emociones en el estomago por el mensaje de Sakura y deseaba olvidarse de eso lo mas pronto posible. Subio a cambiarse y decidió mejor partir rumbo a su oficina, quizá el trabajo que tenia pendiente lo distraería lo suficiente de su pasado.

Al llegar al 12vo. piso del edificio en el que habia funfado su compañia, el ambarino encendio un cigarrillo mientras se masajeaba las cienes y venia con tentancion el cogñac al fondo de la habitacion, era inutil que evitara pensar en ese mensaje, la sensacion de saber que pese a tantos años ella cumplia su promesa y aun lo esperaba lo hacia sentir terriblemente culpable y feliz a la vez...tenia toda esa lucha de emociones en su interior que lo hacian sentirse mareado y molesto.

El paisaje helado que se divisaba desde su oficina le seguía recordando sus días felices en Tomoeda, a su dulce y tierna Sakura, y lo horrible que habían sido esos 6 años alejado del amor de su vida, abrió su cajón del escritorio y miro descansando ahí todas las cartas que le había escrito en ese tiempo, esperando por ser enviadas o tentado por ir el mismo hasta Tomoeda a decirle cuanto la extrañaba y la seguía amanado, cuanto deseaba un beso de sus labios, aun podía sentir esa deliciosa sensación sobre ellos, cerro sus ojos unos segundos y rozo con su pulgar sus labios, la seguía sintiendo con la misma fuerza.

Recordó la ocasión en la que escapo de la mansión después de haber encontrado su pasaporte escondido por mas de 2 años y llego hasta el aeropuerto dispuesto a volver con Sakura y suplicarle por perdón, escapando a su lado, pero los guardaespaldas de su madre lo habían interceptado, impidiendo su viaje y encerrándolo durante meses bajo vigilancia como un criminal, en su misma casa. Ierian y TianMei habían hecho publico el compromiso, dando una conferencia de prensa y obligando a Shaoran a tomarse fotos con su prometida para publicarlas en todas las redes sociales y diarios del país, asegurándose de que la misma Sakura fuera la primera en enterarse de la noticia para alejarla del ambarino. Shaoran había pensado que después de eso ya no tendría oportunidad con ella, pero después de su mensaje, la esperanza brotaba de nuevo en el.

Su único logro en esos años era su independencia financiera de su familia, y el haber establecido su propia empresa, no dependiendo de la fortuna familiar y dándole un poco de libertad para tomar algunas decisiones. La relación con su madre se había fracturado considerablemente tras conseguir una noción del consejo para abdicarle su puesto al consejo y otorgárselo a SunWo el ahora esposo de su hermana Fanren, quien era un chebool importante en Corea, con grandes influencias políticas que podían beneficiar al Clan. SunWo y Shaoran eran bastante cercanos pues su cuñado había tenido una situación familiar a la de el al comprometerse con Fanren, pero su madre era mucho mas sensata y benévola que Ierian, consumando su matrimonio, eso que tenían en común los había acercado mucho y SunWo apoyaba al ambarino en todas sus decisiones, y ya que era un hombre cabal y centrado, tenia buena posición económica y venia de una familia con muchas influencias y poder, el consejo había aceptado que tomara el cargo en lugar de Shaoran, solo dependía de que el ambarino cerrara un importante trato con un empresario Europeo al que nadie del consejo había logrado convencer de ser accionista en sus empresas en China.

El ambarino soltó un suspiro pesado desde sus adentros, miraba su reflejo en el cristal del escritorio, ese no eral él, no sabia donde había quedado el chico idealista y enamorado de hace tanto, rozaba casi los 30 y se sentía como un anciano del consejo, parecía que fuese tanto de aquellos felices días a lado de la ojiverde, le había costado mucho resignarse a su vida, y cuando creyó que casi lo lograba, Sakura volvía aparecer en su vida como una luz en la oscuridad, deseaba verla mas que nada en el mundo, un calor emergía de su pecho y estallaba dentro de si cada que pensaba en la sola idea de encontrarse una vez mas. Miro el telefono a un lado de el y lo tomo sin pensarlo demasiado, al menos queria tener noticias de ella.

 _-Jie, comunicame a Japon, con Eriol Hiraguizawa, es Urgente!_

 _-Si señor Li, en un minuto le paso la llamada a su oficina._

 _-Vamos Eriol contestame...contestame, por favor._

* * *

Un apuesto Psicólogo de cabello azul y gafas, se encontraba dando una conferencia sobre Cáncer Terminal y sus etapas de duelo, para los familiares de los pacientes en el Internacional Hospital Healt Insurance en Tomoeda, la platica estaba casi por terminar cuando sintió su teléfono móvil vibar en sus bolsillos una y otra vez, la insistencia en esa llamada se estaba tornando molesta, Eriol tomo el teléfono y se lo paso discretamente a Tomoyo mientras terminaba con la conferencia, sonriendole amablemente a su esposa para que atendiera la llamada por el.

-Si diga, habla Tomoyo Daidouji, el Doctor Hiraguizawa no puede atender su llamada en este momento pero con gusto puedo tomar su recado. *Decia amablemente la amatista*

-Tomoyo!?

-Quien habla? *se fija en el numero del destinatario, tenia clave lada de China, no podia ser posible* Shaoran Li? *preguntaba con miedo*

Escupe la ojiazul, apenas sin aire, mientras retoma la llamada tomando asiento en una de las bancas en el pasillo del auditorio.

-Si, soy yo, lamento la molestoa, esta Eriol?

-No puedo creer que seas tu, han pasado años desde que te fuiste y dejamos de saber de ti...espera un momento por que llamas a Eriol?

-Necesito pedirle un favor...

-Ustedes dos ya se han comunicado antes verdad *Le reprendia la amatista*

-Si...algo asi

-Pero por que nadie me dijo nada Shaoran! Sabes lo feliz que eso hubiera hecho a Sakura?

-Yo se lo pedi asi a Eriol! No es culpa suya

-Solo llamabas para preguntar por ella desde las sombras verdad...es lo mas cobarde que te eh visto hacer Li Shaoran!

-* Suspiro * No es lo que tu crees Daidouji... * se soba las sienes, parecía que oia a Meiling*

-Amor? Escuche gritos, el podium ya termino, con quien hablas, es Sakura? esta bien?

-No, es Sakura *Mirándolo seriamente y pasandole el teléfono* Es Shaoran! Te suena Honey?

-*Sorpresa* Oh...cariño podemos hablar sobre esto después? * con una gota en su cabeza, ese sarcasmo en ella era peligroso*

-Tienes mucho que explicar Hiraguizawa! Te estoy vigilando! *haciéndole señas con las manos en sus ojos*

Shaoran suspiro pesado del otro lado del telefono ,habia escuchado todo.

-Te Amo! Por favor no le digas a la pequeña Sakura, si?

-Por que lo haría, no deseo verla sufrir, te veo en la cena. Jum *se da media vuelta y se va por el pasillo*

-*Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, las mujeres a veces le daban miedo* Shaoran, sigues en la linea?

-*Suspiro* Lo siento Hiraguizawa! No sabia que me iba a contestar ella, creo que te eh metido en muchos líos, sonaba muy molesta.

-No te preocupes amigo, algún día tenia que enterarse, como estas? *le sonrie*

-Mal si te soy sincero, Sakura me envió un mensaje hace un par de noches...creí que no quería saber mas de mi después de lo de Tian.

-*sujetandose la barbilla* Ahora que lo mencionas, ella llego ayer muy triste al hospital

-Ella esta bien?

-Lo esta Shaoran, las verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando consigo misma para poder contactarse, aunque veo que finalmente esa primera nevada la ayudo hacerlo. Que te dijo?

-Solo eso, que se había quedado despierta viendo la primera nevada, que si recordaba la melodía que tocamos en su fiesta de compromiso.

-Asi que volvio a tocar el piano, interesante.

-Quieres dejar de psicoanalizar todo lo que te digo, idiota! *sujetándose el puente de la nariz*

-JAJAJAJA Lo siento, estressadito?

-Déjate de bromas Eriol! Quiero verla, necesito tu ayuda!

-Que? * sorprendido*

-Que quiero verla! Si ella aun me ama no puedo dejar que el tiempo siga pasando! Ayudame!

-No puedes Shaoran, si tu madre se entera, sabes que no se detendra en hacerle daño! No la subestimes *le dice serio*

-Por eso estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, yo no puedo ir pero ella puede venir, yo me encargare del resto.

-Es muy arriesgado! Esta en sus territorios, Tomoyo va asesinarme, no la dejara ir *suspira* Escucha, me pones en un lió querido descendiente, nadie mas que yo desearía verlos felices, pero creo que ella se merece intentar rehacer su vida.

-Que estas ocultándome Hiraguizawa, y no me mientas...

-Hay una buena persona interesada en ella *sujeta el puente de su nariz mientras se recarga de la pared* No hay nada aun pero podría haberlo...mejor no la busques.

-Es un complot acaso! Que nadie me deje estar con ella! * le grita*

-Te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien decidió irse...cada decisión tiene una consecuencia y un pago a cambio. *le dice seriamente*

-Me fui para protegerla!SABES QUE NO FUE APROPOSITO!

-Entonces apúrate a terminar lo que no te permite estar con ella, y cuando eso pase, tendrás mi ayuda! No puedes venir y buscarla ahora si no pueden quedarse juntos...ella no se merece un final así.

-*golpeando su escritorio* Rayoos! Aun la amo Eriol

-Lo se...

-Entonces, cuídala por mi, volveré *mirando fijamente por la ventana*

-No necesitas pedírmelo, pero debes darte prisa.

-Por que me dices eso *siseando molesto del otro lado del teléfono*

-Por nada en especial, pero te lo dije una vez, alguien se te puede adelantar, ella no esperara por siempre, aunque le duela, deberá seguir con su vida. Su corazón puede tocar una melodía diferente si demoras demasiado.

* * *

Un apuesto chico de ojos celeste, jugueteaba con los copos de nieve que caían sobre sus manos mientras esperaba a Sakura en la plaza al frente del hospital.

 _-Fye! Lo siento, lamento la tardanza hubo una urgencia de ultimo momento._

 _-Sakura! *sonrisa* Me alegra que pudieses venir, no te parecen hermosos? *mostrandole un copo de nieve* si los miras con atención, cada uno tienen una belleza única, me encanta la nieve *estirando sus brazos y suspirando* Me siento inspirado! Tu no! *le sonríe de nuevo* Andando!_

La ojiverde se había quedado mirándolo por unos instantes, haciendo lo que ella solía hacer en un pasado, disfrutando de la nieve caer sobre ella, con sus manos extendidas para cazar los copos de nieve entre sus dedos, ese chico extranjero tenia algo magnético sobre ella, mientras la ojiverde se deprimia viendo el invierno llegar, Fye disfrutaba de los pequeños detalles que la vida le obsequiaba, vivía un día a la vez, y era feliz con eso. Esa sonrisa sobre los labios del rubio era casi contagiosa, absurdamente cálida. La castaña se descubrió en un par de segundos sonriendo a su lado con los copos de nieve cayendo sobre sus manos, disfrutando a lado del rubio la nevada.

La casa de Fye quedaba muy cerca del hospital, era una pequeña y pintoresca casa con un enorme jardín al frente cubierto por completo de blanco, ventanas color chocolate con marquesinas de madera y macetas colgando de ellas, era una postal a la vista. Cuando se abrieron las puertas el interior era lo contrario, sobrio y elegante, con un bellisimo piano de cola al centro de la estancia, parecía haber sido tocado recientemente, con partituras regadas sobre su cubierta, con llaves y notas por todas partes. También noto el imponente y precioso Chelo que descansaba a un costado, parecía una pequeña sala de conciertos, Sakura se acerco de inmediato al piano, acariciando sus teclas y sintiendo ese repentino cosquilleo en sus dedos, ansiosos por tocar.

 _-Si lo deseas puedes tocarlo Cherry *le sonríe acercándole una taza de té Chaí*_

 _-Sí! Me encantaria! *mirando el Té* Que...es eso?_

 _-Te Chai! Es una bebida deliciosa proveniente de medio oriente, si no te gusta puedo traerte otra cosa *señalando la cocina*_

 _-*prueba un poco y lo saborea* Vayaa! Es delicioso *mirando con emoción su taza*_

 _-Buena entonces que te parece si pido la cena? No conozco mucho la comida Oriental, lo dejare a tu buen gusto *le sonríe*_

 _-Hay un restaurante de comida aquí cerca, podríamos pedir un poco de Okonomiaki y dumplings de Sesamo *se sonroja*_

 _-Tus deseos son ordenes Cherry!_

Fye se acerco al teléfono de la cocina a pedir la comida, mientras veía a Sakura curiosa hojeando las partituras que había sobre el piano, intentando tararear la melodía, ninguna se le hacia conocía, no parecían ser de un autor que ella conociera..

 _-Yo las compuse *asomándose desde su hombro y sonriendole*_

 _-Me sorprendiste Fye! *Sonrojo repentino*_

 _-*Tomando asiento en el banquillo frente al piano e invitando a Sakura acompañarlo* Cuando me siento inspirado vengo aquí a tocar, después lo que haya resultado de ese momento lo plasmo en las partituras._

 _-Que hermoso *mirando las anotaciones del Francés*_

 _-Quieres probar *le sonrie*_

 _-Probar que?_

 _-jaja Eres muy dulce mon amour *mostrandole el piano* tocar en este momento, sin partituras, lo que salga de aquí *señalando su corazón*_

Fye se subió las mangas del sweater azul turquesa que traía puesto, comenzando a tocar algunas notas delicadas y armoniosas, invitando a la ojiverde a unirsele.

 _-Piensa en los copos de nieve cayendo cuando salimos del Hospital._

Mientras el rubio continuaba con la melodía la cual lentamente armonizaba la habitación, Sakura cerraba sus ojos intentado conectarse con lo que había sentido en aquel momento al ver los copos de nieve caer junto al rubio, sus dedos sin notarlo danzaban al compás de las notas iniciadas por Fye, la sincronizacion que habían logrado en esa melodía estaba creando magia tangible entre ellos, el rubio lo sintio en su interior, mirando de reojo a Sakura, y ruborizandose por un momento al verla sonreír genuinamente dejándose llevar por la música que creaban juntos en ese momento.

 _El rubio se detuvo un momento mirándola con atención, cautivado por la belleza de la ojiverde. Sakura sintió una mirada sobre ella y abrio los ojos, encontrándose_ _con la mirada curiosa y las mejillas sonrojadas del Francés, detuvo la melodía suavemente y miro sorprendida sus manos._

 _-Que fue eso? *mirando a Fye y sus manos al mismo tiempo*_

 _-*le sonríe* La magia de la música Mon Cherí! Lo lograste!_

 _-Ni siquiera me di cuenta que tocaba_

 _-Disfrute mucho de haber tocado a lado tuyo Cherry * le besa la mano*_

 _-Estábamos tocando juntos? *se sonroja profusamente*_

 _-Asi es *le acomoda un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja* Te dije que la música tenia un poder curativo._

Fye se levando del banquillo para abrirle la puerta al repartidor, dejando a una Sakura con la mirada atonita en su asiento, "Que habia sido todo eso, por que su corazon latia tan rapido" Miro de soslayo a Fye entragandole unos billetes al chico de la comida con esa sonrisa afable en su rostro, y se sonrojo de nuevo. Algo dentro de ella, estaba despertando.

* * *

 **La cancion que tocan Fye y Sakura lleva por nombre**

 **"Far and Beyond" de Charles Bolt**

 **por si desean escucharla y darle un toque extra a la historia.**

 **Au Revoir, Eli-OFF**


	4. DESTINO O CASUALIDAD

**_Los Personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las Fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

 _ **-EDITADO-**_

* * *

 _ **Hong Kong, China**_

Las palabras de Eriol resonaban en la memoria del ambarino.

 _-Ella se merece rehacer su vida...no te esperara por siempre Shaoran..._

Golpeo la pared de su departamento con fuerza, no soportaba la sola idea de imaginarla a lado de alguien mas que no fuese el, besando sus rosados labios. Tenia que encontrar una solución rápida, debía cerrar ese trato en Europa, su vida entera dependía de ese contrato, era su pase hacia la libertad.

Miro en una esquina de la habitación su violín aun resguardado dentro de su estuche, hace mucho tiempo que el tampoco tocaba, abrió con cuidado la cubierta y deslizo los dedos por las cuerdas, recordando también aquella melodía en sus memorias. Se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, y comenzó a tocar, sintiendo con cada nota como las lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios. Los mechones de su cabello aun alborotado se movían al compás del sonido del violín, llenando de vida la habitación, se levanto del sillón para poder tocar mejor colocando el violín bajo su mentón, sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían su pecho.

* * *

Los labios del Francés se abrían entonando exquisitamente una canción occidental del reconocido Armando Manzanero al que el rubio admiraba, mientras sus dedos acompañaban a su voz siguiendo la melodía. La velada se les había ido de las manos saltando de una conversación a otra, el y la ojiverde tenían algunos tragos de Sake encima, el rubio de repente le hacia dicho a Sakura que sentía unas inmensas ganas de cantar y lo tenia frente a ella dándole un concierto privado.

 _Adoro la forma en que_ _sonríes_

 _Y el modo en que a veces me riñes_

 _Adoro, la seda de tus manos_

 _Los besos que nos damos_

 _Los adoro vida_ _mía_

 _Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi_

 _Cerca muy cerca de mi_

 _No separarme de ti..._

 _Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir_

 _Eres mi luna y mi sol_

 _Eres mi noche de amor_

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos al escucharlo cantar, conocía bastante bien esa canción, el ambarino le había llevado serenata una vez entonandola para ella, mientras su padre detenía a un Touya furioso. Las estrofas tomaron la forma en la voz de su amado Shaoran, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas y cubría su rostro intentando detenerlas, por unos segundos lo tuvo frente a ella, justo ahí en medio de la habitación, mirándola con ternura.

 _-Shaoran_

El latido de su corazón comenzó hacerse doloroso dejándola casi sin aire, mientras el concierto frente a sus ojos comenzaba a dar de vueltas tornándose borroso. Sakura no era una gran bebedora por lo que esos tragos le habían hecho una mala jugada dejándola tiempo fuera, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras miraba a los lejos aquella ilusión del ambarino frente a ella, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y cerro sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida en el sofá del rubio.

 _-Cherry! *La toma entre sus brazos quitando los mechones de cabello en el rostro de la ojiverde* Morfeo ah venido por ti! *Le sonríe* Te llevare a la cama, necesitas descansar._

 _-Shaoran *Apretando su camisa* Quédate un poco mas..._

Fye abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre de los labios de la castaña, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas aun dormida, el rubio le sonrió con ternura y con la yema de sus dedos las quito de sus ojos. La coloco sobre el lecho poniendo algunas almohadas para que estuviera mas cómoda y la cubrió con una manta, se acerco a ella y deposito un casto beso sobre su frente, había algo en esa chica que le recordaba mucho a el unos años atrás,con el corazón hecho trizas.

 _-Descansa Mon Amour_

La miro desde la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, Eriol tenia razón era una chica hermosa y muy dulce, pero en ese momento lo único que resaltaba para el , era su fragilidad. Se prometió a si mismo unir las piezas rotas y hacerla feliz, aunque corriera el riesgo de enamorarse perdidamente de ella, disfrutando de su compañía.

* * *

Tian Mei entro al departamento de su prometido, nuevamente hecho un desastre, papeles por toda la habitación, botellas vacías, una caja de pizza a medio comer en la cocina, y al fondo de la habitación el sonido pausado y melancólico del violín del ambarino. Ahí es donde encontró al castaño, con la camisa desabotonada, la corbata floja, el cabello como si recién se hubiese levantado y los ojos rojos y llorosos.

Solo lo había visto así una vez, cuando volvió de Japón llorando en brazos de su mayordomo, por que Ierian se había negado a romper su compromiso con ella. Shaoran no sabia que ella había aceptado comprometerse con el por que realmente estaba enamorada, aun desde niños, sufriendo en silencio cuando lo habían comprometido con Meiling. y después de eso descubriendo que la única persona a la cual el amaba era a Sakura, no quería ocupar el lugar de ella, solo quería un lugar en el corazón del ambarino, y volverlo a ver sonreír con sinceridad al mirarla. Verlo así le partía el corazón, sintió la impetuosa necesidad de ir hasta el y consolarlo.

Todo el enojo que sentía tras su pelea por la mañana, se había disipado al escuchar las estrofas de esa canción, se quito el abrigo y dejo el bolso en el sofá, acercándose hasta el ambarino abrazándolo por la espalda. Shaoran la sintió acercarse pero no la alejo, sostuvo los brazos de TianMei al rededor de el unos segundos manteniendo la cercanía, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Tian lo giro hacia ella para encararlo pero el ambarino escondió su rostro en el pecho de ella, comenzando a llorar con amargura, Tian sintió que algo se partia en ella tambien y dejo salir sus propias lagrimas envolviéndolo de nuevo entre sus brazos. El siempre fuerte y orgulloso Li XiaoLang desmoronandose como un niño pequeño en su regazo, en serio le tiraba todas sus defensas.

 _-Tranquilo XiaoLang_

 _-Perdóname Tian, no quería que me vieras_ _así_

 _-Esta bien ser vulnerable de vez en cuando, no tienes que fingir ser fuerte siempre XiaoLang_

 _-Quiero ir con ella, no soporto esta distancia *Le confesaba*_

La pelimorada apretó el abrazo, sintiendo un latigazo de dolor ante las palabras del ambarino, ella ya lo sabia, sabia el motivo de esas lagrimas y de esa vulnerabilidad, ella lo había hecho así de sensible, así de humano...y le calaba.

 _-Detesto tener que cargar con el peso de un apellido que ni siquiera deseo llevar..._

 _-Yo estoy aquí XiaoLang, estoy contigo, déjame hacerte feliz_

 _-*La mira con tristeza* Si sabes, que jamas podre darte nada de lo que esperas de mi, verdad?_

 _-Lo se! *Mirando hacia otro lado* Pero igual te amo, coo tu la amas a ella, ciegamente._

 _-No lo hagas Tian, solo te harás daño si sigues conmigo_

 _-No!_

 _-Rayos Tian! Eres un mujer hermosa, podrías tener a quien tu quieras a tus pies._

 _-No lo haré *Lo toma del rostro y lo besa con pasión* Me quedare y me esforzare por que seas tu quien me mire como lo hacen los demás. *Continuando el beso*_

Shaoran no entendió bien por que continuo aquel beso, era curioso lo que un corazón despechado lograba hacerle a su cuerpo, Tian era un mujer sensual y cautivadora, y sabia perfectamente como jugar los ases bajo su manga, el cerebro del ambarino se desconecto y devolvió con el mismo desenfreno que ella aquel beso, bajando su mano hasta su cintura atrayendola mas hacia el, deslizando sus manos sin delicadeza por su curvado cuerpo arrancándole la ropa y besando cada esquina de su blanca piel. Tian había logrado lo que quería, su largo y purpuraseo cabello callo por su espalda mientras Shaoran la besaba estremeciéndola, sus cuerpos se entregaron envueltos en esa nube confusa de pasión, intentando olvidarse de todo.

* * *

 **1 Año Después, Praga República Checa**

Una hermosa chica de castaña cabellera baja de un lujoso auto mientras se retira las gafas de sol para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, levantando la vista debajo de su sombrero para descubrir un claro y despejado cielo, sonriendo ampliamente al encontrarse con el paisaje frente a sus ojos, numerosas casitas de tejas multicolor con flores cayendo por sus balcones, calles empedradas y al final de la avenida una imponente catedral con arquitectura gótica, justo como en las fotos que su padre le mostraba cuando volvía de sus viajes, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cause de un rió correr, la ojiverde tomo todo el aire que cupo en sus pulmones y se lleno del delicioso y perfumado aroma de las calles.

Soltó la mano del caballero que la acompañaba en ese viaje, y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa por las calles, admirando la belleza de la ciudad, deteniéndose en cada escaparate con la intención de comprar recuerdos para sus amigos, tomando fotos de todo a su paso, y disfrutando del aroma de las flores. Sakura jamas había salido del país por lo que ese viaje era una experiencia mágica, se sentía como una niña disfrutando del viaje, se detuvo a lo lejos dando un par de vueltas admirando a su alrededor para esperar a quien la acompañaba.

 _-Es un lugar precioso Fye, podria quedarme a vivir aqui por siempre *le sonrie*_

 _-Adoro verte sonreir Cherry! Seranu nas vacaciones estupensas ya lo veras. *le devuelve la sonrisa*_

 _-Como se llama esta ciudad? *Intentando leer la guia de turistas*_

 _-Estamos en Josefov, es uno de los barrios mas antiguos de Praga, anteriormente solía ser un guetto Judío *Le decía orgulloso*_

 _-Pareces conocer muy bien este lugar *Lo toma de la mano para caminar a su lado*_

 _-Mi madre nació aquí, solía venir muy a menudo cuando era pequeño_

 _-*Lo mira con ternura* Gracias por traerme aquí! *Le da un pico en los labios*_

 _-Lo que sea por verte feliz Mon Amour! Ademas necesitabas unas vacaciones con urgencia, por que no me dijiste que llevabas casi 2 años sin vacaciones, sino hubiese sido por Tomoyo y Eriol en estos momentos estarías trabajando sin descanso. *la mira reprobatoriamente*_

 _-*Se sonroja* Yo solo quería pasar mas tiempo con los niños, no me gusta dejarlos solos. Ademas el Hospital siempre tiene mucho trabajo y no sentí que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo después de mi ultimo descanso._

 _-*La ve con ternura* Cherry! Trabajas demasiado, *le besa la frente* Yo me encargare de que este viaje sea completamente reparador, pero por ahora es mejor volver al hotel, el auto se quedo varias calles abajo. * señalando que tan lejos estaban*_

 _-Pero quiero seguir conociendo el lugar, podemos ir mas tarde, te prometo que descansare *Mirándolo con ojos de cachorro como si fuera una niña pequeña*_

 _-*Rodando los ojos y riendo divertido* Eso es Chantaje Sakura! Sabes que si me lo pides así no podre resistirme! *Mirándola con un solo ojo, evitando el contacto visual, estaba completamente sonrojado*_

 _-*sonrojada* Solo si prometes que después de dejar el equipaje volveremos a salir de paseo *Ahora mirándolo como niña regañada*_

 _-Lo haremos Preciosa *Tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola dulcemente* Pero si el paisaje te gusta, espera a que probemos la comida *le susurraba en el oido mientras le guiñaba un ojo*_

 _-*Enorme sonrisa* Es cierto! Muero de Hambre!_

 _-Ven aquí pequeña chantajista glotona!_

Fye amaba todas y cada una de las facetas en la ojiverde, la sombra sobre sus ojos casi había desaparecido, siempre sonreía, y jugaba con el, le parecía simplemente encantadora cuando actuaba tan infantil, que podía hacer el, lo tenia completamente enamorado. La tomo por la cintura y la cargo sobre sus hombros corriendo con ella varias calles hacia abajo, mientras el sonido de sus risas hacia eco por las calles.

* * *

 ** _Hotel, Hold Royal Palace_**

Fye bajaba primero del auto para abrir la puerta del lado de Sakura, mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a bajar, la ojiverde miro aturdida el imponente hotel levantarse frente a ella, que tan absurdamente adinerado era el rubio? Estar en ese lugar era demasiado lujoso, ni con todos sus ahorros podría pagar esas vacaciones. El Francés se paro detrás de ella colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña sonriendo con satisfacción, como si de una travesura se tratara.

-Te gusta Mon Chéri?

-Es precioso pero...como vamos a pagar por esta estancia Fye... *le decía preocupada* Ni con todos mi ahorros acabaría de pagar estas vacaciones.

-No te aceptare ni un céntimo Preciosa! Esto es un regalo de mi parte, tómalo como un presente de aniversario *le da un beso rápido en los labios*

-Que eres? Un Príncipe, este lugar parece salido de un cuento de hadas! Es demasido! *mirando aun el edificio estilo Victoriano*

-Por ti Mon Chéri, seria el Principie Harry si quieres *besando su mano* Le molesta si la escolto hasta su habitación, señorita? *sonriendole divertido*

-Ya basta Fye! *golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro mientra ríe divertida*

 _El gerente del Hotel se acerco al rubio, saludándolo con familiaridad mientras lo dejaba en manos del botones para que se hiciera cargo de su equipaje._

 _-Sr. Flowrigth es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, el señor Jakub le envía sus cordiales saludos y se disculpa por no poder estar presente a su arribo, le entrego la llave de su habitación, Penthouse con vista panorámica, 10mo. piso, que tenga una excelente estancia._

 _-Merci, Excuse Moi *le contestaba amablemente mientras le devuelve una sonrisa a una sorprendida Sakura*_

Penthouse, esto se estaba saliendo de control, la ojiverde se sentia aturdida ante tanto lujo por parte de su novio, estaba malcriandola.

 _-Ven preciosa, vamos a la habitación, nos cambiamos y bajamos a comer *Besa su frente mientras la arrastra con el*_

Sakura estaba completamente absorta ante todo lo que sus ojos veían, ese lugar parecía el mismísimo Palacio de Buckingham, no era una broma cuando le dijo al rubio si era alguna clase de príncipe encantador, jamas se había cuestionado sus orígenes hasta ese día. La arquitectura victoriana, los enormes candelabros de cristal, y los brillantes muebles dorados al rededor, captaban la atención de la chica, mientras Fye la llevaba de la mano contándole mas sobre la historia de ese lugar. Sakura estaba tan completamente absorta en todo lo que sus ojos veían, que ni siquiera logro darse cuenta que cierto castaño de ojos ambarinos se encontraba también en ese mismo lugar. Nuevamente el destino se había encargado de cruzar sus caminos sin hacerselo saber.

* * *

En el lobby del hotel, una pareja extranjera recién había llegado al hotel, una chica de fina y curvada figura, vestía impecable un traje blanco de Gucci, mientras caminaba con la mirada altiva del brazo de su prometido, todas las personas en ese lugar los miraban sorprendidos, ella era hermosa y el bastante bien parecido. Tian Miraba divertida sobre la cabeza de todas las jovencitas que miraban embelesadas a Shaoran, sintiéndose orgullosa de tenerlo con ella, nadie mas que ella podría ser digna de ir a lado de un hombre tan imponente como el.

El ambarino por su parte desconocía el entorno que se desarrollaba al rededor de ellos, ya que sostenía una conversación por teléfono con la persona con la que se encontrarían en ese país. Se detuvieron un momento mientras los botones los seguían con varios carritos de equipaje, en su mayoría de Tian. Shaoran bajo un momento su portafolio mientras se acomodaba una de las mancuernas de su traje distraidamente, aun al teléfono.

-En este momento estamos llegando al Hotel, todo resulto sin contratiempos Sr. Jakub, le agradecemos sus amables atenciones, fue un recibimiento muy agradable, lo encontrare a la hora indicada en la cena de esta noche, muchas gracias.

Ese viaje marcaría una diferencia en la vida del ambarino, si aquel importante empresario europeo el señor Marian Jakub, aceptaba invertir en las empresas del Consejo, seria su pase directo hacia la libertad, podría al fin dejar todo en manos de SunWo y tomar el primer vuelo hacia Japón. Tenia todas sus esperanzas y su habilidad para los negocios centrados en la cena de esa noche. Los brazos de TianMei se enredaron al rededor de su cuello jugueteando con un mechon de cabello del ambarino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-XiaoLang, que te parece si antes de esa aburrida cena, subimos a tomar una copa de vino a la habitacion, y te ayudo a relajarte. *bensadolo*

Después del encuentro que había tenido con Tian en aquella ocasión, era mas difícil despegarsela de encima, había sido un fatídico error haber cruzado la linea con ella. Zafo los brazos de la mujer con cuidado de su cuello mientras tomaba aire para mirarla impasivo.

-Venimos por negocios Tian, no hay tiempo para estas cosas, la gente nos mira podrías comportarte? *rojo*

-Pero mi amor, soy tu prometida, el amor no se oculta a los ojos de nadie.

-*rodando los ojos* Le pediré a Weib que te lleve a visitar a Meiling, para que no te aburras en el hotel.

-Mei estará feliz de vernos!

-Yo no iré, tengo cosas importantes que hacer aqui, no insistas, oh! y una cosa mas *la mira serio* tenemos habitaciones separadas *le entrega sus llaves*

-Pero por que XiaoLang!

-Por que aun no estamos casados! Y lo que sea que pienses que va a pasar entre tu y yo, no sera.

-TE ODIO! *le arrebata las llaves y se da la media vuelta furiosa*

El ambarino se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza, haber llevado en ese viaje a TianMei era una pésima idea, sino hubiera sido por que Meiling insistió en ver a su hermana, la hubiera dejado en HongKong. Weib movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando al pobre Shaoran lidiar con su prometida.

-Joven Shaoran, yo se que usted es una persona muy amable y comprensiva, la señorita Tian es un poco difícil de tratar pero ella en verdad desea pasar mas tiempo con usted, debería hacer un esfuerzo.

-Es que jamas la tengo feliz con nada Weib! No puedo darle lo que ella quiere de mi *decía frustrado*

-Solo sea mas amable, podría llevarse una grata sorpresa.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien...

-Quiere que vaya con ella y le lleve el equipaje a la habitación?

-Si por favor, y mas tarde la llevas a casa de Meiling, no vive muy lejos de aquí, Tian tiene la dirección.

-Con gusto señor, compermiso *se retira regalandole una sonrisa amable*

El ambarino se dirigió a la recepción, para poder recoger unos documentos que el señor Jakub había dejado ahí con información importante sobre sus términos y condiciones para cerrar el trato esa noche. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, diviso a lo lejos a una pareja de enamorados conversar amenamente, la chica se había robado su completa atención, aun de lejos era preciosa, traía un vestido veraniego, y alpargatas altas, su cabello castaño caía con gracia por toda su espalda formando ondas, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que traía sombrero, la pareja camino en dirección hacia donde el iba, cruzándose en el camino, ahí pudo distinguir el aroma dulce de la chica, no pudo evitar seguirla unos pasos mas con la mirada, hasta que escucho el sonido melódico de su risa.

Detuvo un segundo sus pasos, su risa resonaba en lo profundo de sus memorias, le parecía conocida...demasiado. Se concentro un poco mas para recordar donde la había escuchado antes,y sintió un dejavú. -!"Sakura!"

Era imposible que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar, en otro país, no tenia una explicación lógica a su alocado razonamiento, pero inconscientemente sus pies los hizieron seguirlos hasta el asensor, el ambarino buscaba con ansiedad poder ver el rostro de la chica, pero ella no volteaba. Cuando por fin llegaron al asensor y la ojiverde se dio media vuelta para que las puertas se cerraran frente a ella y Fye, el ambarino pudo confirmar su corazonada. Ojos verdes como esmeralda, cabello castaño, mejillas rosadas, y el sonido melódico de su risa...después de todo, sí era ella, su Sakura.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a Shaoran a unos pasos de ahí con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente.

* * *

 ** _Chan, Chaaan, Chaaaaan! Toma eso destino!_**

 ** _Nuestra amada pareja han concordado en el mismo lugar, Shaoran podría reconocer a su cerezo aun a kilometros de distancia, ese encuentro va a estar lleno de emociones encontradas._**

 ** _Que hara Sakura al ver nuevamente Shaoran, seguira aun tan embelesada con Fye? Cambiara en algo el destino de nuestros protagonistas este encuentro._**

 ** _Sigan Leyendo! C: Espero sus reviews y sus reacciones a esta historia con ansias._**

 ** _Au Revoir! Eli-Off_**


	5. EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

-Es ella...

El ambarino se retiro lentamente las gafas de sol mientras veía la puerta del asensor completamente aturdido, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma. Habia retenido el aire dentro de sus pulmones y cuando lo noto lo dejo salir de golpe, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un golpe de realidad, el teléfono celular resbalo de sus manos y sintió el repentino deseo por salir corriendo detrás de ella...

Si preguntaba en la recepción seguramente le darían información sobre la habitación en la que estaba, pero su cerebro lo forzó a recordar aquella pareja de enamorados...ella tenia a alguien mas. Sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y se sostuvo de uno de los pilares con la respiración entrecortada. La puerta del asensor se abrió nuevamente dándole paso a Fye de vuelta al Lobby, pero su mirada celeste se detuvo en aquel chico de cabello marrón casi apunto de desmayarse, rápidamente se acerco hasta el sosteniéndolo de un brazo y mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estas bien? *hablando en Chino*

Shaoran levanto la vista al escuchar al chico a su lado hablar fluidamente su idioma, no parecía Chino...ni siquiera era asiático, era rubio de cabello algo largo atado en una coleta en la parte de atrás, ojos azules, piel nívea, parecía de sus edad.

-Si! *mirando apenado hacia otro lado* Lamento haberlo preocupado.

-Por que no tomas asiento un momento, estas pálido *le sonríe* Soy Fye Flowrigth *le extiende su mano*

-Li XiaoLang * aun hablando en chino*

Esta vez fue el Francés el que se quedo con el rictus helado,le sostuvo el apretón de manos a Shaoran escondiendo su asombro detrás de su afable sonrisa. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, conocía ese nombre, ahora que lo miraba bien era justo como se lo había descrito Eriol, la descripción encajaba perfectamente, casi sintió que soltó una carcajada a sus adentros, que clase de sucia jugarreta del destino era esa, el gran amor de Sakura frente a sus ojos, bajo el mismo techo, en el lugar menos inesperado. Soltó el agarre del chino quien lo miraba con curiosidad y se disculpo con el para poder retirarse, deseaba sacar a Sakura de ahí lo antes posible.

\- Un Placer, veo que te encuentras mejor, me disculpo *haciendo una reverencia* debo volver con...*se quedo pensando*

 _El ambarino vio un extraño brillo en los ojos del rubio, por un momento le pareció notar que sabia quien era el, lo miro escrupulosamente y recordó donde lo había visto antes, era el sobrino de Marian Jakub, y la persona que venia con Sakura, las palabras se arremolinaron en su boca y solo dijo._

 _-Tu eres el..._

 _-Perdona *sonriendole, por que no lo dejaba ir...*_

 _-La chica que iba con usted hace un momento es Sakura Kinomoto, verdad? *le preguntaba esperanzado*_

 _Fye abrió los ojos de par en par, esta vez no pudo ocultarlo, los había visto, la había reconocido de inmediato._

 _-Si *decía cauteloso* Es ella, se conocen? *ocultando lo que sabia con una sonrisa*_

 _-*Asintiendo con la cabeza* Amigos de infancia en Tomoeda..._

 _-Vaya pues que pequeño es el mundo no? Me alegra conocer amigos de mi novia. *haciendo un ligero énfasis en lo ultimo y sonriendole de nuevo*_

 _Shaoran notaba algo extraño en ese sujeto, casi le parecía nervioso, esa sonrisa no lo engañaba a el, y estaba dispuesto averiguar quien era y como había acabado con Sakura. Ya buscaría la forma de encontrarse con ella después._

 _-Bueno XiaoLang, si me disculpas debo volver a su lado._

 _El ambarino asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras de aquel hombre, lo vio darse media vuelta y volver por las escaleras, lo siguió un tramo con la mirada, sentía un remolino de emociones en su estomago en ese momento, la que mas le resaltaba en ese momento, era el querer ir y golpearle la perfecta cara que tenia haber si le borraba esa sonrisita ridícula._

* * *

Fye subía lentamente las escaleras hasta el 10mo. piso, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba nervioso y asustado, había un horrible presentimiento en su pecho que lo hacia respirar con pesadez, sentía amenazada la relación con Sakura, sintió como una sombra de tristeza cubría su rostro borrando aquella sonrisa de sus labios. Podía hacerle frente al chino teniéndolo lejos de ella, pero estando ahí, lo inevitable podría suceder. Sacudió un poco su cabeza disipando sus pesimistas ideas, tenia que confiar en el amor que la ojiverde le profesaba, y aceptar que si el destino deseaba que ese viaje diera un giro diferente al que el tenia en mente...el lo aceptaría.

Amaba a Sakura, desde el momento en que se cruzo en su camino, y no quería perder al ser que mas amaba en el mundo de nuevo ...cerro sus ojos recordando nostalgicamente el día en que ella se hizo su novia.

* * *

 _=Flashback=_

Fye esperaba ala ojiverde bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos en la colina de la ciudad, tenia la mejor vista y era su lugar de encuentro, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos mientras miraba las nubes encontrándoles alguna forma. Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que conocía a la ojiverde, su relación se había hecho estrecha y muy cercana, justo como el mismo lo había predicho, había terminado total y completamente enamorado de ella, se rió un momento ante su propia confesión, hacia mucho que lo había aceptado, pero ahora que se había creado ese lazo entre ellos, y que la ojiverde había logrado salir de la burbuja en la que se había encerrado, decidió que era momento de hacerle saber lo que sentía.

 _-Fyeee! *saludándolo a lo lejos*_

 _-Cherry! *dándole alcance y abrazándola* Te extrañe!_

 _-*Sonrojada* Te vi ayer...mentiroso *mirando hacia otro lado*_

 _-Pero aun así extrañe esto *apretando el abrazo y escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de Sakura*_

Sakura hacia algunos meses sentía que su corazón explotaba de felicidad cuando Fye la abrazaba de esa manera, aunque no estuviera a su lado, se la pasaba pensándolo o haciendo alusión a cosas que quería contarle o hacer con el, ese día especialmente se había arreglado mas de la cuenta solo para su "paseo" como ella lo llamaba, pero era una cita en todas sus letras, sintió la cabeza de Fye recargada en sus hombros y lo envolvió en sus brazos llenadose de su masculino aroma, deposito un corto beso en su mejilla y se quedaron así unos segundos mas sin decirse nada, solo oyendo sus latidos.

El rubio disfruto de la cercanía de la ojiverde, y se dio cuenta que ella no le era mas indiferente, su rostro se ruborizo un momento al sentir el repentino deseo de besarla, pero se contuvo y la separo de el.

-Encontré un lugarcito muy acogedor y con postres cerca de aquí! Pensé que te gustaría ir *le sonríe*

-*juntando sus dos manos sonriendole* Me encanta esa idea!

-Entonces no se diga mas Cherry! Vamos *Ofreciéndole su mano*

La castaña lo pensó unos segundos mirándolo ahí sonriendole con la mano extendida hasta ella, se vería muy ovia si caminaba tomada de su mano? El sonrojo le cubrió el rostro de golpe, pero acepto el agarre del rubio, caminando a su lado con el pecho latiendo apresurado. Fye se sonrojo también cuando noto que la ojiverde entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, y su corazón se agito con alegría.

Ambos llegaron al café aun tomados de la mano, entre risas y platicas, a Fye ya se le había hecho costumbre cantar cuando estaba con ella, y la mejor parte es que la ojiverde lo asegundaba con su angelical voz, no le pedía nada a Tomoyo cantando así. Les asignaron una mesa en la terraza, el aire elevaba los flequillos en la frente de Sakura, el Francés la contemplaba mirando distraidamente hacia el jardín mientras se acomodaba el cabello, Fye estiro su mano y paso los mechones de cabello detrás de su oído acariciando la mejilla de la castaña sonriendole con absoluta ternura en la mirada. Sakura noto como las manos del Francés la atraían hacia el, estaban cara a cara apenas a unos centímetros, podrían sentir sus respiraciones una contra otra, la ojiverde se dejo llevar por esa cálida sensación en su pecho y Fye la beso, comenzando lento, saboreando sus finos y aterciopelados labios, haciendo el beso un poco mas húmedo después, nuevas emociones recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura, el rubio besaba magníficamente, no sabia si se separarían pronto, podría durar horas en ese beso con el.

La mesera se acerco con un poco de incomodidad y nerviosismo hasta ellos dejando las tazas y los pastelillos sobre la mesa. Fye sonrió sobre los labios de la ojiverde y la separo de el, no necesitaban decirse mas no? Sentían lo mismo.

 _-Gracias Señorita *le decía amable Fye*_

Sakura miraba nerviosa hacia la calle evitando la mirada de Fye. Pero el le sonreía divertido al notar su reacción.

 _-Creo que me falto decir algo antes de..._

 _-*Mirándolo tímidamente* antes de que?_

 _-Aceptarías ser mi novia Sakura? *besando sus manos y mirándola expectante*_

La ojiverde sonrió, y se acerco nuevamente a los labios del Francés para besarle.

-Si *repitió sobre los labios masculinos*

Fye sonrió también y continuo aquel beso, sujetando la cabeza de Sakura con una de sus manos mientras depositaba la otra en su mejilla. Al finalizar el beso la miro sonriente.

 _-Me alegra, que no me rechazaras Mon Chéri!_

 _-*sonrojada* No tengo motivos para hacerlo aunque...tu sabes_

 _-*le sonríe* Lo se Mon Chéri! No eres la única que alberga a alguien especial en su corazón, yo respeto y entiendo eso, no quiero su lugar, quiero el propio._

 _-Tu también Fye *sorprendida*_

 _-*Mirando distraidamente hacia la calle* Chii fue alguien sumamente especial en mi vida, era dulce y encantadora, disfrutaba de las tardes de invierno y del café Frío, nos conocimos en la Escuela de Música fue un flechazo a primera vista, ella tocaba el arpa y yo iba pasando por ahí, me quede mirándola tocar como un idiota desde la puerta, ella me miro y me sonrió, después de eso todo paso muy rápido entre los dos...lamentablemente no duro mucho, su salud era débil, y no había forma de hacerla mejorar. Estábamos en una gira conciertos por Europa, cuando enfermo de gravedad, yo deje la música, para dedicarme a ella, pero nada de lo que hiciera la haría quedarse mas tiempo al final ella tuvo que irse y cuando partió...no me quedaron mas ánimos de continuar haciendo lo que amaba, pensé que no habría jamas nadie que pudiera llenar ese vació o que me devolviera la felicidad._

La ojiverde escucho sorprendida las palabras del Francés, su mirada siempre chispeante y alegre, se tornaba por primera vez con un dejo de tristeza y melancolía, como es que había superado algo así, ella no hubiese podido sobrevivir ante una noticia como esa con el ambarino y Fye estaba ahí frente a ella amando de nuevo y disfrutando la vida. Sakura tomo sus manos entre las suyas y deposito un beso en ellas , acercándose al rostro del rubio para besar sus mejillas llevándose con aquel inocente beso el rastro de una lagrima que había caído delos ojos de Fye.

 _-Lo siento, yo siempre creí que tu, irradiabas felicidad, por que la vida había sido buena contigo._

 _-No Cherry! La vida no es siempre dulce, pero me enseño a disfrutar de cada momento agradable que me da y de toda la gente a mi lado, cuando Eriol comenzó hablarme de ti, te me hacías una niña muy alegre y dulce, pero cuando me dijo que estábamos en la misma situación quise ayudarte pero cuando te conocí -*sonrió para sí mismo*- en ese momento supe, que quería protegerte de todo y hacerte feliz. *besa su frente* Entendí que a veces estamos destinados a conocer a las personas pero no a pasar nuestra vida a su lado. *le sonríe*_

 _-Por eso Eriol decía que nos parecíamos..._

 _-Entre otras cosas *le sonríe* como la música!_

 _-Gracias por contarme esto Fye, significa mucho para mi *lo mira con ternura*_

 _-Je t´aime Mon Chéri! - le decía con su conocido y cantarino tono Francés que tanto le gustaba a la ojiverde_

La castaña aun no sabia si podía responder con la misma intensidad esas palabras, de lo que si estaba segura es del cariño que indudablemente crecía hacia ese chico, se acerco hasta el y deposito su cabeza en su pecho, quedándose abrazados durante un buen rato mientras Fye jugaba con los rizos de la castaña en sus dedos. Sakura quería hacerlo feliz también.

* * *

Un pesado y largo suspiro salio de los labios del Francés quien estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de su habitación, no quería perder a la ojiverde y mas ahora que ella le había abierto las puertas de su corazón. Aunque sabia que dentro de ella aun vivía el recuerdo de aquel chico chino, no quería ser egoísta y evitar el encuentro entre ellos, pero tenia miedo...para su no muy beneficiosa situación, realmente la amaba.

Fye abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró en el balcón, admirando el paisaje con los pies descalzos y descansando su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras miraba hacia afuera, se veía hermosa, plena e infinita, con el cabello castaño y ligeramente rizado cayendo grácil hasta su cadera, el viento levantando los olanes de su vestido y la bella voz de su amada sonando atravez de una canción.

Se quedo un momento detenido en la puerta del balcon, mirandola embelesado, se acerco lentamente hasta ella rodeandola con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras besaba sus hombros con dulzura, subiendo por su cuello, causando el estremecimiento de la chica, y terminando en sus oidos.

 _\- Me vuelves loco Mon Chéri -*Girandola de frentre a el * Te amo!_

 _\- Fye..._

La castaña tenia el corazón acelerado y las mejillas completamente rojas, la mirada de Fye llameaba y tenia un brillo peculiar, como si la deseara, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas ante ese pensamiento pero su corazón volvió a latir ferozmente, el rubio acerco el rostro de ella hasta sus labios y la beso con anhelo, la castaña sentía aquel mariposeo en su estomago de nuevo, y el calor emanando de ella, el beso era húmedo y y cargado de pasión, como todos los besos que el le daba, desconectandola un momento del suelo que pisaba y perdiéndose en sus brazos.

Fye la acerco aun mas hacia el tomándola por la cintura, y bajando sus labios por el cuello de ella, sintiendo el latido acelerado de su novia contra su pecho, Sakura no ponía resistencia a sus caricias, es mas estaba devolviéndolas torpemente, pasando sus manos debajo de la camisa del rubio sintiendo su piel arder, uno de los tirantes del vestido callo por sus hombros, al igual que los besos que el depositaba sobre la piel de la ojiverde, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban aun estaban en el balcón, y las piernas de Sakura comenzaban a temblar.

El rubio la tomo entre sus brazos, cargándola hasta el lecho envueltos en mas besos. Las caricias subían y bajan de un cuerpo al otro, Fye se detuvo un momento en la mirada temblorosa de Sakura, sonriendole gracílmente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con amor.

-Estas segura de que quieres esto Mon Chéri?

La castaña lo miro decidida y le respondió atra vez de su beso. Fye la recostó sobre la cama acariciando su rostro, rozando la yema de sus dedos contra la suave piel de sus prominentes senos, resaltando de aquel delgado vestido, dejo caer el otro tirante por sus hombros y bajo el cierre de aquella prenda dejando libres las agraciadas curvas de la ojiverde. Ella se sonrojo en el acto ante la mirada dulce de el, pero lo ayudo a desabotonarse la camisa, dejando rastros de pequeños besos por todo su pecho, Fye se entretenía con la cabellera de ella,mientras luchaba por contener los gruñidos que se arremolinaban en su garganta. Cuando ella llego hasta su cadera y lo miro dudosa desde esa posición, Fye perdió el control de si mismo ante esa mirada esmeralda cargada de pasión.

La tomo por las caderas hacercandola hasta el, acariciando uno de sus muslos y subiéndolos hasta su cintura, rozo aquella masculinidad deseosa por entregarse a ella y se desbordo en besos por su pecho, bajando por su cintura, y sus muslos, la respiración agitada de Sakura se escuchaba resonar en toda la habitación, hasta que la ultima prenda que ella llevaba puesta impidiendo su unión fue retirada dejándola completamente desnuda ante el. La ojiverde se estremeció en el acto y aun con el aliento agitado lo miro deseosa, Fye era sin embargo un romántico empedernido, se levanto del lecho para retirarse los pantalones, pero miro las rosas del jarrón y decidió darles un mejor uso, deshojando varias de ellas sobre la piel de la castaña, besando su frente, sus mejillas,y finalmente sus labios.

La castaña se había conmovido por ese detalle, y lo miraba sonriendo completamente enamorada, cuantas cosas mas la sorprenderían de ese chico frente a ella, estiro sus brazos hasta el cuello de el y lo beso absolutamente excitada. Fye se dejo caer sobre ella envueltos en su propia nube de pasión, entregándose al fin piel contra piel.

Fye la abrazaba besando su frente perlada en sudor, mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos acurrucándose sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos acompasados del corazón del Francés, le gustaba esa sensación al estar entre sus brazos, era un cálido y acogedor, que la hacia sentir segura a su lado.

 _-Jamas olvidare estas vacaciones Mon Chéri_

La castaña iba a contestarle, cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó, sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-Sr. Flowrigth tiene una invitación de parte de Señor Jakub.

-*besando la frente de Sakura* Yo iré abrir

-*Cubriéndose con las sabanas* Que se supone que haga Fye?

El rubio la miro con picardia y comenzó a reír sonoramente, obviamente no dejaría a entrar a quien había osado importunarlos, pero ella parecía creer que si, y estaba completamente roja, le parecía un a escena graciosa.

-Bueno no quiero que nadie mas vea lo hermosa que eres con esa ropa interior Mon Amour, por que no entras al baño antes de que abra la puerta, por cierto! Dile a Tomoyo que tiene buen gusto! Me encanta el encaje *le guiña un ojo*

-FYEEEE!

La castaña se levanta torpemente del lecho completamente sonrojada y envuelta en las sabanas mientras espia por la puerta del baño a su novio. No podia haber ido a tocar mas tarde? Que vergüenza...

-Merci! *Toma la invitación*

-La Señorita Antoniette y el Señor Jakub, los invitan a la cena baile de esta noche, esperando contar con su agradable presencia y la grata compañía de sus sinfonías señor Flowrigth.

-Claro! Mi tío siempre quiere que toque en sus recepciones! Gracias, ahí estaré *le sonríe*

-Excuse Moi Caballero * hace una reverencia y se retira*

Fye cierra la puerta y muy emocionado va a buscar a la ojiverde, su tio era el dueño del hotel, y era muy conocido por dar grandes recepciones y banquetes en alusión a los caprichos de su prima Antoniette. De niños el y Antoniette tocaban el piano juntos en las fiestas familiares, era un momento perfecto para presentarla ante la familia del rubio.

-Sakura escucha esto! Mi tío desea invitarnos a la cena baile de esta noche, es una mascarada te va a encantar! Ademas desea que toque el piano como en los viejos tiempos , por que no tocas tu, les va a fascinar a todos!

-*Saliendo del baño* No, no, no y no! Fye estas loco, yo no toco frente a tantas personas! Que verguenza no! me niego rotundamente *cruzandose de brazos*

-Pero si tocas fabuloso, a mi tio va a encantarle, es una tradicion tocar en las fiestas familiares. Ademas yo estare contigo.

-Y si no les gusta? *miradolo con ternura*

-Mi amor! Todo de es encantador, le agradaras a la familia, acepta si? *ojos de suplica*

-ohh! Y dices que solo yo uso ese truco contigo! No me mires asi Fye! *riendose*

-Por favor Cherry! *llenandola de besos por todo el rostro*

-Eres imposible Fye Flowrigth! *rodando los ojos y sonriendole* Acepto!

-Perfecto! En ese caso vamos de compras, necesitamos algo adecuado para esta noche, y ham no hemos comido Cherry, aun quieres ir a ver la hermosa catedral que vimos al llegar?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices! Muero de hambre, aceptare tocar en la cena pero! Comeremos lo que yo quiera como pago! *Mirándolo como una niña traviesa*

-Pequeña tramposa!

El rubio toma a la aun semidesnuda Sakura por la cintura haciéndole cosquillas sobre el lecho, rozando su nariz con la de ella, y besando cortamente sus labios con dulzura. Así era ellos, como dos pequeños niños jugando entre si.

* * *

La noche había llegado apresurada, el salón se abarrotaba de gente mientras se daba comienzo al a cena de esa ocasión, solo la familia y amigos del señor Jakub estaban reunidos esa noche, Shaoran iba entrando en la recepción mientras entregaba su invitación en la entrada, oculto detrás de una mascara de brillantina negra, enmarcando el color ámbar de sus ojos,llevaba puesto un exquisito traje Frac , haciéndolo lucir absolutamente apuesto y elegante aun sin poderse ver su rostro por completo, todas las mujeres en el salón lo miraban con curiosidad, ya que asistía solo, sin embargo el mantenía la mirada fría caminando entre ellas. Se acerco al mini bar al fondo de la habitación y pidio una copa de Whisky.

A la entrada la ojiverde caminaba del brazo de Fye ambos detrás de sus respectivas mascaras, ella lucia encantadora, debajo de aquel vestido rosado en varias capas de gasa, con corte princesa, cayendo grácil hasta sus pies, haciéndola parecer que caminaba sobre el aire. Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda resaltaban aun mas con el maquillaje ahumado que llevaba, colocándose un antifaz para mantener el anonimato.

Fye llevaba un frac color blanco, y un antifaz del mismo color dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos azules como zafiros, sonreía complacido a lado de su hermosa novia. La presento con algunos de sus familiares, y la dejo entretenida con Antoniette, mientras el tomaba su lugar al en el podium a lado de los músicos para comenzar a tocar amenizando la recepción.

Shaoran se levanto del mini bar, acercándose a donde estaba el señor Jakub para poder saludarlo, con el encontraba su hija Antoniette y su esposa, quienes hablaban muy entretenidas con una preciosa chica. Shaoran no sabia de quien se trataba, pero sus preciosos ojos lo habían cautivado.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Jakub, le agradezco la invitación a esta velada.

-Oh! Que tenemos aqui! Al mismísimo hijo de Hien Li, crei que jamas te conocería muchacho, cuanto gusto.

-Mi padre también me hablo mucho de usted y su amistad de jóvenes.

-El, Fanren y yo eramos amigos de infancia. *señalando divertido con su dedo al ambarino* Se a lo que vienes muchacho! Todo el consejo quiere encajarme el diente *reía sonoramente* espero que tu seas mas inteligente que ellos.

-Eso espero, pero no deseo importunarlo, podemos hablarle mas tarde.

-Pero que descortés! Te presento a mi Hija Antoniette y a mi Esposa Eloíse! Esta adorable señorita es la hija de mi sobrino Fye, viene de Japón, se llama Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par, frente a el estaba, su dulce y hermosa Sakura, sentía el repentino deseo por estrecharla entre sus brazos, sin embargo se forzó a guardar la compostura y estiro la mano hasta ella besándola.

-Un Placer!

Dijo omitiendo su nombre y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

-Es el hijo de Hien? Que apuesto jovencito! *decía la esposa de Jakub*

Antoniette lo miraba coqueta debajo de su antifaz, sonriendole mientras lo recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda ante la mirada del chico, por lo que desvió la suya esperando poder encontrarse con Fye lo antes posible.

-Soy Antoniette Jakub! puedes decirme An! si gustas *le sonríe dándole su mano para que la bese al igual que con Sakura*

El ambarino noto la coquetería en la chica, y beso con cortesía su mano evitando su mirada. Tenia que decirle su nombre...pero como reaccionaria Sakura.

-Soy...Shaoran Li

Sakura escucho como un eco interminable aquel nombre en sus odios, había escuchado bien... dijo Shaoran Li? Sus cuerpo se erizo sintiendo un latigazo eléctrico recorrerla la espalda, y se giro lentamente mirándolo de nuevo .

Sus miradas se encontraron frenéticas y aturdidas, Sakura sentía que iba a desmayarse en ese momento, ahora que lo miraba bien, aquellos ojos color ámbar, profundos e intensos, el cabello chocolate y alborotado, y el sonido ronco y agudo de su voz, era EL. El castaño miro la reacción genuina de la castaña y le sonrió con dulzura, no podía decirse mas en ese momento.

Antoniette había sido testigo de todo, los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con cierta sospecha en su rostro. La castaña se disculpo con los tíos de Fye y con el mismo Shaoran y salio apresuradamente de la habitación. Fye la vio a lo lejos desde donde estaba tocando con los músicos, y después a una figura masculina escabullirse entre la concurrencia siguiéndola. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.


	6. UN AMOR TAN GRANDE

_**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoria de las fabulosas CLAMP**_

* * *

 _ **Editado**_

Hola, en este capitulo hay una escena con fondo musical, si lo desean pueden ir buscando "Un Amor Tan Grande" de Melendi" para el encuentro entre Shaoran y Sakura. Mas abajo les indico apartir de donde darle Play. Sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con su lectura.

* * *

Las ultimas notas en la melodía del Chelo de Fye sonaron, y se acerco a la orilla del podium agradecer los aplausos de su publico, sin embargo su sonrisa se mostró ansiosa en todo momento, en cuanto termino bajo lo mas rápido que pudo del estrado, y se dispuso a seguir a las dos figuras que había visto salir anteriormente hacia el jardín, llevaba el corazón en la mano, estaba seguro de que el hombre que seguía a Sakura era Shaoran, sabia que no iba a poder evitar ese encuentro pero por que esa misma noche.

Camino rápidamente entre los laberintos del enorme jardín del hotel, pero los había perdido de vista, se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra que había ahí y deposito su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación, tenia que encontrarla. Cerro sus ojos para contener las escurridizas lagrimas que se le colaban, mientras recordaba la escena de esta tarde en la catedral.

* * *

Sakura estaba frente a la iconica Catedral de San Vito, tomaba de la mano a su novio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de asombro ante la bellisíma arquitectura gótica de la iglesia, en verdad que todo en ese bello país la tenia anonadada y expectante.

Fye traía consigo varias bolsas, de las múltiples tiendas en las que la ojiverde había hecho una escala para comprarle regalos a sus amigos y familia,sin contar con toda la ropa que Fye había insistido en comprarle con el pretexto de que todo la hacia lucir hermosa. Ella comenzó a tomar fotos mientras mas de uno la miraban cautivados por la singular belleza de esa chica extranjera, enfundada en finas ropas y zapatos altos con el cabello cayendo sedoso a un costado de sus hombros.

Sakura se agacho ala altura de una niña a la entrada de la catedral que vendía coronas hechas con flores, tomo una de las bolsas que traía consigo y se la obsequio a la pequeña, la cual sonrió enormemente al ver que era ropa nueva, ya después Sakura compraría mas ropa para los niños del hospital. La pequeña tomo una de las coronas que vendia y la coloco sobre la cabeza de la ojiverde, Sakura sonrió agradecida y le dio un beso adentrándose a la catedral. Fye había visto ese gesto con singular ternura, eso era lo que el mas amaba de la castaña, su nobleza y su enorme corazón.

-Es preciosa Fye, mira esos ventanales, y la iluminación, apesar del estilo gótico es un lugar muy sereno, y agradable. Me encantaría casarme aquí!

La ojiverde noto la magnitud de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, el rubio dilato la mirada al escuchar aquella confesión pero le sonrió complacido, quizá después de todo, ella si aceptaría casarse con el. Fingió no haberle tomado importancia a sus palabras y se acerco a traducirle una placa informativa a la castaña.

 _-Aquí menciona que la arquitectura se basa en el estilo del castillo de praga, esta dedicada a San Vito, San Venceslao y San Adalberto, ah sido escenario de coronación de reyes y también hay muchos obispos enterrados aquí, desde su edificación en el siglo XIV. *Sonriendole*_

 _-Qui...quieres decir que hay gente enterrada bajo nuestros pies? *caminando lentamente hacia atrás*_

 _-Jajaja *abrazándola* Mon Chéri! Esto es un lugar santo, nada te pasara aquí *besando su frente* ademas estoy yo para protegerte recuerdas? *le sonríe*_

 _-Si bueno, no es que dude de ti ni nada pero mejor...vamonos- le decía nerviosa mientras lo tomaba de la mano para irse._

 _-Sakura espera, ay algo que me gustaría decirte o bueno mas bien pedirte antes de irnos_

La castaña ladeo su cabeza mirándolo extrañada, mientras tomaban asiento en una de las bancas de la catedral, el rubio tomo unas cuantas flores de la corona de la castaña y comenzó a entrelazarlas entre si, formando un pequeño anillo dejando una florecilla al centro, Sakura lo miro con curiosidad hasta que noto la sortija de flores en las manos de Fye, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y dirigió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del rubio, el cual le sonreía con dulzura y un dejo de nerviosismo.

Tomo a Sakura de la mano y la levanto de la banca acercándola hasta el centro del pasillo, justo al frente del púlpito, la miro fijamente a los ojos de manera dulce y con un brillo especial en ellos, tomo la mano de Sakura y acerco la sortija hasta ella. La castaña se quedo inmóvil en su lugar sin saber si acaso que responder ...

 _-Yo..._

 _-Sakura *acariciando el rostro de ella* debes saber que desde que llegaste a mi vida, haces que mi corazón sienta una calidez imparable, tu alegría y tu nobleza le han dado un nuevo sentido a mi vida, por ti eh vuelto amar y a cambio, frente a dios como mi testigo, te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz cada uno de mis días...si me aceptas_

El rubio deslizo la pequeña sortija por el dedo de la ojiverde, la cual miraba un punto ciego en alguna parte de la catedral, Sakura dejo caer su mano a uno de sus costados, y sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se había vuelto un remolino de emociones, las palabras de Fye tenían un eco perturbador en su cabeza...una voz que pensó había quedado solo en sus mas recónditos recuerdos.

 _-"Te haré feliz Sakura! Te lo prometo, por el resto de mis días" (voz Shaoran)_

Aquel momento que el rubio había planeado como de absoluta felicidad, había tenido un efecto contrario en la ojiverde, la frágil cubierta que protegía el corazón de Sakura se había quebrantado, dejando al descubierto las heridas que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado ocultar. Las mismas palabras que habían salido de labios de su amado Shaoran las escuchaba ahora de Fye, era como un horrible dejavú, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas repentinamente, no quería oír aquellas palabras, se llevo las manos al a cabeza para evitar escuchar los ecos en su cabeza.

 _-No, no puedo aceptar esa promesa *lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas* te iras no es cierto, tu también vas a irte?_

 _-Nooo Mon Chéri pero que estas diciendo! No planeo irme, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes quedarme a tu lado por siempre. *La toma por los hombros y le sostiene la mirada* Mírame! No soy Shaoran...no,vas a perderme._

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa, y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, ese era el nombre en el que tanto había evitado pensar, se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que Fye no notara aquel llanto, pero el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos consolándola, Sakura lo rodeo y el anillo al rededor de su dedo se desmorono cayendo en pedazos hasta el suelo, igual que el corazón del rubio, el cual apretaba con fuerza a Sakura contra el intentado inútilmente detener las lagrimas que también caían amargas por su rostro.

-Lo lamento Cherry * besando la cabeza de la castaña*

La castaña no lo oía, los ecos en su cabeza retumbaban con ferocidad, ahí estaba de nuevo ese dolor nulamente mitigado. Adoraba a Fye pero lamentablemente su realidad era otra, Shaoran seguía vivo dentro de ella,y el amor del amable y caballero rubio a su lado eran solo un analgésico perfecto pero no era la cura, esa sola la encontraría en la misma persona que la había herido...Shaoran.

* * *

Apartir de aquí comienza la parte musical, denle Play a "Un Amor Tan Grande-Melendi" ;) Espero les guste

* * *

Shaoran seguía la ojiverde entre los jardines del hotel, veía el vaporoso vestido volar por los aires mientras los zapatos de tacón se hundían en el pasto, aprovecho esa desventaja de parte de la ojiverde y la sostuvo por uno de los brazos.

 _-Sakura espera! espera!_

El castaño al fin pudo alcanzarla y la abrazo por la espalda, su delicioso aroma le inundo los sentidos, el cabello de ella se desplomo por su espalda deshaciendo su peinado alto mientras el ambarino dejaba salir un suspiro, disfrutando de su cercanía, había deseado por tanto tiempo volver a tenerla cerca, la giro lentamente hacia el, los antifaces aun les cubrían el rostro. Sakura lo miro y levanto su temblorosa mano hasta el para poder retirarle aquella mascara, el ambarino retiro al mismo tiempo la de ella y quedaron por fin frente a frente después de tanto tiempo.

 _-Sakura-_ Le decía melodiosamente, mientras sostenía el rostro de ella entre sus dos manos con delicadeza, como si esa visión frente al el fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

La ojiverde se estremeció con el tacto tibio de el, y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de su agarre, el candor en su pecho se desbordo y por una vez después de mucho tiempo, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Shaoran la miraba absolutamente hermosa, su cabello había crecido mucho y lo tenia justo como su madre, sus enormes ojos como esmeraldas, sus dulces labios. Deslizo su pulgar sobre los labios de ella sintiendo como la ojiverde temblaba entre sus manos al sentir su tacto.

 _-Mírame_ \- Le decía dulcemente

Sakura abrió sus ojos con temor, sabia que si lo hacia esa mirada ambarina la transportaría al mundo al que pertenecían solo ellos dos. Shaoran vio sus preciosos ojos abrirse lentamente debajo de sus enormes pestañas y le sonrió con absoluta ternura, como si todo ese tiempo entre ellos jamas hubiese pasado.

-Te extrañe tanto, que creí que me volvería loco -acercando su frente a la de la castaña

-Estoy soñando..

-No!

Shaoran susurro eso ultimo contra los labios de la castaña y la beso oprimiendo sus labios contra los de ella con anhelo, ella respondió el beso de inmediato abrazándose a su cuello. Shaoran la alejo con lentitud de aquel beso que ninguno deseaba dar por terminado.

-Eso tampoco fue un sueño- le sonríe torcidamente

-Que estas haciendo aquí Shaoran? Como...

-Vine por negocios, hay un asunto importante que debo resolver con el señor Jakub.

-Ya veo...todo esto no es mas que una caprichosa coincidencia no es así?

-Era lo que necesitaba para cerrar este negocio.

-oh, entonces vienes aquí a seguirme y a besarme solo para cerrar una negociación

-No! Esa negociación es mi pase de salida del Clan, y podre estar contigo, verte aquí es lo mejor que me ah podido pasar.

-No es tan fácil Shaoran... no supe nada de ti en años ademas, hay alguien que...

-Lo dices por el sobrino de Jakub, el francés perfecto ese que te anda rondando no?

-Se llama Fye y es un hombre dulce y maravilloso, no lo conoces

-Como sea...pareces muy feliz con el no? Pero si es tan perfecto y tan maravilloso entonces por que, dime por que me devolviste ese beso *acercándose a su rostro* Si lo amaras tanto no me hubieras besado así!

-Eres un idiota Shaoran! *lo empuja y comienza a caminar*

-Dímelo! Dime que lo amas mas que a mi y desaparezco de tu vida

Sakura detuvo sus pasos en seco, y lo miro furiosa.

-No, contento? Pero si tiene un lugar importante en mi vida, ademas tu estas comprometido

-Yo no amo a Tian, es un compromiso arreglado Sakura, yo te amo a ti

Sakura respiraba con rapidez, como habia acabado pelando con el ambarino, habia muchas cosas que le habia quedido decir sin embargo en ese momento sus palabras, la habian desarmado.

-Por que jamas me buscaste, por que no me lo dijiste

-Mi madre amenazo con hacerte daño si yo me comprometia contigo, yo volvi a HongKong por miedo a que mi familia te dañara crei que si volvia y tomaba mi puesto podria buscar una manera de estar contigo, pero me comprometieron y cuando intente huir fue inutil...mi madre dio la noticia de mi comprimiso con Tian y se de sobra que se aseguraron de que tu lo supieras...pense que me odiabas.

-Te espere por años...te mande un ultimo mensaje el invierno en el que conoci a Fye, no lo respondiste, que debia pensar.

-Todos los telefonos estan interceptados por el Clan, ellos saben que jamas eh dejado de amarte, pense en responder ese mensaje pero a cambio me ofrecieron un trato, yo cerraba este negocio importante en Europa con Jakub y ellos me dejarian libre para ir contigo...voy abdicarle mi puesto al esposo de mi hermana Fanren

-Por que no me dijiste!

-No lo se! Por idiota! Aun Te amo, jamas deje de hacerlo Sakura *se acerca a ella y la abraza*

-Yo también Shaoran, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Fye, ni tu a tu prometida * lo mira con ternura*

-Eriol tenia razón cuando me dijo que alguien mas podría llegar a tu vida pero seré libre y voy a luchar por ti.

-No hagas esto Shaoran...por favor

-Voy a luchar por ti Sakura,lo que yo siento por ti es tan grande y tan fuerte que no va a morir nunca, es esa clase de amor por el que luchas, tu eres esa persona, no lo olvides.

El ambarino acerco sus labios nuevamente hasta aprisionarlos contra los de la ojiverde, la cual no dejaba de llorar, la beso con dulzura y junto nuevamente su frente a la de ella aferrándose a su largo y sedoso cabello, en verdad odiaba tener que volver a separarse de ella, dejo un ultimo beso en su frente y se fue. Habia una meta trazada fijamente frente a el, iba a cerrar ese trato con Jakub, sin importarle que y recuperaría al amor de su vida.

La castaña se quedo en una sola pieza en medio del jardín viendo la figura a lo lejos del ambarino, sintió como su corazón se partió en dos y sintió sus piernas desplomarse sobre el césped. Fye la encontró llorando inconsolable y se acerco con suavidad hasta ella, coloco su saco sobre sus hombros y la acerco a el para abrazarla.

Sentía la impotencia temblar en sus puños, ese idiota no podía volver a su vida de repente y pedirle que lo dejara todo por el, el protegería a Sakura y le demostraría al chico chino lo feliz que podía hacerla, esa era la ultima vez que la vería llorar por el.

Sakura sintió el acogedor abrazo que la envolvió y perdió las pocas fuerzas que la sostenían, cayendo rendida en los brazos de Fye, solo quería dormir y despertar de aquel sueño. Fye la sostuvo en sus brazos, y la llevo hasta la habitación, estaba furioso.


	7. REVELACIONES

**_Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

Los rayos de luz matinal se colaban por las cortinas de gasa perlada en la habitación, volando al ritmo del viento, Fye miraba desde el balcón la figura de la castaña dormir plácidamente sobre el lecho, con el cabello rizado y regado sobre las sabanas, el flequillo cayendo por su frente y sus largas y negras pestañas adornando sus hermosos ojos. El azulino grababa minuciosamente cada detalle en su amada, regreso al lecho y se acurruco a su lado para poder rodearla con sus brazos, acariciando su largo cabello, dejando un casto y corto beso sobre su frente.

 _-Buenos días Mon Chérie, el sol esta celoso por que las flores se han abierto solo para ti y las aves han venido a cantar a nuestra ventana, despierta ya - Susurrándole al_ _oído_

 _ **-**_ _Mentiroso adulador! - sonriendole de lado_

 _-Ven aquí preciosa - Abrazándola contra su pecho y jugando con su cabello_

 _\- Como es que s_ _iempre logras que todo lo malo se vaya, y que mis días inicien siempre con una sonrisa_

 _ **-** Por que te amo Sakura_ _\- Apretándola mas contra el- Eres la persona mas importante para mi, tengo miedo de perderte_

 _La ojiverde recordó en ese instante lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no había sido un extraño sueño como ella había pensado, era real, Shaoran estaba en el mismo hotel, y Fye lo sabia. Levanto su rostro mirando al rubio con una extraña mezcla entre culpa y miedo. Claro! El había sido quien la llevo hasta la habitación después de ese encuentro, se sentía terrible por haber hecho testigo a Fye de la voluntad quebrantada de su corazón._

 _-Nos viste, verdad?_

 _-Prométeme... que no iras tras el Cherry - decía aquel chico de amable sonrisa quien ahora se mostraba claramente afectado._

 _-Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo...yo - Bajando la mirada avergonzada_

 _\- No podía evitar su encuentro, el destino lo quiso así Mon Chéri. Como negarte el momento que por tanto tiempo esperaste - Levantando el rostro de ella y devolviendole una mirada dulce y comprensiva_

 _-Fye..._

 _-Alguna vez te dije Cherry que las personas están destinadas a conocerse, y compartir momentos inolvidables pero no a quedarse juntos, tu me haces feliz, lograste que mi corazón palpitase de nuevo, si... nuestro destino es no estar juntos yo sabre entender,me haré a un lado si me lo pides..._

 _Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho que dolía y la dejaba sin aire, se sintió repentinamente desesperada con la idea de perder a Fye, no quería alejar el tibio y acompasado sonido de su corazón, no podía ni pensar en tener que olvidar las tardes juntos, tocando el piano, o escuchando el agudo sonido de su voz, aquellos besos que la elevaban por los aires y todos y cada uno de los actos que el tenia para con ella y que la hacían infinitamente Feliz. Lo vio levantarse del lecho y lo sostuvo por la camisa de manera automática evitando que se fuera, realmente estaba en el peor dilema de toda su vida, Shaoran había sido su gran amor pero ella ya estaba realmente enamorada de Fye, no sabia desde cuando pero ese sentimiento había crecido deliberadamente dentro de ella con cada acción del ojiazul, y ahora era claramente evidente para ella, de una manera avasalladora y cruel, su corazón partía por la mitad._

 _\- No te vayas de mi lado Fye! *abrazándolo con fuerza * No soportaría perderte!_

 _\- Mi amor! - El rubio la aprisiono con desesperación entre sus brazos, besando una y otra vez su cabello._

 _-Te Amo Fye - Susurrándole al oído_

Fye la había escuchado fuerte y claro, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ella había dicho las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar, sintiendo una oleada de alivio y esperanza en su corazón. La castaña lo tomo por el rostro y busco sus labios besándolo sin reparos, el ojiazul hundió sus dedos en la castaña cabellera de ella y cayeron de vuelta al lecho en una lucha de caricias y besos.

Sakura quería despertar cada mañana con el sonido de su voz en sus oídos, con la caricia matutina sobre su rostro, por ese beso desinteresado y apacible que Fye depositaba en su frente con ternura, quería esa tranquilidad a su lado, y volar con las alas que el ojiazul había tejido para ella. La ojiverde le sonreía con la mirada, con los labios, con el alma, tomo la mano del rubio y la coloco sobre su rostro cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su contacto, mientras el Francés nuevamente besaba sus rosados labios. El resto de la mañana paso así, sin las manecillas del reloj existiendo en el pequeño mundo que habían creado.

Después de un placido sueño entre los brazos del ojiazul, Sakura despertó saliendo al balcón, la fragancia de las flores llegaba hasta ella, tenia una vista hermosa de Praga, y de los jardines del hotel, su vista se desvió hacia donde había estado con el castaño la noche anterior y sintió sus latidos detenerse por un momento, paso sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando el beso de ambarino, y como ahora esos besos parecían pertenecerle a alguien mas, miro detrás suyo, Fye aun dormía. Se estaba volviendo loca o los quería a ambos. _-"No seas tonta, fue solo un encuentro fortuito, el también tiene alguien, aunque aun te ame y tu a el, es imposible"-_ se reprendió a si misma y soltó un suspiro con pesadez. Aun miraba distraidamente por el balcón hasta que el sonido del piano en la habitación la saco de sus pensamientos, Fye había despertado y entonaba como un himno la canción que le había dedicado a la ojiverde.

When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love - " _ **Make you feel my love-Michael Bolton"**_

* * *

Shaoran se masajeaba las sienes una y otra vez, el trato con Jakub no iba a ser fácil, justo como los ancianos del consejo se lo habían dicho, el no arriesgaría los bienes de su familia con tanta facilidad, le había propuesto al ambarino aceptar las peligrosas inversiones a cambio de que fuera el mismo quien estuviera a la cabeza del consejo, pues solo le confiaría su fortuna al hijo de su mejor amigo, eso entonces significaba que el ambarino no podría abdicar su puesto en el consejo, ni romper su compromiso con TianMei para volver a lado de Sakura. Todo había sido una trampa del Clan, para conseguir el maldito contrato con Jakub, jamas lo dejarían libre con tanta facilidad y eso lo hacia sentir estúpido.

Sintió la ira recorrerle el cuerpo y hacerlo temblar,- _"malditos ancianos!"_ \- Cerro los puños con coraje y golpeo el escritorio con los documentos regados sobre el, la puerta sonó con dos golpes sordos abriéndose de par en par, el ambarino soltó un suspiro pesado y alargado, tomo todo el aire en sus pulmones y se sujeto el puente de la nariz esperando la avalancha de reclamos de TianMei.

 _-XiaoLang! tienes mucho que explicar!_

-Meiling!? - Mencionaba con clara sorpresa

 _-A quien esperabas? - Poniendo sus manos en la cintura, viéndolo molesta_

 _-Pero que demonios haces tu aquí..._

 _-Yo vivo en este país desde que me casé, Dha! - Mostrandole sarcásticamente su argolla de bodas-_ _Me podrías decir por que fue sola Tian ayer a verme, que pasa entre ustedes?_

 _-Deja de gritar Meiling, vas a reventar mis oídos! Es un mal momento para que vengas a cuestionarme - Le decía irritado_

 _-Eres un desconsiderado primo, también te extraño a ti, hace mas de 4 años que no te veo_

 _-En serio lo lamento, tenia un trato importante que hacer aquí y no salio como quería, están pasando muchas cosas en este momento, necesito estar solo Mei - suspira con pesadez_

 _-Que sucede XiaoLang? - Le decía preocupada la chica de ojos color_ _rubí_

 _-No quieres saber..._

 _-Es serio verdad?_

 _-Me temo que si..._

 _-No cerraste el trato cierto...- mirando los documentos regados sobre el escritorio_

 _-No aun no, y no solamente eso Mei, Sakura está en el hotel._

 _-Que estas diciendo? Kinomoto esta aquí - Llevándose las manos a la boca ahogando su grito de sorpresa- Hay no XiaoLang! dime que no fuiste a buscarla, que paso entre ustedes?_

 _-Me la encontré en la cena de anoche, no pude evitarlo Mei, tenia que acercarme a ella, pero... es demasiado tarde ya, ella parece enamorada de ese imbécil de Flowrigth! -cerrando los puños de nuevo con fuerza - Y Jakub solo cerrara el trato si yo me quedo a cargo del Clan._

 _-XiaoLang - Se acerca abrazarlo - quieres salir un momento y hablarlo - sonriendole_

El ambarino asintió estando de acuerdo con la propuesta y salieron de la habitación a comer juntos, la habitación de Shaoran estaba curiosamente un piso abajo de la de la ojiverde, por lo que los hilos del destino se comenzaron a mover de nuevo, encontrándose en el elevador. Las puertas se abrían con lentitud mientras los primos hablaban, Fye venia tomado de la mano de la castaña mientras estaban a punto de besarse cuando las puertas al fin quedaron abiertas.

 _-XiaoLang es un restaurante hermoso y te pierdes de sabores deliciosos en Praga. Te pierdes de todo en Praga si no sales de esa habitación oscura!_

 _-No estoy de humor para esas cosas Meiling..._

 _-Pero XiaoLa...-_ La pelinegra se inmuto al instante- _Ki...Kinomoto?!_

La ojiverde se giro en los brazos del rubio, con una clara expresión de sorpresa al ver a su vieja amiga de infancia y prima de Shaoran frente a ella.

- _Meiling-chan!_

La chica de ojos rubí miro de arriba abajo a la ojiverde, en verdad era ella o eso era una extraña visión, estaba tan diferente y refinada, su cabello caía bastante mas largo que la ultima vez que la vio, pero aun tenia esa expresión dulce y aniñada en su rostro.

 _-Oh! Estas diferente Kinomoto! Que le sucedió a tu cabello? y … y vistes Channel! Vaya!_

 _La castaña se sonrojo ante la mirada curiosa de su amiga._

 _-Fye insistió en comprarlo, no acostumbro usar estas cosas, no es para tanto Mei - Cayendo una gota a un costado de su cabeza_

La chica china salio de su expectación tras encontrarse a su vieja amiga y rival,para encontrarse con la mirada y dulce sonrisa de Fye, esa Kinomoto tenia mucha suerte, era un chico guapísimo y no era cualquier chico era un Flowrigth. Hijo de la concertista mas famosa en Europa, Sobrino de Marian Jakub y heredero de múltiples empresas en todo el continente Europeo, que si sabia quien era el, todas las chicas en ese país suspiraban solo con mencionarlo, que diablos hacia en Japón.

 _-Fye Flowrigth! Hijo de Elizabeth Duncán la concertista, cierto? -señalándolo con el dedo tembloroso_

 _-Mucho gusto Madmoiselle! **-** b_ esando su mano

La chica china le sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió a mirar a la ojiverde. Shaoran tenia problemas, si era cierto que ella y Fye tenían algo, y esperaba que no fuera muy serio por que si era así, y su primo se empeñaba en luchar por la castaña, significaria declararle la guerra a la familia de Jakub y al consejo mismo.

 _-Bajaremos por las escaleras Meiling, vamónos_ \- Mencionaba el ambarino recargado con una pierna de la pared a un costado del elevador mirando esquivo hacia cualquier lado menos hacia donde estaba la ojiverde.

Meiling recordó de pronto que venia con el ambarino, sabia de sobra que el encuentro no era grato para el,y Sakura mantenía su sonrisa nerviosa mientras alternaba miradas entre Fye y Shaoran.

-Creo que tomaremos el siguiente Kinomoto, debemos irnos, toma -entregándole su numero celular- Llámame me gustaría verte luego.

-Au Revoir! -Decía sonriente el Francés al cerrarse las puertas del elevador nuevamente.

La pelinegra miro avergonzada a su primo mientras el ambarino le devolvió una mirada casi asesina, soltó un suspiro que sonó mas bien como un bufido y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

* * *

Llegaron a un lujoso Bistró en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, Meiling había insistido en la comida molecular del lugar y al ambarino no le quedo mas que aceptar, no se había tomado la molestia siquiera de recorrer sus calles y esa salida lo había hecho disfrutar mucho de la belleza y arquitectura del país en el que se encontraba. Mientras esperaban sus platillos Meiling escudriñaba meticulosamente a su primo, tenia un brillo que hace mucho no notaba en su mirar, lo notaba muy afectado y molesto por la relación de la ojiverde, y claramente triste.

El ambarino miraba distraidamente hacia una mesa en especial al fondo del restaurante, había una pareja de jóvenes enamorados sonriéndose entre si, una sonrisa ladina y nostálgica se poso en el rictus del castaño cuando aquel chico se arrodillo al frente de ella mostrandole una sortija de compromiso. Negó con su cabeza varias veces como si pensara en locuras, y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Meiling.

 _-Aun la amas cierto - Lo miraba con ternura_

 _-El amor que siento por ella no termina aunque no pueda verla Mei_

 _-Se lo dijiste ayer? Ya lo sabe XiaoLang_

El ambarino asintió positivamente ante la pregunta de su prima.

 _-Cuando ella me vio salio corriendo del salón, la alcance hasta los jardines, no podía creer que fuera yo, apenas pude contenerme Meiling, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras la besaba_ \- Cerrando los ojos con impotencia- Me espero por años! y yo jamas tuve el valor de buscarla, si lo hubiese hecho no la habría perdido en brazos de ese perfecto imbécil.

-Kinomoto te dijo que ya no te amaba? -sorprendida

-No, a decir verdad peleamos -pasándose los manos por el cabello- No se por que acabamos peleando Mei, solo me irrito recordar que esta con ese tipo, le pregunte si aun me amaba, y ella dijo que si, yo lo sentí Mei ese beso fue mas haya es como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo entre nosotros, ella me ama! Pero ahora esta con Flowrigth, y no se en que grado lo ame a el también...estoy perdido Meiling.

-Yo lo se XiaoLang -Tomando las manos de el entre las suyas como signo de comprensión- Se cuanto se aman, se que para ella no hay nadie mas importante que tu, pero no la tienes fácil primo, es el sobrio de Jakub, si se entera no hará ningún trato contigo, pretendes quitarle la novia al hijo de su hermano muerto, Flowright es como un hijo para Jakub, es el heredero del hotel y de las finanzas de Jakub por que no tiene hijos varones, y no solo eso XiaoLang , sabes lo que quiere decir... que con quien harías el trato también es con Fye y por eso esta en Europa con Sakura, pretende casarse con ella para poder heredar el consorcio.

-Es por interés! - Mirando a Meiling como si todo encajara perfectamente.

-No lo se XiaoLang, no puedo asegurarlo si ellos están enamorados la tienes difícil, ademas Tian -lo miraba con lastima- Ella te ama Xiao, no puedes hacerle esto, yo se que ella sabe que no la correspondes pero sigue siendo tu prometida, tu y Kinomoto ahora tienen a alguien, debes ser responsable de las consecuencias que esto traiga, y lo mas importante debes hablar con ella primero y aclararlo todo antes de tomar una decisión en torno a ese negocio con Jakub.

\- Tienes razon - meditando un poco las palabras de Meiling

-Kinomoto se pare extraordinariamente a su madre, me sorprendió mucho verla, esta tan refinada que casi no parece ella, aun es esa chica que vivía en la luna? - sonriendole

-Es la misma Mei, solo que mas hermosa -sonriendo con ternura-

-Volvamos al hotel tienes mucho en que pensar, Tian estaba en el Spa, seguramente te estará buscando

El ambarino suspiro resignado.

-XiaoLang?

-Si?

-Se bueno con ella, ella te ama mas de lo que crees, su enfermedad no le dará mucho tiempo lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se, lo siento

-Te ayudare a encontrarte con Kinomoto de nuevo -le cierra el ojo

El ambarino sonrió genuinamente y salio del Bistró con su prima del brazo.

* * *

Las puertas de la oficina de Jakub se abrieron de par en par, mientras le daban paso a un Fye serio y taciturno, aquella sonrisa afable siempre en su rostro y la mirada chispeante estaban casi desaparecidas. Se detuvo frente al escritorio de su tío, mientras el miraba por la ventana con las manos detrás de su espalda.

 _-Querido Sobrino! Me alegra que estés aquí, anoche apenas pude verte en la velada, desapareciste con la hermosa chica que te acompañaba, espero que ya la hayas hecho tu mujer - sonreía torcidamente_

 _-No te permito que hables así de ella Tío, si vine hasta aquí fue solo por petición de Antoniette y mi querida Tía, no seré parte de tus sucios negocios y lo sabes._

 _-Entonces pretendes quedarte como un mendigo Fye? O es acaso que no olvidas a la dulce Chii y esta mocosa japonesa es solo una diversión_

Fye se enervo a tal punto que sujeto a su tío por la camisa retándolo con la mirada.

 _-Cállate! Tu no sabes nada, Sakura no es mi diversión._

 _-Entonces olvidaste muy rápido a Chii, o es acaso que curiosamente estas muy enamorado de la cerecita por que es la viva imagen de tu ex-novia..._

 _-Cállate!_

- _JA-JA-JA! Di en el blanco no! Tushé querido sobrino!_

 _-Para que diablos me quieres.._

 _-Hay un negocio muy importante que te conviene y me conviene en China, el hijo de Hien Li vino personalmente para cerrar el trato, si acepta mis condiciones multiplicaremos nuestra fortuna y tendremos un puesto en el consejo Chino, solo debes firmar sobrino, y casarte con la cereza._

 _-No me interesa tu fortuna! Firma tu...si me caso con Sakura sera decisión de ella y mía._

 _-No seas ingenuo Fye, te quedaras en la calle, a tu madre no le importas ella ya se caso y espera un hijo propio, tu no eres mas que el hijo adoptivo de mi hermano y sin el aquí, No eres NADA! Firma o me encargo de que te quedes en la calle._

Jakub caminaba al rededor de Fye como un león acechando a su presa, metía el dedo en la yaga del Francés, y sabia que si derrumbaba sus barreras conseguiría lo que quería, hacerlo su heredero y conseguir el fideicomiso que había dejado su hermano para su hijo.

 _-XiaoLang es el hijo de Hien? - decía sorprendido_

 _-Se conocen? -lo miraba levantando una ceja_

 _-No es de tu incumbencia, no firmare y es mi ultima palabra, haz lo que quieras!_

 _-Vuelve aquí Bastardo!_

Fye avanzo nuevamente hacia las puertas de aquella enorme oficina y las cerro con fuerza detras de el, estaba que echaba chispas, sabia que no debía haber ido Praga, hubiese llevado a Sakura a cualquier otro sitio, ahora todo estaba saliendo peor de lo que pensaba, y por si eso fuera poco las palabras de su tío daban vueltas en su cabeza.

 _-"o es acaso que curiosamente estas muy enamorado de la cerecita por que es la viva imagen de tu ex-novia..."_

Fye jamas se había puesto a pensar en aquella atracción tan repentina que sintió desde la primera vez hacia la castaña, su tío no podía tener razón...no podía.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores:

Saben después de comenzar a editar los capítulos, me di cuenta que ni a mi me convencía por completo el final que le había dado, por lo que decidí borrar todo y darle uno nuevo, por que también soy fan del couple S&S, desde aquí comienzan cosas nuevas y mas emocionantes. A los que leyeron la versión anterior muchísimas gracias! Espero que esta les guste mucho mas y pueda cubrir sus expectativas, decidí también que tendría un poco de crossover por lo que cambie la categoría. Ojala esta versión les guste mucho mas, GRACIAS por seguir conmigo. Besos a todos :3

Eli-OFF


	8. ALMAS GEMELAS

**_Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

Sakura se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, algo poco común en ella pero le era imposible seguir durmiendo, se sentía ansiosa y melancólica desde su encuentro con el ambarino, y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Meiling le había dicho en su encuentro el día anterior. Se sentía particularmente deseosa por volver a ver a Shaoran, ahí iba la culpa de nuevo, Fye dormía a su lado, el también había estado extraño el día anterior le había mencionado a la ojiverde algo sobre rentar una cabaña a las afueras de Francia, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo se tornaba muy confuso.

Se levanto en silencio de la cama y se cambio de ropa, necesitaba pensar con claridad y no quería que Fye la encontrara en medio de la horrible confusión que sentía, o mas bien...no quería que se diera cuenta que seguía pensando en aquel rocé de labios con el ambarino, o en la lucha interna que tenia entre el y su lobito. Salio con cuidado de la habitación evitando hacer mucho ruido y bajo hasta los jardines del hotel, hasta el lugar donde se haba encontrado con Shaoran.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra debajo de la sombra de uno de los arboles, y recordó las palabras de Meiling el día anterior.

 _-XiaoLang siempre se muestra frió y fuerte por que lo criaron así, pero en realidad el ah estado sufriendo mucho desde que los separaron, mi primo tomo la decisión de alejarse de ti por que mi tía Ierian le dijo que si no lo hacia podrían hacerle algo a tu familia o a ti, el solo quería protegerte, debiste verlo cuando volvió a Hong-Kong, yo jamas lo había visto llorar hasta ese día,lo encerraron por 2 años en la mansión sin poder salir o comunicarse con nadie por que intento escapar a Japón, lo comprometieron con mi hermana por intereses familiares, Tian también sufre por que el no la ama, el siempre te ah amado a ti, aun ahora y después de tantos años, puedo verlo en sus ojos Kinomoto, eres lo mas importante para el._

La castaña nuevamente sintió que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y las dejo salir sin inhibimientos.

* * *

Fye escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse con cautela, un vez que la escucho salir se incorporo de la cama, había sentido a la ojiverde inquieta toda la noche, incluso podría jurar que lloraba en silencio mientras le daba la espalda, ella no dejaba de ser dulce y cariñosa con el pero la sentía dudavita y reflexiva. Su corazón nuevamente sintió un vuelco, no quería perderle. Le taladraban las palabras de su tío, y por mas que lo pensaba se negaba aceptar que el amor que sentía por su dulce Sakura fuera solo por el extraordinario parecido a Chii.

La puerta de la habitación sonó un par de veces, Fye pensó que quizá podría ser la ojiverde la cual siempre olvidaba la llave, con esa idea en la mente, se acerco aun en pijama hasta la puerta y la abrió

* * *

Shaoran estaba frente a la habitación de Sakura, la había visto a lo lejos desde la ventana de su habitación al rededor de los jardines, sabia que el rubio estaria solo, y era el momento perfecto para hablar con el, aun había algo en el que no le agradaba muy independientemente de su relación con la ojiverde y quería averiguarlo. Dio dos golpes en la puerta y espero. El francés abrió la puerta con su ya conocida sonrisa sobre sus labios.

 _-Buenos Días Mon Cheríe -Acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del ambarino como si fuese a besarle_

 _-Que crees que estas haciendo - Le mencionaba irritado_

Fye abrió los ojos en ese momento y noto la poderosa y molesta mirada del chico Chino frente a el, volviendo a su posición anterior.

 _-XiaoLang?_

 _-Podemos hablar un momento? - le decía sobriamente_

 _-Sobre Sakura o sobre los negocios que tienes con mi tío? - Preguntaba el rubio levantando una ceja_

 _-Ambos..._

El ambarino noto el semblante tenso en el Francés y el cambio en su tono de voz, sin embargo aun mantenía aquella ridícula sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Adelante! - Le permitía el paso con un gesto amable - Te puedo ofrecer un poco de té?

El ambarino se interno en la habitación, era increíblemente lujosa y acogedora, el aroma de Sakura le inundaba las fosas nasales, había un piano de cola color marfil a unos pasos de el, parecía recientemente tocado, se acerco hasta él deslizando sus dedos por las teclas con suavidad intentando sentirse cercano al tacto de la castaña. Levanto la vista con consternación y cientos de sombras de la pareja en ese lugar lo abrumaron por completo. Un aguijonazo de dolor se clavo en su pecho y cerro los ojos intentando disipar aquellas escenas en su mente. Fye se acerco con prudencia hasta Shaoran y dejo la taza de té sobre el piano.

-Sakura me dijo que también te apasiona la música, y tocaron una pieza juntos para la recepción de Tomoyo y Eriol.

\- Los conoces?

\- Soy amigo de infancia de Hiraguizawa - le sonríe

\- Así fue como la conociste? el fue quien te la presento - Escudriñándolo

Fye revolvía su taza de Té mientras sentía la mirada inquisitoria del ambarino.

-No precisamente, yo fui a trabajar Japón por invitación de Hiraguizawa, el, Sakura y yo trabajamos en el mismo Hospital, ella es mi colega y así fue como la conocí. Eriol ya me había hablado antes de ella y Tomoyo cuando volvió a Inglaterra, me la describía como una niña encantadora y alegre, pero cuando yo la conocí era todo lo contrario a eso, la calidez que la caracteriza ahora no existía en aquel entonces.

El ambarino entendió el rumbo de la conversación, ese sujeto sabia mas de lo que aparentaba justo como sospechaba, por consiguiente desde que se lo topo la primera vez, aquel nerviosismo que le pareció notar es por que sabia quien era él.

 _-Tu ya sabias que ella y yo...?_

 _-Ella no dejaba de hablar de ti cuando la conocí, estaba hecha pedazos por no estar con la persona que amaba_ -Mirando al ambarino con pena- _Todos estaban preocupados por ella, le tomo mucho tiempo seguir con su vida y darme una oportunidad, pero cuando jamas tuvo noticias tuyas, al fin lo hizo._

- _Que oportuno, eres su salvador!_ \- girando los ojos-

 _-Ella me ama XiaoLang y yo a ella_ -Levantándose para ir por mas Té

- _Ya basta! **-**_ deteniéndose detrás del rubio - _Deja de ocultarte detrás de esa mascara de amabilidad conmigo, vas a negarme que la necesitas para heredar la fortuna de Jakub._

Shaoran lo estaba provocado, Fye odiaba que todo el mundo lo viera como un interesado, era difícil que el rubio perdiera el control pero en serio el ambarino lo estaba irritando.

- _No me interesa la fortuna de mi tío, por eso tengo una profesión, y respecto a Sakura_ -Encarando al ambarino- _que te quede bien claro que la amo, ella es la persona mas importante en mi vida XiaoLang, la vi sufrir por ti durante años, la sostuve en mis brazos preguntándose que había hecho mal para que te fueras, ahora no quieras venir a redimirte cuando ella esta intentando ser feliz._

 _-Ella no te ama Flowrigth_ -Mirandolo furioso- _Le pedi que me mirara a los ojos esa noche y me asegurara que no me amaba, pero sabes que, no lo hizo._

Fye lo vio desconcertado, ella no había negado que aun lo amaba? **.**

-Te equivocas XiaoLang, ella me ama, esa sonrisa que adorna ahora su rostro no es gracias a ti, esa sonrisa es a causa mía! Ella es mi vida y no me importa si toda su vida te recuerda, ahora eres solo eso, un recuerdo.

-Maldito Imbécil! **-** Le lanza un golpe

Fye lo sujeta por los hombros mirándolo fijamente - _No tienes derecho a interponerte_

 _-Suéltame Bastardo!_ \- Zafándose de su agarre

El rubio se sujeto el puente de la nariz y tomo aire, invito a Shaoran a sentarse y lo miro, esta vez con dolor y pena en sus ojos celestes.

 _-Lo lamento! Yo también eh tenido un mal día._ -Le acerca una copa de Whisky- _Escucha XiaoLang los negocios de mi tío no me interesan en lo mas mínimo,es mas te consejo que no hagas ese trato con el, es una trampa, el quiere un lugar en ese consejo tuyo y las empresas de tu padre desde jóvenes, al ser líder de tu Clan planea persuadirte para obtener beneficios, Jakub no es una buena persona, desea que me case con Sakura para hacer legal la ultima clausula en el testamento de mi padre, heredar el consorcio y obtener el fideicomiso que mi padre me dejo. -Cerrando sus ojos con pesar- Soy adoptado XiaoLang, nada de esto me pertenece o lo deseo, todo lo que soy es lo que mi carrera me ah dado, no quiero hacerle daño a Sakura, se que te preocupa, estoy absolutamente enamorado de ella, y no soporto la idea de que quieras arrebatarme lo mas importante en mi vida._

 _-Como se que me estas diciendo la verdad Flowrigth? -Lo miraba desconfiado el ambarino_

 _-No Gano nada mintiéndote_ -Le sonríe-

 _-Si ella es feliz a tu lado, y tu puedes darle lo que yo no_ -Cerrando los puños con impotencia y mirando hacia otro lado- _te aseguro que no volveré aparecer en su vida, pero...si no es así, seguiré luchando por ella. - Mencionaba decididamente._

-Sakura es libre de tomar la decisión que la haga feliz y ambos la aceptaremos, pero no te perdonare que le hagas daño.

El ambarino asintió lentamente y levanto su mano para estrecharla con la del ojiazul, a lo que Fye acepto el agarre y cerro aquel trato.

-En ese caso dejemosle la ultima palabra a Cherry - Y le volvió a sonreír de manera amistosa

-Como puedes sonreír en momentos como estos Flowrigth!

-La sonrisa de una persona no siempre es de felicidad mi buen amigo. Te molesta si te acompaño a la puerta, Sakura debe estar por llegar.

-Volveré a China esta noche y deseo despedirme de ella, te molesta si la veo una ultima vez? Le diré a Meiling que la invite a cenar.

-En absoluto, no es mi prisionera. Suerte Li XiaoLang

El rubio le dedico una ultima sonrisa y cerro la puerta. Una vez solo de nuevo en la habitación se recargo de ella y cerro los ojos con impotencia, tenia que dejar que Sakura decidiera entre ellos y eso implicaba dejarla ir a los brazos del ambarino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Chii se derrumbo en llanto.

* * *

 _Fye abrió los ojos y se encontró entre las iluminadas y brillantes calles de París, estaba justo a las afueras del Museo de Louvre, llevaba su Chelo y parecía recién haber salido de algún concierto ya que su ropa era formal y elegante. Fijo su mirada entre la gente intentando encontrar a la ojiverde pero hacia el venia la figura delgada y sonriente de Chii._

 _-Chii? - Dijo el hombre apenas como un susurro_

 _La chica de rubia y de larga cabellera lo aprisiono entre sus brazos, besando la mejilla del rubio con ternura, su piel era tan blanca que la luz de la luna la hacia brillar, sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con ese brillo único que solo ella tenia, como si le leyera la mente y no necesitara de palabras para saber lo que el sentía._

 _-Mi amado Fye -Sonriendole con ternura_

 _El rubio se quedo helado en ese abrazo, subió lentamente sus brazos para poder envolverla en ellos, mientras su mirada sorprendida apenas podía creer lo que veía, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos y la apretó fuertemente contra el, sostuvo el rostro de Chii entre sus temblorosas manos y la beso desesperadamente, como si hubiese esperado toda una vida para volver a encontrarla. Se separo de ella lentamente y apareció la amplia y brillante sonrisa de Fye._

 _-Mi amor!_

 _-Te extrañe también querido, se que estas en un momento difícil, pero todo estará bien - Acariciando su mejilla_

 _-Prefiero quedarme aquí -cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de la chica sobre su rostro_

 _-Y Sakura?_

 _El rostro infantil y dulce la ojiverde apareció en la mente de Fye y se separo de la rubia de golpe, era cierto, estaba soñando, miro a la chica frente a el con melancolía, no se parecía en absoluto a Sakura, eran dos personas diferentes pero ambas compartían aquella calidez en su corazón, que lo habían hecho enamorarse y estaba apunto de perder por segunda vez a la persona mas importante para el, la tristeza se reflejo en su mirar y Chii lo entendió todo._

 _-No la perderás querido, ella te ama genuinamente, confía en el lazo que los une - Besando sus labios cortamente - El corazón ama de diferentes formas_

 _La imagen de la chica se desvaneció entre los brazos de Fye, mientras sus lagrimas aun resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se sintió cómodo y cálido de repente entre sus sueños._

* * *

La mañana había pasado rápido, cuando Sakura llego a la habitación encontró a Fye dormido sobre el reposet que estaba junto al piano, se acerco hasta el y lo cubrió con una manta abrazándolo con ternura, en pocos minutos el rubio había despertado. Sakura le contó que había recibido una llamada de Meiling invitándola a comer esa tarde, aceptando gustosa. Fye pidió el desayuno a la habitación, e invento una escusa para no ir con ella, sabia que el ambarino deseaba verla por lo que le menciono a Sakura que tomaría el Té con Antoniette y su tía esa misma tarde.

 _-Pero Fye, puedes ir conmigo!_

 _-Antoniette es muy insistente Cherry, no aceptara un no por respuesta, sal a divertirte y nos veremos esta noche - Sonriendole_

 _-Es por que es la prima de Shaoran?_

 _-No preciosa, es por que no deseo interrumpir un encuentro entre amigas - besando su frente- No te preocupes por mi_

 _-Estarás bien? -le decía preocupada_

 _-Lo estaré si tu lo estas Mon Chéri -abrazándola con ternura_

La ojiverde se giro entre sus brazos y lo beso con dulzura antes de comenzar a arreglarse. Ya que Meiling le había dicho que seria una cena elegante se decidió por usar un vestido que Tomoyo había empacado para ella, era una elegante pieza de color rojo satinado con corte sirena, adornado con delicado encaje en el escote y con corte "v" en su espalda, la ojiverde se hizo un recogido en la larga cabellera adornándolo con unos broches perlados y zapatos altos de tacón.

El rubio la miro exquisita y hermosa, se acerco hasta ella acomodando los mechones sueltos de su flequillo detrás de su oído, y la abrazo por la espalda mirándose en el espejo, fijando la imagen de ambos en los ojos color zafiro de Fye.

-Te amo, estas absolutamente hermosa - surrurandole en el oído- Estoy casi celoso .

-No exageres - sonrojada

Fye la abrazo con fuerza y ternura contra el, la ojiverde sintió extraña esa cercanía, casi le parecía una despedida definitiva como si al volver no fuera a encontrarlo, la opresión en su pecho seguía y seguía haciéndose cada vez mayor, se sujeto con fuerza a la espalda del rubio y se besaron con esa pasión que fluía entre los dos.

-Debes irte Mon Chérie o no te dejare salir de la habitación - Mencionaba aun sobre los labios de la castaña

Sakura se despidió de su novio y salio de la habitación, la esperaba una limusina en la entrada del hotel la cual abordo y la llevo hasta las afuera de la ciudad, se detuvo justo en el puente de San Carlos y al abrir la puerta lo que estaba allí no era Meiling, sino Shaoran.

* * *

Galantemente vestido y aun con el cabello rebelde y color marrón, sus ojos ambarinos se quedaron fijos en Sakura adornando su rostro con aquella cálida sonrisa que tenia solo para ella. Le entrego un ramo de preciosas flores de Nadeshiko y le ofreció su mano para facilitarle el descenso del auto.

 **-** SHAORAN - Abriendo los ojos como platos- Donde esta Meiling?

-Le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarme contigo...estas molesta?

La ojiverde se sorprendo ante aquella confesión y dejo salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones con alivio, para serle sincera al ambarino ella también estaba deseosa de volver a verlo.

 _-No_ \- sonrojada - _Yo, también deseaba volver a verte_

 _-Serán solo unas horas, volveré a Hong-Kong esta misma noche, saldrías conmigo a cenar?_ -Le ofrece su mano con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La castaña asintió suavemente con las mejillas completamente rojas, Y tomo la mano del ambarino mientras el entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, el corazón de la ojiverde latía acelerado mientras caminaba de la mano del castaño entre las calle de Praga, disfrutando de las luces de la ciudad la cual por las noches se tornaba llena de magia y esplendor, la charla entre ellos comenzó a fluir como si hubieran vuelto el tiempo atrás, haciendo sonoro el eco de sus risas, cruzando miradas tímidas.

Llegaron hasta la plaza de Wenceslao, con las calles abarrotadas de gente como si la ciudad viviese de noche, turistas iban y venían con bolsas de las tiendas que había por la calle principal, al final del corredor turístico estaba el teatro y una plazuela con varios restaurantes al rededor calidamente iluminados, con mesitas al aire libre y calefactores de gas. El ambarino guió a Sakura hasta un café al aire libre con aire trovador y romántico mientras ella disfrutaba de la preciosa vista que les regalaban.

Shaoran tomo las manos de la ojiverde entre las suyas, mientras la contemplaba con absoluta adoración, ahora que la miraba detenidamente era preciosa, pero aun en sus ojos brillaban aquella inocencia y calidez que el amaba. Pidieron algo de tomar mientras continuaban charlando.

 _-Puedo ofrecerles algo?_

 _-Macchiato con Amaretto y un Struddel de Manzana para mi -Decía una sonriente Sakura_

 _-Pastel de chocolate y un expreso , Gracias_

La chica too la orden y se retiro de inmediato,colocando algunas velas en la mesa para ayudar con el ambiente romántico de la pareja.

 _-Machiato y Struddel? Que paso con los pastelillos de fresas y el té con miel?_

 _-Crecí!_ \- Le decía divertida la ojiverde- _Tu sigues amando el chocolate!_

- _Sigo siendo un niño_ \- Sonriente

 _-El mismo que_ _conocí_ \- Mencionaba con dulzura la ojiverde

La mesera trajo su pedido y los puso al costado de cada uno, mientras Shaoran se ruborizaba por las palabras de Sakura, era increíble como aun después de tantos años lo hacia sentir como un chiquillo enamorado.

- _Shaoran! Se ve delicioso!_ -Tomando un poco del glasseado del pastel del ambarino con sus dedos

 _-Hey! Eso es mio! Tu tienes esa cosa_ \- Señalando el pastel de la ojiverde

 _-Fye suele prepararlo muy a menudo! Me gusta mucho -_ Decía sin pensar

-Ya veo, pero no es mucha canela, va a picarte la nariz! - haciendo un mohín de asco

- _Sabe mejor con helado de vainilla, quieres un poco?_ \- acercando una cucharada de aquella cosa de olor picante hasta los labios del ambarino el cual lo acepto de no muy buena gana.

 _-Puaaaaj! -_ Metiéndose un enorme bocado de pastel de chocolate en seguida.

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Mírate eres como un niño Shaoran,tienes las comisuras de la boca sucias_ \- Mencionaba la castaña acercándose a limpiarle el rostro con ternura

El ambarino se quedo estático fijando la mirada en el rostro de la castaña, mientras sentía como le subían y le bajan los colores del rostro. Sakura limpiaba cariñosamente su boca mientras le regalaba esa sonrisa dulce y cálida que tanto le gustaba, mientras su corazón latía descarriado como desde los 10 años no lo hacia.

 _-E...Estoy bien... -_ Le decía abochornado

- _Lo siento_ \- Mirándolo sonrojada

 _-Sakura quédate a mi lado_ \- Le decía sin reparos el ambarino mientras continuaba mirándola

 _-Shaoran..._ -Mirándolo con tristeza, _ojala todo fuese tan fácil,_ pensaba ella.

 _-Yo se que la vida siempre va de prisa, pero hay tantas cosas que aun nos faltan por vivir , tantas cosas que jamas te dije -_ acercando su frente a la de la castaña _\- Soy malo con las palabras, pero hay algo que quiero que escuches._

El ambarino se levanto de su lugar dejando a una confundida Sakura en el, mientras se acercaba a la banda que tocaba en vivo y les entrego una nota con una petición musical. La música en vivo comenzaba a sonar en el lugar mientras Shaoran le sonreía tímidamente. _(Cosas que Nunca te dije - Rio Roma)_

La vida va de prisa  
pero hoy me he detenido a respirar  
y a pensar en todas esas cosas  
que a veces no sabemos valorar

Ven mírame a los ojos  
ya se que hoy es un día muy normal  
pero toma de mi mano escucha  
y vas a ver que puedo hacerlo especial

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla  
soñé que te perdía  
y no quiero que pase otro día  
sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel

Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije  
que creo que las tienes que saber  
por ejemplo me llenas el alma  
pues como tu no hay nadie para acariciarme  
enamorarme para besarme para tocarme  
como tú no hay nadie escúchame

Hay cosas que nunca te dije  
por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien  
tu haces que quiera ser mejor persona  
y si preguntan por mi gran amor  
siempre digo tu nombre  
y tienes que saber  
que ya te amo como nunca jamás imaginé

Te digo lo que siento desde lo más profundo de mí ser  
lo mío no son las palabras eso ya lo sabes pero lo intenté

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla  
soñé que te perdía  
y no quiero que pase otro día  
sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel

Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije  
que creo que las tienes que saber  
por ejemplo me llenas el alma  
pues como tú no hay nadie para acariciarme  
enamorarme para besarme para tocarme  
como tú no hay nadie escúchame

Hay cosas que nunca te dije  
por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien  
tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona  
y si preguntan por mi gran amor  
siempre digo tu nombre  
y tienes que saber  
que ya te amo como nunca jamás imagine

* * *

Los ojos de la castaña se inundaros en lagrimas, mientras el castaño deslizaba sus brazos al rededor de ella empapando su camisa. Shaoran sonreía afligido manteniendola entre sus brazos, mientra ella lentamente subía la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos, su corazón se desquebrajaba de apoco ante aquella mirada. Por que era tan difícil decirle adiós, por que se sentía tan mal, ya tenia lo que quería. No podía tenerlos a los dos ¿Como podía ser tan ridículamente codiciosa?.

 _-Realmente lo amas no es así? - Preguntaba con la voz ahogada por la agonía._

La ojiverde asintió contra su pecho, sin valor para mirarlo a la cara, y un nuevo sollozo irrumpió en el pecho del ambarino. Sakura sentía que estaba haciéndole daño a todo el mundo. No sabia si debía hacer lo correcto o seguir a su corazón.

 _-No importa -_ Apretándola mas contra el _\- Para mi sigues siendo la misma Sakura de la que me enamore hace tanto, y aunque tu lo ames a el, lo que yo siento por ti no cambiara jamas_ -Acariciando la mejilla de la ojiverde- Lo siento, hice las cosas mal y te hice daño.

- _Shaoran -_ La castaña temblaba su mirada en los ojos chispeantes del ambarino - _No importa, nada de eso importa ya, estas aquí, ahora, no te culpo, Meiling me explico todo._

 _-Meiling?_ -Sorprendido

 _-Que te fuiste para protegerme,que tu madre te amenazo con hacerme daño si no lo hacías, que no podías comunicarte por que te tenían vigilado y bajo arresto domiciliario, y que tu compromiso es arreglado_ -Mirándolo con culpabilidad- _Hay Shaoran en realidad soy yo la que debería disculparse contigo por romper mi promesa._

- _No Sakura, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de ninguno, fueron las circunstancias, no podías esperarme por siempre sin tener ninguna noticia_ -la miraba lacónicamente- Debí buscar la manera de hacértelo saber.

-Quieres saber cual es la peor parte? - Decía vacilante la ojiverde

El ambarino la miro dubitativo.

-Que estoy hecha a tu medida Shaoran, y si el mundo funcionara como debería, yo estaría contigo ahora, por que aun te amo como el primer día por que sigo pensando que tu eres mi alma gemela y habríamos sido felices - Cerro los ojos, dispuesta a controlar el dolor que sentía ante esas palabras.

El ambarino la miro vacilante durante unos instantes y meneo la cabeza.

 _-No estoy dispuesto a dividirte en dos Sakura, por que solo te haría mas daño,_ _pero creo que él es como una droga para ti_ \- Shaoran hablaba con voz pausa y amable, sin atisbo de crítica - _Y no se si seas capaz de vivir sin el._

Sakura le toco el rostro y extendió una mano sobre su mejilla. El suspiro al sentir su roce y cerro los ojos. Permaneció muy quieto, durante un minuto pudieron escuchar el golpeteo lento y rítmico de sus corazones. El ambarino hizo una mueca y se inclino a besar suavemente los labios de la castaña. Un beso dulce, tierno, y húmedo lleno de promesas rotas.

* * *

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una nueva pieza musical, el violín y acordeón a dupla, era una pieza muy conocida, Shaoran se levanto de la mesa y se ofreció para bailar con ella una ultima vez. _("Por Una Cabeza - Nicola Benedetti")_

 _-Bailas Tango Shaoran?_ \- le decía estupefacta

El ambarino solo esbozo una media sonrisa y la sostuvo por la cintura meciéndola con lentitud mientras pegaba su mejilla ala de ella, la música continuo melodiosa y atrayente, la separo de sus brazos y la giro lejos de el, mientras la enrollaba de vuelta hasta sus brazos, aproximando una de las piernas de ella hasta su cintura, aproximando nuevamente su rostro al de la ojiverde y deslizándola suavemente por su rostro hacia atrás. Sakura no entendía como pero se amoldaba perfectamente a ese baile con el ambarino.

Los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse de todas partes, mientras ellos finalizaban aquella pieza musical, completamente ignorantes de su publico. Se separaron de golpe con los rostros ruborizados y nerviosos y volvieron a tomar asiento.

 _-Que fue todo eso...-_ repetía asombrada la castaña aun con la respiración un tanto agitada

 _-Lo lamento, me deje llevar_ \- Mirando hacia otro lado con nerviosismo

- _Fue prodigioso Shaoran, ni siquiera sabia que podrías bailar_ _así_

- _Aprendí hace mucho con una de mis hermanas._

 _-Es necesario que te vayas -_ Preguntaba ella con tristeza

 _-Debo hacerlo, rechace el contrato que tenia aquí por que no es conveniente para mi, buscare otra forma de alejarme del consejo, pero antes de irme hay algo que que te pertenece y quiero dártelo._

 _-Que me pertenece?_

 _-Hace 4 años el ultimo día que te vi, planeaba darte esto_ -Sacando una pequeña y desgastada cajita de sus bolsillos - _Deseo que la conserves como una promesa, del amor que siempre vivirá en mi para ti._

 _-Shaoran! -_ Llevándose las manos a la boca con sorpresa.

El ambarino abrió aquella cajita aterciopelada que contenía celosamente la sortija de compromiso que había comprado para ella , aun conservada como si hubiese esperado todo ese tiempo por llegar hasta su mano. Shaoran tomo la pequeña sortija y la coloco en el dedo medio de la ojiverde, ya no podía ser una propuesta de matrimonio pero si una de amor eterno. La miro dejar caer nuevamente sus lagrimas, conmovida y le sonrió.

 _-No llores_ \- Secando sus lagrimas

La castaña sintió una punzada de dolor en el centro de su pecho, Shaoran había sido su primer amor, quizá el mas puro, honesto y fuerte amor que sentiría. El era y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida. Miro aquella alianza en su dedo y la apretó con fuerza contra ella, tenia que resolver ese lió en su cabeza y decidirse de una vez.

-Ya no te entretengo mas, se que te están esperando, solo un ultimo favor te pido antes de que me vaya. Dile a ese sujeto que te cuide mucho...me prometes que lo harás?

- _No te vayas_ \- Irrumpiendo en llanto

- _Aclara tu corazón y si decides que soy yo a quien tu quieres en tu vida, volveré, pero esta vez como un hombre libre, mientras debo seguir buscando la manera de librarme del Consejo_ \- La mira con dulzura y retira los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos- _Ahora calmante, que no note que has llorado._

Y deposito un ultimo beso en su frente.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, mientras la limusina se estacionaba al frente del restauran esperando a Sakura para llevarla de vuelta al hotel. El ambarino la acompaño hasta el auto y la beso una ultima vez.

-Prométeme que estarás bien - Dijo, sujetando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos

La ojiverde asintió con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y se subió al auto.

La limusina comenzó avanzar mientras la ojiverde miraba por la ventana al ambarino alejarse de ella. Shaoran le sonrió una ultima vez a la lejanía, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a maquilar el plan mas rápido y efectivo para deshacerse del Consejo de ancianos de una vez por todas, y para eso necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se subió a su auto sacando su celular.

-M _ei? Estoy listo, dile a Tian que la veo en el aeropuerto, cuento contigo._ \- Colgó


	9. EXILIO

**_Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Este capitulo esta cargado de acción por lo tanto, les incluyo una pieza musical "I talk to the rain" de la banda sonora de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles" espero que les guste! Mas abajo les indico a partir de donde pueden darle play :)**

* * *

Sakura llego hasta el hotel con la sonrisa del ambarino grabada en su memoria, otra tristeza acompañaba su dolor. Tristeza por sentir lastima de Fye . Tristeza también por herir a Shaoran, por no ser capaz de dejarlo marchar con serenidad, sabiendo que era lo correcto, que no quedaba otra salida. El anillo en su mano centelleo y bajo la mirada admirándolo un poco mas, por que se sentía tan feliz de llevarlo consigo, era masoquista y egoísta, iba a herir a todo el mundo y se torturaba a si misma. Debía desprenderse de ese sentimiento irracional de que Shaoran pertenecía a su vida. El no era para ella, no podía ser "Su Shaoran" cuando ella ya se había entregado a otra persona.

Camino con lentitud hacia la habitación, arrastrando los pies, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, parpadeando para adaptar su mirada a las penumbras y lanzo un vistazo rápido, no había señales de Fye. Comenzó a buscar nerviosamente de un lado a otro y sintió los ojos del rubio sobre ella mirándola desde el balcón. Un pánico helado se anido en su estomago.

-Fye...?

EL Francés se volvió a medias, con el torso dándole ligeramente la espalda a Sakura, aunque sus pies continuaban plantados en el mismo sitio. Todavía mirando hacia lo lejos, dio un paso inseguro en su dirección, y después otro. Volvió el rostro lleno de dudas para mirarla.

-Volviste!-Le dijo

Fye vacilo sobre sus talones y después se tambaleo hacia delante, salvando la distancia que había entre los dos en tres grandes sacadas. La ojiverde se quedo muy quieta, mientras el tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y sus labios se encontraban con los de ella, con un entusiasmo que rayaba en la ferocidad. El ojiazul movió una de sus manos a la nuca de Sakura, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos y con la otra se aferro a su cintura. La castaña lo dejo allí, insegura de cuán lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar con el, la huella de los labios de Shaoran aun estaban en ella y cerro los ojos manteniendolo en su pensamiento. Durante todo ese tiempo los labios, suaves y cálidos de Fye estaban luchando por forzar una respuesta positiva en los de ella. Ahí lo noto... Ella era de Shaoran nuevamente, siempre había sido de él.

Los labios del Francés liberaron los de la castaña durante un momento. Las preguntas resultaba estúpidas, por que el sabia la verdad: Habia estado mintiéndose a mi mismo. Shaoran tenia razón, había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Lo amaba desesperadamente y esa era su respuesta.

Por un larguísimo segundo, que pareció no acabarse nunca, un camino totalmente diferente se extendió ante los ojos colmados de lagrimas del rubio, tenia que dejarla ir . Pudo ver el paso de los años y su significado a lado de aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba y se esfumaron con el viento.

-Lo lamento - susurro la castaña

-Estas vacaciones deberían haber sido el inicio de nuestra vida juntos - Susurro Fye con la voz estrangulada

Contra su pecho, donde él no podía verla, las lagrimas de Sakura brotaron y se derramaron por sus mejillas. Se sentía un monstruo.

* * *

Shaoran llego al aeropuerto, apenas disimulando su pena por dejar a la ojiverde y con un plan trazado en mente para poner en marcha en cuanto llegara a Hong-Kong, si algo le había quedado claro esa noche es que la razón de su vida era Sakura y estaría con ella el resto de su vida.

Tian lo miro con clara tristeza mientras Meiling miraba con pena a su hermana, había tenido que contarle la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido en ese país entre Shaoran y la ojiverde, chillo y pataleo, pero al final y ante las suplicas de Meiling ella accedió a no causar alboroto, el ambarino jamas había sido suyo y era mejor conservarlo como un buen amigo o un querido familiar a perderle para siempre.

-Y donde esta ella? - Preguntaba recelosa Tian

-Tomando una decisión, no puede venir con nosotros hasta que sea seguro - Le respondió taciturno

La pelimorada resopló y se giro indignada tomando sus maletas lista para abordar.

-Ni siquiera estas seguro de que te elija - Chillo molesta antes de comenzar a caminar con Weib a su lado

El ambarino la miro colérico y se sujeto el puente de al nariz para dirigirse a Meiling.

-Como lo tomo? - Le pregunto a Meiling

-Como querías que lo tomara XiaoLang? -Bufo la azabache- Lloro durante horas, casi va a matarte, y tiene un humor de perros, pero creo que lo comprendió, no sera fácil para ella pero lo lograra, es más ni siquiera necesitas pedirle que cancele la boda, ella misma lo hará al llegar a Hong Kong.

-Que! - La miro sorprendido - Como hará eso?

-Dijo que inventaría algo sobre haber conocido a alguien importante aquí, no lo se muy bien, habla con ella antes de que el consejo se entere de lo que sucedió. - Lo miro abatida - Que paso con Kinomoto?

El ambarino le sonrió con melancolía suavizando su expresión fría.

-Yo se que ella me ama, tanto o mas que yo, pero debe tomar una decisión. Ella ya sabe lo que le siento y lo que significa en mi vida, solo espero tener la suerte de que regrese a mi , mientras arreglare todo para escapar del consejo así tenga que renunciar al apellido.

-Pero XiaoLang! Te van a exiliar, no volverás a ver a tus hermanas o a tu madre.

-No podre volver a Hong Kong pero ellas si podrán viajar si desean verme.

-No es fácil estar lejos de tu familiar XiaoLang, de tu país, de todo lo que conoces - Le decía acongojada la pelinegra

-Tu también fuiste exiliada del Clan por elegir a la persona que amas, se que me entiendes y por eso me lo sugeriste, conozco las consecuencias, Fanren, Futtie y Feimei estarán bien, y se que me buscaran como nosotros te buscamos a ti Mei - La mira con dulzura mientras la abraza- Todo estará bien.

-Me preocupa la reacción de Fei Wong Reed, y lo que pueda llegar hacerte...y si te pasa lo mismo que a tu padre...si te mata XiaoLang o a Sakura - Se llevo las manos al corazón mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo

-Eso no va a pasar Meiling! Confía en mí - El ambarino la miraba mas decidido que nunca, No permitiría tal cosa.

Meiling lo abrazo con fuerza antes de despedirse de el y lo vio alejarse hacia el anden.

* * *

Sakura se bajo del avión, con la mirada baja y casi arrastrando las maletas, el viaje de vuelta a Japón había sido inusualmente mas largo de lo normal. Fye no había mencionado nada sobre el tema entre ellos dos, ni en el camino , ni durante su ultima noche en el hotel.

Aquella ultima noche después de volver de su encuentro con el ambarino, y haber afrontado la evidente realidad frente a sus ojos, la ojiverde no pudo continuar con aquellas vacaciones, e insistió en volver a Japón lo mas pronto posible. Fye conocía las razones, pero no dijo nada, seco aquellas lagrimas de los ojos de su amado cerezo, y le sonrió con amabilidad. A la mañana siguiente abordaban el primer vuelo hasta Tomoeda. Sakura llamo a Tomoyo antes de abordar el vuelo, casi rogándole que la viera en su apartamento, dejando a la amatista bastante preocupada.

-Estas segura que estarás bien Cherry? -Sujetando su barbilla y mirándola con preocupación.

La ojiverde asintió lentamente evitando la mirada del rubio, mientras el depositaba un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-Eres tan mala mentirosa - sonriendole de lado -

Sakura levanto el rostro con lentitud hasta encontrarse con la mirada paciente de Fye. Su expresión era amable y tenia los ojos llenos de comprensión, mas que del rechazo que ella esperaba.

-¿Por que no estas enojado? - susurro- ¿Por que no me odias? ¿O es que no te has enterado todavía?

-Creo que tengo suficiente con una cierta comprensión general de los hechos. - Comentó restandole importancia, casi con humor.

La ojiverde lo vio como si fuese de otro mundo, y sacudió su cabeza cerrando los ojos experimentando una honda de agonía.

-Simplemente eres humana Cherry, y por mucho que yo deseara ser el único en tu vida, hay huecos que yo no puedo llenar y lo comprendo.

-Precisamente eso es lo que me convierte en un ser tan horrible.

-Tú lo amas - susurro con dulzura

El intento de negarlo en la castaña hacia que le doliera cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Pero a ti también te amo - le dijo. No podía decirle ninguna otra cosa.

-Lo sé, pero yo siempre supe que el era el amor de tu vida, no puedo culpar a ninguno de los dos por algo que yo convertí en una necesidad. Yo decidí amarte a pesar de todo y eso no me eximirá de las consecuencias.

-Por que estas asumiendo la culpa Fye?

-Entonces que quieres que te diga, Mon Chéri?

-Quiero que me llames por todos los nombres malos que conozcas y en cada lenguaje que sepas. Quiero que me digas lo disgustado que estas conmigo y que me vas a dejar, de forma que suplique por tu perdón... - Decía con amargura la ojiverde

-Jajajaja Lo siento Cherry -Sujetando el mentón de ella- Jamas haría tal cosa!

La ojiverde suspiro frustrada ante la imperturbabilidad del rubio, por que era tan bueno y tan noble. Solo la hacia sentir peor.

-Tienes razón. Continua comportándote de ese modo tan comprensivo, probablemente eso sea mucho peor.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante la actitud dramática de la ojiverde y la abrazo con gentileza, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Sakura, siempre fue mi propósito, toma lo que quieras de mi, o nada en absoluto, si eso te parece mejor. No dejes que ninguna deuda que creas tener conmigo influya en tu decisión.

El rubio aparto el rostro de Sakura de su pecho y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Todo estará bien Mon Chéri

Fye la beso cortamente en los labios una ultima vez y la subió al auto que la llevaría hasta su casa. Sakura aun se sentía morir.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento Sakura se tumbó boca abajo sobre el lecho, esperando que le cayera el mundo encima, no quería volver a ver su rostro en un espejo. Lloro tanto que se quedo profundamente dormida. Cuando Tomoyo llego la encontró hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, aferrada al osito color verde que Shaoran le había regalado.

La suave mano de la amatista se deslizo entre el cabello enmarañado de la ojiverde, haciendo que esta despertara, estremeciéndose ante el contacto maternal de su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? - murmuro, con la voz llena de preocupación.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos, y ante ella estaba la figura borrosa de su mejor amiga, y se abrazo a ella sollozando de nuevo.

-No, Tomoyo...quiero morirme

-Eso no ocurrirá jamas amiga! Donde esta Fye?

Sakura miro con culpabilidad a su amiga mientras ella la veía con los ojos desenfocados, esperando una respuesta.

-Tomamos caminos separados en el aeropuerto, se fue a casa.

-Pero por que?

-Por que yo se lo pedí...Necesito tiempo para pensar, no soporto verlo a la cara.

-Que sucedió Sakura, vas a matarme si sigues con tanto misterio, ya te pareces a Eriol.

La castaño hizo un mohín muy cercano a una sonrisa.

-Me encontré a Shaoran en Praga, y no solo eso, me dijo las razones por que la que se fue y se mantuvo alejado todo este tiempo, mientras yo rehacia mi vida con Fye el luchaba contra su familia para volver a mi lado, le parti el corazon cuando me vio con el...

-OH! Sakura!... - la miraba boquiabierta

-Me dio esto - Mostrandole el anillo en su dedo medio - Me dijo que la tarde en la que se fue planeaba pedirme matrimonio, que entendia si yo ahora amaba a alguien mas, esto era una muestra de su amor por mi, siempre...

-Dios mio! Amiga, no puedo creerlo, debes estar debastada por esa despedida - abrazando a Sakura

-Es que esa es la peor parte Tomoyo, yo no me despedí de él...jamás deje de amarlo, y al fin tengo claro sin quien no puedo vivir

-Pero...

La ojiverde sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Puede que el sea lo suficientemente valiente para vivir sin mi, si eso fuera lo mejor, pero yo nunca podría hacer ese sacrificio. Deseo estar con el, lo confirme con ese reencuentro, es como si cada parte de mi le perteneciera . De una manera insoportable, esa noche vi con total claridad las cosas en perspectiva Tomoyo, lo quiero todo, lo bueno y lo malo, fácil o difícil y solo es con él.

Me di cuenta que amo a Fye de una forma diferente por que el le dio un sentido diferente a mi vida pero no se acerca ni un poco a lo que siento por Shaoran y haberlo descubierto de esta forma me hace sentir como un monstruo, por que le estoy causando un dolor a Fye que el no se merece.

La amatista la miro con comprensión, todos a su alrededor sabían que la ojiverde había estado haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por amar al rubio. Que estaba deslumbrada por su amabilidad y su personalidad avasalladora. Pero de eso a haber olvidado al ambarino, jamas.

\- El destino suele ser un poco caprichoso, pero estoy segura de que las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.

-Eriol te dijo eso? - Sonriendole levemente

-Es difícil no aprenderle algunas cosas, como también se que no podría vivir sin él si nos separaran. Yo apoyo tu decisión Sakura - Le sonreía con dulzura- Pero ¿estas segura de haber efectuado la decisión correcta? Nunca te vi sufrir tanto.

Pero la ojiverde, sí, había conocido una tristeza mayor que su separación del rubio. Perder a Shaoran para siempre.

-Fye ni siquiera esta molesto sabes...no rompió conmigo, me juzgo o fue indiferente, su nobleza y su enorme corazón me hacen sentir aun peor.

-Eso es lo que te gusto de el, no es cierto?

-Si - decía con pesar la castaña- como puedo hacerle daño a alguien que solo se ha preocupado por hacerme feliz.

-Por que te ama desinteresadamente amiga, hay muchas clases de amor, y aunque tu no lo correspondas de igual forma eso no quiere decir que no lo ames.

-El me dijo algo parecido, sobre no sentirme en deuda con el y tomar la decisión que me hiciera feliz.

-Entonces no te sientes culpable Sakura - tomando las manos de su miga entre las suyas y sonriendole - Ve con la persona que amas.

* * *

 _Denle Play a la pieza musical! Ahora :D ! "I talk to the rain - Yuki Kajiura " que lo disfruten._

* * *

Shaoran entro a la enorme sala del consejo con su típico traje ceremonial de la dinastía Li. Se paro justo al centro de la habitación mientras los ancianos concejales del Clan lo rodeaban desde sus asientos en la parte alta, escrutándolo minuciosamente. El ambarino avanzo con pies de plomo, manteniendo aquella mirada fría y penetrante que solía caracterizarlo. Fei Wong Reed lo miro altivo desde su lugar, y se levanto de su asiento clavandole la mirada al ambarino.

-Y bien XiaoLang...espero que nos traigas buenas noticias de Europa - Mencionaba en tono sepulcral mientras levantaba una ceja.

-No. - Siseo el ambarino

-Por que motivo? - Lo interrogo uno de los ancianos del fondo

-Por que las condiciones que me puso no me favorecían, intento persuadirme de quedarme en el consejo a cambio de hacer el trato, y ese no fue el acuerdo que yo tenia con ustedes, por lo tanto lo rechace.

-Pero que estas diciendo XiaoLang? Te atreviste a hacerle un desaire a nuestro principal inversionista en el extranjero - Se levanto furioso de su asiento otro de los ancianos.

-Te das cuenta de que nuestras relaciones exteriores se han visto seriamente afectadas! Por quien nos tomas? - gruño Fei Wong, poniendo ambas manos sobre el estrado con fuerza.

-No estoy bajo las ordenes de ninguno de ustedes, si no cumplen su palabra yo tampoco - Contesto irritado

-Estas rebasando el limite XiaoLang... - Le advirtió el consejal mas viejo

-Se perfectamente por que ambicionan tanto ese trato, lo necesitan como un aliado para sus negociaciones turbias. Están preocupados por que solo buscan su propio beneficio sin importarles quien esta en medio, y sin el no lo lograran. Se han encargado de destruir familiar completas, arrebatando vidas como si les pertenecieran durante años a cambio de mas poder, no tienen idea de cuanta repugnancia y deshonor me causa el simple hecho de tener que pertenecer a esta Dinastía - El ambarino se quito la placa distintiva del clan que portaba en el cuello y la lanzo al suelo. - Me largo!

Los ojos de Fei Wong se abrieron desmesuradamente por la ira que le recorría hasta la punta de los dedos haciéndolo temblar de coraje. Y su mirada llena de rencor se deposito en la del ambarino.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices XiaoLang - Le advirtió pausadamente

-Si no? Que! - Lo reto el ambarino - Vas a eliminarme como a mi padre!

-Hay cosas peores que podemos hacerte para que aprendas tu lugar, mocoso insolente - Hizo una seña a los guardias - Encierrenlo!

El ambarino desenfundo su espada y la irguió desafiante ante los guardias a su alrededor.

-Ya no soy aquel niño que te temía Fei Wong, estoy dispuesto acabar contigo si es necesario!

Aquel hombre corpulento y de abundante barba bajo lentamente por las escaleras del estrado, acomodándose las gafas y quedando de frente al ambarino. El resto de los ancianos concejales miraban impasivos toda las escena desde sus lugares, divirtiéndose con ella.

-No sabes como voy a disfrutar hacerte pedazos mocoso! Siempre fuiste un estorbo! Crees que me va a importar matarte como a un perro...si no lo hice con mi hermano, menos con su hijo! - Sujeto con fuerza la mandíbula del ambarino mientras lo miraba con desprecio para después soltarlo con desdén.

-Pelea cobarde! - Shaoran se puso en pose de pelea, mientras Fei Wong lanzaba su primer golpe sin dudarlo.

El ambarino detuvo aquella patada con su brazo, mientras aquel hombre lo sujetaba por la misma tirándolo al piso para posteriormente tomarlo por el cuello limitandole el aire al castaño. Shaoran libero uno de sus brazos y concentro su magia en una de sus manos golpeando en el pecho a Fei Wong liberándose de su agarre.

La madre de Shaoran llego a toda prisa hasta la sala de reuniones del Consejo, después de que Weib le contara que el ambarino planeaba provocar al consejo para lograr su exilio al igual que Meiling y obtener su libertad. Ierian empujo con fuerza aquellas enormes puertas pero estaban aseguradas con magia. Nada de lo que pasara dentro de esa sala , saldría a la luz. Ella sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería si dejaba a su hijo ahí dentro...MORIRÍA. Y la desesperación la consumió.

-XiaoLang! Por favor! Por favor tengan piedad! XIAOLANG!

Los gritos de Ierian eran imperceptibles dentro de la sala. Shaoran seguía en aquella pelea contra Fei Wong, mientras este ultimo tomaba ventaja, la respiración del ambarino se entrecortaba mientras un hilo de sangre colgaba por su boca. Una bola de luz salio disparada nuevamente de las mas manos de Fei Wong, dándole apenas tiempo a Shaoran de crear una barrera al rededor de el. Se sentía agotado y no sentía que lograba mucho contra aquel hombre, su nivel de magia aun no era tan alto.

-Rayos...- Se dijo a si mismo el castaño

-Vamos XiaoLang, puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que esto - Reía con burla Fei Wong

El ambarino sujeto su espada con ambas manos e invoco un circulo de llamas provenientes de la misma y las lanzo hasta Fei Wong.

-Escogiste el lado equivocado XiaoLang. Estabas destinado a la grandeza.

-Y ser un asesino! Jamas.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, Shaoran invoco al dios del trueno.

-Raitei Shourai! - Avanzando hasta donde estaba Fei Wong empuñando la espada de su padre, y cortando el brazo de aquel sujeto.

-Maldito! Esto vas a pagarlo muy caro!

Una esfera de luz negra reboto nuevamente contra el escudo del ambarino, agotándolo considerablemente al exceder su nivel de magia. La puerta finalmente se abrió, dándole paso a Ierian y Tian Mei. La Pelimorada avanzo hasta la zona donde se desarrollaba la pelea .

-Vas a conseguir que te maten XiaoLang! - Grito histérica Tian Mei

-No intervengan! - Les exigió el ambarino

-No es culpa suya padre! Todo esto es por Ying Fa! _("Sakura" en idioma Chino)_

La pelea se detuvo de golpe, mientras todo el consejo dirigía la mirada a Tian. Shaoran sintió que se le heló la sangre y miro con los ojos desorbitados a su prometida, _Que diablos hacia?!_

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Tian! - Le espeto molesto el castaño

-Si lo es XiaoLang, ella es tu prometida por lo tanto es parte de esto. - Mencionaba otro de los ancianos, levantándose de su silla.

-Que tienes para decirnos Tian Mei? - La miraba curioso aquel hombre.

La pelimorada vio con nerviosismo a su prometido.

-Durante nuestro viaje a Europa coincidimos con ella en el hotel, e inmediatamente fue a buscar XiaoLang. Estoy segura que esta bajo la influencia de ella.

El ambarino cerraba sus puños con impotencia, las cosas no eran de esa manera.

-Así que esa es la verdadera razón de tu actitud XiaoLang? - Sonreía gustoso el otro anciano - Todos es a causa de tu amada Ying Fa, creímos que ese asunto ya estaba dado por terminado, pero en vista de que no es así... - Entrecerró los ojos con recelo hacia el ambarino y le hizo una nueva señal a los guardias, quienes tomaron al castaño por los brazos inmovilizándolo con la magia de de aquel viejo sobre el estrado.

La carcajada sarcástica de Fei Wong resonó en toda la habitación.

-Por amor?! renuncias a todo por una chiquilla insignificante? JAJAJA...

La mirada del ambarino se mantuvo fija en el rostro de Fei Wong, por mas que intentaba zafarse de el control mágico del otro anciano era inútil. Una nueva luz surgía de las manos de Fei Wong, oscura y cargada de maldad, alistándose para lanzarla al pecho de Shaoran,aun sostenido por aquellos hombres. No podría evitar el impacto, intentaba recordar la magia antigua que Weib una vez le enseño, para invocar sin necesidad de sus manos , tenia el tiempo contado.

-Por favor Fei Wong! Es mi hijo! Hare lo que quieras! Déjalo vivir! - Ierian luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la burbuja de luz que la tenia presa, para ayudar a XiaoLang.

-Muere Lobezno! - Siseo Fei Wong

Tian Mei se soltó del agarre de uno de los guardias y corrió hasta el ambarino cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Todo paso en fracción de segundos, la mirada horrorizada de Fei Wong, el grito ahogado del ambarino, y la mirada grisasea de la chica cerrándose de a poco mientras caía inmóvil a lo pies de su padre.

\- NOOOOOO!- Grito histérico Fei Wong Reed

* * *

 _Bien como no se si la otra pieza musical les alcanzo! para esta parte un tanto dramatica, les dejo la siguiente " Nightcore - Hear our Prayer (Tsubasa Chronicles) Adelantee :)_

* * *

El grito ahogado por el dolor de aquel hombre resonó en todo el resinto, mientras avanzaba hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hija, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Sus lagrimas recorrieron con fiereza su rostro mientras le clavaba la mirada llena de odio al ambarino.

-Huye XiaoLang, vete lejos, vete ahora! - le gritaba Ierian liberándose de aquella burbuja de energía.

Shaoran dios un par de pasos indecisos hacia atrás mientras aun miraba a Tian Mei sin vida. Los gritos desesperados de su madre lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y se giro de prisa lanzando una ráfaga de viento a los guardias para abrirse paso. Miro a su madre una ultima vez con pesadumbre y le sonrió.

-Vete hijo...- Le sonrió con amargura Ierian - Encuentrala y protéjanse.

El ambarino asintió con vehemencia a su madre. Mientras Fei Wong levanto su mano listo para lanzar un nuevo ataque cargado de ira contra Shaoran. Ierian se interpuso cubriendo su hijo , repeliendo el ataque con su magia.

-Vetee! - Le urgió su madre

Shaoran vacilo unos instantes y salio de inmediato de la sala.

-Tu exilio no sera suficiente castigo XiaoLang, voy a arrebatarte cada cosa que ames, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a dormir en paz, ninguno de tus días a lado de esa mocosa.

El ambarino escucho claramente la voz de Fei Wong antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo gracias a la magia de Ierian, evitando que lo siguieran. Llego corriendo hasta el lindero de la mansión, con el alma atravesada en la garganta. Weib lo esperaba con el auto y las maletas listas.

-Lo seguiré a donde vaya Joven Shaoran - Se inclinaba con respeto aquel hombre mayor, que había sido como un padre para el ambarino.

Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y partieron del país. Era imperativo que encontrara a Sakura antes de que el clan lo hiciera.

* * *

Y Bien? Les gusta mas esta version?

Por que a mi me gusta mucho mas que la anteriror, ademas de que necesitaba incluir esta parte, Shaoran sin sacar sus dotes para la magia y la accion no podian quedar de lado.

Espero que aun sigan leyendo, o hayan llegado nuevos lectores, de ser asi por favor dejen su review :) Gracias a todos!

Eli-Off


	10. HUÍDA

**_Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP_**

* * *

-Sakura?

La suave voz de Fye sonó a las espaldas de la ojiverde, volviéndose lentamente para verlo subir por las escaleras del porche con su habitual fluidez de movimientos, y aquella sonrisa amable que siempre le obsequiaba. La rodeo de inmediato entre sus brazos, tal y como siempre lo hacia y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

Aquel beso la asusto, había demasiada tensión y una enorme desesperación en la forma en que sus labios aplastaron los de la castaña, como si ya supiera que les quedaba poco tiempo juntos. De pronto de forma casi delirante, todo fue normal, una sonrisa perfecta, genuina y cálida remplazo la tensión en el rostro de Fye.

-Me alegra que vinieras Cherry- Dijo casi con alivio

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar...yo solo...quería disculparme por la forma en la que te eh tratado estos días - La ojiverde bajo su mirada avergonzada - La verdad es que no podía mirarte a la cara.- Comento apenas como un susurro

El chico de ojos celestes negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo a Sakura, tomando una de sus manos y presionándola contra su pecho, la ojiverde podía sentir atravesar de su camisa el rápido latido de su corazón contra su mano.

-Crees que latiría de esta forma si me molestara verte? - Sonrió ligeramente

La castaña hizo un mohín muy parecido a una sonrisa y se adentro al inmueble del rubio, quien amablemente le cedió el paso para que pudiera pasar. La ojiverde vio con melancolía aquella morada que tantos recuerdos traía a su mente, sintiéndose agobiada. Tomo asiento en el mullido sillón de la estancia, aun descansaban sobre la cubierta del piano las partituras en las que habían estado trabajando, la suave manta con la que se cubrían para ver el televisor, y su foto sobre la mesita del teléfono. Esa visita no seria como las demás. El rubio tomo asiento a un lado de ella y le ofreció un poco de Té.

-Has tomado una decisión? - Le pregunto con cautela

Sakura asintió pausadamente, sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa que la acompañaba sobre de ella. El rubio miro a lo lejos cerrando sus ojos con pesar y volvió el rostro hacia ella, temblando su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

-Si tu eres feliz Mon Chéri, yo lo seré también por que tu felicidad es la mía - Le dijo con honestidad

Los brazos de Fye rodearon a Sakura, acariciándola con absoluto amor. _-Te amo-_ Susurro en su oído, mientras una única lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Fye sufría, y ella podía verlo en sus ojos, apesar de mostrarle aquella sublime sonrisa, deseaba poder hacer algo para aminorar aquel dolor, y no por sentirse en deuda con el, sino por que su tristeza también era la suya. El rubio se había convertido en parte de ella y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

-Te quiero - Lo apretó con mas fuerza contra ella, aferrándose a su espalda - No soporto tener que hacerte daño, has sido maravilloso conmigo.

-En el corazón no se manda Cherry, yo te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, y sabia que seria arriesgado, aun así quise hacerlo y cada momento de felicidad a tu lado ha sido mi recompensa.

La castaña lo miro afligida, casi a punto de llorar.

-No me mires así Cherry! No lo soporto!- Tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos - Yo seguiré a tu lado, como el buen amigo que siempre debí ser. - Menciono eso ultimo mientras retiraba el rastro de lagrimas que perlaban en el rostro de la ojiverde.

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos celestes una ultima vez. Fye acorto la distancia entre ellos besando con ternura su frente.

-Te veré en el Hospital - Le dijo con alegría el Francés

La ojiverde asintió con lentitud, entregándole el pastel que había llevado para el.

-Esta es tu manera de disculparte Cherry? Con comida? jajajaja -La risa genuina de Fye resonó en el lugar - Esto es mas bien un soborno! - Mirándola divertido

Sakura se armo de valor para mirarlo a la cara, esa era la sonrisa que la había embelesado durante tanto tiempo, se sintió nuevamente contagiada por esa jovialidad y rió con gracia.

-Tramposa! - La señalo divertido el rubio, levantando el rostro de ella por la barbilla - Nunca, dejes de sonreír así Sakura, Prometelo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa, y le regalo lo único que jamas podría negarle, aquella dulce e inocente sonrisa que el le provocaba.

-Tengo que irme - Dijo apenas audiblemente la castaña.

Fye la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron sin mas. Sakura aun sentía aquel vórtice de dolor en su pecho, se dio media vuelta con rapidez dejando al rubio al pie del porche y avanzo con rapidez hasta el enrejado, apenas salio de la casa sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban de nuevo con salir.

Fye la vio alejarse con rapidez, y lucho con todas sus fuerzas por no perseguirla. Entro de nuevo a la casa y cerro la puerta detrás de el, camino hasta la cocina donde aun descansaba el pastel, lo destapo y tomo directamente el glaseado con sus dedos metiendolos a su boca, el sabor salado de sus lagrimas y el dulzor de la crema pastelera se mezclaban sin razón en su boca. Se dejo caer sobre en el piso de la cocina, golpeando con suavidad su cabeza contra la barra , estaba furioso y no sabia por que.

* * *

Shaoran se tambaleaba entre las calles del centro de Hong Kong, seguido por los lacayos del Clan, aun llevaba su traje ceremonial puesto y la espada a cuestas, la sangre escurría por uno de sus brazos, el auto se había quedado varias calles detrás, tras recibir varios disparos y arder en llamas , había sido herido en el brazo y el y Weib huían ahora a pie.

-Joven XiaoLang, se encuentra bien? - Pregunto con preocupación el viejo mayordomo.

-No es nada, tu estas bien Weib...

El viejo mayordomo no alcanzo a responder aquella pregunta, cuando una ráfaga de luz paso peligrosamente junto a ellos. Weib era mas que un fiel sirviente, había sido el maestro del ambarino en artes marciales y magia, por lo que con el solo sonido de su voz invoco un poderoso fuego emergente de sus labios, contra atacando aquel sexteto de hombres que iban sobre ellos.

-Le daré tiempo de escapar Joven XiaoLang! Vayase ahora!

El ambarino nuevamente desencajo el rostro, no iba a dejar a Weib solo.

-Jamas! - Colocándose nuevamente en pose de pelea junto a su maestro

El anciano sabia lo testarudo y noble que podía ser su joven amo, dejándolo a su lado.

-Aun recuerda aquella técnica que le enseñe de niño para detener el tiempo?

-EL Reidou de Clow Reed? Jamas la perfeccione Weib, no poseo ese nivel de magia - refuto el ambarino

-Lo Hará! Es su descendiente directo, concentrese joven XiaoLang...le daré tiempo - Sentencio con decisión aquel afable anciano

Weib se coloco en la misma pose de pelea que Shaoran y comenzó a recibir los ataques por parte de los esbirros del Clan, las habilidades de aquel hombre mayor no estaba amainadas ni una pisca, propinando golpes certeros a sus contrincantes con gran habilidad. Shaoran concentro todo su poder sobre las palmas de sus manos, mientras el circulo de magia de la dinastía Li se dibujaba bajo sus pies, una luz dorada emergió de sus palmas, mientras el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor levantando sus ropas con fiereza, el sudor comenzó a caer por sus sienes mientras luchaba por mantener aquella energía entre sus manos, el esfuerzo estaba agotándolo pero al final logro estabilizar su magia y ampliar aquella barrera tiempo-espacio que había creado a su alrededor.

-Esta listo? - Pregunto Weib

El ambarino asintió apenas con fuerza, mientras Weib lanzaba una ultima ráfaga de fuego contra aquellos hombres, realizando un movimiento con su cabeza para el ambarino. Era su señal.

-REIDOU! -el ambarino comenzó a separar mas y mas sus manos - JIKAN NO KAMI!

La esfera de luz dorada se extendió por todo lo largo de la cuadra, atrapando no solo aquellos sujetos en otro plano dimensional, sino que envolvió todo a su paso, cada objeto o ser dentro de ella quedo detenido en el tiempo , a excepción de Weib y Shaoran. El ambarino cayo sobre una de sus rodillas al piso, conteniendo la respiración, estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverse.

-Cuanto tiempo nos dará esto Weib? - Pregunto curioso el ambarino

El anciano examino la barrera, el castaño subestimaba sus poderes, aquel conjuro era casi tan poderoso como el de Clow Reed, volvió la mirada orgulloso hasta el ambarino y sonrió de lado.

-24 hrs!Nos dará tiempo suficiente para salir del país, ocultemos nuestra presencia mágica, de esa forma sera mas difícil que nos encuentren.

Shaoran asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su maestro, y saco su móvil del bolsillo. Necesitaba ayuda y el único que podría dársela , seria Eriol.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba terminando de contarle al peliazul lo que había sucedido en Europa entre Sakura y Fye. Mientras el chico de gafas miraba con interés sus manos sobre sus rodillas, cavilando minuciosamente los efectos secundarios de aquel encuentro. Si el ambarino planeaba liberarse del Clan, y tenia éxito, el y Sakura corrían grave peligro.

-Sakura te dijo si piensa ir a buscarlo a Hong Kong? - La miro con curiosidad

-No, ella me comento que Shaoran le sugirió que lo esperara aquí hasta que renunciara al consejo, por cuestiones de seguridad.

-Hay algo que me preocupa Tomoyo, no hay forma de que él renuncie al consejo, no importa cuantas vueltas le de...solo hay dos formas de que salga de ahí, muerto...o exiliado.

La amatista miro a su esposo boquiabierta.

-En el segundo caso si corre con suerte y no provoca al consejo, solo lo expulsaran del país y perderá la herencia y el apellido, pero estamos hablando de nuestro amigo y sabemos lo biceral que es, además no es cualquier miembro del clan ...es el descendiente directo de Clow Red por lo tanto la información que tiene del consejo es considerada como sensible y lo tildarán de traición, por lo que de cualquier manera intentaran matarlo...si escapa con éxito sera un rebelde buscado en cada rincón del continente.

Tomoyo se cubría la cara con las manos, ahora entendía muchas cosas respecto al ambarino, en verdad estaban en riesgo.

-Tenemos que decirle a Sakura - Le urgió la amatista

-No podemos precipitarnos, Sakura se preocupara y podría ir a buscarlo, pueden matarla a ella también, esperemos noticias de Shaoran primero.

Eriol se acerco hasta Tomoyo, su esposa se veía severamente afectada por su palabras, sabia lo que querida que era su prima para ella. La abrazo con suavidad contra el, consolándola en su regazo.

-Todo estará bien - Besando su cabeza.

El sonido de móvil de Eriol interrumpió aquel abrazo entre los esposos, lo saco con rapidez de su bolsillo y comprobó la lada, era Shaoran, un hueco se abrió en su estomago, sus sospechas se confirmaban.

-Shaoran! Estas bien? - Pregunto con aprehensión el peliazul

-Necesito...tu ayuda Hiraguizawa... escape de la mansión y Fei Wong me persigue...necesito llegar...a Tomoeda, ella corre peligro

La voz del ambarino sonaba entrecortada y doliente. No se escuchaba nada bien.

-Vienes solo? - lo cuestiono Eriol

-No...Weib viene conmigo.

Eriol miro a su esposa con preocupación.

-Tom, hay un andén privado para los aviones de la empresa de tu madre en China, en que lugar esta? Necesitamos trasladar a Shaoran.

-ShenZen, a unos 30km de Hong Kong, que te envié su ubicación enviare un auto por ellos en este momento. - La amatista tomo su celular de inmediato y comenzó a realizar llamadas movilizando todo para ayudar a su amigo.

-Tomoyo enviara a alguien por ustedes en 10 minutos, no se muevan de ahí. Te veremos en el anden privado de Tomoeda

-Vayan por Sakura, no esta seg...

La llamada comenzó a cortarse y dejo de escuchar a Eriol. La magia de aquel hechizo limitaba su comunicación, debía moverse de ahí hasta la ubicación que le había mandado al peliazul. Weib se paso el brazo del ambarino por el cuello y lo ayudo avanzar.

-Sakura...- pensó con preocupación el ambarino.

* * *

Sakura camino sin rumbo durante varias horas, hasta llegar a la casa de su padre. Se detuvo en la verja y sonrió con alivio. Todo lo que necesitaba era una taza de té preparada por por su padre y un trozo de pastel de fresas para sentirse mejor. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se adentro a su hogar, se quito los zapatos y dejo el abrigo en la entrada.

-Papá? Estoy en casa! - anuncio la ojiverde

-Hija!Que alergia verte - Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa Fujitaka - Pero que no estabas de vacaciones? Donde esta Fye?

Ahí estaba la pregunta obligada de nuevo...

-En casa...-Menciono sin ánimos la ojiverde

-Paso algo hija? - Fujitaka la miro con preocupación

-Terminamos - La tristeza evidencio a la ojiverde

-Ya veo...

-Papá, tu, como supiste que mamá era la mujer de tu vida? - Soltó sin pensarlo mucho

Fujitaka sonrió con nostalgia a la fotografía de su esposa que yacía sobre la mesa, reflejando todo el amor que aun sentía por Nadeshiko.

-Por que supe en el momento en que la conocí, que no podría vivir sin ella - Le sonrió a su hija con sinceridad - _"No puedo vivir sin mi vida! , !No puedo vivir son mi alma!" -_ Recito el decano para su hija.

Sakura sonrió ante la referencia de su padre, conocía esas palabras eran de Heathcliff.

- _Cumbres Borrocosas -_ Dijo acertadamente la la ojiverde

-Uno de los libros preferidos de tu madre - Sonrió Fujitaka con suficiencia.

-Pero...por que me lo preguntas? Estas bien?- Miro con preocupación a su hija.

Sakura movió su cabeza ante la pregunta de su padre.

-Y si la persona que es toda mi vida, aquella sin la que no deseo vivir no es Fye, sino..

Fujitaka interrumpió las palabras de su hija.

-Aquel joven de China - Le sonrió - Shaoran?

La castaña miro a su padre con sorpresa, el la conocía perfectamente no había persona ante la que fuera mas transparente que el. La ojiverde se sonrojo ante la mención de aquel nombre, dándole un tono rosado y dulce a sus mejillas. Y asintió ante las palabras del decano.

-Lo amo mas que a nadie en el mundo papá - Se sincero

-Lo descubriste en ese viaje?

-No, ya lo sabia pero creí que podría seguir sin el...

Fujitaka removió el azúcar en su taza de Té, mientras dejaba salir sus palabras.

-El veía la vida atravéz de tus ojos, hija. La forma en que el te miraba, como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir una bala por ti. Jamas estuve mas seguro de que alguien pudiera amarte como el lo hace.

-Papá! - Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron con evidente sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

-Para serte honesto, me preocupaba un poco tu relación con Fye, no es que piense que sea un mal muchacho pero sabia que no eras feliz con sinceridad, aquella sonrisa que te caracteriza se borro el día que aquel chico volvió a China.

Fujitaka le sonrió con comprensión a su hija y acerco un trozo de pastel de fresas hasta ella.

-Nadie te conoce como yo mi pequeña, y creo que aunque fue difícil haz efectuado la decisión correcta.

-No crees que soy un monstruo?

-Siempre vas a ser un Monstruo Sakura - Touya entro hasta la cocina de dos grandes zancadas , robando la fresa en el pastel de la ojiverde y metiéndosela a la boca.

-Hermano! - Lo miro con irritación la ojiverde.

-De que hablaban? - Pregunto con curiosidad mientras se servia un trozo de tarta.

-Sobre el amor - Le sonrió su padre

-Ehhh! - Touya miro de inmediato a su hermana, colorada como un tomate - No me digas que el extranjero ese piensa robarse al monstruo?

Fujitaka mantuvo la sonrisa desde su sitio en la pequeña mesa y le acerco una taza de té a su hijo.

-No hablábamos de Fye.

Sakura nuevamente se sonrojo al pensar en Shaoran, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, no iba a gustarle nada a su hermano sobre quien hablaban.

-Si no hablaban del Francés, entonces de qui... - El bocado se atoro en la garganta del moreno, el cual miro furioso a Sakura - No me digas que hablaban del MOCOSO!

-He...Hermano

-Voy a matarlo! Pero quien se cree ese chiquillo! aparece después de tanto tiempo y tu...TU! - Touya miro a su hermana con aquel brillo de nuevo en sus ojos y suavizo poco a poco su voz - Tu...lo amas no es cierto? - Escupió con la voz estrangulada .

La ojiverde solo se sonrojo profusamente.

-Hay! No puede ser! - Touya rodó los ojos con clara molestia.

-Dale una oportunidad Touya, debe tener razones suficientes para haberse ido así, pero ellos se aman - Menciono con una sonrisa Fujitaka

-Juro que si te toca un pelo voy a matarlo Sakura! - El moreno se dio media vuelta y subió hasta su vieja habitación.

Sakura soltó un suspiro largo y apesumbrado.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo - Espetó resignada, su hermano jamas cambiaría

-Dale tiempo hija, ya lo conoces

-Gracias Papá - La ojiverde abrazo con cariño a su padre y beso su mejilla.

-Por que no pasas la noche aquí - Le sonrío

-Claro! Extraño mucho la casa, ademas aun me quedan unos días de vacaciones. - Sonrió con alegría y ayudo a su padre con la cena.

* * *

El avión aterrizo en el anden privado de la Familia Amamiya-Daidouji. El ambarino aun sangraba del brazo y se sentía profundamente agotado, pero necesitaba verla y saber que Sakura estaba a bien. Bajo del avión con ayuda de Weib, mientras veía a Eriol y Tomoyo a lo lejos.

-Shaoran!Dios que te sucedió - Exclamo aterrada la amatista.

-Estoy bien Daidouji - Le sonrió ladinamente a su amiga

-Esto es una herida de bala Shaoran, tienes que ir al hospital -Le urgió con preocupación la amatista

-Primero tengo que ir a verla! - Intento avanzar hacia donde estaba la salida.

-Primero curaremos tus heridas y después yo mismo te llevare a verla - Le sentencio Eriol

Shaoran intento renegarle a su amigo pero la fuerza en sus piernas se agoto y callo de bruces sobre el pecho de Eriol completamente inconsciente.

-Joven XiaoLang! - Exclamo con sorpresa Weib

Tomoyo se llevo el móvil a los oídos y llamo a una ambulancia, la cual llego en menos de 10 minutos trasladando de emergencia al ambarino y a Weib hasta el hospital mas cercano. Las heridas del ambarino eran de gravedad, había perdido mucha sangre y era una sorpresa que no tuviera contusiones internas, lo que nadie sabia es que las heridas mágicas se regeneraban por si solas una vez que el ambarino descansara y su magia recobrara fuerza. La noche paso con lentitud mientras lo mantenían en observación, su recuperación era sorprendente según los galenos. Eriol envió a Tomoyo a casa para que pudiera descansar, mientras el se quedo en hospital para cuidar de su amigo y su mayordomo.

Al día siguiente Shaoran despertó confuso mirando las blancas paredes de la habitación, el olor a desinfectante y el sonido de la maquina que lo tenia conectado a sus signos vitales le indicaron donde se encontraba. Todo sobre la noche anterior era borroso y confuso. Eriol descansaba a un lado de el sobre el sofá cama, no sabia como pero había llegado a salvo a Japón. Su cerebro lo alerto de nuevo sobre el peligro que corrían el y Sakura y se levanto con brusquedad de la cama, de lo único que estaba seguro es que necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, no sabia donde vivía ahora por lo que el primer lugar en el que pensó fue la casa de su padre donde vivía de niños.

Tomo la ropa limpia sobre la silla y se vistió de prisa, desconecto el suero de su brazo, chistando por la molestia que le causo, odiaba las agujas. Se coloco los zapatos y salio sin ver visto del hospital.

* * *

 _Pueden darle Play a la pieza musical que ambientara esta escena, "I Will Go To You Like The First Snow" de Ailee, es uno de los OST del Dorama Goblin, si pueden búsquenla con subtitulos, encaja muy bien. :) Que la disfruten._

* * *

Sakura se había despertado de muy buen humor esa mañana, volver a casa la hacia sentir mucho mejor, su padre ya se había ido al trabajo y su hermano había salido muy temprano, por lo que salio a comprar algo para desayunar. Los cerezos estaban en flor y caían gráciles sobre su cabello, se detuvo un momento a admirarlos, sintiendo el viento sobre sus mejillas. Todo era como en aquellos días cuando Shaoran la esperaba en aquel corredor de cerezos para ir a la secundaria.

Unos brazos la rodearon cariñosamente por la espalda, mientras el ambarino descansaba con suavidad su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sakura - Musito con alivio el ambarino al sentirla segura entre sus brazos

Los ojos de Sakura se crisparon ante el contacto del castaño, se giro con suavidad aun entre sus brazos, sumergiéndose en aquella mirada ambarina que tanto amaba. Shaoran la miro con devoción, deslizando su mano sobre sus mejillas acercándola suavemente hasta él, fundiéndose en un beso que ambos anhelaban. Los labios del ambarino recorrieron con suavidad los de la ojiverde, saboreandolos, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello, delirante de las múltiples sensaciones que el le causaba. Se quedaron allí unos minutos, hasta que el aire se les agoto y el la miro a los ojos mas enamorado que nunca.

-Siempre volveré a ti - Susurro aun contra los labios de ella, sonriendole de aquella forma que iluminaba los días de Sakura.

La ojiverde se aferro a sus brazos, sintiendo el pecho del ambarino palpitar melodiosamente contra el de ella, el aroma de el la atontaba y la hacia sentir fuera de si. El tiempo pareció detenerse nuevamente, mientras la ojiverde era absolutamente ignorante de como es que él estaba frente a ella. Nada importaba en esos momentos.

-Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despiertes. -Susurro contra el pecho del ambarino

-No lo es - le sonrió con ternura Shaoran mientras besaba su coronilla.

* * *

 _Y! Lo logre! Creo que jamas acabaría de pasar el borrador de este capitulo a la computadora._

 _Que les pareció Weib, a que nadie lo había puesto en acción verdad! :D A mi me cae super bien! Siempre lo dejan como en segundo plano pero creo que es una pieza muy importante en la vida de Shaoran._

 _Y bueno parece que al fin pudo escapar de los viejos del concilio, pero las consecuencias de su huida han traído fatales consecuencias, como lograra finalmente obtener su libertad de aquello que parece su maldición. De que manera crecerá la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran y que papel jugaran de aquí en adelante Fye, Eriol y Fei Wong, todo esto y maaaas el sig capitulo._

 _Gracias por leer! A los que retomaron la historia! Milllll Graciaaas, espero no decepcionarlos, de nuevo xD jajajaj solo hacerlos sufrir un poquitin._

 _Sayonara! Eli-OFF_


	11. EL MAGO DORMIDO

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP**

* * *

Los pétalos de cerezo aun caían sobre ellos mientras el ambarino mantenía a Sakura entre sus brazos, el golpeteo melódico de sus corazones se sincronizaron formando uno. Tenerla de nuevo junto el lo hacia sentirse vivo, nada de lo que hubiese pasado para lograr ese momento había sido en vano. La sonrisa de la ojiverde se reflejo con serenidad sobre su rostro, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de el. Aquellos eran los brazos a los que pertenecía.

-Volviste - le susurro con alivio, mientras Shaoran la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Siempre volveré a ti Sakura - Le contesto el ambarino apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la castaña, estrujándola un poco mas. - Nada me hace mas feliz que tenerte a mi lado.

Shaoran la tomo por la cintura, elevándola a la altura de su rostro, depositando un corto y dulce beso sobre aquellos labios femeninos, le sonrió con genuina felicidad , mientras ella se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos, la sostuvo por los aires girando con ella entre sus brazos.

-Te amo! Te amo Sakura! - El tono de voz de Shaoran se elevo un par de deciveles, quería gritarlo y que todo el mundo pudiera escucharlo, pero el momento fue interrumpido por unos aplausos cortos y ácidos a unos metros de ellos.

-Así que después de todo si eras tu Mocoso! Que haces derramando miel con mi hermana! - Touya lo miraba plantado como un tempano de hielo en su sitio. -Suéltala ahora mismo! - Su mirada llameo y se acerco de dos grandes zancadas hasta el ambarino sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, separandolo de Sakura.

-Que rayos haces aquí Chiquillo!? - Siseo el moreno acercando peligrosamente a Shaoran hacia el. - Vienes a burlarte de los buenos sentimientos de Sakura?

-Suéltame! - El ambarino retiro de un manotazo el agarre de su cuñado, y le devolvió una mirada llena de irritación - No soy un chiquillo, que crees que haces?! - Chillo ofendido

-Ya basta hermano, déjalo! - Sakura se metió en medio de ellos, separandolos lo mas posible.

-Fabuloso! Defiéndelo monstruo - Ironizo Touya

-La mujer que vez frente a ti también es la mas importante en mi vida, y lo ha sido desde siempre, lo sabes no?! Deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas Kinomoto! No voy a quitarte nada! Sigue siendo tu hermana y el amor de mi vida...ya para esto. Yo la amo, te guste o no - El sonido gutural en la voz del ambarino reflejo al fin la madurez de sus 26 años.

-Shaoran - Sakura lo miro con dulzura y lo tomo de la mano, para intentar calmar al menos a uno de ellos.

-Eso ya lo veremos...Mocoso - Bufo el moreno

El ambiente estaba que echaba chispas, se escuchaba la respiración agitada y molesta de Touya y el silencio sepulcral de Shaoran quien aun tomaba de la mano a la castaña sin quitarle la vista de encima al moreno, en aquella guerra de miradas interminable que mantenían desde hace años.

Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo mientras alternaba miradas entre ambos,pero el brazo con el que el la sostenía comenzó a formar una enorme mancha de color rojo, producto de su forcejeo con el moreno, haciendo evidente sus heridas del día anterior. _Eso era sangre?_ se pregunto la castaña al prestar atención aquella enorme mancha sobre su brazo.

-Shaoran tu brazo...-Le dijo señalándolo con sorpresa, mientras se acercaba a revisarlo.

El ambarino se cubrió el brazo a toda prisa, restandole importancia a dicha herida.

-No es nada, no te preocupes - Le sonrió a la ojiverde en un intento por convencerla

Pero Sakura descubrió el brazalete con datos del Hospital Healt Insurance donde ella trabajaba. Algo iba mal, pensó.

-Eso es una cintilla de control, estuviste en el hospital Shaoran! Que estas tratando de ocultarme? - le espeto entre molesta y ofendida, en serio creía que era tan tonta como para no notarlo, por dios era Medica.

-Ja! Que raro de él, apenas regresa y ya te oculta cosas - Fanfarroneo Touya

-Ya basta Touya, esto es serio, esta herido

-No es de gravedad, estoy bien, en serio - Se justifica el castaño ante la preocupación de su novia.

-Entremos a la casa, te revisare - Le ordeno con seriedad la ojiverde

-Manten las manos lejos de mi hermana, mocoso! - Le sonrió con divertido sarcasmo el moreno mientras los seguía con la mirada mientras Shaoran pasaba a su lado como niño regañado, bufandole con coraje.

-No vienes hermano?

-Y estar bajo el mismo techo que un monstruo enojado y un mocoso! Ni de broma! Ademas se me hace tarde para ir al la presentación del nuevo proyecto de Yuki. Toma! - Le extendió a su hermana una bolsa con víveres del supermercado - Prepárense algo de comer, vuelvo mas tarde. - Le dijo con falso orgullo evitando mirarla a la cara.

-Gracias hermano - Le sonrió ella con agradecimiento - Deseale suerte a Yukito por mi

-Si, si, pero no la necesita ya es el mejor arquitecto de la firma, aun así se lo diré, se pondrá feliz

El moreno se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada de enemistad al ambarino y levanto su brazo como signo de despedida mientras metía la otra en el bolsillo, perdiendose a lo lejos. Shaoran meneo su cabeza varias veces mientras suspiraba con alivio.

-Ese sujeto jamas va a cambiar - Le decía a Sakura mientras miraba con desaprobación a su cuñado a la lejanía.

-Solo es un poquito sobreprotector, pero no es mala persona - Lo justificaba la ojiverde

-Me odia...y el sentimiento es mutuo

La castaña sonrió con gracia y avanzo con Shaoran a cuestas, hasta llegar al frente de la casa de los Kinomoto. Era justo como la recordaba, como si el tiempo en Tomoeda se hubiese detenido también desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Disfruto del viento alborotando su cabello, y el aroma de los cerezos sobre la calle, se sintió de 19 años de nuevo tomado de la mano de Sakura, mientras ella avanzaba con lentitud a su lado, y el sol se colaba por las copas de los arboles con magnificencia. Estaba en casa.

Como te hiciste eso? - Le pregunto Sakura en tono maternal

La voz de Sakura lo saco de sus cavilaciones, ya se encontraban dentro del inmueble, los dedos de la ojiverde desabotonaban su camisa, sintiendo como su cara enardecía de golpe, hasta que recordó que necesitaba liberar su brazo para revisar el vendaje, veía uno a uno de sus botones abrirse dejando su pecho desnudo al descubierto, el corazón de él comenzó a latir con velocidad . Sakura sintió su piel cálida y lisa, mientras deslizaba con suavidad aquella prenda por su espalda, perfectamente bien contorneada, su corazón latió desenfrenado también y se inmovilizo en su lugar con algo de vergüenza, tropezando con la mirada estupefacta y el rostro carmesí del ambarino.

-So...solo voy a revisarte - Tartamudeo la ojiverde.

 _Que le pasaba?_ Habia visto cientos de cuerpos desnudos en el hospital, aunque, no el de Shaoran, no en mucho tiempo. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las curvas de sus brazos, no demasiado musculosos pero bien trabajados. Sentía las mejillas arder y sus manos temblar con torpeza. El ambarino no se movió ni un ápice, evitando la mirada de ella con nerviosismo.

-Atssch! - Chisto él, con dolor

-Lo siento, te duele mucho? - Lo miro preocupada Sakura

-No..no es nada - Tartamudeo el ambarino

Sakura comenzó a retirar con delicadeza aquel vendaje, pero en el momento en que termino de hacerlo, pudo notar al fin la magnitud de la herida.

-Es una herida por arma de fuego! - Menciono aterrada, cayendo en cuenta al fin de la llegada tan repentina del ambarino.

-Como...como es que te liberaste tan rápido del consejo, hace apenas una semana que te vi en Europa y...por que estabas en el hospital - La voz de ella se quebraba mientras mas pensaba las cosas.

Lo miro con detenimiento, ahora sin la camisa notaba las manchas moradas y verdes que tenia por todos lados, moretones sin duda. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se horrorizo ante lo que su cerebro trajo hasta ella.

-Fueron ellos...el consejo te hizo esto! - Sentencio completamente convencida de sus conclusiones.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se coloco rápidamente su camisa de nuevo, estaba a punto de explicarle lo que sucedía cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia.

-Yo abriré, debe ser Hiraguizawa - Se levanto de la pequeña salita y salio de la habitación de inmediato evitando la mirada de ella. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un Eriol molesto, seguido por su esposa y a Weib.

-Sabia que estarías aquí - dijo con alivio el peliazul- Se puede saber por que te fuiste de esa manera del hospital, si aun estas convaleciente.

-Sus amigos estas preocupados Joven Shaoran, sabe que el consejo los busca y en estos momentos no es prudente que ande solo -Lo siguió Weib

-Sakura, amiga estas bien? - Pregunto Tomoyo mortificada

-Es mi culpa, esta herido por mi culpa - hablo con la voz estrangulada y los ojos llorosos

Shaoran la miro completamente turbado, _como podía ser culpa suya que el demente de Fei Wong intentara matarlo?_ Odiaba verla llorar, simplemente era algo que no soportaba.

-No es culpa tuya! - Dijo de golpe - Hace mucho tiempo que debí haberme ido de ahí, nada de lo que paso tiene que ver contigo, por favor Sakura, no soporto que llores por culpa mía -Se acerco a ella limpiando las lagrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-Escapaste? - cuestiono ella

-No precisamente, renuncie a mi apellido y me exiliaron

-Por que no tomamos asiento - Les sugirió Eriol a todos con cautela - Shaoran que sucedió exactamente con Fei Wong?

El ambarino tomo asiento junto a Sakura, colocando con sus brazos sobre sus piernas, mientras la castaña terminaba de cambiar el vendaje de su brazo.

-Cuando volví de Europa tuve una reunión con el consejo, tenia que informarles sobre la negociación y puntualizar los términos y condiciones bajo las cuales se efectuó. Pero dicho contrajo jamas se hizo, todo fue una sucia jugada del consejo para obtener beneficios atraves de lazos con el extranjero a cambio de permanecer el resto de mis días condenado al consejo. Les dije que había declinado la oferta y que no me prestaría a sus negocios sucios, mi plan en un principio era conseguir el exilio al igual que Meiling pero todo se salio de control...

-Pero Meiling no era la heredera del Clan, por eso conseguir su libertad no tuvo mayores consecuencias, pero en tu caso mi querido amigo, es todo lo contrario, lo tuyo se toma como traición y desacato, eres una pieza fundamental en la dinastía, sabias que conseguirlo no seria fácil si Fei Wong se oponía... - Le comento Eriol

Shaoran asintió con reserva mientras fruncía aun mas el ceño.

-Lo se, ese sujeto ambiciona ese lugar desde que mi padre lo tuvo, y por ese motivo termino con su vida, sabia que no me dejaría ir, y la única salida que me dejo era terminar con él para obtener mi libertad- Confeso con frialdad.

La ojiverde se heló en su asiento y giro lentamente la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella mira color ámbar, era necesario que se manchara las manos de sangre para poder conseguir algo a lo que todos deberían tener derecho.

-Tu..no - comenzó a decir la castaña

-No lo hice - Shaoran le devolvió una mirada cálida y sincera a la castaña

Sakura se reflejo en sus ojos, suavizando su rostro de nuevo, recargándose sobre su hombro.

-No soy un asesino, y por ese motivo preferí renunciar a mi apellido, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando Fei Wong y yo nos enfrentamos cara a cara, el estaba decidido a terminar con mi vida, pero...

El ambarino no pudo terminar la oración al recordar la manera en la que Tian había salvado su vida. Se quedo en silencio imposibilitado para articular una palabra mas.

-Shaoran? - Lo cuestiono la ojiverde con preocupacion

Eriol noto que algo grave había pasado en Hong Kong, y por ese motivo el se había limitado a continuar. Sin embargo el amable mayordomo se levanto de su asiento prosiguiendo con los hechos.

-La señorita Tian, también se encontraba en aquella reunión, en el momento en el que la batalla se desarrollo y vio a su padre dispuesto a terminar con la vida del Joven Shaoran, se interpuso entre ambos recibiendo uno de los ataques de Fei Wong, terminando con su vida.

Todos se miraron atónitos, entre sí, para luego devolverle la mirada a un pesaroso Shaoran, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Sakura lo abrazo con ternura mientras besaba su mejilla amorosamente. Sosteniendo el rostro de el entre sus manos.

-No es culpa tuya - Le decía mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos verdes, podía sentir toda su pena, y lo tormentoso que había sido para el vivir todos estos años bajo el yugo de esa familia, de la cual poder salir libre tenia un precio bastante caro. Shaoran se separo de la ojiverde, besando corta y afectuasamente sus labios, sabia que si ella se enteraba de toda la verdad se preocuparía de la misma forma en la que lo hacia en ese momento por el y por todos.

Eriol se levanto de su asiento deambulando por la sala con ansiedad, todo era peor de lo que pensaba, ya no era solo cuestión del clan, todo se tornaba personal tras la muerte de TianMei.

-Su ambición, le arrebato lo que mas le importaba. Aunque el hecho de ser poderoso también acarrea desgracias, y aun obteniéndolo hay cosas que no podrá proteger mediante ese poder. Y por esa razón te persigue...planea vengarse. - Puntualizo Eriol

-Lo ultimo que lo escuche decir es que me arrebataría lo mas importante en la vida, por esa razón era imperativo que encontrara a Sakura.

-Aun así no entiendo como escapaste con vida - Se pregunto el peliazul

-Cuando paso lo de Tian, ese sujeto bajo la guardia y mi madre pudo liberarse del conjuro que la aprisionaba, dándome el tiempo suficiente para salir de la mansión, sin embargo nos dieron alcance a unos kilómetros de ahí, Weib manejaba y los disparos salieron de la nada, me distraje por un segundo y de ahí la herida - Menciono mirando a Sakura con mortificación - El resto son heridas mágicas, nada de gravedad solo debo descansar un poco.

Eriol asintió ante las palabras del ambarino, lo ultimo que tenían era tiempo.

-Si el consejo viene detrás tuyo, el primer lugar donde te buscaran es aquí. Tu y Sakura corren peligro - Finalizo Eriol

Tomoyo miro con preocupación a su mejor amiga y al ambarino. Tenían que buscar una forma de poder ayudarlos.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer Eriol? - La amatista miro a su esposo suplicando por una respuesta.

-El destino es algo muy complicado de cambiar, la mas leve palabra, acto o emoción, hace que los caminos a seguir sean alterados, como las ondas en la superficie del agua...

-Quieres ser mas claro Eriol! - Dijeron al unisono todos.

La mirada del peliazul se mostró sorprendida por un momento para después formar su tradicional sonrisa de media luna que lo caracterizaba.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo siento - les sonrió a todos - sera difícil pero buscaremos la forma. De inicio deben salir del país cuanto antes.

-El avión personal de Piffle Princess esta a su disposición - Decía amablemente ,la amatista

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa en Inglaterra, mientras trazamos un plan, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Shaoran asintió con decisión, tenían que ponerse en mancha inmediatamente, los efectos de su conjuro Reidou estaban apunto de agotarse, debían darse prisa.

-Sakura, amor, debemos irnos esta misma noche, empaca ligero - le urgió el ambarino

-Pe...pero mi hermano y mi padre. Quien cuidara de ellos?- Lo detuvo de golpe completamente aturdida por el repentino cambio de planes.

Eriol coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la ojiverde mientras le sonreía socarronamente. Tomoyo la tomo de la mano abrazándola amorosamente.

-Nosotros lo haremos, Fei Wong solo los busca a ustedes dos, si salen de aquí, tu familia correrá un riesgo mínimo. - Le aseguro el peliazul

La ojiverde se armo de todo su valor y le devolvió una mirada decidida al ambarino.

-Gracias - Sonrió con agradecimiento a sus dos amigos la castaña. - Vamonos.

-No empacaras nada - Le dijo un sorprendido Shaoran

-No tengo nada aquí salvo una pijama, todo esta en mi departamento, pase la noche en casa por que extrañaba a papá y a Touya, vamos! - Le sonrió con inocencia

Su apartamento decía, es decir, ellos dos solos. Era su imaginación oh estaba hipersensible a la cercanía de ella, los colores subieron y bajaron de nuevo por su rostro. Estúpidas hormonas.

-Los veremos en casa de Tomoyo a las 11 en punto - Se despidió Eriol con amabilidad seguido de su esposa.

-Yo iré a su antiguo departamento Joven Shaoran, estoy seguro que hay cosas ahí que nos serán de utilidad en el viaje ya que el equipaje se quedo en Hong Kong - Se escuso el amable mayordomo y partió para darles un poco de tiempo a solas a la pareja.

-E...Espera Weib - La cara del ambarino era una completa poesía, había hecho eso apropósito? Era ridículo pero las piernas le temblaban y se sintió de 10 años otra vez.

La castaña se paro a su lado despidiendo con alegría a todos, mientras tomaba de la mano al ambarino, recargando su cabeza de su hombro con naturalidad. Shaoran la miro de reojo, y le sonrió, ahí estaba ese latido acelerado que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca.

* * *

El rubio había despertado muy temprano esa mañana también, hacia unos días que tenia sueños constantes con la ojiverde y Chii, todo se lo achacaba a su reciente ruptura o al hecho de que extrañaba a Sakura y eso lo hacia desenterrar viejos recuerdos con Chii, pero por alguna razón había una extraña sensación arremolinándose en su pecho que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, estaba ansioso y preocupado. Aquellos sueños lo turbaban y lo peor es que no recordaba nada al despertar solo tenia esa sensación de perdida que lo acompañaba el resto del día.

En un esfuerzo por deshacerse de lo que lo turbaba, fue hasta el piano de cola blanco en la estancia, la música definitivamente era su terapia, y seguramente lo ayudaría en ese momento. Las notas comenzaron a sonar una a una por la habitación, mientras disfrutaba de aquella magia que lo envolvía. ! _Magia!_ pensó por una fracción de segundo y su corazón se paralizo, un recuerdo vago cruzo frente a sus ojos.

Una edificación antigua, su vieja escuela de música, una hermosa chica de cabello dorado sentada a lo lejos leyendo un libro, Eriol a su lado hablando sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, la risa de ambos, una luz violeta emanando de su mano y convirtiéndose en una hermosa mariposa la cual voló hasta depositarse en el cabello de ella, convirtiéndose en un prendedor para su cabello. Todo dio de vueltas, la melodía paro de golpe y sintió que iba a desmayarse de golpe.

La puerta sonó sordamente varias veces, devolviéndolo a la realidad, no se sentía bien en ese momento y no deseaba ver a nadie, pero tocaron una segunda vez. _Por que tanta insistencia?_ Quizá era la ojiverde, se levanto del banquillo sobándose las sienes, y abrió el cerrojo. Un par de tipos mal encarados y con ropas tradicionales chinas estaban frente a el.

-Luyu Shi - Le sonrió con malignidad uno de ellos

Las alarmas en el cerebro de Fye sonaron denotando peligro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el brillo en sus ojos color zafiro se opaco, sus brazos colgaron inertes a sus costados y avanzo detrás de aquellos sujetos sin voluntad. Subieron a un auto negro con placas de Hong Kong y partieron de inmediato.

* * *

-Fye...Fye...-La melodiosa voz de una mujer lo despertó.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron lentamente, los rayos del sol le herían la vista, no se podía mover, lo tenían atado, sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle, y tenia la garganta seca. _Donde estaba?_ El lugar no se le hacia conocido. La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dando paso a un corpulento y alto hombre, enfundado en en ropas chinas, usaba lentes y tenia la barba poblada, los labios de aquel hombre se torcieron en una sonrisa macabra acercándose hasta estar cara a cara con el rubio. Fei Wong lo sostuvo por el mentón examinándolo con curiosidad.

-Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte Luyu Shi, tienes los hermosos rasgos de tu difunta madre, es una pena - Le espeto soltando el rostro de Fye con cierto desdén

-Me confunde caballero, no soy la persona que busca, mi nombre es Fye Flowrigth

-Hijo adoptivo de Vincent Flowrigth y Elizabeth Duncán, sí, pero en realidad naciste en China, hijo de Margaret Dupont prodigiosa bruja Francesa y Fei Wong Reed - haciendo una reverencia para presentarse frente a el - Lider del Clan Li en Hong Kong, tu madre fue muy astuta al darte en adopción antes de que pudiera encontrarte, pero su abandono no sirvió de nada, estas frente a mi querido hijo.

 _Que era toda esa sarta de locuras que estaba escuchando?_ Su madre biológica era una bruja, y aquel sujeto su padre...REED..LI...Li Xiaolang, pensó repentinamente, ese era el apellido del ambarino.

-Veras tu nombre de pila es en realidad es Luyu Shi Reed, El poderoso Dragón de Agua, si te hubiera encontrado a tiempo bien hubieras podido ser el sucesor del Clan, sin embargo la arrogante y estúpida de tu madre, no se conformo con el titulo de segunda esposa y prefirió irse contigo en brazos de vuelta a Francia, impidiéndome llegar a ti y darte el lugar que por derecho te correspondía - Golpeo la pared con furia- Por esa razón fue calificada de traidora y condenada a muerte.

Fye miraba con horror aquel sujeto, había matado a su madre!, segunda esposa!, sucesor del clan... _magia, magia-_ Escuchaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza _. -Usa tu magia Fye-._ Aquel hombre continuo hablando sacándolo de aquel trance, no era momento para descifrar sus brotes de evidente locura.

-Pero este glorioso encuentro entre tu y yo querido hijo me permitirá obtener al fin el poder que necesito para deshacerme del maldito mocoso entrometido de Li XiaoLang y la chiquilla japonesa con la que se enredo. Si te hubiera encontrado hace algunos años antes de que Hien tuviera a XiaoLang y le dieran el grado de líder por su heredero, te habría conservado - Decía lastimosamente- Pero... como ya es demasiado tarde,lo único que me sirve de ti, es el turquesa de tus ojos - Menciono levantando el rostro del rubio fijando su vista en aquellos ojos azulados.

Fye sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, aquel hombre también era familia del ambarino, y quería matarlo a el y a su amada ojiverde. No podía permitirlo. La desesperación comenzó apoderarse de el.

-JA,JA,JA,JA Estas sellado, tu poder fue sellado! Fabuloso! Ni siquiera recuerdas quien eres... - se burlo Fei Wong al descubrir los poderes mágicos de Fye residir en su interior completamente ignorante de ellos.

El rubio tembló la mirada en los ojos negro azabache de su progenitor. _Magia...usa tu magia-_ Oyó una vez mas dentro de su cabeza. Fei Wong lo sujeto con ferocidad por el cuello acortandole el aire, mientras el rubio intentaba oponer resistencia inútilmente.

\- Solo necesito tu _magia -_ Susurro Fei Wong

El hombre frente a Fye lo sujeto aun con mas fuerza por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared, mientras sustraía el azul turquesa de uno de los ojos de Fye, el grito de dolor del rubio ensordeció a todos los presentes. _-La fuente de tu poder esta en tus ojos amado hijo-_ La voz de la madre de Fye se escucho nuevamente en su cabeza, los últimos rasgos del azul de su ojo derecho era arrebatado de su mirada, cuando el rubio sintió como un broche en su interior se liberaba, desatando todos sus recuerdos de vuelta. Su mirada se congelo adquiriendo un brillo nuevo en ella. Libero una de sus manos ahora con facilidad de detrás suyo y sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Fei Wong impidiendo que le arrebatara el resto de su poder mágico.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas mas daño, a la gente que amo Reed... -Susurro guturalmente

Una tira color purpura salio de entre sus manos con miles de runas plasmadas en ella, aprisionando a Fei Wong y sus fieles sirvientes en la habitación. Dios dos pasos decidios hasta el y lo miro con ferocidad, su sonrisa antes amable se torció en una de desprecio hacia su progenitor mientras liberaba descargas eléctricas atraves de aquella especie de cinta que los aprisionaba, dejándolos inconscientes.

Fye hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos liberando de ella un enorme báculo color dorado con diamantes color zafiro emergiendo de el , hizo un medio circulo con aquel artefacto y desapareció del lugar. Tenia que buscar a Sakura y al ambarino y prevenirlos de lo que planeaba su padre, quien ahora con la mitad de su poder mágico, podría causar grandes desgracias.

* * *

En Tomoeda, Eriol organizaba todo con la amatista, para trazar una ruta poco interceptable del avión de la compañía de Sonomi "Piffle Princess" y llevar a Inglaterra a Shaoran y Sakura. Su mansión en aquel lugar estaba siempre protegida por magia por lo que el aura de Shaoran no seria detectada y era poco probable que pudieran encontrarlos. Estaba concentrado sobre un plano extendido en medio de la mesa cuando sintió la poderosa presencia mágica de Fye.

-El sello esta roto...- Se sorprendió de inmediato colocando sus dos manos sobre los planos

-Eriol estas bien cariño? - Pregunto con preocupación la amatista.

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, han sido dias muy ocupados pero al fin logre pasar el borrador de este capitulo, planeaba extenderlo mas pero dejare esa parte para el siguiente capitulo, por que #SoyLaMaldá . Y bueno espero que les siga gustando esta historia, ya se que la unica aqu que no tiene magia es Sakura pero, tiempo al tiempo. Ya estoy sobre eso.

Por favor dejen su review, para conocer todas sus reacciones y opiniones a esta historia. El proximo capitulo tiene mucho mucho romance, y el esperado Lemon entre nuestros protagonistas, por que! Ya les toca un momento de felicidad :D

Eh visto que hay muchas lecturas, y follows, pero nada de reviews, U,U pero por queee son asi! Es por que los hago sufrir tambien verdad, si eso debe ser, bueno como veo que eso de solicitar reviews para poder actualizar les funciona a otros muy bien. Me veo orillada a ver si me funciona a mi tambien. Asi que actualizare una vez que llegue al menos a unos 4 reviews. O alguien me haga sabes que en serio leen y les gusta esto. Gracias por sus visitas, por sus amables palabras y por seguir conmigo. Nos vemos yo espero muy pronto :)

Eli-Off


	12. DOS ALMAS EN UNA

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las fabulosas CLAMP**

* * *

Capitulo con alto contenido Lemoniano! :3 Lease bajo su propio riesgo :)

* * *

Shaoran ingreso en silencio al pequeño departamento de la ojiverde, sin duda Tomoyo había sido quien decoro aquel sitio tan acogedor, respetando todo el estilo de su amiga, romántico y sencillo. Le resalto en medio de la sala el piano de cola blanco que Eriol le había regalado a la castaña, y la pared de la estancia repleta de fotografías. Se detuvo un momento admirar cada una de ellas, habían pasado tantos años alejados que se había perdido de muchos de esos momentos, tenia muchos recuerdos con ella y en la mayoría de esas fotos estaba con el, pero aparecía también el rubio en esa etapa en la que el no pudo estar con ella, se entristeció un poco y sintió los celos carcomerse sus sesos, pero luego miro su sonrisa en aquellos momentos, él la había hecho feliz y le estaba agradecido de por vida. Sus ojos se posaron en aquella niña de 10 años con uno de los trajes que le hacia su prima, sonriente y dulce, mientras el estaba a su lado con su traje ceremonial del clan, Sakura lo tomaba por el brazo posando para la foto mientras el intentaba resistirse, por aquellos días en los que comenzó a enamorarse de la ojiverde...hacia apenas 16 años...y aun sentía su corazón latir por esa chica como la primera vez, acerco su mano hasta aquella foto sonriendo con dulzura mientras acariciaba a ese par de niños que ahora se amaban como nadie.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, verdad - Menciono con inocencia la ojiverde mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Es mas increíble lo que hace dios para reunir a las almas gemelas - le contesto el ambarino con dulzura

Sakura poso su cabeza en su espalda sonriendole con calidez, el ambarino busco las manos de la ojiverde entrelazando sus dedos, manteniendola en aquel abrazo dulzón y siguió mirando aquella pared llena de recuerdos atrapados en papel.

El estomago de la castaña gruño audiblemente, soltando de golpe al ambarino temiendo que la hubiese escuchado, no había desayunado nada y ya era tarde, seguramente el estaría igual, lo dejo disfrutando de lo que hacia, y se dirigió a la cocina. El ambarino se sorprendió un poco pero su estomago también reclamaba alimentos.

-Shao ya desayunaste? O también te saltaste el desayuno por huir del hospital - le reprochaba la castaña desde la cocina.

Shaoran no contesto, y se limito a reír en voz baja ante aquel llamado de atención. Camino hacia la cocina dispuesto ayudarla y la vio ahí, de espaldas, atándose su hermosa cabellera en una coleta alta y colocándose el mandil, ataviada entre sarténes e ingredientes. Le gustaba observarla, por lo que se limito a recargarse de la puerta mirándola con curiosidad mientras curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa divertida, Sakura era un caos ahí dentro, tarareaba una canción, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera y el sartén que había dejado sobre el fuego comenzaba a humear, el ambarino estiro su brazo apagando la estufa hasta que descubrió que no solo tarareaba una melodía ella estaba cantando - _desde cuando cantaba_ \- se pregunto.

Sakura sintió aquella mirada detrás de ella y se levanto de golpe de la nevera golpeándose la cabeza por la impresión de ver a Shaoran parado detrás, completamente en silencio.

-Auch! No hagas eso, me asustaste Shaoran! - chillo la ojiverde

-Estas bien amor? - Se acerco el ambarino con su natural preocupación por ella, besando con ternura el golpe sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor - Le dijo con una sonrisa ante ese beso inocente y dulce - Pero que hacías ahí?

El ambarino se recargo de la puerta de la nevera riendo ante el desastre que ya tenia la ojiverde en la cocina, y meneo su cabeza divertido.

-Nada pequeña solo disfrutaba de la vista y esperaba ansioso por el menú, pero creo que tienes problemas- Menciono haciéndole un gesto con la mirada ante el evidente caos allí presente.

-Ash! Sal de la cocina, me pones nerviosa Shao - Lo saco a empujones de aquel lugar mientras intentaba no evidenciar su sonrojo - Descansa lo necesitas - Le señalo la sala y le sonrió con ternura

-De ninguna manera, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible contigo - Dijo el ambarino negándose ante su propuesta.

Shaoran ingreso de nuevo a la cocina, tomando el sartén caliente con una mano, vertiendo un par de huevos y aceite en el, mientras con peculiar rapidez picaba unos vegetales y los lanzaba dentro de un Wook salteándolos con habilidades dignas de un chef de 5 estrellas. O eso le parecía a Sakura quien estaba con los ojos como platos parada a un lado de él exprimiendo naranjas para el jugo.

-Eres lenta mi amor! - Le susurro con diversión sobre el oído mientras robaba un beso de sus labios.

-Eso fue muy rápido - Le dijo claramente sorprendida

-Weib me enseño desde que era pequeño, pero es normal que no lo hagas a este ritmo, necesitas practica. Puedo enseñarte después - Le sonrió con amabilidad

El estomago de la ojiverde volvió a gruñir con fuerza ante el delicioso aroma de lo que se cocinaba en el fuego, su cara de puso como un tomate de nuevo y el ambarino comenzó a reír.

-Shaoran! - lo ojiverde lo miro feo por un par de segundos mientras inflaba los cachetes.

-Lo siento, ven te voy a servir

El ambarino llevo todo hasta la mesa mientras ayudaba a la ojiverde a sentarse, y tomaba asiento frente a ella. La comida era deliciosa justo como ella recordaba, el sazón del ambarino tenia un toque especial, y en cuestión de minutos el plato había quedado en blanco. Shaoran la miro de reojo con dulzura, había olvidado lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de su comida, y lo feliz que era con ese tipo de cosas.

-Voy a engordar si sigues cocinando tu

-Me gusta hacerlo si es para ti - Le dijo el mientas seguía comiendo

La ojiverde había terminado mucho antes que el, y eso le permitió observarlo con detenimiento, con el rostro relajado, sin aquel ceño fruncido, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Descubrió que sus rasgos era mucho mas varoniles, haciéndolo ver mas apuesto de lo que ella recordaba en la adolescencia, sus ojos eran los mismos, era su parte favorita, profundos y cálidos cuando la miraban, acentuados debajo de sus pobladas cejas, y el cabello color chocolate aun rebelde sobre su cabeza, su piel apiñonada, sus labios ... se quedo detenida en aquel sitio ante el recuerdo fugaz de su aliento tibio sobre sus labios, la ojiverde se sonrojo de golpe y lo miro con nerviosismo recordando lo sucedido en la mañana, al sentir sus músculos contorneados y el tacto de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, el relieve de sus brazos, su pecho bien formado. Escucho el golpeteo desbocado de su corazón contra sus oídos y bajo su mirada avergonzada ante el repentino rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, estas bien? - pregunto curioso el ambarino - Tienes fiebre, tu cara esta muy roja - Le dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente con preocupación, pero su temperatura era normal, iba a decirle algo pero se topo con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda con aquel brillo especial que el conocía.

El corazón le comenzó a latir también de manera apresurada y paso saliva, parecía que ella le leía la mente cuando lo miraba así, por lo que acorto la distancia entre ellos y la beso con urgencia, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, y la tibieza de aliento, desato la cinta de su sedosa cabellera dejándola caer por su espalda, mientras el aroma dulzón de su perfume lo embriaga, la separo un poco de el, su mirada estaba llena de deseo, mientras su cabello caía por un costado haciéndola ver condenadamente seductora. La acerco nuevamente a él mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera castaña haciendo el beso húmedo y profundo, la ojiverde le dio acceso a su boca mientras él introducía su lengua jugueteando con la de ella con genuina habilidad, reconociéndose de inmediato, la respiración comenzó hacerse jadeante y pausada. El calor que se producía entre sus cuerpos era extenuante, la ropa les estorbaba, y sus manos se recorrían ansiosas.

Shaoran levanto a Sakura por las caderas sentándola sobre la mesa, acomodándose entre sus piernas para poder besarla mejor, ella rodeo su cuello revolviendo su cabello, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, los besos del ambarino eran adictivos y extasiantes, pero sus manos, sus manos eran otra cosa, la acarician con tal suavidad que erizaban cada bello de su piel, aprisionándola en los lugares indicados mientras rosaba su fuente de calor con aquella virilidad que tanto ansiaba, cuando lo sintió , la ojiverde mordisqueo levemente el labio inferior del ambarino, haciéndolo desfallecer. Recorrió la linea de su espalda con sus dedos acercándola tanto a él que sintió el golpeteo desbocado de sus corazones contra su pecho.

La amaba tanto, que no solo eran sus almas las que se habían extrañado, sino también sus cuerpos, cada caricia estaba tatuada sobre sus pieles de manera que los labios del ambarino dejaron los de ella, repartiendo besos húmedos por el sedoso arco de su cuello, hasta llegar a sus oídos , donde deposito un _-Te Amo-_ furtivo provocando un suave gemido en la ojiverde.

-Por favor, no hagas eso, siento que voy a perder el control - le decía la castaña absorta en las caricias de él

-No importa, yo ya estoy loco por ti - le contesto mientras volvía a perderse en sus labios.

Sakura comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del ambarino, hasta sentir nuevamente el tacto caliente de su piel avellanada contra sus dedos, la ojiverde disfrutaba de cada relieve en sus pectorales y las curvas de su espalda fuerte y bien formada. Dejo caer con suavidad aquella prenda hasta el suelo mientras era ella esta vez quien besaba cada esquina en la piel del ambarino. Shaoran gruño deseoso, casi a punto de olvidarse de su propio nombre, y la atrajo un poco mas por los muslos, sintiendo sus contorneadas y firmes piernas por encima de la tela de sus jeans, apretándolos como si deseara quedarse con un a parte de ella.

En un acto espontaneo Shaoran la levanto del comedor por el trasero, avanzando con ella con torpeza entre aquellos besos deliciosos y callo al sillón con ella a ahorcadas sobre suyo, se miraron unos instantes, esta vez con ternura mientras él le sonreía.

-Te extrañe Sakura - Mientras iniciaba un nuevo beso pausado y dulce

El ambarino se dejo llevar de nuevo por las manos prodigiosas de Sakura recorriendo su cuerpo, subió lentamente las manos desde sus muslos hasta colarse debajo de su blusa, sintiendo su tersa y sedosa piel, comenzó a quitar dicha prenda con delicadeza hasta dejarla semi-desnuda frente a el, comenzando a besar su cuello y las lineas en su clavícula, bajando por aquellos montes sobre su pecho, besándolos y acariciándolos, en cuestión de minutos el sostén cayo hasta sus pies, mientras lamia aquella zona erógena haciéndola gemir suavemente, deseosa por mas de aquella explosión de sensaciones en aquellos brazos. Shaoran perdió la cabeza en ese instante al escucharla disfrutar, la aprisiono por las caderas reclamando de nuevo sus labios mientras ella sentía su masculinidad firme y presente.

No podía contenerse mas, por lo que el mullido tapete sobre el suelo fue el fiel testigo de la inevitable unión entre ellos, la recostó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla mientras retiraba sus jeans dejando la hermosa ropa interior de ella a la vista, la miro con esa sonrisa retorcida que ella tanto adoraba y retiro la ultima prenda con ayuda de sus dientes con suma sutileza mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con suavidad por sus piernas, depositando besos en toda su longitud hasta la punta de sus pies. La castaña lo atrajo nuevamente besándolo con anhelo mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella liberándose de su ultima pieza de ropa quedando a la par en desnudez, separo un poco sus muslos mientras realizaba movimientos lentos y rítmicos sin perder aquellos ojos esmeralda de vista, llevándola al éxtasis arañando su espalda,emitiendo varios sonidos a la par de aquellas embestidas mientras él la acallaba a besos, culminando aquel frenesí. Shaoran se dejo caer exhausto sobre el pecho de ella, mientras sus respiraciones intentaban volver ala normalidad.

Sakura se giro quedando sobre él, con su larga cabellera cayendo grácil sobre sus hombros mientras le sonreía con ternura jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello color chocolate. Entre mas lo miraba mas guapo se le hacia, aun ahora cubierto de sudor, y completamente desaliñado tras su encuentro, se le hacia irresistible, no le importaba si el mundo se acababa esa misma noche, en ese momento lo único que existía eran ellos en el mundo. Se acerco de nuevo a sus labios besándolo con fervor , intentando iniciar todo otra vez. Shaoran descansaba con su brazo sobre su frente, y sonrió sobre aquellos labios femeninos, aun sin mirarla conocía sus intenciones.

-Vas a matarme Sakura! -rio divertido- Tenemos que descansar

-Podemos descansar en el avión- Sentencio ella aun sobre sus labios, lanzándose de nuevo hacia sus brazos. El ambarino no opuso resistencia y se perdió en sus caricias una vez mas.

* * *

La ojiverde dormía plácidamente aun sobre aquel afelpado y tibio tapete, importado de algún lugar lejano que ahora no importaba mucho, Shaoran la cubrió con su manta de lectura mientras la acunaba en sus brazos quitando los mechones de su rostro. Comenzó a trazar lineas sobre su espalda con la yema de sus dedos mientras la admiraba un poco mas.

-Despierta dormilona - Le dijo socarronamente

-5 minutos mas - ignorando su llamado y girándose del otro lado, en serio estaba exhausta, apenas y podría levantarse sintiendo cada uno de sus huesos hechos polvo.

-Debemos abordar el avión en pocas horas, son las 6pm amor. - le recordó el ambarino

-Las seis! - la ojiverde se levanto de golpe buscando su celular para confirmar la hora - Hoeee!

Shaoran rió sonoramente, en serio ella no cambiaba y le encantaba que fuera la misma niña que conoció, dulce y tierna con una Feme Fatale en su interior, lo enamoraba todo de ella, todo el tiempo.

-Por que no me despertaste antes? - Lo miro con los cachetes inflados

El ambarino se cruzo de brazos mirándola correr de un lado a otro.

-Lo hice pero duermes como un roble! - bromeo

-Es tu culpa! Siento que me paso un dinosaurio encima.

-jajaja Que! Ahora es solo mi culpa!? Quieres que te recuerde el marcador? - Le dijo falsamente indignado mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Sakura dejo de mirarlo, por que ya sentía las mejillas arder por lo que comenzó a vestirse torpemente evitando su mirada. Pero era demasiado tarde el ambarino ya estaba abrazándola por la espalda besando con dulzura su mejilla.

-Fue maravilloso mi amor, y si no fuera por nuestro repentino viaje, me quedaría aquí encerrado contigo el resto de la semana, contigo acurrucada en mis brazos mientras te leo a Tolkien y preparas ese deliciosos Té de melocotón que tanto te gusta. Acamparíamos en la sala y veríamos películas toda la noche mientras pedimos comida a domicilio, podría vivir solo sobre un colchón el resto de mis días, si es contigo por que Te amo - Termino de decir en su oído mientras ella se giraba lentamente depositando su mano sobre su mejilla besándolo amorosamente.

-Y yo te amare a ti el resto de mis vidas Lobito.

Shaoran miro el destello del anillo que le había dado, aun sobre su dedo medio, y se sonrió para sus adentros, aquel encuentro en Europa había sido la coincidencia mas maravillosa de su vida. Tomo su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a retirarlo.

-Heey! - Le dijo al ver aquella preciada pieza retirada de sus dedos.

Shaoran sonrió con ternura al mirar aquella pieza perfectamente custodiada por la ojiverde, coloco una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo mientras levantaba su rostro hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeralda, devolviendole la mirada con absoluto amor mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo deslizando el anillo esta vez en el dedo correcto.

-Cásate conmigo Sakura y envejezcamos juntos - Le dijo el castaño con el mas sincero deseo de su corazón

Lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de la ojiverde, mientras asentía en repetidas ocasiones, tapándose la boca con la mano, abrazando al ambarino entusiasmada. Shaoran la envolvió en sus brazos con ternura besando su coronilla. _\- Esta vez lo cumpliré, lo prometo-_ se dijo para si mismo.

-Bueno ahora si, casi señora de Li, por que no vamos a darnos una ducha y luego le preparo algo de cenar por que debemos partir - La tomo entre sus brazos, como si fuesen recién casados y la llevo hasta la sala de baño, encontrándose con sus labios , para poder besarla una vez mas.

Sakura comenzó a llenar la bañera mientras el ambarino encendía algunas velas aromáticas en el cuarto de baño, comenzaron a despojarse de sus prendas una vez mas, ingresando a la tibia y espumosa agua, Shaoran recargo la espalda de la castaña sobre su pecho mientras ella jugaba con la espuma entre sus dedos, tomo la esponja de baño y deposito un poco de jabón en ella comenzando a lavarla con ternura, en la comodidad de aquel silencio que reinaba entre los dos. La ojiverde se giro de repente para quedar frente a él soplando las burbujas que se hacían sobre el agua en su rostro, Shaoran rió juguetonamente mientras le lanzaba agua iniciando una guerra en la bañera. Recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, como siempre debió ser entre ellos.

El sonido melódico de su risa, inundo sus oídos, calentando su corazón, mientras el tiempo pasaba con lentitud. Una vez limpios y mas relajados, Shaoran ingreso de nueva cuenta en la cocina preparando una cena deliciosa, mientras Sakura ponía mesa para dos con aquella loza para ocasiones especiales que Tomoyo le había regalado.

Mientras Shaoran estaba en la cocina, ella poso sus ojos sobre aquel piano de mármol blanco, recordando las palabras que Fye le menciono en alguna ocasión. - _"A veces vengo aquí y toco lo que sale de mi corazón, convirtiendo en música lo que sale de mi alma"-._ Sakura se sonrió con ternura destapando aquellas teclas, y tomando asiento en el taburete frente a el. Quería que el ambarino supiera todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras y la música seria su cómplice.

* * *

 _Pueden darle Play a la pieza musical "Kataware Doki"- OST de la película Kimi No Nawa en la versión (violín/piano cover) subido a YouTube por KasakiRin._

* * *

Sakura deslizo con suavidad sus dedos por aquellas teclas que conocía de memoria, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus manos danzaban al ritmo de la música, el sonido la envolvía meciéndose sobre el banco disfrutando de la melodía que creaba atraves de sus sentimientos por Shaoran. El cual al escuchar aquellas notas salio de la cocina, admirando a la ojiverde inmersa en aquel instrumento, se recargo de la pared para poder escucharla mejor mientras se secaba las manos, le parecía sorprendente esa nueva faceta en ella.

En aquella pequeña estancia se encontraban también varios de los instrumentos musicales de Fye, entre ellos un violín de careta negra que destaco a la mirada del ambarino, lo tomo entre sus manos acomodándolo bajo su barbilla uniéndose a la composición de la ojiverde. Camino un par de pasos hasta posarse a un costado de ella deslizando con suavidad el arco sobre las cuerdas de aquel instrumento fusionando exitosamente los acordes de aquel son. Sakura se percato de aquel sonido con cadencia proveniente de Shaoran y lo miro , sonriéndose entre si. Esa era la magia de la que Fye le había hablado, al fin había logrado encontrarla.

* * *

-Todo bien cariño, es solo que creo que Fye esta en problemas - Le dijo inquieto Eriol

-Fye? - Se sorprendió Tomoyo

-Si, veras...

Pero no pudo finalizar aquella frase, ya que una masa azul celeste se materializo en el centro de la habitación, dejando ver a Fye sostenido apenas con fuerzas de su báculo.

-Fye! - Se acerco angustiado aquel chico de lentes

-Llamare una ambulancia - Urgió Tomoyo

-No espera...estas son heridas mágicas.

Tomoyo se quedo desconcertada en el mismo sitio, sabia que Eriol y Shaoran poseían magia pero Fye?, apenas lograba comprender una milésima de lo que pasaba y la razón por la que todo estaba girando en ese momento en torno a sus poderes mágicos. Ayudo a Eriol tomando por el otro brazo al rubio recostándolo sobre el sofá.

-Fye, Fye, amigo me escuchas?

El chico de ojos color zafiro vislumbro borrosamente la silueta de su mejor amigo, aun había muchas imágenes arremolinándose en su cabeza, se sentía muy débil. El rostro de Sakura cruzo por su mente de manera fugaz, y se sentó de golpe.

-Esta en peligro! Tenemos que ayudarla! - Miro al fin al inglés, con clara desesperación.

-No podemos ayudar a Chii lo sabes! - Eriol miro la turbación en su amigo, por esa razón lo había sellado, al morir Chii, Fye había casi caído en la locura, buscando todos los medios y métodos posibles por volverla a la vida, en el ultimo intento fallido del rubio, el alma de su amada se fragmento. Razón por la cual Eriol decidió modificar sus recuerdos y sellar su magia, antes de verlo cometer una locura ante tanto dolor.

-No me refiero a Chitose...estoy hablando de Sakura - Lo corrigió el francés

El peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como sabia él sobre lo que ocurría con Sakura. Un momento, ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Fye tu ojos, están...están diferentes - Sentencio Tomoyo

-Como fue que rompiste el sello? y que fue lo que sucedió con tu magia? - Pregunto impaciente el Inglés

-Primero dime donde esta Sakura! La familia de Shaoran la busca y quiere matarla a ella y al pequeño Lobo.

-Como sabes...

-Mi padre rompió el sello que me aprisionaba, y se llevo con el, mi ojo derecho y la mitad de mi magia.

Tomoyo miro a su esposo con angustia, mientras el intento encontrarle una razón lógica a lo que escuchaba. Desde cuando conocía el rubio a su padre, jamas había tenido idea de sus orígenes y no le importaba, y por que eso se relacionaba con la familia de Shaoran, el único que los buscaba era.

-Fei Wong, es tu padre! - Soltó apenas sin aire aquel chico de gafas.

Fye asintió con mesura.

-Sakura esta bien, esta a salvo con Shaoran en este momento - Se acerco la amatista tomando las manos del rubio sonriendole con calidez.

Fye esbozo una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

-Lo importante ahora es que tu estés bien, yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución, los ayudaremos a escapar esta misma noche, puedes acompañarnos si gustas, se que ella te preocupa mucho - Le sonrió comprensiva sintiendo un poco de pena por él - Lamento que no funcionara.

Fye miro con calidez a la vieja amiga de Sakura, ella siempre tenia las palabras correctas para que la gente encontrara consuelo en ella , y le estaba agradecido.

-Gracias Tomoyo! Eriol es muy afortunado de tener una chica como tu.

El chico de gafas nuevamente caminaba por toda la habitación con sus manos detrás de su espalda, algo no estaba nada bien, Fei Wong ya era un sujeto con una cantidad de magia considerable y obscura, ahora con la mitad de Fye era una amenaza latente para todos. Flowrigth lo escruto, claramente preocupado, aunque la ojiverde estuviese con el ambarino, su poder no seria suficiente para terminar con su padre.

-Yo también voy a protegerla, no voy a permitir que vuelvan arrebatarme lo que mas amo en la vida, este o no conmigo, quiero que sea feliz.

Eriol asintió y se acerco de nuevo ala mesa donde tenia los planos para trazar el viaje.

-Si Fei Wong posee la mitad de tu magia, los interceptara con mucha facilidad, hay que buscar una manera de sacarlos de aquí sin que detecte el aura mágica de Shaoran.

-Podemos poner una barrera protectora al rededor del avión por un par de horas mientras salen de Japón, para ese entonces no podrán alcanzarlos y les dará tiempo de llegar a su destino.

-Los enviare a la casa de mis padres a las afueras de Inglaterra.

-Yo seré el señuelo, tengo cuentas pendiente con Reed... - sentencio fríamente el rubio

-Como te enteraste? - Pregunto Eriol

-Unos sujetos aparecieron en mi casa, cuando desperté estaba en China, ese maldito me dijo que mi madre había sido su segunda esposa, la desposo solo para obtener un heredero varón, pero mi madre se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y me saco de ahí de alguna forma, por esa razón es que jamas supe de ella, me dio otro nombre y me puso en adopción con la intención de que Fei Wong no me encontrara, el sello que me pusiste fue de mucha ayuda para evitar que me hallara con facilidad pero supongo...que al sentir a Sakura en peligro aquel poder comenzó a despertar y de esa manera me encontró.

-Eso quiere decir entonces que tu y Shaoran..

-Somos familia!

-Eso no le va a gustar a Li - Dijo Tomoyo un tanto divertida

El timbre de la casa del matrimonio Hiraguizawa sonó un par de veces, dándole paso a Sakura y el ambarino seguidos por Weib. Cual seria la sorpresa de todos al encontrarse al rubio también presente en aquella morada.

-Tu! - Puntualizo Shaoran con aquella mirada de pocos amigos

-Hola Mon Chérie - Saludo con alegría Fye

* * *

Espero no haberme pasado de la raya con nuestra pareja hehehe o que haya publico un poco sensible. :)

pero jamas faltara el buen Lemon en mis historias, es el broche de oro. Pero bueno ahora si viene la parte seria, y el enfrentamiento con Fei Wong, veamos de que manera se desarrolla todo.

Gracias por sus lecturas :) Que ya vi que no faltan pero en seriooo que pasa con los reviews xD Malos!

y a quienes los han dejado! muchas muchas gracias me hacen ultra feliz :3 por ustedes sigo aqui!

Exelente fin de semana!

Eli-OFF


	13. Venganza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoria de las fabulosas CLAMP, La historia es mia.**

* * *

El corazón de Sakura palpito tan rápido que creyó se saldría de su sitio, se quede pacifusta en su sitio sin soltar la mano del ambarino. Shaoran borro en 3 segundos la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro al ver al rubio sonriendole de tal manera a la ojiverde. -Que demonios hacia aquel sujeto ahí también- Se pregunto furioso, mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria a Eriol.

-Fye - Al fin dijo la castaña, como si de un fantasma se tratara

-Me alegra que te encuentres a salvo Mon Cherié - El rubio la miro con ineludible amor aun desbordando por su mirar, dios dos pasos indecisos al frente, forzándose para no lanzarse abrazarla.

Shaoran lo miraba con la mandíbula completamente tensa, había algo diferente en ese sujeto, y lo notaba en sus ojos, que claramente recordaba eran azules mas no dorados, y un momento, había un poder mágico mas presente en esa sala, pero no provenía de Eriol ni de Weib, se concentro unos segundos haciendo a un lado sus repentinos celos, y por fin lo noto, aquella magia venia de...él. Abrió los ojos con asombro mientras el rubio aun miraba a la ojiverde debatiéndose entre acercarse o no, el ambarino frunció su ceño y le clavo una mirada incriminatoria. Lo sabia, el no era un sujeto común y corriente, y lo había sentido desde Europa.

-Oye...Desde cuando posees poderes mágicos y por que los muestras hasta ahora. - Menciono el ambarino sin rodeos, urgiendole una explicación

Sakura miro con cierto desconcierto a Fye y luego a Shaoran, de que estaba hablando, Fye no poseía esa clase de habilidades, era solo una persona normal igual que ella. El ambarino parecía bastante serio, mientras Eriol se mantenía al margen a la espera de intervenir si era necesario. Tomoyo se acerco hasta Sakura y la tomo por los hombros.

-Sakurita quizá seria bueno que tomes asiento, hay un par de cosas que tu y Shaoran deberían de saber...

-Que cosas Daidouji, que saben que nosotros no y que tiene que ver con él. - Señalo con la mirada al rubio

-Eso no es verdad...cierto Fye -La ojiverde menciono aquel nombre de manera titubeante

El rubio se acerco hasta ella, disminuyendo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente, la ojiverde se tenso un poco en su lugar, mientras Eriol detenía al ambarino por un abrazo, antes de que se lanzara al rubio. Miro a Shaoran y negó con la cabeza.

-No...espera Shaoran - Dijo serenamente el peliazul, mientras se dejaba escuchar el audible gruñido de molestia del ambarino.

-Es verdad Cherry, y lamento no habértelo dicho antes, yo mismo no lo sabia. Sabes que no tengo secretos contigo verdad - La miro con dulzura

Ahí la ojiverde lo noto, aquella no era la mirada que ella conocía, llena de luz y bondad, aunque sonreía, aquella alegría no se reflejaba mas sobre su mirar. Lo miro con un poco mas de detenimiento mientras sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas, al sentir de nuevo aquella intimidad entre ambos, sus ojos no eran mas de aquel azul zafiro, el semblante de Sakura mostró desasosiego y miedo. Donde estaba aquel azul profundo como el mar...solo lo veía en uno de sus ojos, mientras el otro era de dorado intenso, sin brillo, solo profundo como un vórtice, no se reflejaba nada en el. Sakura se preocupo de manera instantánea, quien se estaba encargando de herir a toda la gente que ella quería, primero Shaoran y ahora Fye.

-Lo entiendes ahora Cherry, soy la misma persona solo que algo diferente, si me permiten - Menciono viendo al resto de los presentes- Puedo brindarles una explicación mas clara - Sin embargo debes saber , que el único motivo por el que estoy aquí es para protegerte Sakura - Se dirigio esta vez a la ojiverde levando su rostro preocupado por la barbilla y volvió a regalarle una sonrisa.

-De eso me encargo yo - Se apresuro a decir el ambarino - Tu no tienes por que estarte preocupando por ella, ya hiciste demasiado y te estoy agradecido pero ahora es mi turno velar por sus intereses. Así que...gracias

-No tengo las intenciones que tu crees Shaoran, te lo dije en Europa y te lo repito ahora, si ella es feliz a lado tuyo, yo lo acepto pero eso no significa que dejare de amarla o de preocuparme por ella, así que no te reserves los derechos de ello, ademas necesitas toda la ayuda posible en este momento, Fei Wong es una persona peligrosa y con el poder mágico que posee, tu solo no podrás protegerla.

-De que estas hablando... que tienes tu que ver con Fei Wong.

-Bien creo que ya es suficiente - Intervino Eriol - Shaoran, toma asiento, Fye por favor se que eres una persona prudente y prefiero que continúes así. Escuchen esto no tiene que ver con nada personal entre ambos, en esta lucha esta involucrada toda la comunidad mágica.

-Es mi culpa no es cierto Tomoyo - Sakura miro a su amiga terriblemente turbada - La persona que sigue a Shaoran y quien hirió a Fye...todo es por mi

-No Sakura creo que esto va mucho mas haya.

Fye tomo asiento del otro lado de la antesala, mientras todos le clavaban la mirada.

-Bien, hace algún tiempo, Eriol y yo no conocimos en Inglaterra, en lo que yo pensé esa la escuela de música, sin embargo el lugar donde realmente nos conocimos fue en una escuela de especialidad mágica, pertenecíamos a la misma casa, por lo que compartíamos dormitorios, era un chico solitario y sin familia, desconocía el origen de mi poder mágico y la razón por las que debía de poseerlos, Eriol se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, y me ayudo en todo ese proceso, tiempo después cuando no pude vivir mas en el castillo y tuve que integrarme a la comunidad no mágica, fui dado en adopción , en ese tiempo conocí también a la mujer que marcaría mi vida.

Sakura lo vio con ternura, conocía parte de esa historia.

-Chii, fue nuestra compañera en aquella escuela también, sin embargo poseía una salud débil, y su tiempo en este mundo fue muy corto, aquel proceso fue muy doloroso, intente por todos los medios mágicos posibles devolverla a mi pero fue imposible, mi poder mágico estaba saliendose de control y Eriol se vio forzado a sellarlos, junto con mis recuerdos los cuales se encargo de modificar para permitirme una vida normal.

-Que tiene que ver eso con Fei Wong... - Dijo Shaoran

Esta vez fue Eriol quien prosiguió con el relato.

-Bueno durante el tiempo que los poderes de Fye estuvieron sellados, su magia fue indetectable, jamas investigamos quien era su familia ya que mi querido amigo jamas tuvo un interés en ellos ya que su familia adoptiva le era mas que suficiente, sin embargo cuando todos los sucesos con Fei Wong se desataron el poder dentro de Fye comenzó a despertar, el sello que yo le puse comenzó a romperse cuando sus emociones se salieron de control nuevamente. Su poder mágico comenzó a fluir y Fei Wong lo encontró , arrebatandole la mitad de su poder.

-Por que querría Fei Wong hacer tal cosa, el poder que el posee es mas que suficiente, pensé que me buscaría solo a mi y no afectaría a terceros. Flowrigth no tiene nada que ver.

-Si lo tiene - Dijo Eriol

-Redd...es mi padre - Puntualizo el rubio, generando un silencio en toda la sala.

-Que estas diciendo Flowrigth! No hay manera! Meiling y Tian Mei son las únicas hijas de Fei Wong, por ese motivo jamas pudo obtener el liderato del Clan, y se lo dieron a mi padre.

-Y esa es la razón por la que te odia...piensa que a causa de haber sido tu padre el primero en obtener un hijo varón el perdió el benéfico de ser sucesor del Clan, y por ese motivo es que te guarda tanto rencor, al revelarte y negarte a tomar aquel puesto le negaste la oportunidad de poder manipularte y ser el líder indirecto.

-No soy una marioneta!

-Lo se, y creo que es muy valiente lo que haz hecho sin embargo Tian Mei perdió la vida y ya había perdido antes a Meiling al ser exiliada. La ira que siente contra ti en este momento es demasiada y esta cegado por el poder. Lo peor de esto es que no piensa descargarla solo en ti, sino en lo que te es mas importante. - Fye y Shaoran miraron con dolor a Sakura quien escuchaba aterrada aquellas palabras.

-Ese maldito! Como es que jamas dijo que tenia un descendiente si poseía una segunda esposa. Pudo haber reclamada su puesto si tanto lo quería.

-Desconocía mi paradero, mi madre huyo de la mansión cuando se descubrió embarazada, evitando el terrible destino que se me avecinaba con Reed, ella fue quien me entrego a las puertas de aquel colegio mágico, su director un anciano respetable y poderoso brujo fue quien se encargo de mi crianza y protección hasta que fui un adolescente y termine mi preparación mágica. Luego Eriol me sello y aunque Fei Wong me busco le fue imposible encontrarme hasta que sucedió todo lo de Europa. A el ya no le interesa el puesto, yo no le soy de utilidad, ni siquiera me ve como un hijo, lo único que le interesaba obtener era mi magia. Afortunadamente el sello se rompió antes de que pudiera arrebatarla por completo, al igual que tu huí de el y vine hasta aquí a prevenirte de sus planes y a proteger a Sakura. Lo que mi padre pretende es un desastre mágico de grandes dimensiones.

-Hace unas horas, descubrimos que hay rastros mágicos en varias áreas de Hong Kong y Japón. Fei Wong esta buscándote Shaoran y esta atacando a la comunidad mágica para que les den información de tu paradero, según el primer ministro mágico, Fei Wong esta vez no solo quiere un puesto en la dinastía Reed, quiere un puesto en el congreso mágico y destruir desde dentro a tu familia.

Shaoran sintió una alarma de emergencia dentro de si, Fei Wong iba a matar a toda su familia. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sus amadas hermanas y su madre...las había dejado solas en China. Todo era peor de lo que había previsto. El rubio vio con tristeza al ambarino y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole su mano.

-Apuesto a que si no fuera por el amor que compartimos por Sakura seriamos grandes amigos, permiteme ayudarte en todo lo que pueda - Le sonrió con genuina amabilidad mientras el ambarino lo veía con desconcierto.

-Gra...Gracias.

-Me permitirías hacerle un regalo a Sakura.

-Supongo...

Sakura estaba sentada a lado del ambarino mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. Fye era una persona que poseía una bondad incalculable, y por esa razón es que le guardaba tanto cariño. Lo miro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa dulce de esas que ponían a latir el corazón de Fye y el rubio prosiguió a levantarse de su lugar.

-Mon Cherié, antes de que llegaran hable con Eriol y decidimos que te proporcionariamos algo que te permitiera protegerte a ti misma y a la persona que mas amas. Este regalo aunque no es mucho crecerá con el paso del tiempo en tu interior ya que hay magia en cada uno de nosotros, solo que no todos somos capaces de descubrirla. Estoy seguro de que le darás un buen uso. Por que posees un enorme corazón.

-No pensaras darle... - dijo Shaoran a lo que Fye solo le sonrió.

-Es una locura Flowrigth, con el poder mágico que tienes podrías morir...la magia extiende o acorta nuestra linea de vida.

-Creo que es un gesto de suma bondad de su parte joven.- Dijo Weib mostrando agradecimiento por Shaoran.

-Yo ayudare - Continuo Eriol, el ambarino lo vio con cierto desconcierto también.

Fye y Eriol se pararon frente el uno del otro, mientras dos círculos mágicos se formaban bajo sus pies, alzaron sus manos al frente mientras el aire se arremolinaba bajo sus pies, al centro de ellos dos se formaba una pequeña bola de luz rosa, el azul turquesa del ojo derecho de Fye comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras el azul en los ojos de Eriol se hacia un poco mas ligero. Terminaron el conjuro frente a ellos mientras todos miraban sorprendidos y una pequeña llave en forma de estrella aprecio entre ellos. La llave se poso sobre el cuello de la ojiverde. Sakura la sintió con sorpresa sobre ella y la observo con detenimiento, era hermosa, aquel objeto relució en las manos de su nueva dueña y el poder residente en su interior se libero ocupando un lugar dentro de la castaña, la llave se transformo en un báculo en sus manos mientras ella lentamente tocaba el suelo con la punta de sus pies. Sakura se miro a si misma sorprendida, mientras una ligera ráfaga de viento soplaba a su alrededor. Shaoran le sonrió, su aura mágica era tan encantadora como ella, no era poderosa y serena como la de Eriol, tampoco era como la de Fye. Tenia su propio sello.

-Estas bien? - Le pregunto un poco preocupado

-Me siento extraña. Que se supone que haga con esto.

-Hiraguizagua y Flowrigth te han dado una parte de su poder mágico, ahora tu también podrás utilizar esa habilidad, yo te ayudare a controlarlo - Shaoran le sonrió con dulzura, mientras la ojiverde le devolvía el mismo gesto.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y y se acerco hasta Fye y Eriol y les entrego un fuerte abrazo como muestra de su agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias! les prometo proteger a mis seres amados sin importar que. Por favor, ustedes hagan lo mismo.

-Lo haremos Mon Cherié, todo estara bien, ahora deben irse, cuidaremos a tu padre y a tu hermano.

-Gracias Fye - Decia la ojiverde con las lagrimas asomando por el rabillo de sus ojos

-Joven Shaoran, no se preocupe sus amigos y yo ya nos encargamos de enviar por su familia. En este momento el concilio esta disuelto y cada uno ah tomado su camino por lo que podemos ingresar a la mansion y protegerlas.

-Como estas mi madre?

-Es una mujer con increible poder magico, ella se encuentra muy bien y a salvo. Por favor vayase tranquilo.

-No vendras?

Weib le sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

-Me quedare a cuidar de su familia como se que usted lo desea, no me necesita confie en su poder y protega a su persona amada.

Una explosión se escucho en el ala oeste de la mansión de los esposos Hiraguizawa, mientras el resto del inmueble se cimbro. El poder mágico era el mismo de Fei Wong y se sentía en todo el lugar.

-Vayanse ahora! - Les urgio Fye señalando una de las salidas alternas.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y tomo a Sakura arrastrándola con el, pero varios portales se abrieron a su alrededor dándole paso a los esbirros de Fei Wong, uno de ellos ataco directamente a Shaoran, el ambarino se protegió lanzandole una patada mientras pasaba a la ojiverde tras de el. Del otro lado de la habitación Fye detenía con su báculo el brazo con forma de espada de uno de aquellos seres, mientras Eriol lanzaba conjuros a diestra y siniestra desarmando aquellos sirvientes de Fei Wong, con la amatista a sus espaldas custodiada con ferocidad por su esposo.

-Son demasiados - Dijo Shaoran

-Sere el señuelo, los distraigo y corren , la avioneta esta en la parte trasera del jardin, tiene un conjuro para ser indetectable. - Le contesto el rubio

-Sakura a la cuenta de tres avanzas a la salida.

La ojiverde miraba aterrada todo a su alrededor, le preocupaban sus amigos y que alguno de todos ellos saliera herido.

-1...2...

Shaoran hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos emergiendo su espada de ellas, mientras daba dos giros rápidos en el aire contra atacando aquellos seres, lanzo una patada certera en el pecho de uno de ellos lanzandolo por los aires mientras invocaba al dios del trueno y atacaba a dos mas. - _!RAITEI SHOURAI!._

Fye hizo un movimiento rapido de su baculo aprisionando a aquellos seres dentro de aquella tira de runas color purpura con la que había atacado con anterioridad a Fei Wong, los esbirros se vieron limitados en sus movimientos. Dándoles el tiempo suficiente a Sakura y Shaoran de huir.

-Váyanse! - Urgió Fye

La pareja corrió hacia la salia, cuando la puerta se cerro frente a sus narices, y Fei Wong apareció frente al ambarino tomándolo por el cuello con tanta fuerza que el ambarino luchaba por su vida.

-Shaoraaaaaan! -Grito la castaña

-Qjjj...Hu...jjj..Huye! - Intento articular el ambarino

Eriol llego de inmediato tomando a Sakura para llevarla del lado contrario de la habitacion lejos de aquel sujeto, donde se encontraba tambien la amatista. Fye de un rapido movimiento desaparecio a los esbirros que aprisionaba y se puso en guardia junto con Eriol.

-Dejalo Fei Wong! - Le dijo aquel chico de gafas - No lograras nada

-Ja, Ja, Ja pero que tenemos aqui! A mi bastardo y a la reencarnacion en persona de Clow Reed! Formaste tu propio ejercito Xiao Lang, que listo!

Shaoran se sostenia el cuello con amabas manos intentando liberarse del agarre de Reed, su espada habia caido a varios metros de el. En el fondo podia ver a Weib quien le hacia una extraña clase de señas , el ambarino entendio de inmediato. Se intento concentrar lo mejor que pudo mientras el aire era cada vez menor y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse borroso, y recordo la magia antigua que habia aprendido de Weib en su infancia. Recito un conjuro internamente sin articular una sola palabra y la centro en sus dos manos, una luz verde sugrio a todo su alrededor forzando a Fei Wong a liberarlo de su agarre, sentia que algo lo quemaba desde dentro.

-Maldito Lobezno! - Solto al ambarino lanzandolo por los aires mientras chocaba contra uno de los muebles haciendolo añicos.

La mirada furiosa de Fei Wong se poso al fondo de la habitacion, donde se encontraba Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Ying Fa! - La miro con claro odio - Tu seras la primera en pagar!

Fye se interpuso , evitando que se acercara mas a ella, mientras lo amenazaba con las puntas afiladas de su baculo bajo la barbilla.

-No te atrevas...a tocarla - Menciono guturalmente

-Pero que tenemos aquí! Tu también estas enamorado de esta chiquilla, pero que lamentable. - Fei Wong levanto su mano formando una esfera oscura en su mano lanzando a Fye y Eriol del otro lado de la habitación aprisionandolos en el mismo sello mágico que Fye creaba con las runas impidiéndoles moverse. Shaoran comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento cuando vio a Fei Wong acercarse hasta la ojiverde.

Sakura lo vio con el terror reflejado en sus pupilas mientras intentaba proteger a su amiga. Fei Wong la miro con desprecio como si de algo insignificante se tratara, la jalo por uno de los brazos mientras examinaba cada una de sus facciones.

-Eres hermosa es cierto...sera acaso eso lo que los embruja, o sera el hecho de que eres una mocosa entrometida.

-Suélteme!

-Cállate! - Fei Wong levanto una mano intentando golpearla pero en ese momento Shaoran lo detuvo.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima Bastardo! - Shaoran lo apunto con su espada, un movimiento rapido y podria matarlo.

-No SHAORAN! Tu no eres un asesino, detente!

-No tienes el valor Lobezno! Eres igual de cobarde que tu padre!

-No me retes! - Encajo un poco mas la punta de la espada en el pecho del aquel hombre

-Entonces que esperas!

-Shaoran! - volvió a gritarle la ojiverde

El ambarino se debatía entre dar aquel paso o no, mientras se encontraba en un duelo de miradas con aquel hombre corpulento de barba frente a el. Fye aprovecho para liberarse del conjuro que lo aprisionaba junto con Eriol.

-Si no lo haces tu entonces voy hacerlo yo! - Fei Wong levanto su mano y unas largas garras aparecieron de sus dedos, hasta donde se encontraba Sakura. Shaoran vio todo en camara lenta, aquellas garras llegando hasta el pecho de la ojiverde apunto de atravesarla, un grito emergio con terror de su garganta, mientras la ojiverde veria llegar hasta ella aquellas puntas con filo, cerro sus ojos esperando la estocada, pero un circulo rosa se creo a su alrededor, sostenia con ambas manos el baculo de estrella creando una barrera protectora.

-Pero que! - Fei Wong miro con odio a Fye - Tú! Estúpido impertinente le cediste poder mágico!

Shaoran vio con alivio a su amada castaña, mientras el alma le regresaba lentamente al cuerpo, sin pensarlo demasiado hundió su espada en el cuerpo de Fei Wong, derribandolo. El hombre de barba chillo de dolor mientras se sostenía el hombro del cual surgía profusamente un chorro de sangre. Eriol aprovecho para lanzarle un ataque mágico sellando sus poderes momentáneamente mientras Fye se acercaba ayudar a Sakura y a la amatista.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Xiao Lang, volveré y temerás cada uno de tus días por la vida de tus seres amados. - Un portal se abrió detrás de Fei Wong mientras desaparecía.

Shaoran se levanto de inmediato y fue hasta donde Sakura quien no paraba de llorar en brazos de Fye. Mientras Tomoyo hacia lo mismo en los de Eriol. El ambarino se acerco con sumo cuidado hasta la castaña mientras Fye se la entregaba con delicadeza.

-Mi amor! Sakura! - la abrazo con fuerza el ambarino - Estas bien! Creí que te perdería para siempre! - Beso con vehemencia sus labios mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos dándole gracias a todos los dioses existentes por mantenerla a su lado

-Gracias Flowrigth! De no haber sido por el poder magico que le cedieron ella no estaria conmigo ahora.

Fye y Eriol se sonrieron.

-No agradescas, te dije que la protegeria al igual que tu, ahora es momento de que se vayan! No sabemos en que momento volvera, tienen el tiempo contado.

Shaoran asintio y ayudo a levantarse a la ojiverde. Avanzaron a toda prisa hasta la avioneta abordandola de inmediato. Fye y Eriol hizieron un conjuro mas a su alrededor mientras Tomoyo se despedia de su amiga.

-Todo va a estar bien Sakura! Por favor cuídate, y tu también Li!

-La cuidare con mi vida Daidouji!

-Esta todo listo! El conjuro hara sus poderes mágicos indetectables hasta que lleguen a Inglaterra, llegaran a una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, el sitio también esta protegido por magia por lo que tendrán una estadía segura y tranquila, los mantendremos informados, mientras trazamos un plan. Sean prudentes.

-Nos vamos! - dijo el ambarino

Fye miro a Sakura con ternura y preocupación, sabia que ella estaría a salvo a lado del ambarino pero seguía sintiendo que le arrancaban el corazón al verla alejarse de su lado, lo que el daría por ser él mismo quien se encargara de ella, pero su corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas. Sakura por su parte lo veía de las misma manera, le preocupaba mucho el rubio, si era cierto que ella amaba inegablemente al ambarino, Fye tenia un lugar importante en su vida y su bienestar le preocupaba demasiado. Shaoran noto aquel intercambio de miradas, y suspiro con pesadez, tendría que vivir el resto de sus días con ese karma en su contra, ese era el pago al haberse alejado de la castaña por tantos años, aunque ella lo amaba, aquel sujeto ya tenia un lugar en su vida, le gustase o no.

-Ve con él... - suspiro -

-Pero Shaoran - le dijo sin comprender la ojiverde

-Solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta, despidete, se que te preocupa.

La castaña lo mio con ternura y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias Shaoran, solo quiero asegurarme de que estará bien.

-Lo sé - Le dijo sonriendole de igual manera - Ahora ve, se nos acaba el tiempo

Sakura bajo con rapidez los escalones del avión, y corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

-Mon Cherié! - La abrazo con tanta fuerza y a la vez con tanta delicadeza que temió que ella se rompiera entre sus brazos, beso su frente con dulzura mientras disfrutaba de su dulce aroma. - Estaré bien, no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. Se feliz a su lado. Te quiero demasiado!

Sakura lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras el se encargaba de retirarla de ahi, y sostenia su rostro enstre sus manos.

-Yo también, cuídate mucho Fye, Prometemelo.

-Así sera Cherry, ahora vete, y deja de mirarme así que siento que pierdo las fuerzas en las piernas, si lo sigues haciendo Shaoran vendrá a matarme. Adiós Pequeña!

Sakura asintió con alegría, y se dio media vuelta volviendo al avión. Ella y el ambarino se internaron a la avioneta mientras despegaba con lentitud. Elevándose en los aires y desapareciendo en los cielos gracias al conjuro mágico que tenia a su alrededor. Todos los miraron alejarse, mientras Eriol mantenía el semblante serio y preocupado mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, y tenían que encontrar la forma de que todo saliera bien.

* * *

En el interior de la avioneta, Sakura se acurruco junto al ambarino mientras el aun tenia grabado en la mente aquella imagen en la que casi la pierde para siempre. No podía permitirse que algo así sucediese de nuevo. La vio a su lado descansando entre sus brazos, y la cubrió con una manta, seguramente estaba muy cansada. Beso su frente con ternura y se dispuso a cerrar un momento los ojos junto con ella. Ese había sido por mucho el día mas largo de su vida, y temía que aun hubiera mas días así, esperaba que al llegar a Inglaterra encontraran la forma mas factible de acaban con aquel sujeto. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud .


	14. TORTURA

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es propia**

* * *

La lluvia caía como una cortina sobre Tomoeda, eran principios de Septiembre y el clima era frio y lluvioso, todos los alumnos del Campus CLAMP se resguardaban bajo los tejados de la universidad o se mantenían dentro de las facultades, pero al ambarino aun le faltaban 2 clases más y tenía que cruzar medio instituto, sin paraguas y cubriéndose solo con su portafolios. _–Fabuloso!-_ Pensó con molestia. Miro hacia ambos lados buscando cualquier camino que le atajara lo suficiente, realmente odiaba esa sensación de humedad en sus ropas o salpicarse de lodo por todas partes, pero las opciones no eran muy alentadores. A lo lejos debajo de un enorme y frondoso árbol se encontraba la ojiverde, cubriéndose inútilmente la cabeza con su sweater, estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, y temblaba de frio.

– Demonios! Sakura. – Porque siempre salía de casa sin paraguas, al menos debería haberse puesto algo más abrigador, si seguía ahí se iba a enfermar.

* * *

 _Parte Musical: Love Rain – Jang Geun Suk (OST del drama del mismo nombre) Pueden buscar la canción y darle Play para darle más atmosfera a esta bella escena._

* * *

El ambarino se preocupó por ella como normalmente lo hacía, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado ingreso de nueva cuenta al edificio de Administración recorriendo a toda prisa los pasillos, entrando a cada una de las aulas con la esperanza de encontrar algún paraguas olvidado, pero no había nada. Salió de inmediato esquivando algunos alumnos que deambulaban por los pasillos para evitar chocar con ellos, muchos de ellos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, _-Que le pasa a ese chico, cuál es su prisa-_ Decía una de las chicas con las que casi tropieza. El castaño ignoro por completo al resto de la gente a su alrededor, lo único en su pensamiento era la imagen de la ojiverde temblando de frio, llego corriendo hasta la biblioteca, buscando con la mirada aquel objeto tan necesario, había mucha gente ahí , una chica en especial estaba muy entretenida leyendo y su paraguas descansaba a su lado no parecía necesitarlo en ese momento, pensó en pedírselo prestado, pero ella levanto la vista con molestia, Shaoran hizo una reverencia disculpándose y salió de ahí. El último lugar que le quedaba era el cuarto de trebejos, quizá entre las cosas olvidadas habría una sombrilla, subió a toda prisa las escaleras hasta el último piso y se adentró aquel cuarto lleno de telarañas, la luz parpadeaba muestra de que en cualquier momento ese foco se fundiría, pero al fin, ahí estaba aquel objeto, un paraguas color amarillo, algo polvoriento y viejo pero funcionaba, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo tomo como si de un tesoro se tratase y salió del lugar corriendo nuevamente.

Se detuvo en la entrada buscando hacia donde había visto a la ojiverde hacia unos minutos, y seguía allí, cubriéndose sin éxito con aquella prenda empapada, con los labios tan rojos como la granada por el frio. Meneo su cabeza y camino hacia donde estaba ella, con el agua escurriendo por sus mechones chocolate, le sonrió con dulzura y abrió el paraguas sobre ella, abrazándola contra él, colocando su saco sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

-Vas a resfriarte, porque eres tan distraída -Retiro el agua de su frente y la beso con ternura

-Shaoran! – Menciono sorprendida la castaña – Creí que tenías clase a esta hora, se te hará tarde.

-Tu eres más importante, puedo pedir las notas de hoy, además no tengo ninguna falta no habrá problema. Vamos a casa, enfermaras.

El castaño comenzó a caminar con la ojiverde a su lado mientras la tomaba de la mano y la mantenía cerca de él, hombro con hombro, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en los labios de Sakura mientras el daba pasos lentos a su lado, el corazón del ambarino latía pausadamente mientras la miraba de soslayo, esas miradas que se cruzaban con dulzura en cada paso.

Un auto paso a toda velocidad a un costado de ellos salpicando una gran cantidad de agua, Shaoran abrazo a la ojiverde contra el con rapidez cubriéndola con su cuerpo, recibiendo la ola de agua sobre su espalda.

-Estas bien?! – Preguntaron al unísono

Sakura lo miraba con preocupación, mientras el ambarino asentía con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Gracias, no debiste – Le decía la castaña mientras intentaba quitar el exceso de agua sobre sus hombros mojados.

Shaoran la vio fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos mientras ella se retraía con timidez.

-Que…po…por qué me miras así?

El ambarino la tomo por la cintura acercándola tanto a él que sus alientos tibios se mezclaban el uno con el otro, Sakura sintió que su corazón se saldría de su sitio, cerro lentamente sus ojos esperando a recibir aquellos labios masculinos sobre los suyos mientras el ambarino la tomaba por la nuca, besándola lenta y dulcemente.

Aquel sueño comenzó a tornarse borroso y lejano, mientras los rayos de sol golpeaban con fuerza el rostro del ambarino, obligándolo a despertar de aquel agradable recuerdo. Sakura aun dormía sobre su pecho, el viaje había sido tremendamente largo. Daría lo que fuera por volver aquellos días ordinarios y apacibles en Tomoeda, suspiro pesadamente arrugando el ceño como particularmente lo hacía. Le preocupaba lo que había pasado con Fei Wong y lo que podría llegar hacerle a Sakura o alguno de sus amigos. Vio con ternura como la ojiverde descansaba plácidamente y retiro los mechones de su rostro besándola cortamente.

-Abre tus ojos amor, hemos llegado – Le susurro con ternura, por la ventana de la avioneta se veía el amplio y espumoso mar chocar contra las rocas.

Sakura sonrió mientras aun dormía al escuchar aquella voz aguda sobre sus oídos, abrió sus ojos con lentitud encontrándose con lo de él, le regalo una de esas sonrisas dulces que ella solía darle y lo beso.

-Buenas días Shaoran – Recito sobre aquellos labios masculinos, mientras el disfrutaba del contacto de sus aterciopelados labios.

La avioneta finalmente aterrizo, bajaron de inmediato llevando las maletas dentro de la hermosa residencia a orillas de la playa, se podía sentir una fuerte presencia mágica, el ambarino se relajó por unos momentos al sentirse seguro en aquel lugar. Sakura abrió los enormes ventanales que daban hacia la playa, todo lo que se podía ver era el azul del mar frente a ellos, y el sonido de las olas chocar, el viento soplaba volando el cabello de la castaña por los aires, se retiró los zapatos sintiendo la arena entre sus dedos y camino hasta la orilla del mar.

El teléfono de la casa repico un par de veces, mientras el ambarino contestaba.

-Shaoran, soy Eriol. Llegaron bien?

-Hola Eriol, perfectamente muchas gracias, es un lugar precioso, Sakura está en este momento disfrutando de la vista.

El chico de gafas sonrió complacido y tranquilo, era todo lo que podía hacer por sus amigos en ese momento. Al menos darles un poco de tranquilidad antes de enfrentarse a momentos difíciles.

-Se lo hare saber a Tomoyo, está muy preocupada por ella. Hay algo que debo decirte, la casa está protegida pero solo es hasta un área delimitada si salen de ella estarán completamente expuestos, tengan cuidado y lo más importante no bajen la guardia, el rastro mágico de Fei Wong esta indetectable en este momento no sabemos dónde pueda aparecer la próxima vez, Fye y yo estamos investigando aquí te mantendremos informado.

-Gracias, así lo hare yo también.

-Me alegra saber que ella está feliz nuevamente, por favor cuida de ella, enséñale a utilizar el poder que ahora tiene es importante. La llamada se cortara dentro de poco la magia que posee no permite llamadas extensas.

-Bien, adiós.

Ambos finalizaron la llamada, mientras el ambarino tomaba asiento en la enorme sala de la casa. No dejaba de darle vueltas la imagen de Sakura a merced de Fei Wong mientras casi la pérdida para siempre, apretó los puños con coraje, tenía que hacerse más fuerte, tenía que haber alguna forma de que todo tuviera un buen final. Aquel sujeto seguía siendo el padre de Meiling y de Tian, como podría simplemente matarlo, pero si dudaba él no lo haría y podría matarlo a él sin pensarlo. Golpeo la mesita de centro, tenía que haber una forma, por si fuera poco no podían salir de ahí y el concilio lo buscaba por todos lados, seguía siendo un fugitivo y un traidor a la dinastía, y los malditos ancianos apoyaban a Fei Wong en cada cosa que hacía. Tal vez si, encontraba la forma de destapar a Reed ante el concilio mágico internacional y hacerles saber el mal uso de la magia que ha hecho durante todos estos años, no solo lo destituirían, iría como preso mágico, no lo mataría pero recibiría su merecido, la otra salida era, despojarlo de todo su poder mágico _– Ja, como si fuera tan fácil Xiao Lang, estás perdiendo la cordura. –_ Se dijo a su mismo. Harto de tanto pensar y completamente exhausto por los últimos días se recargo en el respaldo del sofá colocándose el brazo sobre el rostro.

Sakura ingreso de nueva cuenta a la casa, y lo vio ahí completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado y quito con cuidado su brazo del rostro, el ambarino estaba completamente dormido, ella le sonrió con ternura y lo recostó con suavidad sobre el sofá, cubriéndolo con una manta. Se recargo sobre sus brazos para poder obsérvalo unos momentos. Hasta que ella se quedó dormida también a su lado.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba en su consultorio, cuando Tomoyo entro con una cara terrible a verlo. Se veía dos tonos mas pálida, y apenas y podía articular palabra. Eriol se alarmo y se levanto de inmediato de su silla para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Que sucede?! Estas bien querida?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras los ojos se le cubrían de lagrimas.

-Es…es…el papa de Sakura, el…el esta en la sala de Urgencias

-Que estas diciendo, Fujitaka?

La amatista asintió comenzando a llorar mientras Fye ingresaba aquella oficina también.

-Eriol tienes que venir, es Fujita… - Su mirada se desvió a la amatista cubierta en lagrimas

-Lo sabes no? – Le pregunto el rubio

-Fue Fei Wong...cierto?– Dijo el chico de gafas colocando sus dos manos sobre el escritorio

-El ataque lo hizo el directamente cuando el profesor salía de la facultad de Arqueologia, sus heridas no son de gravedad pero esta en estado de coma.

-Es magia! Vamos! – Eriol tomo su bata del perchero y salio a toda prisa de la oficina rumbo a la sala de urgencias, seguido de su esposa y Fye.

Llegaron al cuarto privado al que habían trasladado al padre de la ojiverde, el hombre se veía perfectamente por fuera, inclusive pareciera que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama del hospital sin embargo sus signos vitales eran apenas tangibles, y por momentos su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se agitaban hasta el borde de sonar la alarma de la habitación por entrar en estado critico, aquellas crisis en su estado aparentemente estable era lo que alertaban a todos. Por mas chequeos y estudios que se le realizaran todo indicaba que no habia nada anormal, sin embargo Fye y Eriol sabian que todo era producto de magia. Fei Wong estaba torturando al pobre hombre desde sus sueños impidiéndole volver a la realidad, llevándolo hasta la locura o la muerte.

-Hay una forma de introducirnos en su mente y liberarlo, pero necesitamos que no haya nadie esta noche. Tomoyo puedes ayudarnos con eso ?

-Por su puesto! Me encargare de la ronda yo misma esta noche y asignare a los demas lo mas lejos posible de este pasillo.

-Debes tener cuidado Eriol, no sabemos lo que pueda suceder ahí dentro o a que o quien te enfrentes, todo es una ilusion pero... - El rubio se quedo callado en el acto imposibilitado para terminar la oración.

-Lo se...si pierdo la vida ahi dentro o cualquier herida que surja, sera completamente real.

-Nooo! No puedes permitir que nada te suceda, tienes que volver. Tienes que! - La amatista estaba comenzando a perder la inefable mesura que siempre la acompañaba. La sola idea de perder a su esposo era impensable.

El chico de gafas la miro con ternura y la abrazo con suavidad contra el, besando sus labios con total cariño y delicadeza. La miro un par de segundos y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Pase lo que pase todo estara bien. Recuerdas?

La amatista le devolvio la sonrisa recordando las palabras de su querida amiga. Y se volvio a perder en un beso de los labios de su amado esposo.

 _-"Nooo Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!" -Fujitaka se sento de golpe en la cama, tenia los ojos abiertos pero absolutamente nublados._

 _-_ Sr. Kinomoto, tranquilo, todo esta bien, puede oírme? - Preguntaba Fye mientras pasaba la lamparita medica por su vista. Pero no había respuesta.

El padre de Sakura tomo con fuerza la muñeca del rubio y se giro lentamente a verlo hasta torcer aquella afable sonrisa en una mueca macabra.

-Eriol! - Lo alerto el chico de ojos azules.

-Ve afuera, vigila que nadie venga! - Le ordeno a la amatista

Eriol apareció su báculo y de un solo movimiento una capa roja casi imperceptible cubrió la habitación, la kekai se encargaría de mantenerlos en cualquier otro plano dimensional sin alterar el actual. Fye se libero del agarre del señor Kinomoto asegurándose de no herirlo y se posiciono junto al chico de gafas con su respectivo báculo. El padre de Sakura los ataco dando golpes certeros al rubio y el chico de gafas, quienes se encargaban de esquivarlo en todo lo posible evitando atacarlo.

-Es solo una marioneta no podemos hacerle daño -Menciono Eriol con la respiración agitada

El señor Kinomoto lanzo una luz purpura de la palma de sus manos hacia Eriol lanzandolo por los aires hasta caer sobre el carrito rojo de emergencias en la habitación. Un hilo de sangre corrió por un costado de su cabeza, se sentía mareado, intento devolver el ataque pero no sucedía nada, absolutamente nada, su magia estaba bloqueada.

-Hiraguizawa! - Acudió de inmediato a su auxilio Eriol.

-Estoy bloqueado! - Miro aterrorizado a su amigo cuando Fujitaka se acercaba de nuevo dispuesto atacarlos.

-Fujitaka despierta, Sakura te necesita! - Le grito Fye

El hombre castaño se detuvo en seco con su brazo en forma de espada a centimetros de Fye, lo miro temblando la mirada opaca luchando contra si mismo, bajo el brazo unos centímetros con mucha dificultad mientras algo de brillo asomaba por sus ojos.

-Ella sufre, esta sufriendo... - Articulo debilmente

-No Fujitaka! Ella esta bien esta a salvo, Créeme -Fye lo tomo por los hombros colocando su frente a la par de la del padre de Sakura.

-No entres en su mente Fye! - Intento detenerlo su amigo pero era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por el sendero de cerezos rumbo a su casa, su padre estaba a lo lejos, sonriendole con calidez y levantando el brazo para saludarla. Ella traia los patines que solia usar en la primaria, tenia tambien el mismo uniforme puesto, se miro las manos, mas pequeñas, se sintio el rostro mas suave y las mejillas mas abultadas...tenia 10 años de nuevo? Se detuvo en su camino y saco un espejo de su bolsillo, se miro completamente aturdida, era ella de 10 años otra vez.

-Estoy soñando...

-Pequeña Sakura, ven pronto, la cena esta lista! - La llamo su padre

-Ya voy! - Sonrio ella acercandose de nuevo.

El pasillo de cerezos se extendio, no importaba cuando corriera con esos patienes no se acercaba una centima a su padre, su corazon comenzo acelerarse y sintio una inmediata opresión en su pecho.

-Papà! - Extendio su mano hacia el

La luz del sol se comenzó a ocultar, solo se veian los pétalos de cerezo caer, el rostro de su padre reflejaba dolor, y las lagrimas caian por su rostro.

-Ayudame! - Grito aquel hombre con agonía

-Papà! Ya voy ! Papà! - La voz de Sakura sonaba desesperada y sus lagrimas caian por las mejillas, corria tan rapido que no sentia sus piernas pero no podia alcanzarlo.

Un hombre corpulento aparecio a lo lejos, le regalo una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica a la ojiverde y tomo entre sus brazos al padre de la chica, desenfundo su espada y la clavo en el pecho de Fujitaka.

-Noooooooooooo! - Grito de dolor la castaña

-Voy a matarte desde dentro! Y me asegurare de que XiaoLang te pierda para siempre. - Fei Wong musito para si mismo con el cuerpo Inerte de Fujitaka en sus manos y lo dejo caer desapareciendo frente al rostro desencajado de Sakura.

La ojiverde se acerco con temor hasta su padre...al fin aquel camino de cerezos se había acortado, lo tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos mientras las lagrimas le nublaban los ojos.

-Papà...

-Sakura! Sakura despierta! - Shaoran la movia una y otra vez intentando despertarla pero la ojiverde no despertaba. Repetia el nombre de su padre mientras lloraba sin parar.

El ambarino la tomo acunandola entre sus brazos, el sudor escurria por la frente de la castaña. La miro absolutamente preocupado y beso su frente.

-Por favor, despierta, despierta Sakura!

La ojiverde lentamente abrio los ojos, aun caian lagrimas de sus ojos, se giro con lentitud hasta encontrarse con el rostro del ambarino quien intentaba regalarle una sonrisa.

-Estas bien? - Indago con el seño fruncido

-Mi padre Shaoran! Fei Wong...el...el... - Se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzo a llorar sin poder terminar la frase.

El ambarino la miro con ternura y pena por verla sufrir de esa manera, comenzaba a cuestionarse si habia sido buena idea involucrar a tanta gente en este asunto, Quiza debio haber permanecido alejada de ella y evitarle estos momentos de incertidumbre.

-El esta bien cielo, Hiraguizawa y Flowrigth estan con ellos, nada va a sucederles, te lo aseguro. Todo fue un sueño, esta bien! Estoy aqui contigo -La abrazo con fuerza contra el, escondiendo su rostro preocupado entre el cabello de la ojiverde.

Sakura se abrazo contra el creyendo fielmente en sus palabras.

-Lo siento... -Le dijo el ambarino en un hilo de voz

Sakura se separo de el y lo miro a la cara, el pobre chico tenia el seño tan fruncido y la mirada tan turbada que parecia 10 años mas viejo. La ojiverde paso su mano por el rostro de su amado lobezno sonriendole con calidez, se detuvo en su mirada suavisandola con un ligero masaje para disminuir aquel entrecejo.

-No es culpa tuya Shaoran, todo va a estar bien. - Le sonrio de nuevo

-Me asegurare de que asi sea - Le contesto el ambarino

-Enseñame a usar esto - Le entrego el baculo. - Te prometo que sere fuerte y luchare a tu lado en todo momento.

-Pero... - Titubeo el

-No sere una carga! Quiero protegerlos yo tambien - Lo miro con decision

-Esta bien - Le sonrio esta vez el ambarino.

Se miraron con ternura, fundiéndose en un suave y dulce beso. Shaoran paso su mano por la nuca de la castaña acercandola mas a el. El brillo de la luna caia sobre ellos, se escuchaba el golpeteo de las olas rompiendo contra la costa y el sonido de sus respiraciones encontrándose.

* * *

Fye atravesó la barrera mental de Fujitaka, el hombre estapa parado delante suyo, temblando inconteniblemente, con la ropa hecha jirones, el cabello revuelto y enormes ojeras al rededor de sus ojos.

-Señor Kinomoto? - Pregunto sin poder creerlo el rubio.

-Fye? Que haces aqui? Huye, ese hombre te hara daño a ti también - Le urgio Fujitaka

-Que hombre?

-El que tiene a mi pequeña Sakura, no importa cuanto haga, siempre que logro encontrarla el le hace mas daño, esta torturandola, y va a matarla.

-Eso no es verdad, voy a sacarlo de aqui, Sakura esta bien! Esta a salvo con Shaoran, yo mismo me encargue de que asi fuera. Esta soñando y vine ayudarlo.

-Que... -Lo miro impresionado el padre de Sakura

Varios portales de abrieron al rededor de Fye y Fujitaka, los esbirros de Fei Wong salían de ellos dispuesto atacar a Fye, este sonrio con sorna y paso al padre de Sakura detrás de el.

-No se mueva de aqui, terminare con esto pronto.

El rubio relució su sonrisa contra aquellos sujetos, propinando una patada en el pecho de uno de ellos derrumbandolo con uno mas. Otro lo atacaba por un costado con aquellos brazos de espada pero Fye había aparecido su báculo y detenido ese ataque, las runas magicas del rubio comenzaron a envolver aquellos sujetos desapareciendolos uno a uno. El ultimo de ellos aprisiono a Fujitaka por el cuello, y amenazandolo con atacarlo.

 _-"Todas las heridas que sufras ahi dentro o tu misma muerte, seran reales en nuestro plano" -Recodaba las palabras de Eriol_

Fye apreto la mandibula, calculo cuidadosamente la situacion, caminaba al rededor del esbirro de Fei Wong mientras se miraban el uno al otro. La respiracion de Fujitaka era dificultosa, pero luchaba por mantenerse consiente. El rubio noto que aquel sujeto tenia herida una pierna , sonrio trinunfante.

-Me pregunto, que pasaria si... - Fye encajo las puntas adiamantadas de su baculo contra la pierna del secuaz de Fei Wong, ahondando la herida, el sujeto chillo y libero de su agarra a Fujitaka quien rapidamente se alejo.

Fye se acerco de dos pasos lanzondole un par de golpes en el pecho y terminando con el de una patada certera. Una vez lo tuvo en el suelo lo señalo con el baculo y un halo de luz morada lo elimino. Aplausos de escucharon a lo lejos, llamando la atencion del rubio quien busco ansioso de quien provenia.

-No esperaba menos de un hijo mio! -Susurro Fei Wong

-Reed - Lo miro taciturnamente Fye

-Asi que veniste al rescate - Muy propio de ti al parecer, pero muy estupido a la vez, por que no saldras de aqui.

-Eso vamos a verlo. - Fye se puso en guardia.

Fye se encargo de envolver al señor Kinomoto en una esfera de luz que lo protegería de los ataques. Mientras el hombre de barba lanzaba un hechizo contra su hijo, pero Fye era rápido y hábil, esquivo el primer ataque sin problemas devolviéndolo con la misma ferocidad, sin embargo Fei Wong era mas fuerte y lo detuvo antes de que siquiera llegar a el.

-Tssch! Esto es todo? - Se mofo

Fei Wong creo una esfera de luz sobre sus palmas y la lanzo contra el rubio, Fye giro su baculo apareciendo un escudo pero la esfera se dividio en mas partes y dos de ellas lo atacaron por los costados, el rubio escupio un poco de sangre y se levando con ayuda de su baculo. Fei Wong se acerco lentamente hasta el rubio mirandolo con desprecio aparecio su espada atacando a Fye quien transformo su baculo en su propia espada y detuvo aquel ataque, un duelo de espadas se detaso enmedio de aquel lugar. Fye ataco con todas sus fuerzas, encajando la espada en el brazo de Fei Wong, pero este no se inmuto y regreso la estocada al rubio encajandola sobre su hombro derecho, una vez que Fye bajo la guardia lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo por los aires. Fei Wong aparecio sus ya conocidas esferas de luz entre sus manos dispuesto a terminar con lo que quedaba del rubio.

Fye estiro su mano intentando alcanzar su baculo, pero estaba lejos, utilizo su magia cubriendose del ataque pero estaba debilitado, la primer esfera de luz lo ataco de lleno dejandolo inconsiente, la segunda estaba muy cercana a interceptarlo pero un halo de luz rosa envolvio en su totalidad a Fye evitando el ataque. Fye abrio los ojos con dificultad. Esa aura magica era de...imposible.

-Mon Cheriè... - La imagen de la ojiverde se poso sobre su ultimo recuerdo y perdio el conocimiento en su totalidad.

Eriol aparecio en ese momento lanzando un poderoso ataque contra Fei Wong, lanzandolo lejos, se acerco con velocidad y acomodo un par de golpes en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto. La mirada de Eriol era serena y llena de ira. Tomo a un semi inconsiente Fei Wong por la tunica y acerco su mano hasta sus ojo derecho, el cual era de un azul penetrante, ahi estaba depositada la magia de Fye.

-Tomare lo que no te pertenece! - Sentencio Eriol

El movimiento de su baculo fue rapido mientras retiraba de apoco la magia de Fye de la mirada de aquel hombre corpulento, el cual solto un alarido de dolor. Eriol lo tenia bien co ntrolado con su magia por lo que no podia moverse o utilizar sus poderes, no tenia mas opcion que ceder a regresar lo que no le pertenecia. Una vez terminado, Eriol lo despojo de su espada .

-Clow... - Dijo dificilmente Fei Wong

-Eres una deshonra para la familia... - Le dijo despectivamente Eriol dandole la espalda.

-El me arrebato a mis hijas...

-Tu te encargaste de alejarlas de ti , por tu ambicion y tu sed de poder.

-Eres el menos apropiado para decirmelo! Tu que preferiste dejar a tu familia, por una mujer. Igual que ese maldito lobezno inutil!

Eriol se giro molesto sobre sus pies y lo amenzo con su baculo.

-Tu no sabes nada...

Fei Wong se mofo, y desaparecio con lentitud, habia perdido esa batalla.

-Volvere Clow...

Eriol ignoro sus palabras apesar de taladrarle la mente y se acerco hasta Fye. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y libero al padre de Sakura. Aquella pesadilla habia terminado. Volvieron al tiempo real. El rubio estaba muy mal herido, contaba con multiples heridas y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. La kekai desaparecio, los signos vitales del señor Kinomoto se estabilizaron. Pero Fye tenia el tiempo contado. Tomoyo entro en ese momento completamente estupefacta por el panorama, todo parecia intacto ahi dentro pero el rubio en brazos de su esposo se veia severamente mal.

-Quedate con el padre de Sakura no tarda en despertar. Yo llevare a Fye al cuerto de a lado. ç

Tomoyo asintio con preocupacion.

* * *

Hola mis queridisimos lectores. Lamento la demora titanica! Esta costandome mucho trabajo actualizar mis historias, me quede sin laptop, y sin trabajo asi que esta siendo un poco complicado pero estoy dando lo mejor para mantenerme actualizando y no dejarlos a medias. muchas gracias por su espera. y su cariño para con esta historia. un beso.

Eli- Off

disculpen si tiene errores, llevo el tiempo contado pero queria actualizarles.


	15. LAZOS INQUEBRANTABLES

**Los Personajes de esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP, el resto de la historia es propia**

* * *

Shaoran llevaba al rededor de una semana mostrandole a la ojiverde como canalizar sus poderes, aquella tarde se encontraban practicando como extender la barrera protectora que ella lograba crear. Para sorpresa del ambarino, Sakura poseía una gran habilidad mágica, casi como si sus poderes fuesen natos. El báculo de estrella era un perfecto catalizador pero aun sin el ella lograba dominar completamente los elementos, principalmente el viento.

El ambarino se detuvo detrás de ella, ayudándola suavemente a sostener el báculo entre sus manos y centrando toda su fuerza al frente para lograr cubrir con aquella barrera un par de rocas a la lejanía.

-Lista? - La miro con una sonrisa, mientras ella asentía decidida - Siéntelo fluir desde dentro y liberalo de apoco hasta llegar aquel punto.

La castaña cerro los ojos fijando toda su energía en un punto fijo, todo marchaba de maravilla, aquellas rocas se cubrían de una esfera rosada de apoco mientras Shaoran sonreía complacido pero a mitad de lograrlo, la concentración de Sakura fue interrumpida. El grito ahogado de la ojiverde se dejo oír mientras se sostenía la cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo soltando una gran cantidad de magia que no solo recubrió toda la zona, sino que un rayo de luz rosada salio disparada al cielo y se dirigió algún lugar desconocido.

-Fyeeeeeeeeeeeee! - Se abrazo a si misma mientras sus lagrimas caían descontroladas.

-Sakura?! Que sucede? - La mirada del ambarino se veía desconcertada, mientras intentaba levantar a su amado cerezo de la arena de la playa.

* * *

En el otro punto del mundo, el ataque de Fei Wong iba directo hacia el chico de rubia cabellera y ojos zafiro, quien con su poder debilitado esperaba recibir aquel ataque de lleno sobre el. Sin embargo la barrera protectora de Sakura lo envolvió evitando el ataque y salvándole la vida. Fye miro sorprendido aquella barrera a su alrededor, como era posible que la magia de la ojiverde pudiera protegerlo en ese momento.

-Mon Cheriè -Menciono en un susurro y la imagen de la mujer que amaba lo acompaño.

* * *

-Sakura! Sakura! Dime algo! - Shaoran la sacudía pero ella solo se sostenía la cabeza mirando a la nada con la vista completamente nublada.

El ambarino la tomo en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa. Debía llamar a Eriol.

La recostó sobre el sofá, y sostuvo su mano con preocupación, paso algunos cabellos detrás de su oigo mientras besaba su frente con cariño.

-Que fue lo que viste mi amor? - Su mirada reflejaba ternura y angustia. La castaña se había quedado dormida momentos después de entrar a la casa.

Shaoran llamo una, dos, tres veces al móvil y a la residencia de Eriol, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Llamo a Flowrigth también pero la respuesta era la misma en ambos. Algo había sucedido en Japón, y Sakura lo había visto.

-Fye...no...por favor... -Sakura tenia una pesadilla

Shaoran se giro a verla con el ceño fruncido, odiaba absolutamente que ella repitiera el nombre del rubio, lo peor es que estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado y ella estaba sintiendo toda aquella angustia aun sin estar a lado suyo. Seria acaso por el lazo mágico que compartían? Pero entonces por que no repetía el nombre de Eriol también?...o es que el chico de gafas estaba bien y el rubio no? O el hecho de que no solo compartían un lazo mágico sino que seguía habiendo algo mas que los unía.

-Maldita sea Shaoran, no es momento de preocuparse por esas cosas! - Apretó los ojos con molestia y cambio el paño húmedo de la frente de la ojiverde.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la visión era borrosa, la cabeza le dolía profusamente y sentía un vórtice en el pecho que dolía. Se concentro en la figura frente a ella, era su dulce ambarino mirándola solo que esta ocasión aquella sonrisa no lo acompañaba, tenia el entrecejo mas fruncido que nunca y lo sentía "molesto". Coloco su mano sobre su frente y se retiro el paño húmedo, tenia fiebre? quiso recordar, pero en ese momento no le venia nada al a mente.

-Shaoran? - Le pregunto tímidamente al ambarino mientras el recogía el tazón de agua fría de la mesa y las toallas que le había colocado con anterioridad a la ojiverde.

-Veo que ya estas mejor, vuelvo en un momento. - Se levanto de golpe evitando mirarla y se fue a la cocina.

-...UH? - Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado y lo siguió con la mirada.

-Pasa algo Shaoran? - La ojiverde se levanto de inmediato del sofá y lo siguió hasta la cocina tomando su mano para detenerlo.

El ambarino cerro los ojos controlando todos sus celos en ese momento y trato de mirarla.

-No. Vuelve al sofá, ya voy, dame 1 minuto...por favor -Solicito eso ultimo de la forma mas amable aligerando la tensión

-Esta bien... - Sakura regreso al sofá completamente confundida.

Aun sentía aquel vórtice en el pecho, dolía y sentía que se hacia mas y mas grande cada vez, era como un "presentimiento" o un aviso de que algo malo le había pasado a alguien amado. Pero quien...su hermano? ...nada...Yukito?...nada... Su padre?...una punzada, pero no dolía solo sentía ansiedad... nada... Tomoyo?...nada...Eriol?...nada. No podía ser, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevo las manos a la boca, se concentro unos segundo y menciono aquel nombre en su mente...Fye?...El dolor le estrujo el corazón y el vórtice se ahondo dentro de ella dificultándole la respiración. Era el rubio, algo le había pasado, lo sabia, lo sentía. Quería correr en ese momento hasta Tomoeda y no detenerse hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se levanto del sofá completamente ansiosa. Shaoran lo sabia? Por eso estaba tan molesto, ella había dicho algo dormida? Se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia la cocina, el ambarino la miraba fijamente, no era aquella dulce mirada, era esa que la atravesaba como una espada .

-Has recordado? - Indago el ambarino.

-No, pero tengo un presentimiento. Creo que uno de nuestros amigos esta herido Shaoran, debemos volver. -Sakura intento no sonar tan desesperada.

-De nuestros amigos o alguien importante para ti. - Su voz era ronca y tajante

-Shaoran... -Ella lo miraba suplicante

-Estarías tan preocupada si fuera Eriol o Daidouji? - No podía evitar sonar como un reclamo

-Sabes que si! Por supuesto que si! Todos ellos son importantes. - La ojiverde se sentía dolida por la duda del ambarino

-Estabas agonizando de dolor Sakura! - Le grito desde la cocina

Sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar, en serio había hecho eso?. Se concentro un momento para poder recordar lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. Su pecho le dolía tanto que sentía que quemaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, un destello de luz cegadora atravesó una habitación, su padre estaba al fondo, herido y envuelto en una burbuja, era la magia de Fye no cabía duda, se giro unos segundos después y descubrió al rubio hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, sangrando, con la ropa hecha jirones, estirando su mano para lograr alcanzar su báculo y protegerse de aquel ataque. Todo se movía con lentitud frente a sus ojos, la risa torcida y triunfante de Fei Wong, la mirada desoladora de su padre, el brillo en los ojos del rubio apunto de apagarse. Fye estaba protegiendo a su padre de Fei Wong e iba a morir en ello. Su corazón se detuvo, sintió a Shaoran detrás de ella entrenando, pero lo que ella veía no eran las rocas, era aquella visión frente a sus ojos, la desesperación que sintió por poder perder a esas dos personas tan importantes en su vida, la hicieron perder el control de su ataque y concentrarlo en la imagen de Fye para poder protegerlo a el y a su padre, después de eso no recordaba nada. Abrió los ojos con las lagrimas cayendo de ellos y vio a Shaoran con molestia y el dolor latente en su mirada, avanzo hasta el y le lanzo el tablero Rashinban al pecho.

-Por que no intentas detectar la presencia de Fye o de mi padre, antes de cuestionarme? Notaras que ambos están mal heridos -Miro al ambarino con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras el seguía su petición y notaba que ambos estaban gravemente heridos, principalmente el rubio.

-Que fue lo que viste? - Pregunto con suavidad

-No se que sucedió, pero Fei Wong tenia a mi padre y Fye fue ayudarlo, lo único que vi fue a Fye apunto de morir por protegerlo. Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados por que a ti no te simpatiza? Te recuerdo que el cuido de mi todo este tiempo, y yo le rompí el corazón por que la única persona a la que amo es a ti Li. Así que la siguiente vez que te pongas así, primero investiga. Y si no te molesta, intentare contactarlos, por que no puedo con esta preocupación. Y si, si estoy preocupada por Fye. -Le dio una ultima mirada molesta y salio rumbo a la habitación para llamar a Japon.

Shaoran se quedo mirándola con los ojos abiertos. Mientras sostenía el Rashinban en sus manos, se sentía un idiota, sus celos lo habian cegado por completo y lo peor es que la energía vital de Flowright era apenas perceptible y no sabia como decirle eso a la ojiverde.

* * *

La ojiverde remarco los números de Eriol y su Hermano por décima vez, pero no obtenía respuesta. La incertidumbre estaba empezando a desesperarla, se sentía triste, muy preocupada y molesta . No quería ver a Shaoran y por un momento deseo que todo acabara de una buena vez. Se abrazo las rodillas y dejo caer su cabeza entre ellas llorando sin parar.

El ambarino estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía escuchar claramente sus sollozos, y se sentia terriblemente culpable. Fei Wong estaba fravturando su relacion con la ojiverde, y tarde o temprano terminaria separandola de ella. Se dio media vuelta para dejar sola a la ojiverde un momento, pero se detuvo en seco.

Claro, era eso Fei Wong habia jurado destruir todo lo que amaba, y no precisamente se refería a la forma física. El quería destruir el lazo afectivo que tenia con Sakura. Como podia haber sido tan ciego y caido en su juego.

-Divide y venceras - Menciono el ambarino fijando su vista en la puerta de la habitacion de Sakura

No iba a permitir eso, no lo alejarian de la mujer que amaba una vez mas, y menos por sus estupidos celos. Tenia que confiar en ella y en lo que los unia desde siempre. Se dirigio a la cocina, tenia un plan perfecto para hacerla sentir mejor.

Una tormenta se desato, la ojiverde se habia quedado dormida y la casa estaba silenciosa, a exepcion del sonido de la lluvia torrencial sobre el techo y las ventanas de la casa y el sonido de los sartenes y el aceite freir en la cocina. Shaoran se habia colocado el mandil y preparaba de cenar. Cortaba calabazas y rellenaba los rabioles , mientras la salsa espesaba en el fuego. El sonido del horno anuncio que el postre estaba listo y un enorme trueno se dejo escuchar en el cielo. Shaoran se coloco los guantes para sacar lo que estaba en el horno pero la luz en toda la casa se fue.

-Rayos! En serio dios trueno? Gracias! -Farfullo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un momento de velas de la alacena y las encendia por toda la sala y la cocina.

Termino de colocar el betun subro la tarta de fresas que habia hecho para la ojiverde, y salteo los ravioles en el fuego. Sirvio todo en la mesa que ya habia colocado con anterioridad, solamente para dos, y se quito el mandil. Las velas le daban una ambientacion romantica a la casa y si todo salia bien podria disfrutar de una hermosa velada con su amada. Si es que ella queria volver a dirigirle la palabra. Shaoran dejo salir un pesado suspiro de sus entranas y un segundo relampago resono con toda su intensidad en el cielo.

* * *

Sakura escucho los relámpagos resonar en el cielo, y se levanto de golpe de la cama, todo estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia golpeaba la ventana. Camino a tientas por la habitación llegando hasta la puerta, se preguntaba si el ambarino estaba en casa o por que todo estaba tan silencioso y oscuro. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y un exquisito aroma le inundo las fosas nasales, camino un poco mas hasta la estancia y diviso un camino de velas guiando sus pasos, siguió por aquel sendero iluminado y vio la preciosa mesa con dos candelabros de plata adornando el centro de la mesa, había flores en un tazón profundo y la comida estaba servida.

-Hay Shaoran - La ojiverde sonrio con ternura mientras pasaba sus dedos por el mantel bordado

Pero no veia al ambarino por ninguna parte. Se adentro a la cocina y vio todo perfectamente ordenado, y el pastel de fresas en la barra de servicio cubierto por una tapa. Lo destapo un poco para probar el betun, era delicioso como todo lo que el cocinaba. Ahora se sentia mal por haberle gritado.

-Ya te vi! -Le dijo un poco divertido desde la entrada de la cocina mientras le sonreia con timidez.

Sakura le devolvio una mirada llena de ternura y culpabilidad. Intendo decirle algo pero el se le adelanto.

-Me perdonas ? - El amabarino dulcifico su mirada hasta derretirla en los ojos de la castana, saco la mano que llevaba detras de el y le ofrecio una rosa roja para que ella pudiera tomarla.

La ojiverde la tomo entre sus manos, mientras le sonreia con absoluto amor, camino hasta el acortando la ridicula distancia que los separaba y lo beso con intensidad, colgandose de su cuelo mientras sus dedos se hundian en aquel cabello marron que tanto le gustaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar Shao, no es solo tu culpa, yo tambien me altere.

-No soporto estar molesto contifgo, no quiero estar lejos de ti por mis estupideces, por favor entiende que no soporto que aun sientas cosas por el.

Sakura se rie suavemente de ese ultimo comentario.

-Shaoran mirame - Tomo el rostro del ambarino entre sus manos - Yo te amo a ti, solo a ti y a nadie mas. Fye es importante en mi vida si, pero el y tu son personas diferentes, tu eres el amor de mi vida y con quien quiero estar el resto de mis dias. El ocupa una parte de mi corazon por que no puedes evitar amar a quien te hizo feliz en algun momento de tu vida, pero eso no significa que cambie lo que siento por ti. - Terminando ese ultimo lo beso dulcemente en los labios

-Lo siento tanto mi amor, ya lo se, es solo que...no pude controlarlo y no pude evitar pensar que...

-Fei Wong quiere separarnos y romper el lazo que nos une. Eso? / Le sonrio ella

-Eso - La miro sorprendo el ambarino

-Pues no pasara, a todos nosotros nos une algo que el no conoce Shaoran, el amor, la amistad, la lealtad. Sabes por que te odia tanto lobito?

Shaoran la miro desconsertado por un momento, y nego lentamente con la cabeza.

-Por el puesto en el consejo?- Punualizo

-Ja,ja, Noo Shao, el te odia por que quisiera tener todo lo que tu tienes, inclusive el amor de sus dos hijas - Acaricio su mejilla - Eres un hombre lleno de virtudes Shaoran pero tu mismo no puedes verlo y todo eso que los demas y yo veo en ti es lo que me tiene completamente enamorada de ti .

Las palabras de Sakura tocaron las fibras mas sensibles en el ambarino quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos besandola fervientemente, como si con aquel beso pudiera mantener aquel momento fijo en sus memorias el resto de su vida.

-Te Amo Sakura - Susurro sobre los labios de ella

-Y yo Shaoran - Devolvio el beso.

-Espera, primero concedeme una pieza y cenemos. Luego podemos hacer lo que quieras. -Le torcio la sonrisa juguetonamente mientras buscaba algo en su movil.

-Hay eres un tonto Shaoran! - Se coloco las manos en las mejillas sonrojandose profundamente

-Listo - Coloco los altavoces de su movil y lo coloco sobre la barra de la cocina. -Bailarias conmigo? -Le ofrecio su mano inclinandose levemente mientras ella la sostenia y le sonreia a juego.

* * *

 _Mi Vida Sabe a Ti - *_ _Marco Di Mauro*_

Es que no dejo de pensar en ti

Desde que por primera vez te vi

Estabas bella, ahí como eres tú

Con tu camiseta blanca y azul

No me parecia posible que

Entre tanta gente ahí

Pudieses tú fijarte en mí

Y ahora casi ya no puedo estar

Sin verte sin pensar en donde estás

¿Que tal ayer te fue con los demás?

Haber te quiero, quien lo dice ya

Cuando me sonreiste sin hablar

Fue como si empezara yo a volar

Parece inevitable nuestro amor

Ya no tenemos miedo ni al dolor

Prométeme de nuevo

Que es cierto, es así

Que estás buscando solo a mí

Y ahora casi ya no puedo estar

Sin verte, sin pensar en donde estás

¿Que tal ayer te fue con los demás?

Haber, te quiero quien lo dice ya

Tú júrame que nunca acabará

Que nuestra primavera que será

Lo que más quiero yo es tenerte aquí

Mi vida ahora ya me sabe a ti

Tú júrame que nunca acabará

Que nuestra primavera que será

Lo que más quiero yo es tenerte aquí

Mi vida ahora ya me sabe a ti

* * *

La ojiverde coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de èl al tiempo que el ambarino rodeaba su cintura y sostenía la suave mano de la ojiverde meciéndose suavemente. La velas recreaban sobre el suelo las siluetas de ambos, la lluvia seguía en la parte de afuera mientras la castaña se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de Shaoran envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Tu has sido por siempre la única razón de mi existencia Sakura, desde que te vi en Praga no soporte un solo segundo la idea de saberte con alguien mas, todos estos años separados de ti, sufrí como nunca tu ausencia, te llevaba pegado a mi mente en cada paso, lo único que desee mas que nada durante todo ese tiempo era regresar a Tomoeda contigo y ser felices. Te amo infinitamente mi cerezo, como jamas podre hacerlo con nadie mas - La melodía había finalizado y el ambarino miraba fijamente aquellos ojos color jade.

-Shaoran - Sakura sostuvo aquel rostro reflejando tanto amor y dolor en sus pupilas color ámbar y lo beso con intensidad, sus labios se amoldaban suavemente a los de el mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y sus lenguas danzaban. La castaña se separo unos milímetros de el para tomar aire y se fundió en sus pupilas.

-No existe nada que me de ni la mitad de todo lo que tu me das, cuando me descubro en tu mirada. Y No cambiaría ni loca, tu sonrisa o minuto de tu presencia en todo el mundo, por nada Shaoran. Tu me haces feliz - Tomo la mano del ambarino y la coloco sobre su corazón - Lo sientes, es tuyo, siempre lo fue, deja de dudar y besamel - Sakura le entrego una sonrisa dulzona que èl devolvió de inmediato con los ojos cristalinos apunto de derramar algunas lagrimas a causa de las palabras de su amado cerezo y la apretó entre sus brazos besándola ansioso.

El beso se intensifico de tal manera, que Sakura no explicaba la mezcla de sensaciones que èl arrebataba de su interior, los leves gemidos que Shaoran le arrancaba cada que deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, la hacían sentir perder el suelo bajo sus pies. La humedad de aquel beso bajo por su cuello suavemente, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la ojiverde provocando un suspiro en la chica. El ambarino sintió la llama encendida a causa del contacto con la piel de Sakura, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su voz clamando su nombre, y el lado salvaje del lobo dentro de el despertó tomando las manos de la castaña colocandolas sobre su cabeza y recargandola con su cuerpo de la pared de la cocina, las caricias del ambarino recorrían cada centímetro en ella, desgajo la blusa de la ojiverde dejando al descubierto sus senos listos para recibir el placer que solo el podía darle, sus manos se amoldaban perfectamente al tamaño de aquella zona, su piel era tan suave, y olía tan delicioso que el simple hecho de imaginarla le robaba el sueño. Sakura era su tierra y su cielo, la razón de sus Por que! y quien le daba fuerzas.

La extensa cabellera de Sakura se desparramo sobre su espalda mientras levantaba el rostro del ambarino a su altura para besarle una vez mas, sus manos e deslizaban ágiles debajo de su playera tipo polo, para poder llegar a la pretina de sus jeans liberándolo del botón superior, bajando el cierre lentamente mientras le sonreía traviesa y bajaba lentamente hasta la altura de la zona de calor en el ambarino sin perderle de vista. No había algo que lo volviera mas loco que aquella mirada sobre de el, llena de luz, completamente excitante, devorándolo sin tocarlo. Sakura bajo la prenda debajo de los jean liberando la completa erección del ambarino, deslizo con suavidad sus manos sobre su miembro, masturbandolo con delicadeza mientras depositaba humedos y cortos besos por toda aquella extencion de piel. Shaoran dio dos pasos torpes hacia atras chocando contra la nevera y soltando alaridos roncos desde su pecho, la ojiverde lamia y chupaba exquisitamente la zona mas erògena en el castaño mientras lo llevaba al cielo en tan solo instantes, provocando que el se aferrara con fuerza a su cabellera y antes de llegar al inevitable clímax la retiro de el, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos besandolo freneticamente y la llevo hasta el sofá, donde arranco hábilmente el resto de la ropa que ella poseía, se coloco sobre aquel menudo cuerpo apretando sus senos con deseo mientras los lamia disfrutando de la música proveniente de los labios de Sakura al mencionar su nombre.

-Estoy loco, completamente loco por ti Kinomoto - La tomo por las caderas y arremetió dentro ella,mientras se mesia ritmicamente sobre su cuerpo sin perderla de vista. El clímax llego en ambos minutos mas tarde, después de una prolongada lucha de poderes sobre el sofá, el tapete y la mesa de centro, la cual había quedado hecha trizas sobre el suelo por el peso de ambos.

-Eriol va a cobrarte esto Shao - Repitió en el oído del ambarino con la respiración completamente agitada.

-Que me lo cobre! Eso y la cama si es necesario! - Volvió a besar frenéticamente la clavícula de la ojiverde, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella sobre su cabeza dispuesto a continuar con aquel arte amatorio.

-Lobito -Lo detuvo en el acto

-Que?

-Y si...cenamos - El gruñido en el estomago de la ojiverde evidencio el hambre voraz que la atacaba

Shaoran se levanto de inmediato de aquel cálido cuerpo bajo el, y se sonrojo un momento riendo divertido.

-Lo siento mi amor! Es que...se me fue de las manos - Se paso la mano detrás de la cabeza y la ayudo a levantarse envolviéndola en una frazada para cubrirla del frió. Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta el acurrucándose sobre su pecho envolviéndolo con la misma manta y quedándose ahí detenida, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-No hagas eso, me derrites el corazón Sakura - La abrazo besando su frente tiernamente

-Estoy tan enamorada de ti, tonto celoso

-Ya, olvídalo amor. - La miro con ojos de cachorro y volvió a besarla en los labios con cariño

La ojiverde le sonrió en respuesta y se coloco nuevamente su ropa a la par de el, para poder pasar el resto de la velada, a lado de su amado lobo. La cena estuvo rodeada de una amena conversación en torno a tantos buenos momentos juntos y por separado, poniéndose al corriente de todo en sus vidas, como si el tiempo separados hubiese sido una vida entera.

Después de eso tiraron todos los cojines del sofá al suelo y dejaron la música puesta mientras departían con una botella de vino al centro de ellos a la luz de las velas. La batería estaba por agotarse mientras ella parecía buscar incesante algo en la galería de música de su propio móvil para remplazar el del ambarino, una vez que encontró la canción indicada se levanto torpemente del suelo, a causa del mareo causado por el vino , aclaro su voz entre la mirada sorprendida y divertida de Shaoran y le sonrió. La música comenzó a sonar suavemente desde el móvil de la ojiverde, y la voz de Sakura se escuchaba en la habitación solo para el ambarino frente a ella.

Tu Si Sabes Quererme - Natalia Lafourcade

Ha pasado tanto tiempo  
Finalmente, descubrí tus besos  
Me enredaste en tu mirada  
Me abrazaste con todos mis defectos

Tú sí sabes quererme  
Tú sí sabes adorarme, mi amor  
No te vayas, quédate por siempre, para siempre;  
para siempre amarte

 _Shaoran la miraba con una enorme sonrisa desde su lugar, mientras el sonido contagioso y rítmico de la canción lo envolvía. La letra era una declaración de amor abierta solo para el departe de la ojiverde, quien no paraba de sonreirle al cantar._

Corazón, tú sí sabes  
Quererme como a mí me gusta  
Soy la flor encendida que da color  
Al jardín de tu vida  
Corazón, tú sí sabes  
Quererme como a mí me gusta  
Por favor, no me dejes  
Que soy valiente en corresponderte

Ha pasado tanto tiempo  
Finalmente, sé que estoy dispuesta  
Es tan difícil encontrar un amor  
Que aquí me quedo con heridas bien abiertas  
Ya no me importa lo que piensan los demás  
Aquí me quedo para ser testigo siempre de la vida  
Aquí por siempre, para siempre  
Para siempre amarnos

Corazón, tú sí sabes  
Quererme como a mí me gusta  
Soy la flor encendida que da color  
Al jardín de tu vida  
Corazón, tú sí sabes  
Quererme como a mí me gusta  
Por favor, no me dejes  
Que soy valiente en corresponderte

 _Sakura llevaba el ritmo de la canción sobre sus pies, mientras el ambarino se levantaba de su lugar tomándola entre sus brazos y haciéndola bailar entre los cojines del suelo. No entendía en que momento le habían cambiado a la Sakura tímida que había conocido pero aquellos contoneos al ritmo de la música lo hacían enamorarse aun mas._

Corazón, tú sí sabes  
Quererme como a mí me gusta  
Soy la flor encendida que da color  
Al jardín de tu vida  
Corazón, tú sí sabes  
Quererme como a mí me gusta  
Por favor, no me dejes  
Que soy valiente en corresponderte

Corazón, corazón tú sí sabes  
(Quererme como a mí me gusta)  
Corazón, tú si sabes quererme, mi amor  
(Quererme como a mí me gusta)  
Ay, no te vayas  
Quédate por siempre  
(Quererme como a mí me gusta)  
Que soy valiente en corresponderte, mi amor  
(Quererme como a mí me gusta)

La melodía finalizo con la ultima nota saliendo de la garganta de Sakura mientras Shaoran la recostaba sobre sus brazos como en una clásica película Hollywodense y la beso en el acto.

-Me enamoras la vida Kinomoto, voy a darte vino mas seguido. - Y una vez dicho eso, callo rendida en brazos del ambarino completamente dormida.

Que seria de sus vidas sin esos momentos de felicidad juntos, cuando el mundo se hacia pequeño y todo era perfecto. La recostó con suavidad sobre los cojines dispuesto a dormir entre sus brazos cuando el teléfono de la residencia repico insesamente. Shaoran frunció el ceño, la felicidad duraba tan poca y podía ser tan efímera. Suspiro y acudió atenderlo.

* * *

 _Me gustan los fondos musicales , para darle mas dramatismo a la escena ;) ya me conocen, no se quejen vaya! les dejo este "Most Epic MUsic Ever - Tosca Fantasy"_

* * *

-Si diga - Respondió el ambarino con seriedad.

-Donde tienes a mi hermana Mocoso! - Touya sonaba absolutamente furioso del otro lado del teléfono, donde Yukito lo veía preocupado y Tomoyo intercambiaba miradas con Eriol.

-Ella esta bien, esta a salvo, como...

-Me importa poco, si no hubieras aparecido en su vida esto no estaría pasando, tienes idea de lo que sucede aquí, mi padre esta hospitalizado por heridas provenientes de no que loco que casi lo mata a el y al extranjero rubio.

-Kinomoto no es prudente discutir ahora, la llamada durara poco tiempo - Decía Eriol

-Tsssch! Mas te vale que cuides de mi hermana con tu vida o te juro que yo mismo iré a buscarte y voy a matarte me oyes mocoso!?

-Fuerte y claro! Como esta su padre, y Fye? Puedes decirme, por favor - El ambarino se sostenía el puente de la nariz controlándose en lo mas posible

-Mi padre esta fuera de peligro gracias al cielo, pero el rubio esta gravemente herido, lo tiene entubado y no reacciona aun

Eriol avanzo hasta Touya y le pidió con amabilidad el teléfono para continuar con aquel informe.

-Shaoran, soy yo. Esta Sakura cerca?

-No, esta dormida, dime que pasa de una vez, ella se puso muy mal antes, sintió ese ataque y su poder se salio de control por un momento.

-Hmmm Interesante, por esa razón es que Fye no murió, de alguna manera ella logro protegerlo y evitar un ataque letal en su contra, si no hubiera sido por ella yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

-Que estas diciendo, estamos en otro país Hiraguizawa!

-No hay una razón lógica, excepto que la conexión mágica que ella tiene con el y conmigo es lo que le salvo la vida.

-Como esta?

-Estable, pero débil y su magia aun no se recupera lo suficiente, su linea de vida se acorto mas de la cuenta, y en este momento nada es seguro.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer.

-Entrenarla todo lo que puedas, Fie Wong no tarda en aparecer y debemos enfrentarlo. Tengo información que es de utilidad pero debo hablarlo personalmente contigo, llego mañana.

-Esta bien.

La llamada se corto ante la interferencia mágica por sobre aquella casa, dejando al ambarino pensando, mientras miraba a Sakura dormir plácidamente. El momento se acercaba cada vez mas.

* * *

 _ **Dramatic Queen reportandose! jajajaja**_

 ** _Bueno acompletando un capitulo mas de este fic, con mucho mucho romance y lemon por que hacer sufrir tanto a mis protas pues tambien me duele, aunque no los dejare tranquilos aun muajajaja. Ojala este gustandoles , gracias por su paciencia y sus lecturas, ya saben dejenme sus reviews por favor y nos seguimos leyendo._**

 ** _Un beso enorme!_**


	16. TOMANDO LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA

**Los Personajes de esta historia Pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es propia**

* * *

Ierian ingreso con su imponente presencia al Ministerio de Mágico Internacional , las puertas de caoba al frente de ella se abrieron lentamente dándole paso a la elegante mujer, la sala estaba llena de magos de todo el mundo. El ministro de magia se encontraba al centro del podium y la recibió con una reverencia.

-Bienvenida, es un placer tenerla de nuevo entre nosotros, a que debemos su honorable visita esta mañana? - Le pregunto con interés el caballero ingles al frente de ella.

Ierian asintió con vehemencia a su saludo, tomando asiento en el lugar que le correspondía.

-Tengo pruebas suficientes que comprueban la inocencia de mi hijo XiaoLang ante los hechos sucedidos en Hong Kong, estoy dispuesta aceptar su oferta de proporcionarle información y testigos a cambio de la libertad de mi hijo y protección para el y mi familia. -Ierian se levanto del asiento haciendo una pronunciada reverencia al hombre frente a ella, como muestra de humildad y respeto.

-Esta consiente de que Li Xiao Lang ha violado mas de un millón de reglas al estatuto mágico internacional y no conforme con eso esta prófugo, me hace dudar de su inocencia en el asesinato a Tian Mei Li - Recalco uno de los magos al fondo de la sala.

-Lo estoy señor, sin embargo en su defensa me gustaría comentar que fue orillado a huir debido a que Fei Wong atento contra su vida y la de muchos en el consejo aquella noche. La señorita Li no fue privada de la vida a manos de Xiao Lang, sino de su mismo padre, en un intento por proteger a mi hijo. - Puntualizo

-Esa es una acusación muy grave Ierian, hay pruebas suficientes para probar lo que nos dices -Comento amablemente el Ministro de Magia

Ierian asintió una vez mas sin pronunciar una sola palabra y realizo un movimiento lento y elegante con sus manos, apareciendo frente a ellos el báculo perteneciente a Fei Wong olvidado aquella noche dentro de la mansión, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y lo extendió hasta el ministro.

-Estoy enterada que las varitas poseen la particularidad de tener memoria, en Asia optamos mas por utilizar báculos u otros artefactos de linaje familiar como catalizadores de nuestra magia, este en especial pertenece a Fei Wong y fue utilizado para realizar el hechizo contra la señorita Tian Mei Li, por lo que si lo desean pueden develar sus secretos para los fines que mejor les convenga, en espera de que esto pueda favorecer a mi hijo para probar su inocencia.

Los presentes en la sala se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad, mientras se dejaban escuchar cuchicheo por todo el lugar respecto a la procedencia de aquel artefacto, el ministro regreso su vista a la señora Li y silencio a todos, tomando la palabra.

-Como lo obtuvo, si Fei Wong en este momento esta prófugo, acaso tiene información de su paradero que nosotros no? - La cuestiono

-No señor, este báculo fue olvidado en la mansión Li aquella noche, cuando Fei Wong huyo por alguna razón no lo llevo con él y me tome el atrevimiento de tomarlo con la firme intención de limitar el uso de su magia, sin embargo parece que aun sin el , logra tener absoluto control de sus poderes y quizá por esa razón no lo llevo consigo. Aun así lo conserve como prueba inaudita del uso que le ah dado a su magia.

-Es usted una mujer muy decidida y perspicaz Ierian, admiro su audacia. Por el momento confiscaremos este objeto y lo evaluaremos, si se comprueba que su hijo es inocente, absolveremos los cargos en su contra y estaremos dispuestos ayudarlo a el y a toda su familia. Gracias - El hombre de traje sastre la miro con amabilidad haciendo una reverencia y señalandole la salida.

Ierian asintió con elegancia y salio de la sala con su habitual elegancia acompañándola.

* * *

El aparato de signos vitales que conectaba a Fye era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación del Hospital Healt Insurance de Tokio, el chico de rubia cabellera se mantenía en estado de coma inducido debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, portaba una mascarilla de oxigeno y se llevaba el control de su registros cardíacos y neuronales. Tomoyo entro a la sala para poder colocarle medicamentos y anotar el registro de sus signos por ese día. Lo miro con preocupación, retirando los mechones rubios que caían por su rostro, se veía pálido y cansado, constantemente se preguntaba si le seria posible despertar, y lo mucho que su amiga sufriría si el llegaba a partir de ese mundo.

-No te des por vencido, ella te necesita mas que nunca -Le susurro con cariño mientras apretaba su mano para que pudiera sentirla, era bien sabido que los pacientes en ese estado lograban escucharlo todo. Se dispuso a acomodarle la frazada y a salir de la habitación cuando los signos vitales de Fye comenzaron aumentar, esto la hizo girar sobre su propio eje y notar que el joven mago intentaba mover los dedos de su mano derecha.

La amatista de inmediato llamo por el móvil a Eriol, para informarle la situación. Su querido amigo estaba despertando al fin, se acerco mas a el y tomo su mano con esperanza, a lo que el rubio respondió con un ligero apretón al tiempo que le sonreía ligeramente mientras abría los ojos.

-Daidouji... - Menciono apenas con fuerza

-No hables Fye, no te esfuerces demasiado, estas bien, todos estamos bien, solo descansa, Eriol ya viene hacia acá - Se apresuro a calmarlo

-Sakura...donde, donde esta Fujitaka? - Le pregunto un poco desorientado

-El esta muy bien gracias a ti, esta a salvo y en casa con Touya a su cuidado y bajo resguardo mágico, no debes preocuparte mas - Le sonrió agradecida, solo el podía preocuparse tanto por otros estando en ese estado, se podía parecer tanto a su querida amiga en ese aspecto.

-Sakura ah estado muy preocupada por ti, le alegrara muchísimo saber que ya te encuentra bien Fye

-La vi antes de perder el conocimiento, de alguna manera ella pudo ayudarme...no se como, pero pude sentirla en todo el lugar, me gustaría tanto poder volver a verla.

-Lo harás, te pondrás bien -Le aseguro la amatista sentándose a su lado, a lo que el rubio negó lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesar.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, no siento mas mi magia, y dudo que esta regenerándose en este momento, lo único que lamento es no poder despedirme de ella...

Tomoyo lo miro con tristeza y apretó sus manos sin saber que decirle, ni ella misma sabia si podría recuperarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dándole paso a un joven medico de cabello azulado y gafas redondas quien sonreía de lado a lado al mirar a su gran amigo despierto.

-Te equivocas amigo - Le dijo sonriendole a él y a su esposa sentada sobre el lecho a lado del rubio.

-Todo estará bien, recuerdan? Nada mas poderoso que el hechizo de nuestra querida Sakura - Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la amatista y beso su mejilla de su esposa con cariño, sonriendole a su amigo.

Fye sonrió incrédulo ante aquellas palabras y miro distraído por la ventana.

-Me alegra que sean tan positivos - Menciono lacónicamente

-Me sorprende que tu no - Le levanto una ceja, mientras revisaba sus registros médicos y las heridas en su cuerpo.

-Las heridas físicas están sanando positivamente es mas me atrevería a decir que si no fuera por tu magia podrías estar en pie, sin embargo tu poder mágico esta mermado significativamente y eso solo indica que tu linea de vida esta en el limite. Por suerte hemos logrado mantenerte estable, hasta que pudiera hallar la forma de devolverte esto... -Eriol extendió su mano frente a la mirada incrédula del rubio mostrandole una pequeña esfera de cristal la cual contenía el poder mágico de Fye, la dejo flotar hasta el rubio depositándose lentamente dentro su iris, llenándolo nuevamente de aquel azul turquesa brillante, la habitación se ilumino por unos segundos devolviendole no solo su poder mágico, sino extendiendo nuevamente su linea de vida y recuperando su fuerza vita. Los signos vitales se restablecieron de inmediato, el color le volvió al rostro y se retiro la mascara de oxigeno y le sonrió al chico de gafas frente a el.

-De que me perdí aquella noche? - Lo cuestiono el rubio

-Fei Wong tiene un punto débil, le gusta alardear de un poder que no le pertenece del todo, por lo tanto no tiene absoluto control de el. Al aprisionar al padre de Sakura y mantener una lucha contigo en ese plano, desgasto gran parte de su poder mágico, debilitandolo considerablemente por lo que fue mas fácil atacarlo y despejarlo de lo que no le pertenece. Te sorprenderías si te contara el acceso que me dio a su mente y todo lo que logre descubrir después de esa noche sobre su pasado y sobre todo de la forma en la que podemos obtener ventaja de esto.

-De que hablas exactamente, sabes como despojarlo de sus poderes mágicos?

-Encontré una forma de hacerlo, pero primero necesitamos ir a donde esta Shaoran y ahí podre decirle a todos lo que se. Ya que esto le concierne directamente a el y a su familia. Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para viajar esta tarde? - Le sonrió

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, no solo eran buenas noticias sino que tendría la oportunidad de ver una vez mas a su querido cerezo.

-Estoy segura de que Sakura esta muy feliz de poder verte - Le aseguro Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Nos recibirá cariño, ya que iremos todos, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, de ninguna manera. Ademas se que esta muy preocupada por ella y que tu también estarás muy feliz de poder verla - Eriol le sonrió con dulzura

La amatista abrazo a su esposo con alegría mientras lo besaba cortamente, acto que correspondió de inmediato el chico de gafas.

-El avión saldrá en unas horas,es momento de confrontarlo - Dijo con seriedad mientras miraba por la ventana, mientras el rubio sentía su magia fluir sobre la palma de sus manos. La amatista lo ayudo a retirarse la intravenosa y los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectado, otorgándole un poco de ropa.

-Eriol, no sera muy sospechoso dar de alta aun paciente en coma -Le pregunto curiosa la amatista

-Fye jamas fue dado de alta como paciente regular, nadie sabe siquiera que hay una persona en esta habitación, me encargue de aislarlo por su seguridad y de mantenerlo en anonimato ya que las heridas físicas que tenia no concordarían con su diagnostico y el estado de gravedad en el que se encontraba, ya que todo el cuadro clínico era propiamente mágico. Si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de recuperar su magia, posiblemente no estaría vivo - Finalizo mirando a su esposa con serenidad.

-Te debo la vida Hiraguizawa -Le sonrió Fye

-Se la debes a Sakura, si te soy sincero ella logro sentirte y extender su barrera protectora hasta a ti de alguna forma, eso me dio el tiempo suficiente para actuar.

-Que, entonces no fue un sueño? Ella de verdad estuvo ahí?

Eriol asintió lentamente y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras mantenía a Tomoyo en brazos.

-Shaoran me contó que en el momento exacto del ataque, ellos estaban entrenando, cuando de alguna manera ella se conecto contigo y logro cubrirte con su magia. Ella ah estado muy preocupada por ti, presiente que tu estado de salud no estaba bien, y no ah hecho mas que preguntar por ti - Eriol miro maliciosamente al rubio - Li quiere partirte la cara por robarte la atención de la pequeña Sakura.

Fye bajo la mirada y se sonrió ampliamente, su Sakura lo seguía queriendo, muy en el fondo y quizá no de la manera que el deseaba pero los sentimientos que alguna vez tubo por el eran legítimos y seguían ahí haciéndolo infinitamente feliz.

-Ansió estrecharla entre mis brazos - Confeso

Eriol y Tomoyo rieron divertidos, contagiando Fye. Seguramente Shaoran asesinaría al rubio ante ese acto.

* * *

Sakura despertó entre los cálidos brazos de su amado Shaoran, pasaban de las 9:00 am pero no quería moverse de ese lugar, acomodo su cabeza de nuevo sobre su pecho y volvió abrazarlo, nada era mejor que esa sensación de tibieza cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Buenos días amor - Le susurro el ambarino aun con los ojos cerrados

-Estabas despierto?

-Algo así, no quise moverme para no despertarte - Le sonrió

-Lo lamento - Se disculpo ella mirándolo con vergüenza para luego fundirse en un beso de aquellos labios pertenecientes al amor de su vida.

-Disculpada -Rio divertido sobre sus suaves labios, depositando cortos y continuos besos por todo su rostro, su mandíbula, su cuello, sus hombros...

La ojiverde se hundió en las almohadas disfrutando de aquel dulce despertar, mientras el néctar en los labios del ambarino rodeaban el contorno de sus senos, mientras Shaoran los estrujaba con suavidad y deseo. Acto que ella correspondió envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura del ambarino atrayendolo hacia ella para volver a besarle con pasión.

-Acaso jamas nos saciaremos del otro - Pregunto la castaña en un susurro seductor sobre los labios de Shaoran.

-Yo jamas me cansaría de esto en tanto sea contigo - Le confeso oscureciendo su mirada por el deseo y alzándola para posicionarla a ahorcadas sobre suyo.

Se miraron profundamente, Sakura sentía que su sola mirada le erizaba cada uno de los bellos en su cuerpo, la miraba con tanto amor, con tanto deseo, como un preciado tesoro, como un objeto frágil, como la razón de toda su alegría. Se podía reflejar perfectamente en sus ojos ambarinos, y nada la llenaba mas que esa forma de verla. La castaña se acerco lentamente hasta el besando sus labios lentamente, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Te amo Sakura - Hundió sus manos en la larga cabellera de la castaña separándose lentamente de sus adictivos labios.

-Sera mejor que paremos antes de que no pueda contenerme - Shaoran le sonrió travieso y se levanto del lecho comenzando a vestirse - Hoy es un día hermoso , por que no te cambias mientras preparo algo de comer

Sakura se levanto del lecho colocándose de puntillas frente al ambarino alcanzando sus labios para depositar un ultimo y húmedo beso, para perderse en la habitación de baño, Shaoran evito mirarla para no caer ante los provocativos contoneos de la ojiverde y seguirla hasta la bañera, presa del desenfreno que se apoderaba de el cuando la tenia cerca.

"Contrólate Shaoran, no la mires, no la mires...hay por favor no camines así mujer, maldición! Tengo problemas con mi libido"

El ambarino se dirigió a la cocina donde preparo una cesta con sándwiches y aperitivos para lo que en vista seria un desayuno a orillas del mar. El chico se acerco a la enorme puerta de cristal en la sala de estar la recorrió sintiendo la brisa salina en el rosto acompañada del sonido de las gaviotas sobre el cielo.

-Es una vista preciosa para despertar no crees? - Le pregunto a la ojiverde quien recién había llegado a su lado disfrutando del panorama.

-Es como si afuera no sucediera nada -Susurro ella distraidamente

-Acabara pronto y podremos disfrutar de toda esta tranquilidad el resto de nuestros días - Syaoran entrelazo sus dedos con los de la castaña y le sonrió dulcemente.

Sakura le sonrió ocultando su evidente mortificación reflejada en sus pupilas, avanzando a su lado hacia la costa.

-Se que estas preocupada y ansiosa, pero debes saber que tu poder se ah incrementado considerablemente y estas lista para esto. No permitiré que el te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nadie mas. Pronto todo sera solo un vago recuerdo, te lo prometo - Shaoran le mostró su dedo meñique para poder cerrar aquella promesa al tiempo que la ojiverde levantaba el suyo sellando aquel juramento.

-Anoche llamo Hiraguizawa - El ambarino continuo caminando a lado de la ojiverde

-Fye y papá están bien? - Sakura le pregunto ansiosa mientras el ambarino asentía con una sonrisa

-Están fuera de peligro, tu padre se fue a casa con tu hermano y cuentan con protección mágica y sobre...él...se que esta recuperándose satisfactoriamente, Daidouji y Hiraguizawa cuidan de el.

Sakura sintió alivio en el fondo de su corazón, por suerte todos estaban fuera de peligro pero el corazón seguía doliendole cada que pensaba en Fye, no podía borrar aquella imagen agonizante del rubio de su memoria, y solo si ella misma lo veía lograría sentirse completamente tranquila. El ambarino la miraba con cautela, ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos una vez mas y tenia los ojos acuosos y tristes.

-El estará bien - Le aseguro el castaño, mientras Sakura le sonreía con un poco de culpabilidad

-Shao, yo...

-Lo se, no tienes que decirme nada, entiendo - Le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios, la tomo una vez mas de la mano retomando su camino a orillas del mar.

El viento era agradable y húmedo en conjunto con la brisa marina, sus pies descalzos se hundían en la arena húmeda dejando la marca de sus huellas sobre el suelo, el sol los cubría en un abrazo reflejando la sombra de sus manos unidas detrás de ellos, al tiempo que se sumergían levemente en las aguas del majestuoso mar frente a ellos salpicándose de agua entre juegos.

El cielo abierto y azulado era el fiel testigo del amor que el tiempo prevalecía sobre ellos, haciendo eco de sus risas junto a las olas del mar. La sabana de cuadros descansaba a unos metros de ellos sobre la arena, con la cesta de comida sobre ella, copas de vino a medio beber, uvas y queso sobre un plato de aperitivos improvisados y el chapoteo de sus pies como música de fondo.

Ierian había bajado de su avión privado de las empresas Li a las afueras de aquella residencia, se dispuso a caminar por la costa antes de ir a buscar a su hijo y allí los encontró. Perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, bailando lentamente sobre la arena mientras ella le sonreía como si Xiao Lang fuera el único existente en la faz de la tierra mientras pasaba sus manos al rededor de su cuello besándolo con dulzura.

Los miro detenidamente como en una película antigua, frente a sus ojos parecía tener la imagen de Hien y ella de jóvenes, completamente enamorados, sonrió para si misma como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, con la nostalgia cubriéndole la mirada. Su preciado hijo disfrutaba en ese momento de la mejor sensación existente en el universo, con todos sus sentidos estallando de tanto amor, sufriendo durante tantos años por alcanzar ese efímero momento de felicidad con esa chica.

Se sentía culpable al ser testigo de aquel amor entre ellos, accediendo ciegamente a las exigencia ahora ridículas del consejo y de Fei Wong, creyendo que hacia lo correcto. Avanzo un poco mas hasta ellos mientras descubría a Shaoran tocar la guitarra cantando a lado de la ojiverde en una hermosa dupla.

PHOTOGRAPH - Ed Sheeran (Se las dejo en español ;) )

Amar puede hacer daño,  
algunas veces, amar puede hacer daño,  
pero es la única cosa que conozco.  
Y cuando se pone difícil,  
sabes que algunas veces se puede poner difícil,  
es la única cosa que nos hace sentir vivos.

Guardamos este amor en una fotografía,  
construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos,  
en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,  
los corazones nunca se rompen,  
y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre.

Así que puedes guardarme en el bolsillo  
de tus vaqueros rasgados,  
abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren,  
nunca estarás sola,  
espérame a que vuelva a casa.

Amar puede curar,  
amar puede remendar tu alma,  
y es la única cosa que conozco.  
Juro que será más fácil,  
recuérdalo con cada pedazo de ti,  
y es la única cosa que nos llevamos cuando morimos.

Guardamos este amor en una fotografía,  
construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos,  
en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,  
los corazones nunca se rompieron,  
y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre.  
Así que puedes guardarme en el bolsillo  
de tus vaqueros rasgados,  
abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren,  
nunca estarás sola.

Y si me haces daño,  
bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan.  
Dentro de estas páginas, puedes guardarme,  
y nunca te dejaré partir,  
espérame a que vuelva a casa.  
Espérame a que vuelva a casa.  
Espérame a que vuelva a casa.  
Espérame a que vuelva a casa.

Oh, puedes encajarme  
en el colgante que llevabas cuanto tenías 16 años,  
junto al latido de tu corazón,  
donde yo debería estar,  
guardado profundo dentro de tu alma.

Y si me haces daño,  
bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan.  
Dentro de estas páginas, puedes guardarme,  
y nunca te dejaré partir.

Cuando me haya ido,  
recordaré cómo me besabas,  
bajo la farola, de vuelta en la calle 6ª.  
Oyéndote susurrar a través del teléfono,  
espérame a que vuelva a casa.

Shaoran finalizo con la ultima nota sobre sus labios, sin perder de vista la mirada color jade de Sakura, fundiéndose en ella mientras la acercaba lentamente del rostro hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para poder besarle con dulzura. Ierian se acerco con cautela hasta la pareja sonriendoles con ternura y realizo una reverencia a los presentes.

-Buenos Dias Xiao Lang, Ying Fa - Le sonrió al ambarino, acercándose con delicadeza a la ojiverde depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla. Acción que desconcerto al ambarino dejándolo boquiabierto. Aquel beso solo significaba que aceptaba a Sakura como su prometida.

-Madre! Que esta haciendo aquí? -Menciono claramente sorprendido

-No puedo venir a visitarte -Le levanto una ceja mirándolo con seriedad

-No, es decir, si, no me malinterprete estaba preocupado por usted y es solo que me toma por sorpresa. Dudo mucho que solo venga a saludar no es así? - Menciono conteniendo su nerviosismo ante la sorpresiva presencia de su madre.

Ierian recupero su postura elegante y serena y asintió con vehemencia a su hijo.

-Te traigo buenas noticias Xiao Lang, lamento la interrupción, pero podríamos? - Señalo la residencia

El ambarino se levanto como resorte de la arena y tomo educadamente a su madre por la mano para guiarla hasta la casa, dio unos pasos lentos con ella y volteo a ver a una ruborizada Sakura detrás de ellos, disculpándose con la mirada por terminar su mañana de aquella manera tan abrupta, accion que la ojiverde contesto con una sonrisa y los siguió poco después de levantar las cosas de la arena.

Dentro de la casa, Ierian se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar, el ambarino se encontraba en la cocina preparando Té cuando Sakura entro acercándose a colocar una charola con tarta de fresas y tazas para servirles. Se paro detrás del ambarino abrazándolo cariñosamente por la espalda y lo beso en la mejilla retirándole la tetera de las manos, se notaba muy tenso y preocupado.

-Yo lo haré Shao, no hagas esperar a tu madre - Le sonrio

-Gracias - El ambarino curvo sus labios en una especia de sonrisa y salio de la cocina con las manos empuñadas a sus costados

La madre de Shaoran le generaba gran nerviosismo a la ojiverde, era bien sabido que Ierian Li jamas había aceptado su relación con el ambarino, y era la causante de su separación por tantos años, por lo que eso la tenia con las manos sudorosas y la cabeza hecha un lió. Quería darle una buena impresión aquella elegante dama, pero, como hacerlo? Que tan perfecta debía ser para obtener su aprobación...se quedo mirando la tetera frente a ella y recordó, que su padre les había enseñado la ceremonia del Té a ella y a Touya, por lo que quizá podría comenzar por servirle como correspondía el té, busco en todas las alacenas y al fin encontró una tetera tradicional japonesa con sus respectivos aditamentos, los coloco sobre la charola, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y avanzo hacia la sala de estar.

La conversación entre Ierian y Shaoran finalizo en cuanto Sakura entro a la sala, cosa que la hizo poner aun mas nerviosa, sentía la charola temblar entre sus manos, pero no se detuvo, reunió toda la determinación de la que era capaz en ese momento y con movimientos elegantes y gráciles se incoo a la altura de la mesita de centro entre ellos y con una mano sirvió lentamente el té en la taza de Ierian, evitando derramar o salpicar una sola gota, mientras con la otra finamente tomaba dicho artefacto y llenaba la siguiente taza, sus manos parecían una danza lenta y rítmica, su mirada serena y concentrada sobre el ritual que llevaba acabo en ese momento. Coloco la tetera sobre la mesa y acerco la primer taza de té a Shaoran sin hacer contacto visual o hecharia todo a perder, el ambarino la miro sorprendido y sonrió orgulloso. Posteriormente paso la siguiente taza hasta Ierian haciendo una ligera reverencia para acercarla hasta sus manos. La madre del ambarino la miro todo el tiempo con detenimiento mientras aceptaba dicho liquido entre sus manos.

-Gracias Querida -Dijo con amabilidad mientras Sakura le sonreía tímidamente y se levanto asintiendo con vehemencia a la mujer frente a ella.

-Me retiro para dejarlos conversar, con permiso - Se inclino con respeto y se dispuso a retirarse

Shaoran la siguió con la mirada, cuando noto que su madre la sujeto con suavidad del brazo deteniendo sus pasos, indicándole que tomara asiento con ellos.

-No es necesario que te vayas Ying Fa, es importante que tu también estés al tanto de la situación ya que eres parte de ella, así como también lo eres de esta familia - Ierian miro a su hijo sonriendole con amabilidad, mientras Sakura la miraba completamente incrédula.

Acaso eso significaba que...

-Estas aceptando nuestra relación madre? - Le pregunto el ambarino sin rodeos, a lo que su madre respondió con un solo movimiento de su cabeza al tiempo daba el primer sorbo a la taza de té.

-Esta delicioso, una mezcla bastante peculiar entre el toque de Xiao Lang y el tuyo sin duda - Le sonrió a la ojiverde

-Gracias señora Li - Sakura se sentó a lado de aquella dama tomando su mano entre la suya ,sonriendole con sinceridad y gratitud

-Dime Ierian, querida - Le sonrió -

-Agradezco tu benevolencia madre, yo no se que decirte...pero aun ay cosas que me cuestan entender de tu visitas, no veniste solo para esto o si? - La interrogo su hijo con propiedad

Ierian se giro hacia el ambarino, colocando la taza sobre la mesa, mirándolo con solemnidad.

-Tienes razón, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es por que esta mañana fui al Ministerio Mágico en Inglaterra, como sabes Fei Wong esta prófugo en este momento y es uno de los magos mas buscados en el mundo por sus crímenes, pero tu estas boletinado también, el Primer Ministro Chino piensa que debido a tus roces con el consejo , fuiste el causante de la muerte de Tian Mei para poder escapar a Japón.

-Eso es una calumnia! - Se levanto indignado de su asiento el ambarino,

Ierian le hizo señas para que mantuviera la compostura.

-Lo se Xiao Lang, pero ellos no, y eso es justamente lo que me llevo a visitarlos el día de hoy, recabe pruebas suficientes para probar tu inocencia y lograr que el ministerio nos otorgue protección y ayuda. Sin embargo el consejo se encuentra disuelto en este momento en Hong Kong, Fei Wong se ah encargado de perseguirlos para convencerlos a base de amenazas y poder tenerlos de su lado, aunque aun ay quienes le son fiel a tu padre y a ti por consiguiente por lo que lamentablemente Fei Wong se dio a la tarea de matarlos, si no proporcionaban información sobre tu paradero

-Esta realizando una masacre...no solo esta persiguiéndolos a ellos a todas las personas que tiene un lazo directo o indirecto conmigo también, no se que es lo que quiere conseguir, presiento que esto va mas haya de un puesto en la dinastía.

-Hay una larga historia detrás de Fei Wong, y me avergüenzo de tener parte en ella Xiao Lang, temo que puedas juzgarme duramente por eso, no sabia lo que hacia, y en mi defensa puedo decirte que creí que hacia lo correcto por ti y por tus hermanas.

-No se culpe madre, yo no le guardo rencor alguno - Shaoran acerco su mano colocandola sobre las de su madre y la miro con comprensión.

Ierian sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero las contuvo.

-El anciano Matsumoto llego a mi hace unos dias, dispuesto a testificar en contra de Fei Wong, el sera nuestro doble agente, cuenta con informacion sobre su paradero, ademas de ser testigo junto conmigo de los actos infames y deshonrrosos en los que ah incurrido Fei Wong a lo largo de los años. Solo te pido que no interfieras en la decision del Ministerio luego de esto.

-Que esta queriendome decir madre - Shaoran la miro alzandole una ceja

-Posiblemente sea vista como complice junto con Matsumoto en algunos cargos, pero estare haciendo lo correcto y se que tu podras devolver el honor a nuestra familia cuando logres acabar con Fei Wong. - Finalizo con solemnidad

-De ninguna manera! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE USTED SE VEA MANCHADA POR ESTO - Espeto molesto el ambarino

-No hay otra manera Sra. Ierian? Estoy segura de que usted es una buena persona - Sakura tomo la mano de Ierian con preocupacion

-Es lo correcto querida, aunque Xiao Lang se interponga todo tiene consecuencias, pero nada tendrán que ver ustedes en eso -Le sonrió

-Madre por favor considérelo! -Suplico Shaoran

-Lo eh meditado lo suficiente, no podemos darnos el lujo de despreciar ayuda en este momento y si Matsumoto habla habrá un beneficio para ti, y para tu libertad. Después de lo que vi esta mañana me convencí de que hacia lo mejor por tu felicidad hijo, todo estará bien " mi pequeño lobo" - Ierian le sonrió con dulzura a Shaoran y se levanto de su asiento.

-Debo retirarme, por la tarde tendré información sobre tu situación y te lo haré saber, mientras tanto debes saber que tus hermanas y yo estaremos bajo resguardo mágico en Inglaterra, no debes preocuparte, Weib llegara en unas horas con tus amigos y te tendrá al tanto de todo, concéntrate en ser justo y piensa en Meiling, Fei Wong después de todo sigue siendo su padre.

Shaoran miro a su madre con gratitud y le sonrió, a lo que ella se acerco y lo estrujo levemente entre sus brazos.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto Xiao Lang, ustedes merecen ser felices - Se separo de su hijo y lo miro con dulzura dando media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Madre! - El ambarino la detuvo con el sonido de su voz a la lejanía, mientras ella se giraba con el semblante sereno

-Por que hace esto? - Soltó con dolor desde lo profundo de su corazón

Ierian se sonrió mas para si misma que para ellos y levanto la mirada para fundirla en la de su hijo con calidez.

-Por que jamas te vi tan feliz en la vida Xiao Lang, tal vez jamas pude decírtelo pero eres la viva imagen de Hien, tu sonrisa, tu carácter, tus ojos...todo en ti es el reflejo de la persona que mas ame en la vida, y al verte con ella esta mañana recordé lo dichosa que fui a su lado. Quiero eso para ti también y si Ying Fa es la persona mas importante en tu vida, honrare ese hecho. - Ierian salio de la casa perdiéndose en la lejanía de la costa.

El ambarino se quedo detenido como una estatua en medio de la habitación, aquel encuentro con su madre era quizá el único que había tenido en toda su vida de forma tan cercana y reveladora con su progenitora. Se sentía cargado de una bomba de emociones y cosas por decirle, sentía por primera vez que se había perdido de valiosos momentos a su lado y no podía evitar sentir esa despedida muy amarga.

La ojiverde se acerco lentamente hasta la figura patidifusa del ambarino y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él de manera automática, recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y miro a la lejanía junto con el.

-Es una mujer encantadora

-Si... - Le respondió en un hilo de voz

-Todo estará bien Shaoran - Le aseguro la castaña

-De todo corazón...eso espero - Finalizo

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Esperando que hayan tenido un grandioso fin de semana, lleno de descanso y buenos momentos. Paso a dejarle la continuacion de esta historia, la cual me enorgullece indicarles que! Ya tengo terminada! :D

Estoy muy feliz por que me enfrente a un hiatus terrible luego de modificar el final anterior y extenderla increiblemente, han habido muchos cambios, de ser una historia enteramente dramatica y llena de romance, se torno con tintes de accion y mucha intriga. Pero les comento que respetare algunas cosas del final anteriror asi que quienes lo leyeron pues lograran notarlo y quienes no, no se preocupen la linea del romance sigue en curso y si..siii! No voy a separar a nuestros S & S aunque...uyyy me las vi muy dificiles en eliminar el lazo con Fye, es que simplemente no puedo, casi lo mato vieron...pero no, no y no! Lo amo demasiado, entonces bueno seguira ahi, pero oviamente le tocara tomar su rumbo y veremos que pasa en el Epilogo ;)

Como todo lo tengo en el borrador, segundo yo faltan 4 capitulos mas ya con el Epilogo pero podria o no extenderlo un capitulo mas, por que por lo general son capitulos de 5,000 palabras y a este tube que cortarle una escena por que ya quedaba muy largo, asi que la unire al siguiente.

Me detengo con mis habladurias, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este cap. y nos estamos viendo en la proxima. Un beso, los quiero, estoy muy feliz este dia, que rayos! dejen su review.

Eli-OFF


	17. El Pensadero

**Los Personajes de esta historia Pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es propia**

* * *

Shaoran permaneció en porche pensativo durante un buen rato, opto por una pose tántrica China que Weib le había mostrado desde pequeño para canalizar sus ideas o mantener su aura tranquila, la visita de su madre habría logrado desatar una ansiedad incontenible dentro de el, sentía que algo grande se avecinaba y detestaba no estar preparado para la adversidad. Sakura decidió dejarlo solo, después de un rato de verlo con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre sus rodillas en forma de mariposa, decidió que necesitaría algo de comer, serian casi las 5 pm y el no se había movido de ahí, lo miro con preocupación y acerco con suavidad una charola con Té y panecillos de cocoa. El ambarino sintió la presencia cálida de la ojiverde a su costado abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella completamente mortificada.

-Gracias... - Le sonrió

-Se que te gusta el chocolate, pensé que esto te haría bien también. - Le dijo con ternura

-Que tu estés conmigo, es lo que mas me reconforta. Solo necesitaba pensar -Acaricio la mejilla de la castaña y le sonrió besándola con dulzura.

Un fuerte viento levanto sus ropas y golpeo con fiereza sus rostros, el ambarino se cubrió la cara con su antebrazo mientras atraía a Sakura hacia el para protegerla del fuerte viento. Un pequeño helicóptero de las empresas Piffle Princess comenzó a decender sobre la arena, el fuerte aire despeino por completo a la pareja mientras intentaban fijar su mirada entre el remolino de arena que se había formado. Poco a poco el transporte quedo estático sobre la playa dándole paso a una sonriente y emocionada Tomoyo, quien bajo de inmediato los escalones con ayuda de Eriol para encontrarse con su querida amiga.

-Tomoyo! - Se levanto de inmediato la ojiverde corriendo al mismo tiempo que la amatista para abrazarse con infinita alegria

-Que alegría que estés aquí - Le sonrió Sakura tomándose de las manos de su amiga casi saltando de gusto

-Sakurita no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, estas preciosa, te ah sentado bien este lugar - Le dijo con dulzura - Pero aun así te traje ropa tienes que cambiarte estos harapos.

-Hay...Tomoyo, tu no cambias jajaja - Sakura meneo la cabeza con condescendencia mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

-Que tal pequeña Sakura, que alegría poder verte - Eriol se acerco abrazarla con cariño mientras le entregaba una sonrisa serena y amable como siempre - Puedo notar que mi querido descendiente porta un semblante demasiado serio hoy, me pregunto a que se deberá? - Pregunto un tanto juguetón a Sakura

Shaoran llego a pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos, el entrecejo se le había arrugado considerablemente y su mirada era de completo desagrado hacia la dirección en la que miraba. Se detuvo a un lado de Eriol mirándolo con molestia desde el rabillo de su ojo y regresando su vista hacia Fye.

-Que hace él aquí!? No se supone que su heridas son lo suficientemente considerables para un viaje de esta índole?

-Hay muchas cosas de que ponernos al corriente mi querido amigo, pero ahora se un buen chico y no armes una escena de celos ante lo que sucederá a continuación , quieres? - Le sonrió

-De que hablas Hiragu...

La mirada del ambarino siguió la delgada silueta de Sakura corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el Helicóptero por el cual descedia el rubio con su afable y dulce sonrisa mientras miraba a la ojiverde acercarse a él. Fye extendió sus brazos para recibirla en su regazo con alegría al tiempo besaba su frente. Eriol ahogo su risa divertida dentro de si, casi mordiéndose un labio al tiempo que sujetaba a Shaoran por el brazo con suavidad.

-Te parece gracioso Hiraguizawa! - Espeto molesto el ambarino contra el chico de gafas

Eriol rió levemente mientras miraba a su amigo completamente rojo de ira.

-Para nada - Levanto las manos en signo de rendición

-Voy a matarlo si sigue estrujándola de esa forma! Ya nada mas falta que la bese, maldita sea! - Intento dar un paso al frente pero Tomoyo lo sujeto con suavidad por el hombro meneandole la cabeza mientras le entregada una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora.

-No te molestes Li, sabes que Sakura seria incapaz, ella solo esta muy preocupada y obviamente le alivia ver que su querido amigo esta sano y salvo. Después de todo el casi da la vida por su padre y debe sentirse en deuda.

-Tssssch! Como sea, de cualquier forma no lo soporto y no me quedare a verlo. Mejor entremos- El ambarino se dio media vuelta hecho una furia dando pasos apresurados al interior de la residencia con sus amigos siguiéndole los pasos.

* * *

Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio sintiendo como una suave capa de tranquilidad le envolvía el corazón al tenerlo frente a ella, un par de lagrimas escurrieron por sus ojos, sentía profunda gratitud por lo que el había hecho por su familia. Fye la miro con ternura desde su posición levantando su rostro con suavidad para poder mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes e hipnotizantes que aun lo hacían sentir desfallecer y de los que sin duda aun seguía enamorado.

Tomo el rostro de ella entre sus dos manos para admirarla mejor, la ojiverde por su parte se topo de lleno con la mirada cálida y brillante de Fye, nuevamente resplandeciente de ese azul profundo como el mismo mar frente a ella, se sonrojo al sentir el halo seductor y romántico de el chico que amablemente la sostenía entre sus manos antes de dejar de sentir las piernas, por un segundo lo sintió tan cercano que apostaba a que podrían haberse besado. Pero la huella de los besos de Shaoran ya estaban tatuadas a fuego sobre sus labios, y justo en ese momento pudo verlo frente a ella, aquellos no eran mas los ojos turquesa que la miraban , sino la miraba penetrante y tierna del ambarino. Sakura se sonrió para sus adentros y se separo lentamente del rubio tomando sus manos entre las de ellas mientras le sonreía cortamente para no herir sus sentimientos. Fye pudo notarlo todo, por un momento tuvo a su amada Sakura frente a el pero se había ido, ella no existía mas, pertenecía al ambarino y estaba mas que claro. Aun así, tenerla frente suyo y verla una vez mas le inchaba el pecho de alegría.

-Creí que no volvería a verte Mon Cherié - La sostuvo entre sus brazos con anhelo un momento mas

-Y yo. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, y me sentía tan mal por no poder hacer nada - Le dijo devolviendole el abrazo

-Lo hiciste preciosa, tu magia es tan inexplicablemente poderosa que lograste protegerme desde aquí, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso - Le sonrió

-Yo? - Se separo de el haciendo su cabeza de lado

-Eriol y yo tenemos la teoría de que quizá en tu interior si residía magia pero no la habías logrado descubrir, con el paso de los días y seguramente la ayuda de Shaoran la incrementaste considerablemente y ahora eres una hechicera poderosa - La miro sonriendole con orgullo

-Shaoran me ah tenido mucha paciencia, eh estado esforzándome mucho para luchar a su lado y protegerlos. No quiero que vuelvan hacerles daño, ni a ti, ni a Eriol, a mi hermano o a Yukito...mucho menos a Shaoran, no podría resistirlo - Menciono con un nudo en su garganta

-Lo que vi en aquella visión el día que atacaron a Papá y a ti, fue aterrador...

-Eriol logro recuperar mis poderes de Fei Wong en este momento estoy completamente capacitado para enfrentarlo, esta débil y es el momento indicado. Tu...sabes cuanto te amo y mientras yo este con vida nada va a sucederte Cherrie - Deposito un beso dulce en su mejilla

-Fye...

-Sera mejor que entremos antes de que el lobezno venga e inicie la guerra - Le dijo divertido mientras caminaba, regalandole su sonrisa amplia y alegre de siempre.

La castaña lo miro con la pena reflejada en sus verdes ojos, seguía sintiéndose mal por haberle roto el corazón y peor aun por que no podía corresponderlo mas. Avanzo a su costado hablando de cualquier otra trivialidad hasta llegar a la residencia a encontrarse con los demás.

* * *

Dentro de la residencia todos se encontraban ya en la sala de estar mientras Shaoran ofrecía un poco de Té a la amatista quien había rechazado la copa de vino que el ambarino le ofreció. Sirviendo solo dos copas una para el y otra para Eriol, tomo asiento frente a este ultimo mirándolo con acritud acercándole su bebida y se recargo del respaldo del sofá sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz.

-Y bien, que información descubriste Eriol.

Tomoyo miro a su esposo con reserva al tiempo que tomaba su taza de té para retirarse.

-Iré con Sakura y Fye, hay algo que quiero hablar con ella, con permiso - Se despido con una mirada de su esposo y se retiro

-Si Tomoyo nos dejo solos es por que serio no? - Se levanto de la posición en la que estaba para centrarse en el rostro de su amigo de cabello azul y gafas.

Este ultimo asintió con vehemencia mientras le daba un sorbo al vino.

-Se trata de tu madre y su relación con Fei Wong... - Le soltó sin rodeos

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y lo miro con reserva.

-Ella no es una mala persona, actuó según las imposiciones del Concilio

-Tranquilo Li, no estoy inculpándola ni mucho menos, lo que voy a decirte es lo poco que logre ver dentro de la mente de Fei Wong la noche que atacaron a Fye y recupere sus poderes.

-Recuperaste el ojo derecho de Flowrigth? - Le dijo sorprendido al tiempo que Eriol asentía dando un trago mas a vino

-Fei Wong no es la persona que aparenta ser, sus poderes mágicos tienen un defecto, el no nació con la cantidad de magia propia de un Li, por lo tanto al estar mermada desarrollo la habilidad de robarla de otras personas, hasta llegar a tener el poder que tiene hoy en día, sin embargo hay un enorme hueco en su forma de actuar y es que al no ser suyos no logra controlarlos en su totalidad lo que lo desestabiliza por momentos. Eso fue lo que le paso cuando ataco al padre de Sakura, ocupo una gran cantidad de magia perdiendo el control de esta y quedando tan débil que me permitió acorralarlo y tomar el poder de Fye de vuelta. Sin embargo esto también me dio acceso a sus memorias.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HIRAGUIZAWA! -Se levanto de golpe el ambarino

-No sabia si podrías creerme por que se que tu familia, especialmente tu madre es un tema muy sensible por lo que traje esto para que lo veas por ti mismo.

El chico de gafas saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sastre un pequeño frasco de cristal, con un contenido acuoso color gris y lo deposito en las manos del ambarino quien lo miraba con curiosidad y asombro.

-Que es esto? - Le pregunto

-Sus memorias...o recuerdos. Cuando Fye y yo estudiábamos en la escuela de Magia en Inglaterra, aprendimos a desprendernos de nuestros propios recuerdos o a despojar a los demás de ellos, para conservarlos o analizarlos en casos especiales como este a futuro. Las memorias pueden ser de mucha utilidad para dar con la respuesta a muchos casos criminales en el Ministerio de Magia - Puntualizo

-Tienes que enseñarme hacer eso - Respondió absorto

-Con gusto! - Le sonrió

-Y como se supone que lo veremos.

-En un pensadero, el cual traje con nosotros. Podemos hacerlo esta noche cuando las chicas estén descansando para no preocuparles. Pero debo pedirte que estés preparado para lo que veras. - Le dijo con gravedad mientras el ambarino asentía seguro de si mismo.

* * *

Una limusina negra Mercedes Benz con el logotipo de la Familia Li se estaciono al frente de la residencia, por la cual descendió Weib abriendo la puerta trasera de la misma para ayudar a bajar a Meiling.

-Gracias Weib

-Un placer señorita Meiling

Eriol y el ambarino al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa interrumpieron sus correspondientes conversaciones para acercarse ala puerta de la casa, donde recibieron con singular alegría a la chica de ojos rubí y cabellera azabache.

-Meiling? - Pregunto desencajado Shaoran

-Pero que haces tu aquí!

-No iba a dejarte solo primo, ademas es a mi padre a quien te enfrentas - Le sostuvo la mirada temblorosa por un momento al ambarino - Tal vez sea de ayuda XiaoLang...

-Es muy peligroso!

-Y te recuerdo que tuve el mismo entrenamiento que tu con Weib y aunque no posea poderes mágicos puedo pelear a tu lado - Sentencio con seriedad -

-Como gustes!

La azabache esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Sakura y a Tomoyo intercambiando palabras de cariño. El ambarino las miro de reojo sonriendoles levemente.

-Joven Shaoran - Se inclino con respeto el anciano Mayordomo y Maestro hacia el ambarino dibujando una sonrisa en el semblante de este.

-Por favor Weib no hagas mas eso, eres como un padre para mi. Me alegra mucho poder verte - Le contesto con condescendencia

-Lo tomare en cuenta joven Shaoran. Su madre, la señora Ierian le envía saludos y me pidió que le informara que el Ministerio de Magia a absuelto los cargos en su contra y esta dispuesto ayudarlo en cuanto usted lo disponga.

-Como esta ella? - Pregunto con un repentino nudo en su garganta

-En resguardo mágico con sus hermanas, no se preocupe. - Contesto con serenidad

El ambarino cerro los ojos con pesar, imaginando las consecuencias que podría acarrear para su madre, la libertad que ahora el poseía, se preguntaba que tan grave seria su participación en los actos de Fei Wong y que era eso que no le había querido decir y por lo que temía que su hijo la juzgara tan duramente.

-Shaoran, estas bien? - La ojiverde se acerco con delicadeza a el abrazándolo por la espalda y descansando su cabeza sobre su espalda. Acto que el ambarino correspondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para dejar escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Lo estoy ahora - Le contesto girándose hacia donde ella estaba.

-Por que todos están tan serios? - Le pregunto

-Debemos tratar un asunto sobre Fei Wong, por que no vas con Mei y Tomoyo a cenar algo y descansan. Te hará bien pasar tiempo con ellas mi amor - Beso su frente

-Quiero estar contigo - Le dijo con seriedad a lo que el meneaba la cabeza

-No amor, en este momento no. Déjame digerir lo que sea que tengan que decirme y mañana las pondré al tanto de todo si? - Le sonrió

-Esta bien...

Tomoyo y Meiling miraron la escena con dulzura mientras intercambiaban miradas entre ellas. Esos dos habían pasado tanto tiempo separados que el simple hecho de estar juntos el uno del otro despedía una aura de amor absoluto.

-Mi primo ah sufrido mucho, estoy tan feliz de que al fin pueda estar con ella...aunque Tian y Papa... - Se quedo en silencio

Tomoyo la miro con compasión y tomo su mano al tiempo que miraba hacia donde estaban Shaoran y Sakura.

-No es tu culpa Mei, a veces es necesario enfrentarse a la adversidad, pero ellos lograran salir de la mejor forma de esto sin que tengas que sacrificar a tu padre en el proceso.

-No quiero que Shaoran lo mate...

-El no haría eso Mei!

-Pero mi padre ha hecho mucho daño...si no lo hace el lo hará el Ministerio.

-Eso no pasara. Tendrá que pagar por sus crímenes, si, pero estoy seguro de que Shaoran buscara la manera de hacer justicia sin perjudicarte Mei.

Meiling esbozo una sonrisa amarga, mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad. Tenia un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y pena en ese momento.

-Pasemos a la biblioteca , ahí podemos hablar mejor - Les señalo Eriol

-Yo ire a prepararles algo para cenar a las señoritas, mientras se adelantan - Se inclino hacia los presentes Weib

Eriol le hizo una seña con la mirada a Fye la cual comprendió de inmediato para que pudieran dejarlo solo con Shaoran.

-Yo puedo prepararles un postre - Le sonrió a las chicas

-Yo te ayudo - Completo Tomoyo

-Nosotras también - Dijo enérgica Meiling mientras jalaba a Sakura por la mano para adentrarse a la cocina.

La ojiverde avanzo no muy segura hacia aquel lugar, mientras veía a Shaoran alejarse con Eriol. Sentía una opresión en su pecho que la mantenía intranquila.

* * *

Las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron detrás de Shaoran, dejando escuchar solo el eco de sus voces dentro de la enorme biblioteca de la casa. Las paredes de caoba tallada, y los libros antiguos que residían en ella, le daban un aspecto sobrio. El olor a pergamino y tinta inundo sus fosas nasales. Al fondo de la habitacion descansaba un escudo con un lema grabado.

\- "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" - Menciono en voz baja el ambarino

-Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido - Le contesto Eriol

-Eso significa? Que extraño lema para un escudo - Le respondio el ambarino

-Es el escudo de la escuela a la que acudia en Inglaterra con Fye

-Por que no estudiaste en China?

-Por que no soy mas un Li, solo soy la reencarnación de un antepasado suyo. En esta vida soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, soy ingles y toda mi familia estudio en Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts?- Le contesto mirando un escudo mas del otro lado de la habitación

-Si, Ahí es donde Fye y yo estudiamos, y donde el vivió hasta que termino sus estudios. Su madre era una poderosa bruja,y se caso en secreto con Fei Wong. Cuando esperaba a su primogénito planeo llevarla a la mansión Li, como segunda esposa, pero jamas se lo dijo hasta el ultimo momento, ella descubrió que Reed solo había realizado su unión por conseguir un hijo varón, por lo que se resistió a seguirlo mas y huyo con su pequeño hijo. Lo dejo a las puertas del Colegio donde el director se hizo cargo de el , por eso es que Fye desconocía sus orígenes.

-Ese tipo tiene mas secretos en su pasado que la caja de pandora .- Contesto sarcástico el ambarino

-JAJAJA Flowrigth es un gran sujeto una vez que lo conoces, su temperamento sereno y amable no es fachada, el siempre ah sido así. No lo juzgues antes de tiempo Shaoran, esta sufriendo tanto como tu, sus intenciones con Sakura siempre fueron las mejores. No la esta pasando fácil al verla contigo, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, sin embargo respeto su decisión. Y lo único que tiene de ella ahora es su amistad y profundo agradecimiento. Déjalo disfrutar de eso.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes Eriol...

-Sabes por que la ama tanto y sin razón.

-Por que es Sakura - Rodo los ojos con molestia

-Si, quizá, pero no solo por eso. Fye tuvo un gran amor, pero esa persona partió antes de tiempo. Su dolor fue tan grande que su magia se desestabilizo y fragmento el alma de Chii , desconozco en cuantas partes...pero Sakura posee una de ellas...

-Que? - Le dijo apenas sin aire - Sakura es la reencarnación de esa chica?

-No! Sakura es Sakura, pero una pequeña parte de ella, tiene rasgos de Chii . Eso es lo que atrajo a Fye desde un inicio. Aunque con el tiempo haya sido la personalidad de Sakura lo que, desencadeno sus sentimientos, el fragmento de Chii es el que no le permite desprenderse de ella en su totalidad. Así que no seas tan duro con el.

Shaoran apretó los puños a sus costados mientras tensaba su mandíbula. Lo que le faltaba.

-Que es el escudo de haya?

-Mi casa en el colegio - Le sonrió

-Ra-ven-claw... - Recito el ambarino

-La casa de los sabios e inteligentes - Le dijo con sorna

-Que presumido! - rodó los ojos

-A que casa pertenece Flowrigth?- Pregunto el ambarino

-Somos de la misma casa, por eso somos tan cercanos - Le sonrió

-Ya veo...

-Tienes curiosidad acaso por estudiar allí? - Le levanto una ceja mientras lo veía con curiosidad

-Quizá...

-Interesante! Dumbledore lo encontrara muy curioso - Dijo divertido

-Quien?...

-Te contare luego mi querido amigo. Ahora lo que nos interesa es revisar esto! - Le mostró el frasco de memorias al tiempo que una delgada bandeja de plata flotaba al centro de ellos.

Shaoran miro con interés aquel objeto al tiempo que Eriol se acomodaba las gafas y vertía el contenido dentro de ella acercando su rostro a la bandeja.

-Listo? - Le dijo al ambarino mientras este no muy seguro de lo que hacia sumergio lentamente el rostro al mismo tiempo de Eriol dentro de aquel objeto acuoso.

* * *

Un fuerte remolino los envolvió sumergiéndolos por completo dentro del recipiente mientras varias nubes de color negro se arremolinaban a su alrededor mostrandoles varias imágenes fugaces y borrosas. Shaoran sentía que lo tiraban de la boca del estomago y que todo giraba sin control frente a sus ojos. Pasados unos instantes una nube negra los deposito con suavidad en los jardines de la mansión Li.

El ambarino dios varios pasos torpes sobre el césped sosteniéndose la cabeza, completamente aturdido mientras controlaba las nauseas que lo atacaban. Por su parte Eriol descendió de aquella nube de recuerdos con elegancia posándose a un costado de su amigo para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

-Estas bien - Le sonrió divertido

-Si, si...no te burles. Que clase de locura es esta Hiraguizawa? Donde estamos?

-No lo reconoces? - Le pregunto curioso

El ambarino centro su vista, hasta que esta se aclaro y reconoció de apoco cada uno de los rincones de la casa donde había crecido. Vislumbro a un joven Weib a lo lejos.

-Es mi casa... - Le dijo con sorpresa - Pero como?

-Estamos dentro de las memorias de Fei Wong, nadie puede vernos, pero nosotros podemos explotar todo el lugar. Ven , vamos.

Shaoran camino confundido detrás del chico de gafas frente a el.

En el jardín había una mesa de Tè, con el desayuno servido aparentemente para dos personas. Weib depositaba los alimentos en los respectivos lugares al tiempo que dos pequeños niños correteaban por el jardín.

\- Señorito Hien venga a tomar su desayuno.

-Y yo Weib? - Pregunto el otro niño

-El suyo esta listo también señorito Wong, por que no se sientan - Les sonrió

-Vendrá Ieri, Weib? - Pregunto un joven Fei Wong

-La señorita Ierian vendrá a jugar por la tarde. Debe ser paciente - Le contesto con amabilidad el mayordomo

-Por que pasas tanto tiempo con ella Fei? Es una estirada! - Contesto Hien sambullendose un pastelillo en la boca

-No le digas así Hien!

* * *

 _-Es mi padre y Fei Wong! - Respondió sorprendido el ambarino_

 _-Así es. Sabes de quien hablan?_

 _-De mi madre sin duda - Le respondió el ambarino_

 _-Ellos se conocían desde niños, Fei Wong era muy cercano a tu madre en ese entonces._

 _Shaoran miro preocupado la escena, no era posible lo que su mente estaba tejiendo en ese momento. El recuerdo se hizo difuso y se arremolino bajo sus pies presentando una nueva escena frente a sus ojos._

* * *

Una Ierian de aproximadamente 13 años se encontraba sentada al frente de un piano de cola color mármol, tocando una melodía con la ayuda de Hien. Quien descansaba a su lado mostrandole pausadamente un par de estrofas.

-Mas lento Ieri - Le decía con ternura

-Asi Hien? - Le preguntaba tocando mas suavemente mientras veía sonrojada al chico de cabello color chocolate y ojos ámbar al frente de ella.

-Perfecto Ieri! Un poco mas de practica y sorprenderás al abuelo - Le decía un sonriente Hien

Ierian miro el semblante amable y sonriente del chico frente a ella sonrojándose profusamente.

-Ieri! Te traje esto - Mencionaba un alegre Fei Wong entrando de golpe por las puertas de madera de la habitación, dejando un ramillete de cerezos blancos sobre la cubierta del piano

-Son preciosos Fei! Como los conseguiste? - Le decía ella emocionada

-De la copa del árbol ceremonial! Se que te gustan - Le sonrió

-Estas todo herido Fei - Menciono Hien alzándole una ceja a su hermano

-No es nada Hien! Solo quería que Ieri fuera feliz, hoy es su cumpleaños no lo sabias?

-Es tu cumpleaños Ierian? Por que no me dijiste, pudimos dejar de ensayar hacia tiempo - Le contestaba mortificado Hien

-No...no importa, con tu tiempo es suficiente como regalo Hien - Menciono esto al tiempo que se sonrojaba

Fei Wong miro la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, se había esforzado tanto por captar la atención de la chica y ella solamente tenia ojos para su hermano.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Ieri - Hien se acerco ala chica abrazándola con suavidad al tiempo que ella sonreía amplia mente

Fei Wong no soporto mas ver aquella escena y salio del lugar completamente molesto dando un fuerte portazo.

-Maldito Hien! - Golpeo la pared del otro lado de las puertas.

* * *

 _Eriol miraba meticulosamente las reacciones del ambarino, el cual estaba parado como una estatua de hielo frente a las escenas que se desarrollaban frente a el._

 _-Fei Wong...estaba... - Comenzó a recitar el ambarino_

 _-Enamorado de tu madre! - Puntualizo el chico de cabello azul mientras se acomodaba las gafas._

 _-Imposible!_

 _-La rivalidad con tu padre comenzó desde este punto...tu madre jamas pudo corresponderlo de la misma forma._

 _La escena volvió a cambiar , esta vez Shaoran ya no sentía la mescolanza en su estomago por el vértigo propio de la magia de aquellos recuerdos, sino por todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro suyo._

* * *

-Ierian tienes que escucharme! No puedes casarte con Hien, me oyes! No puedes! - Fei Wong sostenía a Ierian por un brazo mientras ella lloraba caudalosamente

-No puedes pedirme eso Fei!

-Y lo que paso entre nosotros?

-Mis padres me comprometieron con Hien, debes entender, tengo que cumplir con esa norma!

-Sigues enamorada de èl no es cierto! Aun lo amas!

Ierian se quedo callada, mirando solamente el suelo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-El no te ama! Lo sabes! El esta enamorado de Fanren! Jamas va amarte como yo lo hago!

-Guarda silencio! - Se tapo los oídos

-Eso quieres! Vivir con alguien que jamas va a corresponderte, adelante! Vete entonces... - Le señalaba furioso el camino de arboles frente a ellos

-Tu sabes que yo te quiero Fei, este tiempo a lado tuyo fui muy feliz pero...

-Pero no soy Hien, No?! Es eso...

-Entiéndelo por favor.

-Vas arrepentirte! Te lo juro que te arrepentirás de esto Ierian!

-Fei, espera! Fei! - Ierian avanzo detrás de Fei Wong pero este la rechazo lanzando el brazo con el que lo había detenido haciéndola caer al suelo envuelta en lagrimas mientras el se alejaba.

* * *

 _-Maldito! - Shaoran forcejeo entre los brazos de Eriol quien luchaba por sostenerlo impidiendo que saliera detrás de Fei Wong._

 _-Eres un ente en este plano Shaoran, no existimos! Nadie nos ve o nos siente! Entiéndelo! - Le decía exasperado el chico de gafas_

 _-Es un desgraciado!_

 _-Lo se...pero si no te calmas me negare a que sigas viendo esto - Menciono Eriol con acritud_

 _-De acuerdo...y ahora que sigue!_

 _-Recuerdas cuando Weib te contó que tu madre había mandado a matar a la chica que mas amo tu padre?_

 _\- A Fanren? si...como olvidarlo fue por eso que tome la decisión de alejarme de Sakura para que no corriera con la misma suerte._

 _-Tu madre no fue la culpable - Puntualizo Eriol_

 _-Entonces todo fue..._

 _-Montado por Fei Wong, si, manipulo la mente de tu madre..._

 _Los recuerdos se movilizaron una vez mas debajo de sus pies, dejando caer una nube negra de recuerdos frente a ellos. Se encontraban en el callejón de las aves en Hong Kong._

* * *

Una preciosa chica de cabello color caramelo y ojos color verde caminaba admirando las aves de aquel pasadizo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se había detenido en una jaula mientras sostenía sobre su dedo una hermosa Ninfa. El mercader parecía decirle algo sobre la precedencia de la misma mientras ella contestaba con alegría.

Ierian caminaba detrás de ella a una distancia prudente, el brillo en sus ojos color gris había desaparecido por completo, y a cambio reflejaban un intenso color negro. Saco de entre sus ropas el abanico con el cual lograba canalizar sus poderes mágicos y lanzo un hechizo contra Fanren dejándola inconsciente en el acto al tiempo que la ave sobre su mano volaba lejos del lugar.

Los gritos de toda la gente en el lugar comenzaron a escucharse al tiempo que Ierian se acercaba a la chica y fingía ayudarla. Subiéndola a un auto mientras Fei Wong aparecía a su costado cerrando la puerta del auto permitiendo que este arrancara lejos del lugar.

-"El trabajo esta hecho querido amo" - Menciono taciturna Ierian

-Perfecto Reina mía - Dijo esto mientra besaba su mano para aprisionarla por la cintura besándola con ferozidad.

Ierian no tenia control de sus pensamientos o sus actos en ese momento. Sin embargo su corazón seguía sintiendo y en el momento en que Fei Wong la beso sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer suplicantes por sus ojos.

* * *

- _Madre... - Decía agonizante Shaoran mientras empuñaba sus manos haciéndolo temblar de ira_

 _-Voy a matar a ese sujeto!_

 _-Fei Wong intento vengarse de ella de esta forma, ya que sabia que tu padre la culparía directamente y cancelaría la boda. Pero esto no paso, y aun así llevaron a cabo la ceremonia. Con el tiempo tu padre logro descubrir lo bondadosa y dulce que tu madre era y se enamoro de ella, lo que causo aun mas la ira en Fei Wong, principalmente en el momento en que se entero que ella esperaba un hijo varón de su hermano._

 _-Yo..._

 _Eriol asintió con calma retomando la platica._

 _-No solo se había llevado a la mujer que amaba sino que también heredaría la dinastía y el máximo rango en el consejo. Sabes que le sucedió a tu padre?_

 _Shaoran negó absorto en sus propios pensamientos pero sin dejar de escuchar al chico de gafas._

 _Un ultimo recuerdo apareció frente a ellos._

* * *

Fei Wong y Hien sostenían una lucha intensa el uno contra el otro, rayos de luz salían disparados por todas partes. Mientras se escuchaba la risa macabra de Fei Wong en el fondo.

-Vas a morir defendiendo lo que mas amas, y aun así voy arrebatártelo todo Hien.

-Considera las cosas hermano, esta persona no eres tu, debes entrar en razón.

-Que quieres que comprenda, si tu me lo haz arrebatado todo!

-Te equivocas, tu mismo te has cerrado a la posibilidad de ser feliz.

-Sabias que yo amaba a Ierian y aun así te casaste con ella! Y no conforme con eso te enamoraste!

-Yo no quise que pasaran las cosas así, Ierian es una chica increíble. Lo Lamento Fei, por favor, escúchame! Si es por el consejo te ayudare a que tomes el puesto, yo solo quiero estar con mi familia.

-Nunca! Me oyes! Jamas te dejare ser feliz con ellos, ni al mocoso que ella espera!

-No te atrevas... - Le gruño molesto Hien

-Que vas hacer Hien!? Voy a eliminarlos uno a uno.

Una rayo de luz salio despedido de la espada del padre de Shaoran al tiempo que Fei Wong la interceptaba y le devolvía el mismo ataque lanzandolo por los aires. En ese momento llego Ierian para poder ayudar a su amado esposo quien se encontraba en un charco de sangre entre sus brazos.

-Hien, no, por favor! Escúchame, te necesito... - Suplicaba Ierian

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Ieri...el va a morir de cualquier forma

-POR QUE! - Le grito desesperada

La risa histérica y burlona de Fei Wong se volvió a escuchar una vez mas sobre aquel lugar, mientras Ierian lo miraba con odio dejando sus lagrimas caer con dolor.

-No voy a permitir que nos hieras mas! - Ierian se levanto dejando con suavidad a Hien a sus pies, mientras sacaba su abanico de entre sus ropas. Haciendolo resplandecer con fuerza.

-Que crees que estas haciendo? - Siseo Fei Wong

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio ... Lo siento Fei - Lo miro con compasión y lanzo aquel ataque contra el con toda su fuerza.

Esferas de luz doradas rodearon a Fei Wong aprisionandolo de manos y pies al tiempo que ella luchaba por acercase lo suficiente para despojarlo de sus poderes. Pero cual seria su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Fei Wong era un Li sin magia propia. Los ojos de Ierian se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que la magia contenida dentro de el se dispersaba por los alrededores.

-No tienes magia - Le dijo sorprendida

-JA - JA - JA! Te equivocas, si la poseo pero no como mi perfecto hermano o tu, a cambio tengo que conformarme con matar a otros para obtenerla.

Ierian lo miro aterrada, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Era un monstruo.

-Me temes? - Le sonrío de lado con malicia.

-Aléjate! - Le ordeno

Hien logro levantarse con ayuda de su espada lanzando un ultimo hechizo para proteger a su esposa, pero Fei Wong aun contenía magia dentro de el y lo tomo por el cuello arrebatandole la espada y dándole muerte con su propio filo.

-Adiós Hien - Lo lanzo con desprecio a lo lejos al tiempo que lo despojaba de toda su magia.

Ierian corrió hasta su esposo ahogando un grito de dolor desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, pero cuando llego hasta el ya era tarde. Hien le obsequio una ultima sonrisa , y un Te amo susurrado de su ultimo aliento, para cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

-Hien! - Se abrazo a el con desesperación mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Fei Wong desapareció del lugar en ese momento dejándolos en medio de la nada mientras se acercaban los sirvientes de la mansión auxiliarlos. La kekai que había creado Hien para luchar contra su hermano había desaparecido y lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de su madre a todo lo largo y lo ancho.

* * *

 _El ambarino dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras un par de amargas y dolorosas lagrimas caían por sus ojos color ámbar. No creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos. Sentía una profunda ira y un odio incontrolable por Fei Wong en ese momento._

 _-Es suficiente Eriol...necesito salir de aquí - Se sostuvo tambaleante del chico de gafas al tiempo que Eriol lo sujetaba con fuerza para finalizar el hechizo que los envolvía y volver a la biblioteca._

* * *

 _Shaoran y Eriol levantaron al mismo tiempo su rostro del pensadero, mientras el ambarino se dejaba caer en la silla de cuero detras de el, con ambas manos en la cara mientras se quebraba frente ala mirada absorta de la reencarnacion de Clow._

 _-Shaoran? -Toco su hombro - Estas bien?_

 _-Vete! Quiero estar solo! - Demando a su amigo_

 _-Esta bien - Eriol avanzo hasta la entrada mirando con desasociego a su amigo, mientras salia por la puerta no muy convencido por dejarlo en ese estado._

 _En cuanto la puerta se cerro detras de el, todos en la sala giraron a mirarlo. Especialmente unos ojos color jade que lo penetraban con insistencia._

 _-Y Shaoran? - Pregunto ansiosa la ojiverde_

 _Pero el intenso ruido dentro de la biblioteca, asemendando libros caer por las repisas la alerto de inmedito. Levantandose del sofa para ir hacia donde estaba el ambarino._

 _Eriol la miro con pena y nego con la cabeza._

 _-No es buen momento Sakura... -Susurro_

 _Mientras la detenia y ella se abrazaba a el, desencajando el rostro. Claramente escuchaba a Shaoran llorar al interior de la habitacion._

* * *

 ** _Hola, Holaaaaaa!_**

 ** _Ahora si me di mi respectiva escapadita para poder dejarles la continuacion de esta historia. Esto se esta poniendo color de hormiga, poco a poco se iran descubriendo toda la maneja de cosas que envuelven a nuestros protagonistas y en poco tiempo el encuentro con el desgraciado de Fei Wong se llevara a cabo. Que hara nuestro dulce y atormentado ambarino para detenerlo?_**

 ** _Esto y mucho mas, la prox semana buajajaja! Perooo para compensar todo este drama :D El Lunes hay capitulo nuevo de Soulmates. Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Bonito fin de semana y AU REVOIR!_**

 ** _Eli-off_**


	18. AMISTAD, MAGIA Y AMOR

El sonido del reloj en la sala de estar resonaba estruendoso en medio del silencio absoluto que todos guardaban, mientras la ojiverde miraba con insistencia la enorme puerta de roble esperando a que Shaoran saliera en cualquier momento de ahí, los ruidos provenientes de su interior habían cesado hacia un rato, mientras ella jugueteaba nerviosa con sus pulgares.

Eriol caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala con su mano sobre la barbilla, manteniendo solo para el todos los pensamientos que albergaba, Weib había llegado con una bandeja de aperitivos y un poco de tè para todos los presentes mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable y comprensiva a Sakura quien la devolvió apenas curvando sus labios.

-No se preocupe Señorita, el joven Shaoran estará bien.

-Puede entrar a verlo Weib? Por favor... - Menciono casi como una súplica ,mientras el amable anciano le sonreía y asentía

-No necesita pedirlo señorita Sakura, aunque quizá su compañía le favorezca más.

-Es prudente que se adentre a esa oficina Weib ?- Cuestiono Fye

-La compañía siempre es prudente joven - Contesto con amabilidad al rubio mientras golpeaba un par de veces la puerta.

El ambarino se encontraba sentado aun en la silla de cuero negro, mientras descansaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro, manteniendo oculta la humedad de sus ojos. Escucho el golpeteo de la puerta, y sin levantarse de su sitio permitió que entrasen.

-Adelante... - Dijo guturalmente

\- Le traje la cena joven Shaoran - Menciono Weib colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita

-Ya te dije que solo me digas Shaoran...Weib - Respondió aun dándole la espalda a su mayordomo

-Y yo le eh mencionado que mi código moral no me lo permite. La señorita Sakura esta muy mortificada por usted. - Le dio con serenidad

El ambarino se incorporo de golpe de su asiento y miro a Weib con sorpresa, había estado tan ensimismado en todo el asunto de Feo Wong que olvido lo preocupada que debía estar Sakura en ese momento. Se levanto de la silla y salio a prisa por las enormes puertas de roble.

-Sakura... - Le dijo mirándola con un poco de culpa al verla terriblemente preocupada jugueteando con la cuchara de su taza de tè

La castaña se sobresalto en su sitio al escuchar aquella voz grave proveniente del ambarino y le sonrió con el alivio reflejado en sus ojos , dejo la taza de tè torpemente sobre la mesa y lo envolvió en sus brazos besándolo tan dulcemente que el néctar de sus labios había vuelto miel la amargura que invadía a Shaoran. El ambarino la sujeto con fuerza por la nuca consumiéndose en ese beso, sintiendo que la cordura perdida volvia lentamente a el. Se separo de ella lentamente mientras veía como aquellos ojos esmeralda se abrían de a poco para reflejarse en ellos.

-Estaba tan preocupada - Le susurro la ojiverde aun sobre sus labios

-Lo lamento... - Confeso pegando su frente a la de ella

-Que paso allí dentro Shaoran? - Pregunto la ojiverde temblando su mirada sobre la de él, quien parecía reflejar una tormenta de emociones aun dentro suyo

El ambarino cerro sus ojos con pesar y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Mi familia es complicada - Le sonrió

El ambarino levanto el rostro de Sakura por la barbilla regalándole una mirada cálida disminuyendo su gesto deformado por la preocupación y beso su frente. Encontrándose con el rostro de todos sus amigos, quienes los miraban con alivio y alegría desde sus asientos en la sala. Eriol principalmente quien parecía sentirse particularmente culpable.

-Todo bien amigo? - Pregunto el chico de gafas

-Perfecto - Le respondió aferrándose a la mano de la castaña , mientras la reencarnación de Clow le sonreía

-Es increíble como ella puede ser todo lo que necesitas, no Li - Menciono divertido Fye pasando a su lado, al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo

-Que!? -Se quedo el ambarino detenido en su sitio

-Oye no te recomiendo molestar al lobezno ahorita Flowrigth - Jugueteo Eriol desde el comedor

Shaoran miro a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Sakura se cubría la boca tímidamente con una mano al tiempo que soltaba algunas risitas.

-Ah! Te divierte este par cielo? - La miro con falsa molestia mientras le robaba un beso

-Un poquito... - Le sonrió

-SI, SI, Par de tortolos! Quieren dejar de derramar miel enfrente de los pobres, avancen, muero de hambre - Los apresuro Meiling

El grupo de amigos avanzo hasta el comedor, donde la cena ya se encontraba servida. Esta transcurrió amena y cálida en la compañía de todos, el ambarino noto una genuina y amplia sonrisa en Sakura, y en cada uno de los presentes. Por un momento se sintió parte de una enorme familia, una ligera capa de paz lo cubrió permitiéndose disfrutar de aquellos momentos.

-Tienen una vista hermosa de la costa Xiao Lang- Menciono Meiling

-Bastante- Contesto el ambarino mientras partía un trozo de carne con la cubiertos

\- Podría vivir aquí para siempre, el sonido del mar y la paz que te transmite es un regalo cada día -Contesto Sakura mirando a la lejanía con una sonrisa al recordar aquella mañana en la playa.

El ambarino la miro de reojo tomando su mano para sonreírle con dulzura.

-Pueden pasar su luna de miel aquí si gustan -Acompleto Tomoyo señalando con la mirada el anillo sobre la mano de la castaña

-Xiao Lang! No pensaban decirnos nada!?- Se levanto de golpe la chica de ojos rubí, mirando con detenimiento el anillo de la ojiverde posarse sobre su dedo.

Sakura enrojeció por completo mientras Shaoran la seguía con más intensidad.

-No habíamos tenido oportunidad...- Se justificó el ambarino

-Hay pero como pude perderme ese momento -Chillo lastimosamente Tomoyo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a las mejillas - Déjame encargarme de todo Sakura

La mirada intensa y brillante de la amatista no permitió un no como respuesta por parte de Sakura, quien desde luego no podría dejar en manos de nadie más los preparativos de aquella fecha tan importante. Sonriendole a su prima con las mejillas rosadas aceptado su petición.

Fye miro la escena con su particular sonrisa de media luna desde su asiento, había un hueco sobre su estómago que parecía ahondarse pero la felicidad de la mujer que amaba, lo llenaba de alegría. Tomo la copa de vino sobre la mesa y la levanto con gusto sobre de sí.

-Un brindis, por el amor y la felicidad de ambos - Recito con calidez enfundado en su blanca sonrisa.

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa genuina y un poco quebrada, al tiempo que levantaba su copa y sostenía la mano del ambarino. El resto de los presentes elevaron sus copas también para chocarlas entre sí.

-Por la amistad y el amor que prevalecerán siempre entre nosotros- Acompleto Eriol abrazando a su esposa

El ambarino sonrió en agradecimiento mientras levantaba su copa y la únia al centro con los demás.

-No parece el mejor momento para celebrar una boda, pero agradezco sus buenos deseos. -Finalizo el ambarino

-Te equivocas Shaoran, este es el mejor momento para recordarnos todas las cosas buenas de las que estamos rodeados. -Le respondió la amatista con ternura desde su sitio

-Tenemos el apoyo del ministerio Shaoran, y hemos encontrado un punto ciego en Fei Wong, todo está a nuestro favor -Le recordó Eriol

-Ah estado en silencio últimamente, podría estar tramando algo. -Siguio Shaoran tensándose.

-Eriol y yo hemos rastreado la magia de Fei Wong, y lo hemos localizado en las laderas de Inglaterra...el esta cerca pero se mantiene cauteloso ya que el ministerio lo busca- Puntualizo Fye

-Tenemos que intervenir ahora, joven Shaoran- Sentenció Weib con seriedad

Meiling miro con nerviosismo el suelo, mientras empuñaba con Fuerza el mantel debajo de la mesa. Tomoyo lo noto y deslizó su mano hasta ella, mientras le regalaba una mirada comprensiva.

-Todo irá bien...- Le dijo en voz baja mientras la chica de ojos rubí asentía no muy segura.

-Mei -La llamo el ambarino, mientras su prima le temblaba la mirada.

-No voy hacerle daño, lo sabes verdad...

Meiling asintió suavemente.

-Debo entregarlo al ministerio, pero me aseguraré de que no pierdas a tu padre... -Finalizo el ambarino

-Gracias Xiao Lang - Le sonrió

El ambarino contestó el gesto a su prima y se dirigió está vez a la ojiverde a su lado.

-Por que no van a descansar, estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de que hablar. Yo saldré con Eriol y Flowright debemos comenzar a organizarnos, el tiempo no está a nuestro favor. -El ambarino se acercó hasta su labios y depósito un corto y dulce beso - Te amo.

Sakura lo miro aún con un poco de preocupación pero mantuvo sus emociones al margen, sabía que el buscaría la salida más factible a todo y la tendría al tanto. Lo beso una vez más y se retiró junto con Meiling y Tomoyo a la habitación.

-Mon Cherié - La llamo Fye mientras ella se giraba con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Si?

-Te deje algo en la cocina para que lo compartas con las chicas. Duerme bien - Le sonrió

-Para mi? Gracias Fye! -Le dijo con efusividad mientras avanzaba a la cocina con las chicas detrás de ella.

Shaoran sintió la vena a un costado de su sien inflamarse y palpitar, como odiaba su maldita forma de ser con Sakura. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y avanzo a lado de un sonriente Eriol.

-Callate Eriol...no digas nada - Sentenció Shaoran cuando pasó a su lado y el chico de gafas hacia un fallido intento por decir algo.

* * *

Sakura entro a la cocina y encontró una charola con delicioso Te Chai y un Struddel de Manzanas con azúcar Glass sobre el, cuidadosamente elaborado y cubierto con una tapa de vidrio sobre la charola de pasteles. La ojiverde sonrió al recordar con cariño todas las veces que el hacía aquel postre especialmente para ella.

-Debió ser difícil terminar con alguien como el Kinomoto - Le susurro Meiling a su espalda.

-Si, es un hombre maravilloso Mei, pero yo amo a Shaoran y no viviría sin el a mi lado -Contesto la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Ni Xiao Lang sin ti -Le sonrió a juego la chica de ojos rubí.

\- Y Fye también lo sabe, por eso los apoya. Aunque es difícil cambiar nuestros sentimientos - Respondió Tomoyo llegando a la cocina al tiempo que destapaba aquel postre para poder servirlo pero el aroma de la canela y el dulzor revolvió su estomago al instante.

-Daidouji? Que sucede? - Se acercó Meiling preocupada

-Disculpen...- La amatista tomo la servilleta de tela sobre la cubierta de la mesa y salio a toda velocidad de la cocina.

Sakura y Meiling se miraron con desconcierto.

-Estará enferma? - Decía la ojiverde

-Hmmmmm ... -Meiling la siguió con la mirada casi segura de su loca idea.

-Galletas saladas - Contesto Weib con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ehh? - La castaña ladeó su cabeza completamente confundida

-Digale a la señorita Tomoyo que siempre traiga galletas saladas en su bolso. Le serán de ayuda en su estado.

-Lo Sabía...- Decía Meiling con emoción

-Que sabías Mei? Cuál estado? - la ojiverde volteaba hacia todos lados

-Jajaajjaajjaja Como siempre en la luna Kinomoto! Daidouji está...

-En cinta...- Respondía tímidamente la amatista desde la puerta, al tiempo que le sonreía a sus amigas.

-Hoeeeeee!

-Como lo supo Weib? - preguntaba Tomoyo con timidez.

-Eh cuidado de todos los embarazos de la señora Ierian, principalmente con el Joven Xiao Lang quien le dio más malestares, no es difícil adivinarlo. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Daidouji! - Meiling la abrazo con efusividad.

Sakura se cubría la boca mientras algunas lágrimas de alegría caían por sus ojos y se unía al abrazo de sus amigas.

-Es la mejor noticia! Eriol debe estar tan feliiiiz! -Decia la ojiverde emocionada

Tomoyo se separó de sus amigas con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras Weib salía del lugar dejándolas solas.

-El no sabe...- Respondió

-Por que!- Exclamó como siempre la chica de ojos rubí.

-Si, que sucede Tomoyo, no deberías estar feliz? -Sakura tomaba su mano preocupada.

\- Y así es pero...no quiero distraerlo por centrarse solo en mi, ah estado tan preocupado y pensativo, no quisiera preocuparle de más-

-Ay Tomoyo! -Sakura abrazo a su amiga una vez más.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ti Daidouji.- Le aseguro Meiling

La amatista sonrió levemente y miro hacia donde se había ido anteriormente Eriol. Sus ojos de cristalizaron y dejo salir un suspiro para tomar su taza de tè.

-Que pasa Tomoyo? -Le pregunto con delicadeza la ojiverde mientras tomaba su mano.

La amatista meneo la cabeza con lentitud mientras miraba a su amiga con dulzura.

\- A veces no sientes miedo por perder a esa persona?-Pregunto la amatista aún viendo hacia la puerta

Tomoyo no era de las que dejaban perturbar sus pacíficas aguas por nimiedades pero Sakura podía comprenderla. Ella también temia perder a la personas que más amaba en aquella batalla.

-Todo el tiempo- La ojiverde le sonrió a su amiga -Pero todo saldrá bien, Eriol estará bien.

-No quiero una familia sin el Sakura...-Confeso con la voz entrecortada

-Eso no va a pasar Tomoyo -Sakura le regalo una de sus sonrisas transparentes y gentiles, aliviando a la amatista.

-Mírame soy un desastre, soy yo quien debería decirte esas cosas y solo estoy lloriqueando, eh estado muy sensible - Se tapo el rostro con las mejillas rosadas por el llanto.

-Ni lo digas Tomoyo! Estoy tan feliz por ti!

-Jajaajjaajjaja Y ni con todas estas señales lo ah notado Hiraguizawa!? -Mencionaba divertida Meiling mientras Tomoyo reia y negaba con la cabeza.

-No! Él cree que dejó de agradarle el té con leche por otras cuestiones.

Las tres rieron al unísono mientras se encaminaban a la habitación.

* * *

-Que otra información tiene además de las memorias Eriol? -Pregunto el ambarino

-Encontré una forma de despojarlo de los poderes que robo, pero reduciremos su línea de vida...

-Que tanto?

-Lo mínimo...aunque el ministerio lo arreste no vivirá demasiado

-Meiling...-Susurro con preocupación

-Hay otra opción que no afecte a la prima de Xiao Lang? -Pregunto Fye

Shaoran lo miro con sorpresa.

-Catalizar sus poderes pero el tendría que cooperar...sería como entregarse el mismo, dudo que suceda. -Continuo Eriol

-Demonios...- El ambarino tenso su mandíbula

Fye materializó su báculo y extendió frente a ellos un mapa.

-Fei Wong se encuentra en este lugar, y según lo que eh investigado ataca solo a magos de clase "D"

-Por que solo a los de clase "D"- Pregunto el ambarino

-Por que la magia que roba no puede mantenerla demasiado tiempo con el, por lo tanto si sustrae magia de una categoría menor no le permite aumentar sus poderes- Fye fijo su mirada sobre la del ambarino

-Vino a buscar a alguien hasta aquí...

-A Sakura, su nivel de magia es igual a la de un clase "D", conoce nuestra ubicación... -Sentencio con urgencia

-Pero la casa esta protegida...tenemos que sacar a las chicas de aqui- Urgio el ambarino.

-La necesitamos de señuelo...

-Estas loco Flowright! Haz perdido un tornillo! Cómo puedes insinuar que la ponga en peligro, creí que ... Era importante para ti - El ambarino lo encaro con coraje sujetándolo por la camisa

-Shaoran! -Eriol lo separó de Fye quien aún mantenía el semblante sereno

-No la pondremos en peligro, pero necesitamos que sienta su presencia mágica para poder rodearlo! Ella estará protegida por todos nosotros.

Shaoran lo miraba con agonía, de ninguna manera pondría en peligro a la mujer que amaba.

La barrera mágica que cubría la casa parpadeo por unos instantes, escuchándose un estruendo en dirección a la residencia.

-Los hechizos protectores estás debilitándose- Menciono Fye con el seño fruncido

-Se nos acabó el tiempo, tenemos que ir por las chicas - Urgio Eriol

Pero una espesa neblina comenzó a rodear el lugar con rapidez, haciendo que se perdieran de vista entre sí.

-Eriol! Fye! - Los llamo el ambarino pero no veía nada.

-Nosotros encontramos de nuevo Pequeño Lobo...- Una silueta alta y robusta se dividió con dificultad a la lejanía, pero el tono de voz le era conocido.

-Fei Wong, Bastardo! Dónde estás!

La carcajada macabra y oscura de Fei Wong se escucho a su costado, mientras el ambarino desenfundada su espada con un rápido movimiento de manos.

* * *

Eriol y Fue se encontraban espalda con espalda cada uno con su báculo frente suyo. Varios portales de abrieron en la densa niebla dejando salir aquellos seres de largas garras manipulados por Fei Wong.

-Sera un poquitín difícil enfrentarnos a todos ellos- Mencionaba divertido el rubio mientras los esquivaba con agilidad sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te diviertes Fye? -Le decía Eriol con una sonrisa torcida mientras bloqueaba con su báculo el ataque de aquellos seres al tiempo que los lanzaba por los aires con la magia de su mano izquierda.

-Nada como enfrentar esbirros un Sábado por la noche- Bromeó

Eriol se sonrió sin dejar de atacar hasta quedar nuevamente espalda con espalda.

-Debemos encontrar a Shaoran y volver a la casa -Le Urgió Eriol, por alguna razón más haya de el, sentía desesperación por tener a salvo a Tomoyo.

* * *

-Mataste a mi padre! -Shaoran se lanzó contra aquel hombre corpulento empuñando su espada pero Fei Wong lo detuvo con un solo movimiento de su mano.

-Buen intento pero no te funcionaran conmigo- Fei Wong bajo el rostro y dibujo una sonrisa. Desenfundo su espada y la levanto apuntando al cielo

-Raihou No Tachi - Un relámpago magenta descendio sobre de el impregnando su espada lanzando todo su poder sobre el ambarino.

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el estruendo se diría hacia el.

-Dios del Trueno! Ve!- Shaoran invoco aquel poder residente dentro de su espada contra atacando aquel sujeto pero aún así recibió el impacto de su ataque.

Fei Wong apareció en un instante frente al ambarino, mirándolo con fiereza.

-Sin duda eres fuerte Xiao Lang , pero yo soy más poderoso que tú- Fei Wong se giró sobre su propio eje lanzando una patada al ambarino contra las rocas de la costa.

-Shaoran!- Sakura llego corriendo hasta donde la pelea con Fei Wong se desataba, mirando con terror al ambarino levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

-No...No vengas...

-Shaoran...

-Vete! Ponte a Salvo...-Camino tambaleante hasta ella en un intento por protegerla pero Fei Wong apareció justo detrás de ella.

-Bienvenida Ying Fa- Susurro a su oído provocándole escalofrios

Sakura se giró decidida a enfrentarlo.

-Liberate!-Empuño el báculo al frente y lo agito incovando al viento.

Fei Wong se sonrió pero el bloqueo que lo cubrió no fue suficiente el poder mágico de la castaña la atravesó pasando por su costado rozándole la mejilla. El hombre quedó helado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Como te atreves! Raihou No Tachi!-Varios truenos cayeron del cielo dispersándose al rededor de Sakura, Shaoran corrió hasta ella evitando que uno de ellos la tocara.

Fye llegó en ese momento con su báculo en mano esquivando el ataque para acercarse hasta Fei Wong pero en cuanto estuvo frente a él, este estiro la palma de su mano sobre el rostro del rubio inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Posees magia muy poderosa sin embargo jamás haces uso de ella, y la magia está para usarse- Una esfera púrpura se formó sobre aquella palma extendida explotando de golpe en el rostro del rubio lanzándolo varios metros por el aire.

-Fye!- El grito de Sakura volvió a escucharse desesperado desde su interior - Ya basta! Basta!

-Mis poderes mágicos son superiores a los suyos, no hay nada que puedas hacer Ying Fa, o quizá si - Torció la sonrisa una vez más -Morir defendiéndolos!

Fei Wong la encerro en una barrera mágica, imposibilitandola para moverse o hablar.

-Sueltala Maldito! Suéltala ya! - Shaoran invoco un círculo de fuego con la espada lanzandolo contra aquel sujeto sin éxito.

-Jajaajjaajjaja Tómala, si la quieres Lobezno.

Sakura luchaba por liberarse de aquella barrera mientras solo se veía el movimiento de sus labios gritando por evitar que Shaoran saliera herido.

* * *

Eriol apresuró a Tomoyo y Meiling a subirse a la avioneta para ponerlas a salvo.

-Rapido, deben salir de aquí de inmediato- Les decía cerrando la puerta del copiloto

-No encontramos a Sakura por ningún lado -Mencionaba con preocupación la chica de ojos rubí.

-Salio a buscar a Shaoran en cuanto sintió la presencia de Fei Wong -Tomoyo miro a su esposo con mortificación.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes ella estará bien

Tomoyo sujeto a su esposo por el brazo, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-Prometeme que tú también estará bien- Le dijo suplicante

-Tomoyo... -Eriol la vio con sorpresa

-Prometeme Eriol! Promete que volverás sano y salvo -La amatista se aferró a su camisa

El mago volvió abrir la puerta de la avioneta y la envolvió entre sus brazos con anhelo, levanto su rostro lloroso y seco con delicadeza sus lágrimas para depositar un cálido y profundo beso sobre sus tersos labios.

-Te lo juro, siempre volveré a tu lado mi dulce Tomoyo -Le sonrió

-Te amo Eriol...-Le susurro al tiempo que la liberaba de sus brazos y bajaba de la avioneta.

-Tomoyo...el debe saberlo! -Le decia Meiling desde el fondo

La amatista se debatió unos instantes, mientras el motor comenzaba a timbrar el aeroplano y las aspas comenzaba a girar cada vez con más rapidez. De repente entendió que podría ser la última vez que lo vería y bajo a toda velocidad de la avioneta.

-Señorita Tomoyo no puede bajar! - Le indicaba el piloto pero la amatista ya estaba descendiendo los escalones.

Eriol se giró al escuchar su nombre y con gran sorpresa miro a su esposa corriendo hasta sus brazos.

Tomoyo llegó hasta donde el mago se encontraba para recibirla en su regazo pero ella estampo con frenesí sus labios contra los de él, descargando todo el amor y la desesperación que sentía. Se separó unos centímetros de su rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-No puedes romper tu promesa...ellos también te esperan - La amatista tomo la mano del joven de gafas frente a ella y la poso sobre su vientre fértil.

-Estas...- Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de Eriol mirando con fascinación el aún invisible vientre abultado de su esposa, tomándola entre sus brazos con explícita emoción.

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes cariño, soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra! -La beso mientras ella lloraba emocionada- Nada, me oyes, nada me impedirá volver a su lado. Te di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla. Ahora debes volver a ese avión y asegurarte de que estén a salvo. Ve al ministerio y da nuestra ubicación, la madre de Shaoran estará esperándolas. Te amo

La reencarnación de Clow se dio media vuelta mientras aparecía su báculo.

* * *

-Eres un mocoso bastante previsible! -Fei Wong cruzo su espada contra la del ambarino interceptando cada uno de sus ataques.

El rubio invoco la tira de runas proveniente de su báculo y las lanzó contra Fei Wong . Mientras Shaoran invocaba al dios del trueno una vez más, el ataque combinado funcionaba mejor. Pero seguían sin dañar a Fei Wong.

Eriol llegó en ese momento disipando la niebla que los envolvía facilitando la visibilidad.

-Liberala ahora Fei Wong! Aún si te encargas de robar todo su poder mágico no llenaras el vacío que reside en ti...-Eriol lo miro con dureza

-Callate Clow, tú no sabes nada...

-Nada va a devolverte a Ierian, solo la alejas más de ti. Y tus hijas...Meiling y Tian Mei...a donde las llevo tu sed de venganza y poder. -Eriol lo restaba con la mirada mientras caminaba a su alrededor como asechandolo.

-Que te calles Clow! -Fei Wong se sujeto la cabeza con desesperación , la barrera que protegía a Sakura menguó, Eriol miro de reojo al ambarino quien de inmediato corto aquella magia liberando a la ojiverde.

-Sakura, estás bien? -Shaoran la abrazo contra su pecho mientras ella asentía.

-Mon Cherié -Le sonrió aliviado el rubio posicionándose a su costado. -Vamos debo sacarte de aquí.

-No! -Lo miro decidida la ojiverde -Voy a luchar a su lado, sin importar que.

-Pero Sakura...-Titubeo el ambarino

-Me entrenaste bien Shaoran, confía en mí - Sakura sostuvo el báculo entre sus manos concentrando toda su magia.

-Bastardo! Solo has estado distrayendome! -Le grito furioso Fei Wong al mago atacándolo con su espada al tiempo que Eriol saltaba sobre las rocas para evitar sus ataques.

El chico de gafas hizo un movimiento con su báculo inmovilizando por unos segundos a Fei Wong.

-Fye! -Le Urgio

El rubio se acercó en milésimas de segundo hasta aquel hombre corpulento encarando lo para distraer parte de su magia.

-Nooooo! -Grito agonizante

-Entregate Fei Wong, si esto continua vas a morir -Le sentenció Shaoran

-Nunca! Tu padre me robo todo lo importante en mi vida, no me detendré hasta quitárselo todo a el y a ti -Le dijo furioso mientras intentaba sacarse del agarre de Eriol

-Meiling lo necesita! -Le grito Sakura a lo lejos

Fei Wong la miro con sorpresa.

-Sakura no vengas! - Le Urgio Fye

-La amas Xiao Lang! Lo puedo ver en tus ojos...-Mencionaba peligrosamente Fei Wong

-No te atrevas hacerle daño...

Eriol hizo un esfuerzo por evitar que Fei Wong se liberará, no resistiría más. Fye evitaba llevarse más del poder mágico necesario de aquel sujeto pero Sakura se acercaba , debía mantener al margen al brujo o la dañaría.

Sakura estaba a unos pasos de el, su sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, miro a Fei Wong directo a los ojos.

-No le han arrebatado el amor, Meiling lo ama con sus defectos y virtudes, a ella no le importa quién es, lo ama por que es su padre.

-Mientes, ella prefirió el exilio por darle la razón a Xiao Lang...

-Ella prefirió estar a distancia antes que verlo hacerse más daño.

-Mientes! Deja de mirarme de esa forma!

Sakura se acercó un poco más, estirando su cálida mano hasta el rostro de aquel hombre.  
Shaoran la detuvo por los hombros.

-Es peligroso...

-Estas bien- Le sonrió al ambarino

La ojiverde cerro sus ojos concentrándose lo suficiente para adentrarse a la mente de Fei Wong, este al sentir su contacto suave y cálido se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Una esfera de luz blanca los rodeo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!-El ambarino vio los destellos de luz esparcirse sobre la playa. No había rastros de Fei Wong o de la ojiverde.

* * *

Holaa!

Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, se que el hiatus es lo peor que puede pasarnos como lectores, ustedes ya conocen la situacion, no hay laptop, asi que estoy limitada a mis escapadas al cyber :V

Entre otras cosas han sido 2 semanas en las que mi mundo dio un giro 360º con algunas situaciones familiares por lo que no contaba ni con el tiempo ni con la capacidad para escribir, pero bueno ya todo va mejorando y como siempre la escritura es la mejor terapia, asi como el gusto de saber que del otro lado de la pantalla estan ustedes leyendo todos estos disparates. Gracias muchas gracias a todos los que siempre dejan su review, en serio son lo que mas me alientan a continuar. A mis grandes amigas Flore y Alejita que han estado incondicionales como siempre a mi lado, y que sin ustedes chicas, su platica, sus historias, y su compañia otro panorama seria. Un beso y seguimos con todo en este fic que bueno ya esta proximo a terminarse y aun esconde muchas sorpresas. Hasta la proxima.

Eli-Offf


	19. EL LIMITE DEL AMOR

**_Cuantas veces nos hemos preguntado, cuales son los limites del amor?_**

-Señorito, baje de ese arbol de inmediato podria caer.

-Conseguire ese cerezo blanco cueste lo que cueste Weib

 ** _Cuanto es suficiente, o hasta cuando debemos parar?_**

-No te importa que el ame a alguien mas, aun asi te casaras con el?

-Lo lamento Fei...lo siento de verdad, yo te quiero demasiado pero...

-Pero no soy èl, no?

 ** _Como detenemos ese torrente dañino de emociones, que nos ahoga y nos convierte en algo que no somos..._**

-Voy a destruirte a ti, y a todo lo que amas Hien

-Hermano...detente

-Me robaste lo que mas amaba en el mundo! Y Jamas te lo perdonare!

El rayo de luz cegadora atraveso al hombre frente a Fei Wong, hasta verlo caer de rodillas al suelo apagando el brillo de sus ojos, cayendo en brazos de Ierian.

-Hieeeeen!

-Lo mataste! mataste a tu propio hermano Fei Wong! - Gritaba desconsolada Ierian

El hombre miro a su hermano en el suelo y dilato la mirada, incredulo de lo que habia hecho a su misma sangre, dio dos pasos hacia atras completamente turbado, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus ojos, mientras miraba a Ierian hecha pedazos abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo. En eso se habia convertido...en ese terrible monstruo de ahora en mas, y no habria vuelta atras. Su risa desquiciada se dejo escuchar , y desaparecio del lugar.

 ** _Cuando es suficiente, para perdonarte a ti mismo..._**

-Papi?

Una pequeña de no mas de 5 años se acercaba a su padre al pie de su escritorio, mientras sus ojos brillantes buscaban reflejarse en los de su padre.

-Estoy ocupado Meiling, ve con tu madre.

-Pero, te eh extrañado...

-No vengas con cursilerias, ve con tu madre.

-Papi...

-Que pasa Meiling!? - El hombre levanto con fastidio su vista de los documentos frente a el, y se encontro con los ojos llorosos de su hija.

-Meiling...

-Te quiero... - La pequeña dejo un ramillete de cerezos blancos sobre el escritorio y se abrazo a su padre con anhelo, para salir de la habitacion.

Fei Wong sintio su corazon estrujado, y miro con sorpresa las flores entre sus manos. Un torrente de recuerdos se apodero de el, levantandose de su silla para mirar por la ventana, encontrandose con su dulce y delicada esposa sobre el cesped del jardin jugando con Tian y Meiling. Cuantos años llevaba el sintiendose dedichado e infeliz, siendo incapaz de disfrutar de toda la dicha a su alrededor.

Pocos sabian de la culpa y el dolor que llevaba dentro de si, de toda la amargura que dia tras dia habia alimentado hasta olvidar la escencia de si mismo. Del odio que crecio y creio y lo llevo a destruir todo a su paso.

 **-No todo esta perdido...**

La dulce y calmada voz se escucho como un eco en la cabeza de Fei Wong

 **-El amor sigue rodeandote aunque no lo puedas ver**

El hombre se encontraba en medio de la nada, en un lugar oscuro y frio.

-Quien eres?

- **Ella, aun te ama..**.- Dijo la voz iluminando una esquina de la habitación donde se veía una Meiling preocupada mirando por la ventana, mientras una chica de cabellos azules le ofrecía un poco de tè.

Fei Wong se sorprendió al mirar a la mas pequeña de sus hijas, forzándose a recordar la noche en la que victima de sus terrores nocturnos, bajo hasta su oficina a despejar su mente con alcohol y libros, sin embargo nada podía eclipsar los encuentros diarios con Ierian en el consejo, su desprecio, y su indiferencia. Así como el recuerdo de su hermano, y el extraordinario parecido de su hijo con el.

La pequeña mano de Meiling alcanzo apenas a cubrir la suya mientras sus enormes y rasgados ojos color rubí lo miraban con preocupación desde abajo, el hombre presa de la vulnerabilidad en que lo había dejado aquella pequeña se dejo envolver en el abrazo cálido y dulce de su propia hija, y así sin testigos, ni miradas que lo juzgaran en ese momento Fei Wong se derrumbo en brazos de la infante.

 _¿Que tan malo podía ser si aun tenia el amor de ella?_

La visión se torno borrosa al fondo de aquella habitación oscura, y como un eco la voz de su hija resonó. _-Yo estoy contigo Papi, no llores mas..._

 ** _Nunca es tarde para pedir Perdón_**

 ** _Jamas sera tarde para hacer lo correcto..._**

La voz volvió a resonar de todas partes, cada vez mas cerca

 ** _En la profundidad de esta oscuridad puedo ver el profundo anhelo de tu corazón por ser libre..._**

 ** _Tu alma cansada y el vació que lentamente absorte a tu corazón..._**

 ** _Aun no es tarde , no estas solo en este mundo._**

La figura esbelta y brillante de Sakura se diviso en el limite de aquel inhóspito lugar, mientras ella tendía gentilmente su mano hacia el, adornada de la sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba, por que si de algo estaba segura Sakura es que el amor podría solucionarlo todo.

-Tu...

-Confía en mi, pase lo que pase todo ira bien.

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras, que es este lugar? - Exigió con la voz temblorosa y cargada de ira.

-Es lo que tu deseas que sea, un refugio, una cárcel, una salida. - Sonrió calladamente

-Déjate de bromas conmigo - El hombre intento levantar sus manos para apresarla entre ellas y al fin terminar con aquella ridiculez, sin embargo no tenia control alguno de su cuerpo, se sentía pesado, y frió. Tenia mucho frió.

-No podemos estar aquí demasiado tiempo, si no tomas una decisión no volverás mas.

-Y tu conmigo! Estas perdida - Su risa se escucho en todo el lugar

Sakura miro detrás de si y se llevo sus manos al pecho sonriendo enormemente, el halo de luz que la rodeo ilumino todo el lugar, mientras dos enormes y blancas alas se extendían a su alrededor.

-No le temo a la muerte, llevo conmigo todo el amor de mis seres queridos y podre partir en paz. Y tu? Cuantos buenos recuerdos dejaste en toda la gente que te amo en su vida? Podrías irte tranquilo?

Sakura le sonrió y entrego en las manos de aquel hombre un pluma transportándolos a los recuerdos mas bellos que tuvo a lo largo de su vida y jamas logro ver. La sonrisa dulce y amorosa de Ierian fue lo ultimo que Fei Wong logro divisar de aquellos recuerdos, mientras sus lagrimas amargas caían por su rostro abrazándose aquella pluma con anhelo.

-Ya basta! Por favor! Ella no volverá...

-No, ella no pero la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad, y la estas desaprovechando por no soltar el odio que resguardas en tu interior por un sueño frustrado.

-Que quieres de mi?

-Ni todo el poder del mundo te permitirá proteger a tus seres amados, tienes que dejarla ir...

-No renunciare a mi magia! - La miro desafiante

La barrera que los cubría manteniendolos en aquel plano comenzó a fracturarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sin embargo y ante la negativa de Fei Wong el tiempo se les iba agotando, si aquel hombre no entregaba su magia y salían de ese lugar , se quedarían ahí por siempre. El corazón de la ojiverde se estrujo, no volvería a ver a su amado Syaoran.

-Por favor... - Musito apenas audiblemente la castaña

-Ehh? - Fei Wong la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor no le haga mas daño a Syaoran, si usted no renuncia a su magia yo renunciare a la mía pero por favor...por favor no le haga mas daño a el, ni a Fye...ni a mis amigos. -Sakura levanto su mirada vidriosa clavandola con esperanza en los ojos desconcertados de aquel hombre.

-Por que...no me mires como ella.- Fei Wong esquivo aquella mirado verdosa sobre el.

-Se lo suplico! - Sakura se sostuvo de las manos de Fei Wong mientras sus alas comenzaban a desaparecer y la barrera poco a poco eclipsaba a su alrededor...era el fin

Fei Wong sostuvo el rostro de la ojiverde entre sus manos, recordando la mirada llena de dolor de Ierian al momento de la muerte de Hien, y su corazón se partió una vez mas. Aquella chica frente a el todo ese tiempo lo único que había intentado lograr era hacerlo entrar en razón, ni siquiera lo había atacado por que?

-Si lo hace yo no me alejare de usted, le doy mi palabra - Sakura le sonrió de forma dulce pero con profunda tristeza por detrás

-Estas renunciando a todo por salvarle la vida al Lobezno?

-Si...

-Por que! Por que eres tan estúpida!

-Por que el amor jamas sera una decisión errada señor...

La chica frente a el comenzó a evaporarse en cientos de flores de cerezo entre sus manos, mientras con desesperación Fei Wong intento impedirlo.

En aquel momento los destellos de luz morada cubrieron por completo el lugar, Fei Wong levanto el rostro para intentar visualizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Portales se abrieron a su alrededor , la primer persona que vio traspasarlos fue Ierian. El corazón de aquel corpulento hombre dio un salto, no tenia magia alguna en ese momento así que no podía hacer nada por la chica en sus brazos.

La dama de ropajes chinos se acerco con angustia hasta donde ellos estaban, mirando con desprecio y posteriormente con culpa al hombre que sostenía a Sakura en brazos.

-Ayudala por favor - Musito con pena Fei Wong

-Ah perdido mucha de su magia... - Ierian coloco su mano en el pecho de Sakura pero ella se mantenía fría

-Sakura!

El grito acalorado y desgarrador de Syaoran se escucho a la lejanía, seguido por Eriol y Fye detrás suyo, lo que sus ojos veían era indescriptible, su amada Sakura yacía pálida e inconsciente en brazos de su madre, la pena y el dolor inundo sus sentidos cegándolo por completo.

-Que es lo que le hiciste MALDITO! - El ambarino sostuvo por la camisa a Fei Wong sacudiéndolo con violencia, mientras el hombre se negaba a responder.

-POR QUE!? DIME POR QUE! Por que ella! - Syaoran comenzó a llorar con desesperación frente a un confundido Fei Wong.

Nuevamente podía ver como al igual que la chica de ojos color jade, e Ierian, el ambarino se derrumbaba por protegerla, estaba seguro que daría la vida por ella si el se la hubiese pedido. Y no lo soportaba...

-Ya basta Syaoran, el ministerio se hara cargo - Fye sostenía por los hombros al ambarino intentando alejarlo del hombre corpulento frente a el.

-No me pidas que me calme! Voy a matarlo! - El ambarino forcejeo con el rubio durante unos instantes.

Mas portales comenzaron abrirse al rededor dándole paso al los Aurores del Departamento Mágico Internacional quienes con varita en mano apuntaron directamente hacia Fei Wong al tiempo que Eriol como miembro del departamento mágico Londinense colocaba barreras de magia al rededor de un indefenso y perturbado Fei Wong.

-Es momento de rendir cuentas Fei Wong - Le dijo severamente el ingles.

-Ella...como estará ella. - Musito el hombre viendo hacia Syaoran y Sakura

Eriol miro con interés la reacción de Fei Wong, algo había sucedido ahí dentro y descubriría pronto que es.

-Necesita recuperar poder mágico...esta al limite y podría - Se quedo callado

-Morir - Completo Fei Wong

-Por que te importa? - Lo miro con desconfianza el Ingles desde su posición.

-Ella...ella dijo que aun no era tarde...

Eriol alzo una ceja y se giro por completo, para quedar frente a Fei Wong.

-Señor Hiraguizawa! Esta todo listo para poder volver.

Syaoran sostuvo a Sakura entre sus brazos cubriéndola con cariño con la túnica que gentilmente le había proporcionado un miembro del consejo, no importa que hiciera ella no recuperaba calor, mientras todos unían fuerzas para poder volver al plano al que pertenecían.

Una vez de vuelta en la playa, todo un grupo de magos y brujas enfundados en sus respectivas varitas, así como Meiling y Tomoyo dieron la recibida al grupo de magos. Tomoyo corrió a lado de su magia con magistral preocupación , el semblante de Syaoran la dejaba sin aliento.

Meiling por su parte corrió a lado de su padre, pero los miembros del Ministerio le impidieron acercarse.

-Es mi padre! - Grito desde donde la sostenían por ambos brazos impidiéndole el paso hasta aquel hombre.

Fye intercambio un par de palabras con los magos permitiendo el paso a la chica de ojos color rubí.

-Vamos juntos - Le sonrió el rubio

-Gracias Fye. - Meiling le sonrió con agradecimiento al tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde su padre.

La vista era por demás desoladora, había dos dementores alrededor de su padre, tenia la vista perdida y el desasosiego reflejado en su mirar. Meiling sintió su corazón caer hasta sus pies.

-Padre... - Se acerco con gentileza acunando entre sus manos las de su padre.

-Mei...Lo siento - Torció sus labios en una sonrisa amarga y la miro como en todos esos años jamas había logrado hacerlo, con bondad.

-Le diré a Syaoran que ... - Pero su padre la interrumpió con el movimiento lento de su cabeza indicándole una negativa.

-No Meiling, es momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, jamas podre redimirme con ninguno de ustedes pero...espero tu puedas perdonarme

Meling lo miraba con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos color rubí al tiempo que Fye y Eriol lo miraban a una distancia considerable esperando cualquier movimiento de su parte. Y es que no podían bajar la guardia con alguien como el.

Fei Wong sintió como su magia aun vibraba de entre las yemas de sus dedos, de un movimiento rápido podría dispersar a ese par de dementores, y ponerse en guardia. Sonrió para sus adentros. Discretamente enarco una de sus manos detrás de su espalda e hizo emanar de ellas toda su magia.

-Aun no es tarde - Puntualizo mientras le sonreía a su hija.

-De que hablas padre?- Pero la chica de ojos color rubí no pudo terminar su pregunta un relámpago de luz morada atravesó su pecho dejándola inconsciente. Al tiempo que dispersaba rápidamente a los dementores con un hechizo patronus de forma fugaz.

Fye materializo su báculo frente a èl, al mismo tiempo que Eriol, poniéndose de inmediato en guardia frente a Fei Wong, el resto de los aurores apuntaron hacia el, cualquier movimiento por parte del mago y seria fulminado por cientos de conjuros provenientes de todos y cada uno de los magos presentes.

-jajajajajaja ni con todo Macusa de su parte podrían detenerme si me lo propongo Hiraguizawa - Señalo con Ironía

-Estas acorralado Fei Wong, mas te vale entregarte - Siseo Fye en su dirección

-Ja! El consejo tendrá un sucesor digno del trono no es así Fye?

Fei Wong extendió ambas manos frente a el materializando una pequeña esfera de color purpura frente a el, lentamente el hombre parecía perder el garbo que lo caracterizaba y parecía verse unos años mas viejo.

-No es posible...- Menciono el rubio casi como un suspiro

-El esta renunciando a su magia - Completo atónito Eriol

Los miembros del Ministerio se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto mientras no dejaban de apuntar hacia Fei Wong.

-Esa chica dijo que aun no era tarde

Eriol y Fye se miraron unos a otros.

-Para hacer lo correcto - Fei Wong camino hasta donde su hijo y deposito la esfera de magia dentro de la palma de su mano. El francés lo miro con recelo y estupefacción al sentir en su mano todo el poder mágico de aquel sujeto que tanto daño habia hecho a todos.

-Lo siento hijo... - Una sonrisa amarga se deposito en el rostro de ambos y el hombre antes corpulento y ahora desgarbado dio marcha hacia el grupo de Aurores entregándose por voluntad propia.

-Cuida de Meiling, y entregale eso a aquella chica, le hará falta.

Los aurores del Ministerio rápidamente envolvieron en una capa de conjuros protectores a Fei Wong , sin embargo Ierian se abrió paso entre los presentes a paso apresurado.

-Espera Fei! - Grito con un dejo de desesperación la taciturna mujer

-Ierian? - La estupefacción se reflejo claramente en el mirar del hombre

Ierian le hizo una seña a los aurores a los costados de Fei Wong para que les dieran un poco de privacidad, ya de nada servia que lo custodiaran con tanto recelo, no poseía mas magia, ahora en solo un hombre mas...un mortal, un muggle. La elegante mujer alzo su sedosa mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre frente a ella con cariño, al tiempo que el se acunaba en la tibieza de aquel contacto que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

-Perdóname Ierian... - Gruesas lagrimas cayeron en silencio por el rostro de aquel sujeto. Mientras se armo de valor para mirarla directo a los ojos. Aquel fulgor en la mirada de Ierian que durante tantos años había permanecido en sus memorias.

Era increible como lo que Sakura le habia dicho era tan cierto, y ahora con una carga menos sobre sus hombros podía nuevamente acercarse a ella.

-Gracias - Recito Ierian con suavidad depositando un beso corto en su mejilla para verlo partir con total voluntad como preso mágico.

-Adios querida...

* * *

Hola!

Despues de este hiatus tremendo en el que ando metida, les traigo un poquito de la continuancion de esta historia, que se quedo justo en lo mas interesante cuando tuve que partir, lamentablemente perdi los borradores con mis capitulos restantes y el final, pero estoy replanteandome de nuevo el final de esta historia. La verdad es que queria darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa al desgraciado de Fei Wong pero creo que le brinde una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien sin embargo aun hay muchos cabitos sueltos que espero ir desentramando en estos dias y dando tiempo para poder finalizar dignamente esta historia. Gracias a lo que puedan continuar leyendome y a los nuevos lectores la verdad es que siempre me da muchisima alegria saber que hay algun Rw por aqui. un besote!

Eli-Off


	20. LAZOS DE SANGRE

**MELODIA DE INVIERNO**

 **CAP.20**

 **LAZOS DE SANGRE**

* * *

Dentro de la residencia y alejados de las diligencias del Ministerio Mágico respecto a la aprehensión de Fei Wong, se encontraba descansando Sakura. Al fondo del pasillo tildaba una luz suave iluminando la habitación, Syaoran descansaba sobre sus brazos a un costado de la ojiverde, negándose a retirarse de su lado y sosteniendo entre sus dedos la mano de ella.

Pero no era el único en el lugar, Fye quien arraigado a sus conocimientos no solo mágicos sino médicos, mantenía en rigurosa vigilancia los signos vitales de su amada ojiverde, sin dar un paso atrás también en aquella contienda silenciosa por el corazón de la presente. El y Syaoran mantenían de manera temporal una tregua silenciosa en pro de su salud.

Tomoyo llego hasta la habitación, visiblemente preocupada por su más querida amiga, sin embargo la visión de aquellos dos hombres custodiándola le rompió el corazón.

-Necesitan descansar – Menciono la amatista a su esposo en un susurro, el cual se limitaba a analizar la situación sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Me temo querida que no lo harán hasta encontrar una solución a la situación de la pequeña Sakura

-Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer? – Cuestiono de vuelta la amatista

-Con la magia de Fei Wong custodiada por el Ministerio de Magia nuestras opciones son limitadas, si alguno de nosotros le cede nuevamente poder mágico…quedaríamos en la mismas condiciones que ella.

Las palabras dolientes del Ingles encajaron una cuchilla dolorosa en el alma de la amatista, era una vida por otra, esa era la única opción, la pregunta era quien de ellos daría el paso primero. La máquina a la que la ojiverde se encontraba conectada sonó una vez más alertando la baja en sus signos vitales llamando la atención de Fye y el ambarino.

-No le queda mucho tiempo – Susurro apenas audiblemente Eriol sin embargo Fye logro escucharlo con claridad.

El francés levanto su rostro hasta encontrarse con el del Inglés e intercambiaron miradas, este último supo lo que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos color turquesa… _Decisión._

Fye se encamino hacia donde se encontraban la amatista y Eriol en el umbral de la puerta, pasando por el costado del ultimo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-No Fye, espera – Trastabillo el Inglés en un intento por detener sus pasos.

-Ya tome mi decisión, no te recomiendo que intervengas Eriol – Las palabras salieron con frialdad de sus amables labios, su rostro se giró hacia sus amigos unos pasos adelante sonriéndoles como disculpa.

Pero Syaoran había sido testigo de aquella escena en completo silencio desde su posición al interior de la recamara, el rubio no era el único sopesando aquella opción, _-Su vida a cambio de la de ella –_ Aunque eso significara dejarla en manos del Francés nuevamente, empuño sus manos sobre las sabanas, sentía que todo era culpa suya, una maldición de su apellido y la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Se levantó del asiento al costado de Sakura y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, acunándolas con cariño, llevaba largo rato sosteniéndola y ni con todo el calor de su cuerpo había logrado que ella recupera un solo grado de calor, acerco sus labios hasta los de ella y deposito un corto beso.

-Estarás bien, lo prometo – Coloco la mano de la ojiverde a un costado de su cuerpo con delicadeza y salió detrás de sus amigos.

* * *

-Joven Syaoran – Lo llamo Weib al llegar al otro extremo del pasillo, pero el ambarino sabía perfectamente que su fiel compañero conocía el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo se Weib, pero esto debemos resolverlo solos él y yo – Intervino el ambarino con amabilidad colocando su mano sobre el hombro del anciano a su lado.

-Comprendo y confió en su buen juicio Joven – El anciano maestro le devolvió una mirada comprensiva a Syaoran quien se limitó asentir ante sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

Ierian se encontraba del otro lado de la sala de estar, mirando con cautela todas y cada una de las escenas desarrollándose a su alrededor sin intervenir en ninguna de ellas, solo observando y meditando. Su mirada siguió al ambarino hasta la costa donde se encontró con Eriol y Tomoyo quienes lo dejaron a solas con el rubio.

* * *

-Fye estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado? – Cuestiono Eriol con cautela

El francés se encontraba descansando al frente de la costa con la marea mojando sus pies descalzos mientras sus pupilas turquesa se perdían en la inmensidad del mar frente a el.

-Jure protegerla con mi vida y le falle Eriol…no pude hacer nada por ella – Sus palabras sonaban cargadas de tristeza, mientras la luna se limitaba a reflejar el semblante agobiado de su rostro.

-Sé que tu harías lo mismo por Daidouji y los gemelos si te encontraras en mi situación, no es cierto? – Si lo sabía, estaba jugando sucio con los sentimientos de su mejor amigo pero deseaba en lo más profundo que lograra entenderlo y seguir con su plan.

El inglés dilato la mirada ante las palabras de Fye y se limitó a girar el rostro en dirección de su esposa a su lado, la piel se le erizo y sus cejas se fruncieron al centro de su rostro.

-Sé que me entiendes y te lo agradezco mi buen amigo – Le sonrió

Tomoyo le hizo señas al chico de gafas para indicarle que Syaoran venía en su dirección por lo que el inglés comprendió la situación y se dispuso a retirarse a lado de la amatista.

-El lobezno parece serio Flowright – Fue lo último que menciono el chico de gafas a su amigo para llamar su atención y siguió los pasos rumbo a la casa.

Fye sintió la presencia de Syaoran detrás de él pero continúo con el hilo inicial de sus pensamientos.

-Te importa si molesto? – Pregunto Syaoran con cortesía, a lo que Fye negó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, invitándolo a unirse a su lado bajo el cielo nocturno.

-Gracias…-Menciono Syaoran mientras Fye agrandaba la mirada ante las palabras del ambarino

-Sakura…gracias por permanecer a lado de Sakura – Finalizo el ambarino con melancolía mientras le sostenía la mirada a un sorprendido Fye.

-No pude hacer nada por ella – Acompleto atribulado

-Estuviste a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitaba y siempre estaré agradecido contigo por eso – Continuo el ambarino mientras una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en sus labios.

Fye se levantó de la arena y se colocó a un costado del castaño depositando de forma condescendiente su mano sobre su hombro.

-Volvamos, Sakura te necesita a su lado.

El rubio apretó el agarre sobre el hombro con suavidad y dejo al ambarino sobre la arena. Syaoran comprendió con aquel gesto que el hombre antes a su lado había tomado ya una decisión, su vista se perdió en el horizonte, no sabía si era amistad o cariño lo que le había tomado al rubio, pero su decisión lo había turbado.

-Flowright! – Lo llamo a la distancia mientras el rubio giro la mitad de su cuerpo en su dirección.

-Lo juro, juro protegerla con mi vida – Syaoran menciono aquellas palabras de forma loable a su interlocutor, sonriéndole con franqueza desde su posición.

-Cúmplelo como si fuera un _Juramento Inquebrantable_ – El rubio menciono aquellas palabras con un dejo de diversión y devolvió la sonrisa franca al ambarino, quien asintió desde la costa.

* * *

Al interior de la casa la madre de Syaoran se encontraba tomando la quinta taza de Té de la mañana, el sol se divisaba al horizonte con destellos rosados, y el líquido contenido en la fina loza permanecía inerte y frio.

-Señora su té se ha enfriado, desea que le sirva un poco más? – Indago de forma amable el mayordomo y maestro a Ierian.

-Infusión de Flor de Cerezo, perfecta para calentar el corazón mas frio…y como su nombre le precede Ying Fa también tiene la habilidad de llegar al alma de las personas que la rodean.

Weib le regalo una sonrisa socarrona a la líder del Clan Li y se limitó a asentir ante sus palabras mientras serbia una nueva taza de té caliente.

-Su bondad y su alma pura son un don mi señora. – Ierian sonrió ante esas palabras mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a la bebida entre sus manos.

-El mago de ojos turquesa es un Li cierto? – Indago la dama mientras Weib asentía en silencio como respuesta.

\- Hijo de Fei Wong Reed, segunda esposa y dado en adopción en anonimato al Ministerio de Magia, es un mago de clase "D". –

-Eso significa…- La madre de Syaoran bajo lentamente su taza de té hasta colocarla sobre la mesa sin perder de vista la silueta de Fye ingresando a la sala.

-Fye D Flowright es el segundo heredero del Clan Li, mi señora, y el contendiente directo del joven Xiao Lang por el liderato del Clan ante el Consejo en China.

Las palabras cuidadosas de Weib sonaban como una amenaza para Ierian, quien no puedo evitar sentir el latido de su corazón detenerse una vez más.

-El consejo está al tanto de esta información Weib? – Menciono la dama china mirando con preocupación a su fiel mayordomo.

-Con la situación de Fei Wong en este momento me temo…que Si señora Ierian.

La mirada de Ierian se inundó de preocupación al mirar a su hijo sobre la costa.

* * *

Fye ingreso a la recamara donde descansaba Sakura, sentándose a un costado de la cama con sumo cuidado, sus dedos recorrieron con delicadeza su pálido rostro, su piel suave se sentía fría y el rosado de sus mejillas estaba casi extinto, el dolor embargo su corazón y sus ojos se cristalizaron al sentir su gélida piel.

Sostuvo el rostro de la castaña entre sus dos manos para cercarla hasta el donde su aliento cálido hizo contacto con aquellos labios femeninos, depositando el más dulce beso que había podido regalarle, impregnándose por última vez del aroma en la piel de la mujer que amaba.

-Gracias por todo Mon Cherie, fui el hombre más feliz a tu lado – El rubio junto su frente a la de ella, dejando un último beso sobre la de ella como despedida.

Coloco a Sakura con delicadeza nuevamente sobre el lecho, invocando el círculo mágico bajo sus pies, la insignia de los Li brillo con intensidad y los cristales del báculo sobre sus manos tildaron con fiereza, el turquesa de su iris lentamente lo fue abandonando hasta llegar al dorado intenso, una minúscula esfera de luz se materializo delante suyo. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle apoyándose con mayor fuerza sobre su báculo pero sintió su peso ser soliviado por alguien más detrás de él.

El rubio giro su rostro en dirección de donde sintió aquellos brazos, esperando encontrarse con Eriol o Syaoran pero la figura femenina que lo recibió en sus brazos no eran de más ni menos que de Ierian Li. La sorpresa se reflejó en las pupilas de Fye pero antes de poder terminar aquel conjuro en Pro de Sakura la mujer a su lado lo interrumpió, el proceso menguo con un solo movimiento de aquellas manos femeninas devolviendo toda la magia al interior de Fye, las rodillas del mago finalmente cedieron a su peso cayendo al suelo completamente exhausto.

-Necesitaras de tu magia en un futuro Luyu Shi, este no es el momento – Señalo la líder del Clan Li

Pasos apresurados se escucharon llegar por el pasillo, mientras Fye miraba atónito a la mujer frente a él, cientos de preguntas sin respuestas se arremolinaron en su cerebro. Solo una persona lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre. El primero en llegar a la habitación fue Syaoran con la respiración entrecortada y la sorpresa evidentemente reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Madre?! – Cuestiono visiblemente aturdido

-Que sucede, la presencia de Fye fue interrumpida… - El segundo en llegar fue Eriol, quien ante la presencia de la señora Li, helo su presencia en el umbral de la puerta sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

El resto del grupo llego poco después quedándose en la misma posición que el Inglés y mirando desde afuera, excepción de Weib quien era el único en no estar sorprendido.

-Tranquilo Xiao Lang, ambos están bien – Continuo la mujer china señalando a Fye y Sakura

-Que es lo que estás haciendo madre? – Syaoran se caracterizaba por la poca paciencia que le precedía cuando su madre intervenía en sus asuntos por lo que siseo aquellas palabras con visible molestia.

-Ningun Li va a morir este dia y mucho menos los futuros herederos del Clan – Ierian irguió su postura de manera autoritaria.

Fye fruncio el seño con molestia, las palabras provenientes de los labios de la madre de Syaoran le generaban repulsión e incomodidad, èl no se sentía un Li.

-Yo no …

-Pero lo eres Luyu Shi, lo llevas en la sangre – Lo interrumpió Ierian

-Si no hacemos algo Sakura morirá, su alma está cada vez mas lejos de este plano a este paso no pasara la noche – Fye soltó aquellas palabras con desesperación intercambiando miradas con el ambarino.

Ierian guardo silencio.

-Si no lo hace el madre, lo hare yo! Tú eliges – Syaoran se colocó al frente de Ierian con la misma pose erguida y orgullosa que ella, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. La tensión se podía cortar con espadas pero antes de que todo se saliera de control Ierian suavizo su rostro y extendió sus manos al frente de Syaoran.

***-Lo se Xiao Lang, se lo importante que Ying Fa es en la vida de todos y en la tuya, y por eso no permitiré que nadie arriesgue su vida, ella los necesita a ambos – Ierian sin demasiado esfuerzo formo una pequeña esfera color vino frente a ellos y la coloco con delicadeza sobre las manos de su hijo.

Syaoran la miro de forma indescriptible, al tiempo que su madre esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa solo para ellos dos.

-Tómalo, Ying Fa necesita de esto.

El ambarino se sintió culpable al juzgar tan duramente a su madre, pero la alegría que lo embargaba en ese momento le ilumino el rostro, se giró en dirección donde se encontraba el rubio e intercambio una mirada rápida con él.

-Juntos – Susurro Syaoran a su interlocutor masculino

Fye sonrió como respuesta ante aquellas palabras y se colocó a lado de Syaoran, acunando aquella esfera de magia entre las manos de ambos, el poder mágico de Ierian se depositó lentamente al interior del cuerpo de la ojiverde, devolviéndole la vitalidad a su rostro y restableciendo sus signos vitales. El rosado de sus labios y la viveza de su piel nuevamente brillaban sobre ella.

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos los presentes y las lágrimas escaparon en los ojos de Tomoyo y Meiling quienes se abrazaron con efusividad desde afuera. Eriol intercambio una mirada cortes con Ierian realizando una respetuosa y galante reverencia en su dirección, la mujer en ropajes chinos se limitó a sentir y sonreírle como respuesta.

Al encaminarse hacia la salida Ierian noto las miradas de felicidad y absoluta adoración dibujarse en el rostro de ambos Li en torno a Sakura, sintió un hilo de amargura colarse en su corazón, temía que la historia se repitiese, pero al girarse de nuevo en dirección a la puerta la mano de Fye la detuvo.

-Señora Li, discúlpeme por haberle juzgado de forma tan dura, no tengo forma de agradecerle lo que ha hecho, estoy en deuda con usted y su familia – Fye recito cada palabra con absoluta sinceridad colocando de forma humilde una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo depositando un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Ierian.

La madre de Syaoran y el mismo ambarino no daban crédito al soberano atrevimiento por parte del rubio pero Ierian era pese a lo que todos pensaban benévola y blanda de corazón por lo que levanto con suavidad al joven frente a ella obsequiándole una sonrisa _. –No, ella le debía la disculpa, Fye jamás podría ser como Fei Wong –_

-Un Li jamás se arrodilla Luyu Shi – La líder del Clan Li realizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia él y se abrió paso hasta su habitación con Weib siguiéndole los pies.

Syaoran la miro alejarse en total silencio, agradecía en el alma el gesto bondadoso de su madre pero sabía de sobra que se tejía algo más detrás, algo que le generaba un mal presentimiento.

-Syaoran?

La voz dulce de Sakura detrás de el lo saco de sus pensamientos, girándose casi de inmediato en su dirección con la sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro y su corazon ensanchándose de felicidad por ver el jade de sus ojos una vez mas.

-Sakura!

-Mon Cherie!

Sakura recibió entre sus brazos a ambos hombres, sus manos se posaron en la cabellera castaña de Syaoran sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón contra su pecho, besando su castaña cabellera con absoluto amor, mientras Fye derramaba lágrimas de alegría en su hombro, Sakura no supo cómo contener el amor de ambos hombres a su lado y se quedó ahí unos segundos más disfrutando de sus contacto.

Tomoyo la miro desde la puerta haciendo señas con sus manos como muestra de alegría por verla una vez más, mientras Meiling y Eriol esbozaban una sonrisa burlona. Vaya escena la que tenían frente a sus ojos, el Ingles tendría material de sobra para molestar a Syaoran.

-Hey Kinomoto! Que te los vas acabar! –Menciono Meiling mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con picardía. Sakura se ruborizo y eso provoco que todos estallaran en risas.

 _Amistad…._

 _Amor…._

 _La vida estaba llena de insignificantes y efímeros detalles que la hacían especial._

* * *

Ierian llego a la habitación que le había sido asignada con una sola idea sobre la cabeza, salvarle la vida a la amada de Syaoran formaba parte del plan que tenía ideado para permitirle su libertad hacia la vida que el había escogido, el único problema es que alguno de los dos debía quedar como Lider Clan.

-Weib comunícame con el Consejo, hay unos términos que debo tratar con ellos antes de que busquen a Syaoran.

-Si mi Señora.


	21. EL DRAGÓN REGENTE

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoria de CLAMP sin embargo la historia y la trama es propia**

* * *

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia tiene mucho contenido musical, para su mejor lectura los invito a visitar mi cuenta de Whattpad con el mismo nombre que aquí o a visitar YouTube con algunos contenidos musicales que dejare para ustedes._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 21: El Dragón Regente_**

6 meses habían pasado desde los acontecimientos sucedidos en Londres, Fei Wong Reed se encontraba en la Prisión de alta seguridad mágica de Azkaban, sin su magia y limitado solo a poder comunicarse vía lechuza con Meiling, su condena se reducía a permanecer solo en aquel sitio inhóspito y deplorable, alejado de las virtudes del mundo mágico y confinado a morir preso de su propia conciencia.

Meiling quien había vuelto a Hong Kong después de que la orden de su exilio fuera anulada por la actual líder del Clan Li en China se dedicaba ahora a dar seguimiento asuntos del consejo de forma administrativa retomando su sitio en la familia y en la mansión Li y así como con ella todos y cada uno de los estatutos impuestos por Fei Wong Reed habían sido anulados, devolviendo a muchas de las familias del consejo a sus lugares de nacimiento, secretarios y mandatarios regresaron a sus puestos en el Clan Li, restableciendo la unidad y la honorabilidad al apellido.

Ierian Li se regia con integridad y decencia, prevaleciendo siempre el decoro y nobleza que la caracterizaba en cada labor que realizaba, era una líder respetable y noble que había devuelto los días de gloria a la familia, sin embargo había una sola cosa en la que no había podido persuadir en el consejo y esa era la forma en la que se debía decidir la futura monarquía del Clan Li. Syaoran y Fye aun debían debatirse en duelo por una corona que ninguno de los dos deseaba, siendo uno de ellos quien quedara como el nuevo Líder .

* * *

La delicada y distinguida figura de la matriarca de los Li se preparaba en ese momento para la ultima reunión con el consejo referente a ese tema, ese día debía decidirse la fecha en que el encuentro seria llevado a cabo. Ierian solo rezaba por que su plan funcionara y todo llegara a un final justo. La puerta sonó en ese momento detrás de ella, elevando apenas el timbre de su voz para darle paso a la persona del otro lado.

La puerta se abrio dando paso a un hombre en finos ropajes chinos, quien con porte gallardo y elegante se acerco hasta Ierian para besar su mano con delicadeza. La rubia cabellera cayo a un costado de su rostro atada en una cola de caballo y el azul de sus imperturbables y amables ojos conecto con las orbes de la mujer china al frente suyo.

-Nuevamente es un honor poder estar en su presencia Ierian - Comento Fye con absoluto decoro

-El placer es mio Luyu Shi, te agradesco haber aceptado pasar estos meses en la mansion, se que te seran de gran ayuda.

El mago se mantuvo impasible en su sitio formando una linea curvada sobre sus labios.

-Por favor, solo dígame Fye - Contesto con amabilidad.

-Has pensado en la propuesta que te ofreci...Fye - Respondio la dama china apenas girando su rostro en torno al chico rubio.

-Si

-Y bien?

-...Acepto - Respondio

-No esperaba menos de ti, es muy loable de tu parte haber aceptado mi oferta, despues de todo llevas la sangre de los Li en tus venas. Esta oportunidad te permitira cambiar tu vida y la de muchas personas.

-No la defraudare Ierian, aunque tengo una condición

Ierian se giro por completo en dirección hacia el mago de ojos azules y se levanto de su sitio para quedar al mismo nivel que él, levanto una ceja y lo miro de frente.

-Y cual es? - Menciono altiva

-Mantenerme lo suficientemente lejos y ocupado...

-Ying Fa preguntara por ti- Le aseguro la mujer china con cautela

-Y usted siempre respondera que estoy ocupado, hasta que ella deje de hacerlo.

-Si así lo deseas, así sera Fye.

El mago miro por la ventana, el cielo despejado y azul con las ramas de cerezos en flor agitandose al viento, nada le seria mas dificil en la vida que alejarse por voluntad propia de Sakura, a cambio de verla feliz.

-Gracias, la espero en el salon, Syaoran debe estar por llegar. - Fye realizo una marcada reverencia en torno a la mujer frente a el y se retiro.

* * *

 _ **Fondo Musical:** " Tsubasa Chronicle- Voices Silently Sing" - YouTube_

* * *

La ultima vez que había estado en ese lugar había terminado por huir, dejando detrás suyo la otra mitad de su vida, con cada paso sentía los bellos de su espalda erguirse y provocarle escalofríos, no le agradaba aquel sitio, siempre lo había odiado su presencia ahí solo era sinónimo de malos augurios. El ambarino mantuvo su cabeza altiva dando pasos firmes y lentos en dirección al centro del consejo, su madre quien se encontraba al frente de la audiencia se limito a observarlo y saludarlo con un leve e imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza.

Una vez que Syaoran llego a su puesto en el tribunal del consejo, pudo observar con mayor claridad su entorno, muchos de los viejos amigos de su padre se encontraban de vuelta allí, sentados de nuevo en aquellas butacas de piel con perfecta solemnidad, sin embargo una mirada conocida al fondo de la habitación fue la que llamo su atención, aquellos ojos azules como agua marinas lo observaban con una sonrisa amable desde su sitio.

Syaoran no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, no entendía el por que de su presencia en el consejo, ni tampoco todo aquel misterio con el que había sido convencido de regresar a Hong Kong, cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse de su asiento para acercarse hasta Fye, la voz ceremoniosa e imponente de su madre lo hizo volver su vista al frente del estrado, el cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos se incremento haciéndolo que tamborileara sobre la mesa.

-Buen día tengan todos ustedes, les agradezco su oportuna presencia esta mañana. Es un placer y un honor para mi tener de vuelta entre nosotros a mi hijo Xiao Lang quien una vez mas puede tomar poder de su sitio dentro del consejo como muchos de ustedes este día. Sin embargo y como todos sabemos hay una persona mas entre nosotros. Permitirme presentarles al segundo heredero de la Dinastía Li... Luyu Shi Reed o Fye D. Flowrite como es conocido en occidente.

Ierian se giro en dirección al rubio y lo invito a tomar lugar de su lado izquierdo, el mago avanzo con su conocida sonrisa amable al sitio indicado y realizo una reverencia en torno a los presentes. La sala se inundo de bullicio y comentarios en torno a Fye mientras este se mantenía imperturbable en su sitio.

-Es el hijo de Fei Wong Reed - Menciono con sorpresa uno de los ancianos

-Hace mucho no había dos herederos al Solio de la misma edad - Completo uno de los concejales al fondo

-En ese caso la única forma de decidir seria... - Menciono dubitativo alguien mas

-El motivo de nuestra reunión esta mañana es para decidir la fecha del _"Yuedou Yaosi"_ en el cual se decidirá cual de los dos herederos sera el próximo líder del Clan Li _-_ Ierian mantenía la vista fija en Syaoran, quien solo la miraba con la expresión del horror reflejada en su rostro, el Yuedou Yaosi era la tradición mas arcaica y desmedida de la familia, si dos herederos al trono poseían la misma edad y pertenecían a la misma linea de sangre directa la única forma de decidir era midiendo su nivel de conocimientos y poder mágico en un duelo a muerte.

-Solo puede ser digno para el puesto si el señor Flowrite cuenta con los conocimientos y enseñanza básica de la Dinastía, debe conocer a fondo las tradiciones de la familia y tener una educación rigurosa para ocupar dicho puesto desde la niñez, esa preparación solo la tiene Xiao Lang. - Menciono el secretario Fuu suntuoso

-El señor Flowrite ah permanecido durante los últimos 6 meses preparándose de manera rigurosa, les aseguro sin temor a equivocarme que cuenta con la misma capacidad que Xiao Lag para ocupar el puesto, sin mencionar que es un mago clase D. y que forma parte también del Ministerio Mágico en Inglaterra. - Señalo faustosa la dama china al frente del estrado.

Syaoran observaba a su madre dilatando cada vez mas la mirada, ahora comprendía el por que de la partida repentina del rubio, las excusas poco creíbles que daba a todos cuando Sakura preguntaba por el y todo aquel halo de misterio con el que su madre se dirigía a él por teléfono. Sin embargo nada lo hubiese preparado para tal locura.

-Es imperativo fijar una fecha para dicho encuentro Ierian, tengo entendido que estas al tanto de esta situación desde la aprehensión de Fei Wong, no podemos demorarlo mas. - Señalo otro mas de los secretarios.

-Ese es el motivo de esta reunión, eh mandado a llamar hoy a Xiao Lang y a Luyu Shi para fijar la fecha del encuentro...

-De ninguna manera voy a prestarme a esta locura madre! Pretende que me bata a un duelo a muerte con Flowrigth? Cuando pretendía decirme algo de tan vital importancia - El ambarino se levanto de su asiento colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, se sentía tan molesto que apenas y controlaba el temblor en sus extremidades.

-Xiao Lang - Menciono Fye en su dirección

-Y tu! Cuando pretendías decirme, oh a Sakura! Pretendes que alguno de los dos muera por una estúpida corona? - El rubio lo miro impasivo molestando aun mas al ambarino.

-Estoy asqueado de esto y de todos ustedes. Yo ya eh renunciado a este apellido hace mucho y no pretendo seguir haciendo uso de el, disfruta tu victoria Flowrigth - Syaoran miro con desprecio al rubio a un costado de su madre y se dirigió hacia la salida sin embargo la voz ceremoniosa y tranquila del consejal mas viejo en la sala lo detuvo.

-No puedes renunciar a ser un Li, Xiao Lang...así salgas por esa puerta y no vuelvas jamás siempre llevaras la sangre de Clow Reed en tus venas y tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos llevaran por siempre tu deshonor a sus espaldas. Se el hombre honorable y correcto que dejo Hien a cargo de esta familia y vuelve a tu sitio.

Syaoran volvió su rostro en dirección al viejo señor Ming, el mejor y mas querido amigo de su padre, aquel hombre que durante su niñez se sentó la misma cantidad de veces que Weib a enseñarle todo lo necesario para ser un líder honorable y benévolo. La mirada autoritaria del anciano detuvo los pasos del ambarino y lo hizo tambalear antes de salir de la sala.

-No pienso pelear contra el... - Titubeo el ambarino

-Por que Xiao Lang? - Pregunto el señor Ming sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Por que, es mi amigo - Menciono dirigiendo su vista hasta la cara sonriente de Flowrigth

-En ese caso sera un honor enfrentarse contra un buen amigo pequeño lobo. El duelo se llevara a cabo el día de hoy justo al atardecer, te sugiero prepararte debidamente.

-Que... - Menciono Syaoran con el aire saliendo de golpe de sus pulmones.

-Se levanta la sesión, preparen todo. - Se escucho detrás del ambarino mientras veía las figuras borrosas de todos moverse a su alrededor.

Syaoran forzó su cerebro a movilizar sus extremidades lo mas a prisa que pudo fuera del tribunal del consejo, busco con desesperación su móvil dentro de los bolsillos y se apresuro a llamar a Eriol, sin embargo los tonos de salida se escucharon en repetidas ocasiones pero el chico de ojos azules jamás contesto. Para su segundo intento un par de ministros retiraron el aparato de sus manos y lo guiaron a una de las salas aisladas de la mansión, le retiraron todas sus pertenencias y le entregaron el traje chino de seda blanco que debería usar esa tarde,manteniendolo cautivo dentro de la habitación hasta la hora del encuentro.

La desesperación se apodero de el y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La imagen sonriente y gentil de Sakura cruzo por su mente, los últimos 6 meses a su lado habían sido sin duda los mas maravillosos de su vida, sentía que había recuperado el tiempo perdido y que al fin podría alcanzar la felicidad que por tanto tiempo les había sido negada sin embargo aquel sueño parecía truncarse una vez mas.

Lagrimas de ira bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras empuñaba con fuerza las manos a sus costados. La puerta se abrió lentamente en ese momento dando paso a los pies ligeros y solemnes de su madre quien tomo asiento a su costado.

-Xiao Lang...tienes que escucharme - Menciono con suavidad Ierian mientras sostenía el rostro de Syaoran con una de sus manos pero la mirada esquiva del ambarino la atravesó como una espada.

-Vete... - Le susurro el ambarino

-No es lo que piensas, no pretendo perjudicarte Xiao Lang...

-No parece madre...

-Todo estara bien, confia en mi.

-Déjame solo madre...

Uno de los concejales abrió la puerta de la habitación en ese momento dándole indicaciones al ambarino para presentarse en la plaza principal de la mansión, le coloco la insignia de la Dinastía Li y lo guió hacia la salida, la hora había llegado.

-Suerte querido hijo... - Menciono mas para si misma la mujer china y vio salir al ambarino por las enormes puertas de caoba.

Syaoran avanzo penitente entre los jardines de la mansión, con la espada de su padre en mano camino cual alma errante hasta la plaza principal de aquel sitio donde tantas veces había entrenado codo a codo con Weib, donde sus primeros hechizos surtieron efecto, donde le fue entregada con perfecta solemnidad la hoja de la espada que esa misma tarde daría muerte a Fye o a él. Cuando llego al punto mas alto de la Mansión Li justo al frente de la torre de de Homenaje contuvo el aire, todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron ese momento a la única persona que podía estar enlazada con su corazón...Sakura

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda la sonrisa radiante de Sakura Kinomoto iluminaba los rostros temerosos de los pequeños en el pabellón de pediatría del Hospital Healt Insurance. La chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en ese momento en su ronda de rutina, acompañada de Tomoyo para la toma de signos vitales en los pacientes de nuevo ingreso, convencida de que el viaje de Syaoran a China era simple formalidad su corazón se sentía aprisionado de aquella espantosa sensación de vació inminente desde que el ambarino había subido al avión.

-Sakura, estas bien? - La amatista llamo la atención de la ojiverde quien de inmediato disfrazo su mortificación con una sonrisa.

-Todo perfecto Tommy, solo pensaba en...

-En Syaoran no es cierto? -Le sonrió cómplice la chica de rizos

-Si - Confeso sin reprimirse la castaña

-El estará bien Saku, ya veras que volverá pronto

-Es solo que no puedo quitarme este mal presentimiento de encima Tomoyo, es como una opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar.

Tomoyo la miro con pesar y se acerco hasta ella para poder abrazarla, la ojiverde parecía ansiosa y turbada a pesar de intentar ocultarlo con su característica sonrisa.

-Estoy bien Tommy no es bueno para ti y los gemelos alterarse

-Oh amiga no es nada, todo va a estar bien - Le aseguro la amatista

Sakura se separo del abrazo de su amiga y justo cuando se giro para tomar la charola con indumentaria medica y la hoja de reportes su vista se nublo, el suelo bajo sus pies no era mas el piso marmoleado de la sala de pediatría, era verde y fresco césped, tejas rojas sobre su cabeza, símbolos chinos sobre un letrero a lo lejos, el sol la cegaba un poco pero al centrar la mirada hacia las figuras frente a ella su corazón se paralizo de inmediato, Syaoran enfundaba su espada con ferocidad mientras se enfrentaba en una reñida batalla contra...

-FYE!

Los objetos en las manos de la castaña cayeron al suelo generando estrépito gracias a la perfecta acústica de la habitación. Tomoyo quien la miraba sorprendida desde su posición retiro el estetoscopio del pecho del infante a su lado ayudando a su amiga a tomar asiento, la ojiverde había perdido casi dos tonos en su rostro y los ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas. Algo malo sucedía estaba segura de ello.

* * *

La plazuela se encontraba apenas con los miembros mas viejos de consejo como testigos del encuentro , Fye lo esperaba parsimonioso al centro del _Hon Maru_ para su encuentro,revestido de elegancia en aquellos ropajes negros que acentuaban su mirada turquesa. El ambarino ingreso al sitio de encuentro elegantemente vestido en un pulcro _Changshan_ de color blanco con la espada de su padre en mano y la mirada altiva.

Ierian se acerco hasta ellos al centro de la plaza invitándolos a saludarse entre si, recitando una oración para bendecir su encuentro y desearles suerte. Syaoran noto por una céntima de segundo como su madre dirigió su mirada a Fye como si pudieran entenderse sin palabras a lo que el rubio solo contesto con una sonrisa corta y amable para después dirigir su mirada al ambarino y realizar una marcada reverencia.

-Te prometo no contenerme Xiao Lang - Expreso divertido el mago rubio

-Ni yo - Sonrio con sorna el ambarino realizando la misma reverencia respetuosa en torno a su contrincante

El anciano Ming se levanto de su asiento en la parte alta de la torre y se dirigio a los contrincantes con altivez.

-Las reglas de este encuentro son solo 3. Uno- Solo podrán usar sus puños, sus espadas y su magia. Dos - La contienda no tiene limite de tiempo y solo se finalizara cuando alguno de los dos caiga, lo que nos lleva a la tercera regla. Solo habrá un vencedor cuando alguno de los dos quede herido de muerte o muerto. - El anciano unió sus palmas al centro de su rostro y se inclino para ofrecerles una ultima reverencia - Que la suerte este de su lado.

* * *

 **Contenido Musical:** _"Tsubasa Chronicle- When Two Powers Collide " - YouTube_

* * *

Syaoran formo la peculiar pose de pelea que conocía desde niño y armado de valor partió para lanzar el primer golpe, avanzo con velocidad en dirección a Fye lanzando una patada certera hacia el rubio quien con agilidad y apenas un poco de esfuerzo se cubrió con uno de sus brazos, devolviendo el golpe al ambarino quien logro esquivar la patada del mago. Dos giros en el aire fueron suficientes para que Syaoran nuevamente contra atacara a Fye y este formara con sus dedos indice y anular la tira de magia con runas purpura que lograron cubrirlo perfectamente del ataque.

La espada al costado derecho del ambarino fue cubierta lentamente de una serpiente de fuego que la dejo envuelta en llamas en solo cuestión de segundos, sacudiéndola con firmeza la posiciono al frente de su cuerpo lanzando su primer hechizo.

- _Fukka Shourai! -_ Recito el ambarino lanzando una serpiente de fuego contra Fye

El mago de ojos celeste esbozo su particular sonrisa amable en torno al joven chino, invocando con elegancia la tira de runas con ambos dedos al rededor de su cuerpo para protegerse del ataque , llamando con su otra mano el báculo de diamantes con el que regreso la bocanada de fuego a Syaoran, quien logro protegerse con ayuda de sus talismanes.

El dios viento lo envolvió en una burbuja de aire evitando así las flamas que lo atacaban, una vez que Fye termino con su ataque, el ambarino se encontraba nuevamente en pose pelea con la espada al frente mirándolo con decisión.

-Pondré fin a esto con mis propias manos - Recito el ambarino para si mismo apuntando enérgicamente la punta de su espada hacia su contrincante.

La mirada serena de Fye se encontró con las orbes determinantes de color chocolate en Syaoran, la frente del rubio se frunció por primera vez uniendo sus cejas al centro de su rostro y desdibujando la linea curvada de sus labios. El ambarino dio un salto hacia atrás tomando vuelo para contra atacar con su espada a Fye quien de inmediato puso su báculo al frente para recibir el golpe feroz del castaño.

Uno, dos, tres ataques continuos por ambas partes, el sonido de la espada chocar contra el metal del báculo de Fye, destellos de luz dorada y purpura a la lejanía, hechizos y conjuros invocados uno en contra del otro. La batalla se extendía hasta el anochecer y el rostro de preocupación de Ierian no podía ser mas oculto, sus manos inquietas estrujaban las finas telas de sus ropajes, mientras el sudor bajaba por las sienes de su hijo.

- _Raitei Shourai!_ \- Recito Syaoran invocando al dios del trueno una vez que Fye lo tomo por la muñeca desarmandolo de su espada, ráfagas azules emergieron de sus dedos chocando contra las runas purpura del rubio encontrándose ambos ataques al centro de la plazuela.

La lucha era bastante pareja, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, sin embargo Fye colisiono el ataque de Syaoran venciendolo con ventaja y lanzandolo al suelo con el ropaje hecho jirones, la expresión de los ancianos del consejo se lleno de asombro cuando Fye quedo apenas a unos centímetros del rostro de ambarino.

Syaoran clavo su mirada atónita en las orbes turquesa de Fye quien le apuntaba con el filo de su propia espada, sin dejar de sonreír de forma amable.

- _Lo lamento pequeño lobo_... - Recito el rubio

Los ojos del ambarino se dilataron en el acto cuando la hoja de su propia espada atravesó su hombro derecho, haciéndolo caer de forma pausada y su mirada se conecto con los labios en movimiento de Fye.

 _-Eres libre..._ \- Leyó de aquellos finos labios al tiempo que le sonreían una ultima vez y se acercaba a el para sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Espero puedas perdonarme Xiao Lang, de ahora en adelante nada te atara a este lugar, deseo que seas feliz - Los ojos del ambarino se cerraron lentamente mientras escuchaba la voz del rubio como un susurro lejano.

El Ministro Ming dio por terminada la contienda ante la mirada desconcertada y atónita de todos los presentes, el consejo dio la victoria contundente al rubio y el inminente titulo como Nuevo Regente del Clan Li. La madre de Syaoran avanzo a toda prisa hasta el centro de la plaza del _Hon Maru_ sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos y regalandole una discreta sonrisa a Fye en forma de agradecimiento.

Al fin su hijo era libre de todas las ataduras de su apellido y podría ser feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba, como un hombre común y corriente.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola!**

 **Nuevamente por aqui de madrugada como es mi costumbre y siendo el ser de noche que soy, les traigo con mucha alegria y orgullo por que no decirlo, la continuacion de esta historia que esta por llegar a su final. Este capitulo es el ultimo con suspenso, y mucha accion ya que como podran ver al fin se resuelve uno de los conflictos principales para nuestro ambarino, Fye sera el nuevo lider del Clan aceptando la oferta de Ierian para quedarse en el puesto venciendo a Syaoran y dandole su libertad. Plan que nuestra bella señora Li ya tenia pensado con anterioridad desde que supo la situacion de Fye, acogiendolo como un hijo mas bajo su cuidado en la mansion y brindandole la oportunidad de ser un buen lider y alejarse de Sakura con el pretexto perfecto.**

 **Nuestros siguientes capitulos seran ya los finales, viene lo mas dulce, lo mas romantico, lo mas fluff de esta historia que es la boda y el final feliz que acmodara a todos en el sitio perfecto que deben tener, dando una linda voltereta al destino, cual? Ya lo veran! :) Esperando que disfruten de su lectura y la musica de fondo me despido. Invitandolos una vez mas a leer esta historia en Whattpad ya que tiene mucha mucha musica de fondo cuidadosamente elegida para cada escena.**

 **Un beso y dulces sueños**

 **Eli-Off**

 **1:59am...**


	22. WINTER SONATA

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de autoria de las CLAMP. La historia y la trama es propia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22. Melodia de Invierno**

La luz matinal se colo por las cortinas verde musgo de su vieja habitación, el canto lejano de las aves lo llamo desde sus sueños mientras el aroma a menta y bambú del humidificador a su lado lo remontaba a su infancia, se levanto sintiendo un terrible dolor en su hombro derecho junto con el peso de todo su cuerpo caer de golpe sobre él. Miro hacia su costado para verificar la hora sintiendo el pinchazo del viento helado pero sus ojos chocolate tropezaron con una melena castaña desparramada sobre las sabanas, notando como su mano derecha era firmemente sujetada entre las delicadas y tibias manos de Sakura.

-Sakura...-Susurro con cariño el ambarino mientras retiraba el cabello de su rostro para poder contemplarla mejor.

Dos golpeteos suaves se hicieron sonar del otro lado de la puerta como aviso, dando paso a quien estaba del lado contrario.

-Lleva dos días con sus noches sin moverse de tu lado, quizá deberías dejarla descansar un poco más lobezno. - La linea sobre sus finos labios se curvo en una sonrisa franca a su interlocutor dejando la charola con té que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa de noche.

-Buen día Xiao Lang...- Lo saludo con camaradería el rubio

-Flowrigth- La expresión de sorpresa se asomo de inmediato en el rostro del ambarino recorriendo de punta a punta al chico frente a él.

-Te gusta? Es un regalo de Ierian, ella dice que debo vestir de esta forma de ahora en adelante, espero no te moleste - Menciono divertido el rubio mostrando el Qipao color vino con bordados dorados sobre él que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

-Entonces es cierto? - titubeo el ambarino - De verdad eres el nuevo Líder del Clan?

Syaoran dejo salir aquellas palabras con sorpresa y alivio de su boca, mientras Fye ensanchaba la sonrisa y asentía en sus dirección.

-Como te sientes? - Pregunto con cautela el azulino

-Bien, supongo - Respondió Syaoran roboticamente

-En ese caso, te parece si salimos a dar un paseo al jardín mientras dejamos que Cherry descanse un momento - Sugirió el rubio

-Si,Claro - Menciono mirando a la chica a su lado

Syaoran respondió nuevamente de forma mecánica a su interlocutor apresurándose a colocar a Sakura en una posición mas cómoda sobre la cama, pero la herida sobre su hombro no se lo permitió. Fye quien lo miraba en silencio, sonrió al mirar la ternura con que siempre se dirigía el castaño hacia Sakura, esos detalles, esas caricias que él no podría nunca mas volver a tener para con ella, su corazón se tironeo de golpe y se forzó a no dejar salir aquellos sentimientos de nuevo. Camino hacia la cama y ayudo a Syaoran a colocarla sobre el lecho, la cubrió con la manta y deslizo su dedo sobre su mejilla apenas rozándola, un movimiento imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para Syaoran, quien había notado cada movimiento del rubio.

-¿Por que lo hiciste Flowrigth?- Pregunto el ambarino sin terminar de comprender la mente del mago a su lado.

-Por ella... - Menciono sin mirarlo, sonriendole con melancolía a Sakura mientras fijaba sus ojos turquesa en su piel nívea.

-Por ti...- Continuo - Por mi... - Finalizo levantando el rostro en dirección al ambarino quien lo miraba exasperado desde su posición - También te considero un amigo Xiao Lang y creo que todos merecemos un final feliz - Le sonrió

-Mi madre tiene que ver en todo esto cierto - Pregunto el castaño frunciendo el ceño como muestra de la confusión que sentía en aquel momento.

-Salgamos, el clima es agradable - Menciono calmo el mago de cabellera rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida con pasos lentos, seguido por un ambarino turbado y molesto.

-Hazme un favor y deja de moverte por esta casa como si te perteneciera, quieres...- Syaoran avanzo al frente del rubio mirándolo con severa molestia a los ojos, había algo en Flowrigth que siempre lo exasperaba en demasía.

Fye lo miro con sorpresa durante un momento para después formar una franca y enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro, se inclino al frente para quedar cara a cara con el ambarino y lo miro divertido.

-No puedo evitarlo lobezno, soy el Jefe - Le guiño el ojo señalándose la insignia del Clan Li sobre su pecho y volvió a reír. Syaoran empuño las manos a sus costados mirándolo con las cejas unidas al centro de su rostro sin poder refutar nada ante aquella realidad y avanzo sin detenerse a su lado.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión sintiendo la mirada de los sirvientes y los ministros que pasaban a su costado, escuchando el cuchicheo detrás de las puertas cuando lo miraban pasar, sintiéndose por primera vez que no encajaba en aquel lugar que lo había visto crecer.

-No prestes demasiada atención Xiao Lang, fuiste un contrincante digno - Menciono mirando de reojo al ambarino quien se notaba bastante incomodo

-Tsssch! A quien le importa esa estúpida pelea - Farfullo evitando mirar al rubio

-Creo que eres una persona muy sensible aunque te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario lobezno, se que tienes el orgullo herido pero estas cosas pasan rápido la gente se cansara de hablar tarde o temprano

-Ya te dije que no me importa - Mascullo con indignación

-De cualquier forma, quería disculparme formalmente contigo Xiao Lang - Fye se detuvo al frente de un impresionado ambarino, colocando sus manos a los osados formando una perfecta y marcada reverencia para con el castaño.

-Lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes que mi padre y yo te causamos, también lamento no haber sido honesto contigo y decirte la verdad desde un principio pero tu madre y yo sabíamos no permitirías obtener tu libertad de esta forma, sin embargo era la única opción que le quedaba a Ierian para concederte tu independencia del Consejo...

-Flowrigth...- Las orbes de Syaoran se dilataron atónitas ante aquellas palabras, que clase de ser humano era el rubio para sacrificarse tomando su lugar en aquella jaula de oro.

-No volveré a interferir en tu vida o en la de Sakura de ahora en adelante y te juro que protegeré a tu familia siendo el líder que necesitan, a cambio de que...puedas hacerla feliz Xiao Lang - Los ojos celestes de Fye dejaron escapar una lagrima mientras se mantenía aun en aquella pose inclinada, mojando el pavimento bajo sus pies.

Las manos a los costados del ambarino se empuñaron una vez mas, la razón por la que el rubio le parecía tan insoportable era justamente lo que lo había enamorado de Sakura, aquella nobleza que regia siempre en sus corazones y que los hacia sacrificarse por sus seres mas amados, esa cualidad de la cual el siempre sentía que había sido negado. Su corazón se estrujo ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, ayudándolo a erguirse nuevamente estirando su mano al frente del mago.

-Te juro que la haré inmensamente feliz por ambos Flowright, sin embargo no te pediré que desaparezcas por completo de su vida ya que como podría negarle a Sakura la otra mitad de su alma - El ambarino repitió aquellas palabras sintiendo dolor dentro de su corazón, aceptando el sentimiento albergado en la ojiverde hacia Fye, el rubio estrujo la mano del ambarino con camaradería curvando sus labios como agradecimiento.

-Estas seguro de que mi madre no te obligo a esto Flowrigth - Pregunto preocupado el ambarino.

-De ninguna manera, eh aceptado por mis propios medios. Ademas no es tan malo como parece, al ser occidental tengo planes para mejorar las relaciones del consejo con el Ministerio de Magia, con suerte en un futuro si deseas volver, logremos grandes cosas. - Fye volvió a dibujar su sonrisa gentil sobre sus labios, guiñándole un ojo de nueva cuenta a Syaoran.

-Gracias Flowrigth, estaré siempre en deuda contigo por esto - Esta vez fue el ambarino quien se inclino al frente del rubio ofreciéndole una sincera reverencia como muestra de su gratitud.

La voz de Sakura se escucho a lo lejos mencionando el nombre del ambarino con preocupación, parecía que recién había despertado y caminaba a toda prisa entre los jardines de la mansión en su búsqueda. Syaoran y Fye lograron distinguirla a la lejanía, mientras este ultimo le hacia señas con la mano con singular alegría para señalarle el sitio en el que se encontraban

-Lobezno, por favor...Sakura aun no sabe nada, te suplico no se lo digas aun - Menciono en voz baja el rubio a su interlocutor castaño.

-Por que...- Pregunto confundido el ambarino

-Por que quiero que lo sepa por mi, antes de no volver a verla- Continuo el rubio mirando como la ojiverde se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos con su dulce sonrisa sobre los labios

-La amas tanto - Pregunto el ambarino sin querer saber la respuesta que los ojos del rubio ya le habían dado.

Pero Fye no respondió, simplemente se limito a sonreír como respuesta mientras la ojiverde envolvía entre sus brazos a Syaoran acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho , recitando lo preocupada que estaba por el y lo feliz que estaba por verlo sano y salvo.

-Esa respuesta ya no importa ahora lobezno - Menciono el rubio, dándose media vuelta para dejarlos solos.

-Fye! - Grito Sakura mientras lo detenía de un brazo, alterando el ritmo cardíaco del rubio al instante.

-Espera, por que te vas tan pronto. Apenas eh podido hablar contigo en estos días, siempre estas muy ocupado - Pregunto confundida la ojiverde

-Oh, lo lamento Cherry es que hay algunos asuntos del consejo que debo atender, ahora entiendo al pobre Syaoran, es realmente difícil ser un Li - Le sonrió con gentileza a la castaña mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Pero no te preocupes te prometo pasar un momento juntos en cuanto Syaoran se recupere - Fye tomo la mano de la chica para poder besar su dorso y posteriormente se dirigió hacia las puertas de la mansión perdiéndose de vista entre los ministros.

-¿Asuntos del consejo? Por que Fye esta en el consejo Syaoran? - Pregunto curiosa

-Por que ahora es parte del Clan cielo...-Menciono el ambarino mirando hacia la dirección en la que había partido el rubio.

* * *

 **Escuchen " I Love You Boy - Suzy" OST del Dorama While You Were Sleeping**

* * *

-Syao...estas bien? - Sakura se acerco hacia el ambarino quien de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia la castaña, el viento frió daba indicios de que el Invierno había tocado tierras chinas calando sus huesos, la chica de ojos verdes al frente suyo apretaba sus labios rojos cual cereza a causa del frió mientras lo miraba con sobrada preocupación.

-Solo un poco cansado cielo - Le sonrió el castaño tomando su rostro entre sus manos para depositar un dulce beso sobre aquellos labios femeninos.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti, pensé que alguno de los dos moriría aquella tarde. -Menciono la ojiverde con las lagrimas asomando de sus ojos al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza al ambarino contra su pecho, acariciando con desespero su melena achocolatada.

-Lamento haberte preocupado mi amor- Susurro sobre su regazo el ambarino.

-Lo importante es que ahora estas bien.-Menciono besando con dulzura su melena mientras alzaba su rostro para poder mirarle mejor - Sabes, tu madre me a dicho que te han absuelto de cualquier compromiso con el Clan y que podremos volver a Tomoeda sin preocupaciones. - Le dijo con la emoción asomando por sus labios.

-Así es amor, por fin. Soy libre! - Menciono extasiado el ambarino tomando entre sus brazos a la castaña para poder besarle con ahincó.

-Podremos casarnos al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Podre casarme contigo Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura lo miro con la luz sobre sus orbes jade iluminada, mientras se lanzaba aquellos brazos en los que era profundamente feliz. No podía pedir nada mas, lo habían vencido todo. Un sentimiento de absoluta felicidad los rodeo haciéndolos ignorantes de todo. La castaña lo miraba con profundo amor desbordando por sus pupilas verdosas mientras él solo podía corresponderle de la misma forma atravez de aquella sonrisa de media luna sobre sus labios, esa sonrisa que era solo de ella.

El magnetismo que los atraía los junto de a poco mientras la castaña colocaba lentamente sus brazos al rededor de su cuello sonriendole enamorada sin poder dejar de mirarlo sintiendo suavemente el calor de su aliento posarse sobre sus labios. Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer al rededor de ellos como señal de ser la primera nevada del Invierno.

* * *

Los días en la mansión Li pasaron rápidamente, mientras la mejoría del ambarino era cada vez mas satisfactoria gracias a los cuidados oportunos y cariñosos de su enfermera personal. El tiempo parecía pasar como un suspiro a su lado, disfrutando de las tardes frías en su compañía, disfrutando de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión Li de la que tantas veces le había hablado a la castaña rodeados de libros y bebiendo chocolate caliente. Realizando caminatas por las mañanas tomados de la mano como un par de adolescentes entre los jardines cubiertos de blanco y disfrutando de la vida de noche en Hong Kong.

Parecía increíble para el ambarino poder descubrir hasta ese momento de la ciudad en la que había vivido durante tanto tiempo, su vida anterior se reducía al trabajo en la empresa que había fundado y los asuntos del consejo, esos asuntos con lo que no tendría que lidiar nunca mas y que ahora le daban toda la libertad de repartir su tiempo con la gente que amaba.

A pesar de que contaba con poco tiempo para estar a lado de la castaña movilizando la sede de Li Enterprises a Japón, el ambarino siempre buscaba un momento en el día para planear a lado de Sakura cada detalle de la boda con esmero y dedicación, recorriendo todas las tiendas en Hong Kong en busca de lo muebles para su departamento en Tokio de esa forma Sakura podría continuar trabajando en el Healt Insurance a lado de sus pequeños y él podría despuntar en su carrera y formar una familia con Sakura como siempre lo había planeado. La ojiverde por su parte planificaba a pesar de la distancia cada detalle de la ceremonia y la recepción de la boda con Tomoyo, ya que la amatista había insistido en ser quien organizara todo el evento con bombo y platillo.

Y aunque la castaña se encontraba rebasada de alegría por aquel momento de plenitud en su vida, había un vació en su pecho que no le permitía disfrutar del todo aquella felicidad. Sin importar cuantas veces llamara al rubio, este jamas contestaba, aun estando todos en la mansión le era imposible poder toparselo y cuando lo hacia siempre había algún asunto importante que debía atender haciéndola sentir triste y abatida. Fye siempre se revestía en su cálida y siempre dulce sonrisa,pero Sakura sabia que estaba había algo mas y con pena descubrió que la evitaba a toda costa. Su relación había cambiado tan repentinamente que el dolor que le causaba muchas veces la dejaba sin aliento y algunas noches como esa sin dormir.

* * *

Fye por su parte se esforzaba en mantenerse absorbido en los asuntos del consejo, obligándose a si mismo a olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos hacia la ojiverde, ocupaba su agenda de tal manera que no se permitía un momento para distraerse con sus pensamientos o el profundo desasosiego que le provocaba querer salir a buscarla y arrebatarla de los brazos del ambarino.

Aunque tenia conocimiento de la inviable boda entre ellos dos desde los sucesos en Inglaterra el tener aquella invitación entre sus manos con los nombres de ambos grabados al centro con perfecta caligrafía le provocaba una intensa ansiedad. Eso sin mencionar que el tenerlos bajo el mismo techo hasta la recuperación del ambarino le era una tortura diaria difícil de conllevar, la extrañaba tanto que aun en sus sueños su inconsciente lo atacaba trayendo hasta él los recuerdos mas felices a su lado. Las noches eran tan largas y dolorosas que por momentos deseaba poder borrar indefinidamente su memoria.

Aquella era una de esas noches en la que la crudeza de ese invierno le arrebataban el descanso, obligandolo a deslizarse de entre las sabanas para salir a calmar su inquieto corazón, el rubio se coloco la bata de noche al pie de su cama bajando hasta la sala de música, aquel lugar en donde siempre lograba canalizar toda la tristeza de su corazón. Miro la barra al fondo de la habitación y se encamino hasta ella para poder servirse una copa de vino, miro su reflejo sobre el cristal de la barra y no pudo evitar sonreírse con sorna, aquel reflejo no le mentía a nadie, se sentía profundamente dolido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la tapa negra que cubría el piano de cola color negro en medio de la habitación, Fye se hizo a un lado la bata que lo cubría del frió y tomo asiento en el banquillo dejando al descubierto el teclado. Ato su cabello en una cola sacando de entre sus ropas un par de hojas de papel, la melancolía se poso sobre sus pupilas agua marina al colocar las partituras sobre el atril, recitando el titulo de aquella canción _"Sonata de Invierno" ,_ melodía que había escrito especialmente para Sakura.

Los manos de joven mago comenzaron a danzar hundiendo las teclas bajo la yema de sus dedos, mientras su voz aguda y triste se escuchaba en la habitación dejando ver las lagrimas amargas que deslizaban sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que la canción proveniente de su garganta salia con profunda melancolía.

* * *

 **Nota: Para esta parte es importante que escuchen el tema principal del capitulo, el cual pertenece al Dorama "Winter Sonata" y el cual encontraran en YouTube como " SONATA DE INVIERNO (canción romántica subtitulada) "**

* * *

 _Sabia que no volverias_

 _sabia que no podias venir_

 _me obligo a mi mismo a olvidarte..._

 _Realmente desearía poder olvidarte_

 _si ya no voy a poder verte de nuevo._

 _Pefiero olvidarte..._

 _Quiero sonreir pero me acuerdo de ti_

 _y lloro aun mas._

 _No puedo hacer nada sin ti_

 _Cada vez que te extraño_

 _Mi corazon se rompe en pedazos..._

Los recuerdos de Sakura se arremolinaron en su cabeza remontándolo a aquella tarde de invierno en la que había visto los copos de nieve caer a su lado, aquel día, en el que la fortuna lo había colocado en el mismo camino que ella y su cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

La puerta del salón se abrió silenciosamente dando paso a los pies diminutos y descalzos de la ojiverde quien con el corazón hecho pedazos se acerco lentamente hasta el chico de ojos azules abrazándolo por la espalda.

- _Perdóname.._. - Menciono desconsolada con el torrente de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Fye quien consternado podía apenas creerse que ella se encontrara en ese lugar, cedió al repentino florecimiento de sus emociones al sentirla al rededor de su cuello en aquel abrazo. La coraza de fortaleza que había construido a su alrededor se desquebrajo llorando a la par de Sakura.

La luz azulada de la luna los ilumino mientras la nieve caía en la parte de afuera reflejándose sobre la ventana, los corazones expuestos de ambos se encontraron nuevamente en aquel momento dejandoles ver que el amor que había existido entre ellos dos había sido corto pero muy real.

Fye la tomo por la cintura dejándola frente a él y deslizo con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre su mejilla cercándola hasta su rostro, el aliento tibio y perfumado del azulino le traían aquellos recuerdos en Praga nuevamente, mientras el rubio se acercaba a sus labios las piernas de Sakura flaqueaban, algo dentro de ella no le permitía detener el encuentro de sus labios.

La suavidad en los finos labios de Fye cubrieron de ternura el aliento de la ojiverde quien con manos temblorosas deslizo el listón que aprisionaba la rubia cabellera del mago frente a ella dejándola libre cayendo como una cortina rubia por sus hombros. La triste bajada del telón entre ellos intensifico el beso ante aquel rin desolador, el cuerpo sin voluntad de Sakura lo correspondió ya que el rubio había tenido siempre ese efecto en ella. Ahora podía entender con mayor claridad la definición de "beso Francés". Fye se detuvo alejándola suavemente de él para perderse en las orbes esmeralda de la castaña.

- _Te amo Mon Cherie_ -Menciono mientras sostenía la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos

- _Tanto...mi dulce Sakura, que no hay forma de que volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo. Es momento de decir adiós_ \- La sonrisa quebrada del rubio se dibujo por ultima vez sobre sus labios mientras besaba la frente de la ojiverde.

Sakura lo miro con las lagrimas cayendo por sus verdes ojos, su mano acaricio por ultima vez el rostro gentil del mago depositando un ultimo y dulce beso sobre sus labios.

El rubio la miro una ultima vez formando aquella linea curvada sobre sus labios, como un ultimo regalo a la castaña. Pero Sakura sabia que aquella era una sonrisa rota, un camuflaje que el mago siempre utilizaba como mecanismo de defensa para ocultar su dolor.

-Voy a extrañarte Fye - Le dijo con dulzura la castaña

-Pero si no quieres sonreír lo comprenderé...esta bien sentirnos tristes- Sakura beso por ultima vez su mejilla y salio a toda prisa de la habitación, sin poder decir adiós.

* * *

 ** _Tomoeda City - Abril_**

Los botones de cerezo adornaban las ramas de los arboles en la gran avenida perfumando el aire mientras los rayos de sol se colaban con magnificencia entre las copas de los arboles. El cause del rió se adornaba con los pétalos de las flores que había caído hasta él para ser arrastrados en su cause. Aquel 1ero de Abril parecía perfecto para que la boda entre Sakura y Syaoran fuese efectuada, entre el barullo de las aves y lo cerezos en flor.

El reflejo de la ojiverde se diviso sobre el espejo de plata colocado al frente de ella, mostrando el perfecto y pulcro vestido blanco que la cubría con beldad. Los ojos de Sakura se cubrieron de una capa cristalina de lagrimas, que impidió a toda costa dejar salir para no arruinar su maquillaje, la imagen frente a ella era inmejorable.

El hermoso vestido corte baile en color perla acentuaba la fina figura de la ojiverde resaltando el color de su piel, haciendo que el encaje cubierto de cuentas y lentejuelas sobre su espalda pareciera una segunda piel. Las mangas largas del vestido le daban el toque de elegancia exacto para la ocasión. Tomoyo había confeccionado aquel vestido especialmente para Sakura tomando partes del vestido de novia de Nadeshiko, como los botones forrados en su espalda y el corsé con escote de corazón en la parte superior del vestido. Sakura se sentía tan sobrecogida con aquella imagen que deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener a su madre a su lado en aquel momento, y ahí si que las lagrimas la abordaron.

-Oh no, no, no querida, arruinaras el maquillaje - Le decía condescendiente la amatista al tiempo que limpiaba con suaves toquecitos las lagrimas en el rostro de la castaña.

-Esto es hermoso Tommy, muchísimas gracias.

-¡Oh amiga! Vas hacerme llorar a mi también y despertaremos a los gemelos.

Las chicas miraron hacia atrás, donde reposaban como dulces angelitos los pequeños de 4 meses de Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses y en el hermoso futuro que la esperaba a lado de su amado "Lobo". Se sentía bendecida y profundamente dichosa entre todas aquellas personas en su vida, cerca o lejos...como Fye.

-Este es tu día Sakura, hoy por fin podrán tener su _"Felices para siempre". -_ Tomoyo tomo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas compartiendo la felicidad de su mejor amiga sonriéndose entre si.

Hoy por fin seria el gran día. Sakura le devolvió una franca y nerviosa sonrisa a la amatista tomando el ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas entre sus manos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hola, Hola Queridos Lectores y Lectores Fantasma (Si tu! Sabes quien eres! jajaja)

Bueno pues so las 1:56am y por fin acabe de editar este capitulo, parece que entre mas pronto quiero terminar mas me prolongo, pero es que hize un descubrimiento el dia de ayer...

No quiero deshacer mi Shipp! Si, si lo acepto amo el SakuraxFye! Me enamore de mi propio personaje que le puedo hacer! Entonces recordaba que no les habia dado su despedida, diriamos por aqui, esos dos no habia cerrado su ciclo asi que bueno como sabemos Fye decidio irse y dejarle el camino libre a nuestro ambarino, ah sido un heroe, un amante entregado, un hombre noble y dulce y lo menos que se merecia era un ultimo adios a Sakura. Mientras pensaba en todo esto y veia como integrarlo al capitulo, me tope con los OST de Winter Sonata un Dorama clasico con estrellita de oro al Drama, y cuando vi la letra me dije "Mi misma aqui esta tu fuente de inspacion, dale duro al dramon" y pues bueno este es el resultado.

Tenia otra cancion en mente asi que le pedi ayuda a mi queridisimo KidFresa que es tan melodramatico como yo y el muy listillo me hizo notar que la cancion de Winter Sonata era la indicada ya que el nombre del Fic y el del dorama eran el mismo y no solo eso la cancion nos romperia el corazon a todos, y digo todos por que yo misma termine llorando con este capitulo. Gracias por toda tu ayuda amigo!

Y muchas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen leyendo y a los nuevos que van llegando, por favor dejen su Review que es mi fuente de aliento diario. Les dejo un adelanto de la boda, esperando la siguiente semana entregarles oficialmente el final de esta historia. Los quiero!

Au Revoir!

Eli-Off


	23. Mariage D Amour

**MELODIA DE INVIERNO**

 **CAP.22**

 **MARIAGE D´AMOUR**

* * *

Syaoran se habia levantado muy temprano aquella mañana, la brisa matinal acaricio su rostro con gentileza mientras la primera bocanada de aire puro se colo dentro de sus pulmones, una sonrisa rebosante se extendio por todo su rostro desbordando desde sus adentros la infinita felicidad que sentia.

El extravagante traje verde botella que Eriol le habia obsequiado para aquel dia colgaba impecable de la puerta del armario, impaciente como su dueño para ser usado. El ambarino se acerco con pasos lentos hasta el conjunto de piezas deslizando con suavidad el cierre del guardapolvos para senitr la aterciopelada tela del saco bajo sus dedos, el color no solo era su favorito sino que como era de esperarase del Ingles su gusto extravagante y refinado habian dado en el blanco con aquel conjunto.

-Ese cuatro ojos tiene buen gusto – Musito para si mismo el castaño mientras sacaba el traje de su empaque para comenzar a alistarse.

-Gracias- Contesto solemne el ingles detrás de él

-No te enseñaron a tocar las puertas – Contesto el amabarino de forma juguetona

-No lo crei pertinente siendo tu padrino y quien tenia el deber de venir a despertarte, sin embargo veo que apenas y haz podido dormir – Señalo como lo ovio el mago de gafas al descubrir el lecho apenas y destendido.

Syaoran giro medio cuerpo en direccion del ingles mostrando aquella sonrisa flameante ante aquellas palabras y suspiro, la verdad es que la noche apenas y la habia sentido, le parecia apenas creible el poder consolidar aquel sueño imposible a lado de Sakura, pensar en todas y cada una de las pruebas que les habian sido impuestas. El mirar hacia atrás y verse a si mismos sobre las calles de Tomoeda como dos pequeños niños de 10 años sonriendose entre si, creciendo juntos, aprendiendo de la vida y amandose con la misma intensidad de aquellos dias sin importar las barreras que el destino les habia impuesto.

Eriol lo noto completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada nostalgica perdida en algun punto de sus memorias y decidio dejarlo solo, se acerco al conjunto color verde que descansaba sobre el lecho y sujeto a la solapa un ramillete de cerezos blancos .

-Sakura te envia esto lobezno – Eriol coloco sobre la mesita de noche un casette dulcemente adornado con un liston rosa en el que descansaba también una nota, le sonrio a su amigo y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion.

El ambarino sintio su corazon acelerarse mientras miraba aquella hoja de papel perfectamente doblada sobre su mano y sus peores miedos se arremolinaron de golpe, el temblor se apodero de sus manos y con temor abrio uno a uno los pliegues en aquella nota.

 _-"ERES LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA PARA SER FELIZ. TE AMO "_

Su vista recorrió con rapidez una y otra vez aquellas palabras sobre el papel, sintiendo en cada una de esas veces un tibio elixir derramarse sobre su corazón, Sakura siempre sabia como sorprenderlo y hacer que todos los fantasmas que lo rondaran desaparecieran de inmediato. Meneo la cabeza reprendiéndose a si mismo por haber dudado por un instante de su decisión y se apresuro a colocar aquel objeto en la vieja grabadora que descansaba al fondo de la habitación, oprimió el botón y la cinta comenzó a girar dando tonada a la ultima declaración de amor de la ojiverde por el.

* * *

 _ **Escuchar "Solo Para Ti - Camila "**_

* * *

La música sono al interior de la habitación mientras el ambarino terminaba de colocarse las mancuernas del traje, sonriendo en cada estrofa como si aquella canción hubiese sido escrita solo para ellos, con los ojos húmedos noto su reflejo en el espejo, descubriéndose aun como aquel chiquillo enamorado y ansioso por encontrarse con ella, deseando poder atravesar aquel pasillo que los separaba para encontrarse con su aliento tibio y decirle a la cara cuanto la amaba.

La ultima nota resonó y los pasos del castaño se encaminaron hacia la puerta dispuesto a continuar lo que en vidas pasadas había quedado pendiente con su amada.

* * *

La perilla de la puerta giro dándole paso a Sakura al exterior de la habitación, la cola de encaje blanco arrastro por el pasillo con letitud, los pasos pequeños pero decididos de la ojiverde la llevaban sin guía hasta el sitio de encuentro con el amor de su vida, sus manos nerviosas posaban a los costados mientras se concentraba en no tropezar con los pliegues del tapete rojo que desfilaba frente a ella.

Tomoyo y Meiling la seguían por detrás dispuestas en hermosos vestidos color lavanda con corte imperio, la sonrisa complaciente en la prima de Syaoran hacia juego con la de la amatista quien desde hacia un buen rato no paraba de llorar .

El sitio de la ceremonia estaba a escasos metros de la casa de campo propiedad de los Hiraguizagua a las a fueras de Tomoeda, dado la belleza del jardín que poseía y el espacio para llevar a cabo la celebracion. Ya que a tal festividad no solo acudiria la familia y amigos cercanos, sino que a pesar de no ser el líder del Clan Syaoran aun formaba parte de los Li y su revestido linaje, por lo que miembros del Consejo y del Ministerio de Magia mismo asisitirian aquella ceremonia como parte de la formalidades de su aquella solemnidad le generaba profunda ansiedad ala ojiverde quien preocupada se quedo detenia en el porche que daba paso al jardín con las piernas temblorosas al descubrir el patio repleto de invitados.

-Estas lista monstruo? – Le pregunto Touya sin dejar de mirar al frente ofreciéndole su brazo para que pudiera sostenerse.

-SI – Respondio titubeante la castaña

Touya se giro en direccion de su hermana para sostener su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola con aquellos ojos de un negro profundo con ternura, esa que casi nunca dejaba a la vista de su pequeña hermana. Su manaza recorrió con delicadeza el contorno del rostro de la ojiverde, pensando en que hacia tan solo unos cuantos años la sostenía entre sus brazos incapaz de poder caminar por si misma y ahora aquella hermosa mujer frente a el, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de casarse con el mocoso ese , que le había robado el corazón desde niña.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mamá sabias – Menciono sonriéndole con melancolía – Se muy feliz monstruo tan feliz que no puedas pensar en nada mas – El moreno se acerco para depositar con ternura un dulce beso sobre la frente de su hermana y deslizo el velo para cubrir su rostro.

-Llego la hora, sostente fuerte y no pises el vestido, si caes causaras un terremoto…monstruo – La sonrisa juguetona de Touya se poso sobre sus labios mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derramar las lagrimas que se atoraban en su garganta.

Sakura le sonrio sacando de golpe el aire contenido en sus pulmones para no romper a llorar en ese mismo instante, y se aferro del brazo de su hermano para encaminarse sobre el tapete de flores dispuesto frente a ellos. Uno a uno sus pasos la acercaron hasta el pasillo dispuesto con sillas a su alrededor para que todos pudieran presenciar la ceremonia, la respiración de la ojiverde se detuvo de repente.

El jardin lucia miles de flores campanilla colgando de las ramas de los arboles como hermosos candelabros de naturaleza viva, el lago al centro conectaba con un puente de madera en el que descansba un arco hecho con cerezos blancos y flores de Nadeshiko , debajo de el se encontraba el sacerdote quien solemne miraba al frente a la espera , y a un costado Syaoran, aguardando por ella, mas guapo de lo que nunca lo había visto en aquel traje verde que resaltaba el color chocolate de sus ojos. Las piernas le flaquearon pero su corazón tiro de ella haciéndola que acelerara el paso a su encuentro.

-Apartir de aquí iras con papá, estas segura de esto Sakura? – Le pregunto una vez mas el moreno-

-Absolutamente segura – Contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Ni hablar…el mocoso gana entonces – Touya se solto del agarre de la ojiverde riendo mientras se alejaba para tomar su lugar entre la concurrencia , dándole el paso a Fuitaka quien entregaría a la novia.

El padre de Sakura se acerco a ella con aquella hermosa y calida sonrisa que siempre le adornaba el rostro, cuando la castaña lo miro no pudo evitar recordar a Fye, ahora que lo pensaba la sonrisa del rubio siempre le recordaba a su padre. Fujitaka la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, su pequeña niña al fin podría estar a lado de la persona que mas amaba y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

-Nadeshiko y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti mi péqueña, y les deseamos a ti y a Syaoran toda la felicidad que merecen.

-Muchas gracias Papá- Menciono entre sollozos abrazandose a su padre

Sakura se aferro al abrazo de quien siempre seria el hombre mas importante en su vida,y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su madre pudiera estar ahí para bendecirlos desde los cielos. Los ojos se le aguaron una vez mas en aquel dia y esta vez no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas saliera de sus ojos al mirar el rostro dulce de su padre.

Fujitaka levanto levemente el velo que la cubria para llevarse entre las yemas de sus dedos aquellas gotas saladas de felicidad.

-Vamos mi pequeña, es momento de ser feliz.

El hombre a lado de la castaña le ofreció su brazo galantemente mientras ella depositaba con gentileza sus dedos alrededor de el. Las damas de honor avanzaron primero mientras la concurrencia se ponía de pie para recibir la corte nupcial, Tomoyo encabezaba las damas de honor, seguida por Meiling y las 4 hermanas de Shaoran quienes con pasos lentos se enfilaron a lo largo del pasillo para colocarse del lado izquierdo del pastor.

Cuando los pajes arribaron lanzando flores por el pasillo la música al final del jardín comenzó a sonar proveniente del piano de cola blanco propiedad de Sakura, la hermosa voz de Tomoyo se dejo escuchar en todo el jardín mientras Eriol se encargaba de acompañar aquella pieza musical en el piano.

* * *

 **Escuchar " _Thousand Years. Christina Perri Piano Cover "_**

* * *

La sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al mirar a Eriol al fondo del jardín, sus pies avanzaron uno detrás del otro por aquel pasillo, mientras sus ojos conectaron de inmediato con el ambar de Syaoran a escasos metros. La sonrisa del ambarino se ensancho al verla cada vez mas cerca, tan hermosa como jamás había podido imaginarla, con esa dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios que lo hacia desfallecer. El hermoso vestido blanco la hacia parecer un angel , sus ojitos verdes irradiando, sus labios curvados en una timida sonrisa haciendo juego con el rubor sobre sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera seguir encontrondole mas atributos sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas de felicidad que sin permiso comenzaron a salir mientras le sonreía al verla acercarse.

Sakura dio los ultimos dos pasos que terminarian al fin con toda la distancia que los separaba en ese y en todos los momentos de sus vidas, mientras sus ojos solo podian mirar al castaño frente a ella sonriendole entre lagrimas ,ella veia a ese niño de 10 años mirandola señudo desde el frente de la clase cuando llego de Hong Kong, al chico introvertido pero gentil que con el tiempo se convirtio en su aliado y amigo, al adolecente caballero y amoroso que con timidez se atrevio por primera vez a mostrar sus sentmientos en un beso inocente en aquella tarde de verano, al hombre de negocios en Praga , al mago aguerrido en Inglaterra…todos ellos contenidos en esa mirada ambar que ni con el paso de los años cambiaban la escencia de su alma pura.

Fujitaka tomo la mano de Sakura depositandola con suavidad sobre la de Syaoran, quien envolvio con ternura la pequeña mano de la mujer frente a el sin dejar de mirarla con adoracion, la ojiverde al sentir el tacto tibio de su mano sobre la de ella volvio a sonreir mientras lagrimas de felicidad se derramaban por sus ojos .

-Estamos esta tarde reunidos en la gracia del señor para celebrar la union entre este hombre y esta mujer…

La ceremonia dio inicio mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos,Tomoyo había abandonado su lugar entre las damas de honor para grabar cada detalle de los intercambios de votos entre los novios, mientras Eriol entretenía a los gemelos con un pequeño sortilegio, las hermanas de Syaoran lloraban sin parar, mientras Ierian se mantenía impasiva desde su sitio deseando con todo su corazón que su hijo pudiera al fin ser feliz, Yukito aplaudía emocionado desde su lugar mientras Touya no paraba de refunfuñar ante los comentarios dulces de su acompaante en torno a los novios.

-Yo… Sakura Kinomoto prometo compartir mis alegrías y tristezas, prometo caminar a tu lado mirándote siempre a los ojos, como iguales, prometo inventar mundos mágicos y momentos únicos, alimentar todos y cada uno de tus sueños y que siempre sientas mi corazón.

-Yo Li Shaoran prometo…hacer que tus alas siempre sean fuertes y únicas, que siempre que quieras volar yo sea el aire que te impulse, prometo que seras mi prioridad, y mi eje en cada dia, y que siempre vere por ti en cada paso. Prometo respetarte, amarte y nunca perder la magia que nos unió.

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el jardín mientras oficialmente eran declarados como marido y mujer, el amabarino deslizo con lentitud la argolla matrimonial en el dedo de Sakura mientras ella hacia lo mismo en el de el y el velo que cubria su rostro era retirado por el novio para por fin poder besarla.

Una lluvia de cerezos se dejo caer sobre ellos, proveniente de ningún lugar en particular, sin ser una sorpresa que muy posiblemente fuese un encantamiento inocente, como presente para los novios paso inadvertido para los magos ahí presentes, exepto para Ierian y Eriol quienes notaron el halo de magia del que provenían, el hermoso cerezo sobre la palma de su mano florecía en todo su esplendor, tan perfecto como jamás había notado uno, desapareciendo en segundos.

-Fye…?

La mirada de Eriol conecto a la lejanía con la de Ierian quien confirmaba sus sospechas . Centro sus ojos azules al fondo del lindero donde la perfecta y blanca sonrisa del Frances respandecia a la lejanía, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al vestíbulo de la mansión.

* * *

Al finalizar la ceremonia y despues de recibir las felicitaciones de las respectivas familiar, los invitados ingresaron al salon para comenzar a disfrutar de la recepcion, dejando solos a los castaños por unos minutos a las afueras de la mansion. Sakura caminaba a pasos lentos de la mano de Shaoran en completo silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro en aquella perfecta tarde.

Shaoran se senti tan extasiado y feliz que su sonrisa se dibujaba serena sobre su rostro, el viento les rozaba el rostro en una caricia mientras los mechones de cabello en la ojiverde se alzaban al viento con gracia, el ambario se detuvo delante de ella retirando con ternura las finas lineas de cabello en su cara sonriente y se perdio en la profundidad de sus ojos gentiles, esos que lo seguian mirando con candor y profundo amor.

Sakura sostenia con ambas manos el ramo de flores delante de ella intentando ocultar el rubor que le provocaba sentir aquella mirada ambar, ese era quiza el momento mas feliz en toda su vida y el era sin duda el unico hombre con quien podria compartirla.

-¿Podremos vivir juntos…para siempre Shaoran? – Pregunto ella tembando su mirada en la de el, como una niña pequeña.

El ambarino la miro con decision y gentileza, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sutil y dulce. Se irguio en su sitio colocando con ternura la mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura para acariciarla.

-Es una promesa- Respondio con sinceridad, mientras los ojos de la castalla se cristalizaban casi apunto de llorar.

-Siempre estremos juntos Sakura, te lo prometo.

La ojiverse sintio las lagrimas caer de sus ojos mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Shaoran para acercarlo hasta ella y poder besarlo con total entrega.

 ** _-Siempre te protegere…_** Penso el ambarino mientra la besaba y colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercala mas hacia el y profundizar el beso.

Sus alientos se agitaron y se acortaron obligandolos a separarse, una sonrisa juguetona escapo en la ojiverde mientras el hombre a su lado se contagiaa de aquella jovialidad que siempre los rodeaba. Shaoran se sentia tan dichoso y feliz que la sostuvo entre sus brzos alzandola para dejar su rostro y el de ella a la misma altura, junto su frente a la de ella sin dejar de mirarla, mientras la ojiverde pasaba sus brasos detrás de su cuello para sonreirle con dulzura.

-Te amo, siempre voy amarte

Un carraspeo se escucho como disculpa haciendo voltear a los castaños , el mago de ojos azul profundo ocultos detrás de sus gafas redondas que era el peor dolor de cabeza para el ambarino aparecio por el lindero con uno de los gemelos en sus brazos, sonriendoles mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Lamento la interrupcion Lobezno pero hay un salon atestado de i nvitados por haya que no deja de preguntar por ustedes, asi que fui enviado por mi dulce esposa, para fungir como lechuza y traerles el mensaje. – Menciono con teatral decoro el ingles para posterirormente contagiarse de la sonora carcajada de Sakura.

-Tomoyo debe estar vuelta loca alli dentro, lo sentimos Eriol - Menciono la castaña mientras sostenia en brazos al mas pequeo de los gemelos para agitarle con dulzura la sonaja que este traia en sus pequeñas manos.

El ambarino la miro hermosa en aquel elegante vestido blanco con ese pequeño entre sus brazos con su lado maternal aflorando con total naturalidad, haciendola ver aun mas dulce y perfecta de lo que ya era.

-Seran una hermosa familia querido descendiente estoy seguro de ello – Le menciono el ingles con gentileza mientras el ambarino se sonrojaba y sonreiacon tmidez.

-Por que, no nos adelantamos hay gente del concilio que pregunta por ustedes para felicitarlos, al menos deberias presentarte tu, dejemos a Sakura aquí un momento Tomoyo y las demas vienen para aca para retocarla.

-Pe…pero…

-Vamos amigo – Eriol lo sujeto proe l brazo tirando suavemente de el mientras Sakura le lanzaba un beso al aire al ambarino y sujetaba la nita del bebe para decirles adios .

Eriol y Shaoran desaparecieron a la lejania mientras la castaña mecia a Ren entre sus brazos haciendolo dormir.

-Ten dulces sueños pequeño, lamento que tu mami este tan ocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que Tomoyo esta haciendo todo esto completamente encantada

La voz de un elegante caballero ingles se escucho de uno de los arboles cercanos, su larga cabellera rubia caia por un costado mientras sonreia con diversion, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes verdes de la castaña frente a el.

-Fye!? – Susurro Sakura abriendo los ojos de par en par

El rubio avanzo hasta ella con su peculiar sonrisa adornandole el rostro en un traje de corte ingles completamente blanco, con el cabello perfectamente peinado hcia atrás atado en una cola que caia por un costado, sus ojos azules brillaban como agua marinas, haciendolo ver completmanete atractivo.

-Felicidades Mon Cherie, quize escaparme un momento del Concilio para felicitarlos personalmente. Lamento no responder tus …

-No tenias que venir si no querias Fye – Sakura levanto su mano para colocarla en la mejilla del rubio y lo miro a los ojos, esos que de inmediato temblaron al reflejarse en las orbes verdes de la castaña.

-Queria verte una ultima vez, antes de partir…

-A donde Fye?

-Lejos Cherie, lejos, debo resolver algunos asustos.

Fye miraba la preocupacion y el dolor reflejados en los ojos de Sakura, sabia que ella se preocupaba por los sentimientos heridos del rubio y debeaba sonreir mas de lo que nunca lo habia hecho para convencerla de que todo estaria bien.

-Sakura…Daidouji te espera en el salon para el primer baile como ESPOSOS con Shaoran. Dejame a Ren yo lo cuidare.

Meiling llego con pasos decididos por el lindero sin retirar la mirada del rubio, sostuvo a Ren entre brazos con cuidado y le señalo el camino a la ojiverde para volver a lado de Shaoran.

-Hola Flowrigth, crei que estabas en occidente por negocios y que no podrias asistir. O eso dijo tia Ierian.

Fye le sonrio con gentileza a la chica de cabello negro y realizo una reverencia en su direccion.

-Solo vine a dejarles un presente a los novios y a felicitarlos en persona, pero debo retirarme.

El rubio se acerco hasta Sakura para abrazarla con total cariño una ultima vez y beso su mejilla con suaviad.

-Estas hermosa Sakura. Le sonrio con la melancolia escondida en la comisura de sus labios – Tengo un regalo para ambos en el salon por favor vamos dentro. Señorita Meiling nos acompaña.

Meiling sujeto con desconfianza el brazo que Fye le ofrecia y avanzo a su lado hasta la recepcion de la mansion. Sakura se despidio en la entrada de ambos para unirse a la concurrencia que ya la esperaba y se sento a lado de Shaoran en la mesa principal.

El brindis no se hizo esperar entre los padrinos y familia de los novios, uno a uno entrego palabras de buenos deseos hacia los castaños mientras algunas lagrimas y risas escaparon . En la mesa de Ierian se encontraba Fye junto con los miembros del concilio, y una vez que la madre de Shaoran dirigio unas palabras a su hijo, fue el turno de Fye como Jefe del Clan para felicitarlos.

-Es un honor para mi poder presenciar la cuspide de la felicidad en la vida de mis dos amigos, y saber que el mundo es como deberia ser,por que mi querido primo esta a lado de la mejor mujer… - Menciono el rubio con un enorme nudo a mitad de su garganta, el cual disimulo de forma olimpica atra vez de su amplia y reluciente sonrisa. Miro a Sakura una vez mas sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse y apreto el papel con su discurso sin usar en la mano -

-No tuve oportunidad de traerles un obsequio debido a la premura de mi viaje, Sin embargo…este es un prestamo hasta que ustedes dos encuentren su cancion, asi que…

Fye corrio su silla hacia atrás avanzando con aquella elegancia que lo caracterizaba hasta donde se encontraban los musicos y tomo asiento frente al piano, acerco el microfono hasta el y comenzo a cantar con suavidad mientras miraba a la castaña a los ojos.

 _-Algun dia…cuando el mundo este sombrio y el mundo sea frio ._

 _Yo me sentire iluminado, solo pensando en ti y en_

 _Como luces esta noche…._

* * *

 ** _Escuchar " The Way You Look Tonight - Michael Bublé "_**

* * *

El rubio regreso su vista a los musicos y se concentro en aquella melodia, sus ojos cerrados dejaban que su garganta plasmara todos aquellos sentimientos que profesaba a su amor imposible. Syaoran se habia levantado de su asiento para inclinarse con caballerosidad hacia su esposa ofreciendole su mano con dulzura para llevarla al centro de la pista y bailar con ella.

Mientras la ojiverde sentia que su pecho dolia tambien enorme felicdad se derramo sobre el al ver la sonrisa dulce de Syaoran mirandola con absoluto amor, se acerco con ternura a los labios del ambarino depositando un beso sobre ellos mientras su cabeza posaba sobre su hombro. Ahí en ese momento de dicha eterea la melodia llego a su fin y con ella la pista de baile se abrio para los invitados quienes de inmediato la abarrotaron al ritmo del Jazz en las prodigiosas manos de los musicos.

Fye sin embargo habia dejado su sitio en el piano, y con la discrecion que lo caracterizaba se retiro sin levantar sospechas de la velada. Tomo la limosina que lo esperaba en la entrada y se dispuso a viajar hasta Francia lugar en el que habia decidido que residiria durante una larga temporada llevando los asuntos del consejo desde ahí y evitando a toda costa Asia…

La puerta se cerro y con ellas las ultimas lagrimas del joven mago corrieron por sus mejillas sn dejar de curvar sus labios en aquella sonrisa.

* * *

El avion privado de Piffle Princes una vez mas los recibia en su interior, esta vez no como profugos, sino como almas libres de disfrutar el uno del otro sin contratiempos. La castaña se asomo por la ventanilla realizando señas a sus amigos en el anden como despedida, mientras el ambarino la miraba con ternura, como una niña pequeña con los oyuelos en sus mejillas rosadas cuando sonreia.

-Vamos cielo, los veremos pronto – Ronroneo el ambarino sobre el hombro descubierto de su esposa sobre el cual deposito un corto y tierno beso. Acto que sonrojo a la ojiverde quien de inmediato volvio la mirada hasta el.

-Syaoran…

-Si mi amor – Menciono el ambarino mientras continuaba depositando besos por el cuello de la ojicerde.

-Detente…no resisire demasiado – Susurro Sakura mordiendose el labio inferior

-Si sigues haciendo eso el que no resistira sere yo preociosa.

Syaoran tomo con suavidad la mandibula de la ojiverde besandola con hambre , mientras sus manos la acercaban por la cintura, quemandole la piel.

El viaje hasta Balí seria largo por lo que despues de aquella sesion de besos apasionados el cansancio comenzo a vencerlos y fundidos en un calido abrazo Morfeo los reclamo.

* * *

Bali era un paraiso tropical, que los habia encantado desde el primer dia, la casa en la que se hospedaban se encontraba en un sitio retirado del bullicio de la ciudad, roeado de maleza y vegetacion propia del area. Durante las mañanas solian meditar en la terraza, recorrer la ciudad en icibleta o preparar el desayuno juntos.

Por las tardes salir de paseo tomados de las manos mientras compraban artesanias, o se detenian en algun café a disfrutar de la musica y de la buena charla. Syaoran habia descubierto una pasion en la cocina de la region y tomaba clases las tardes de los miercoles y los viernes mientras Sakura se descubria disfrutando de la danza.

Cada noche se encontraban en la orilla de la bahia donde caminaban descalzos, libre y embriagados del otro, sus ojos reflejaban al otro como un poema, y sus manos entrelazadas los hacian danzar al ritmo del viento que travieso despeinaba sus cabellos.

Llevaban 3 meses enteros en aquella isla, alejados del mundo, e inmersos en ellos mismos. El sol mainal se colo por la ventana obligando a Syaoran a despertar, la castaña aun dormia sobre su pecho con su larga cabellera desperdigada por la sabanas, amaba despertar con esa imagen.

-Buenos dias Sakura – Susurro con suavidad sobre su oido besando su mejilla.

Accion que hizo que la castaña se removiera pereza a su lado sonriendole en el acto.

-Buenos dias Syoran – Abrio lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con aquel ambar intenso mirandola fijamete.

Syaoran se giro quedando sobre ella teniendo su rostro apenas a unos centimentros y acaricio con suavidad el contorno de su rostro con sus dedos largos. Su mirada cariñosa e iintensa hizo que la ojiverde se perdiera en lo profundo de sus ojos marrones.

El ambarino acorto la distancia entre sus labios, estampando la tibieza de su aliento contra el de Sakura quien de inmediato sintio como la lengua habil de Syaoran abrazaba y envolvia la suya con esa pasion que se desataba sobre sus cuerpos como un chispazo. Sus cuerpos sintieron el fuego comenzar arder en su interior mientras sus manos se buscaban con desespero sobre la piel del otro.

Las caricias elevaron los suspiros en la habitacion mientras el ambarino se colocaba entre las contorneadas piernas de su esposa besando con humedad los montes sorbre su pecho, apretando los muslos de la ojiverde mientras el vaiven de sus caderas formaban una danza sobre la cama.

Sakura sintio una corriente electrica recorrerla obligandola a curvar su espalda y hechar la cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro, sus manos se aferraron a la cabellera del castaño quien contubo un gruñido magistral dejandose caer a un costado de ella mientras se refugiaba en su pecho, vulnerable de las caricias que Sakura le propinaba con dulzura en la espalda.

-Es como si cada dia aquí estuvieramos viviendo un sueño – menciono distraida la ojiverde mientras disfrutaba del latido de sus corazones.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño? – Pregunto Syaoran aun refugiado en el regazo de su esposa como infante

-El mas hermoso sueño de todos…- Sonrio ella

-Sakura…

-Si Syao…-Contesto ella cerrando los parpados

-Te amo con todo el corazon…- Susurro apretando el abrazo.

-Yo mucho mas mi Lobito. Eres la melodia de mi corazon…

El sopor matutino los envolvio en su calidez permitiendo que se quedaron dormidos en aquel abrazo piel con piel, expuestos en alma y corazon el uno al otro.

* * *

 _ ******END*******_

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Antes que nada, muchisimas gracias a todos los fieles lectores que a lo largo de estos casi 2 años han seguido la lectura, me han tenido paciencia y me han seguido de cerca con todos los problemas tecnicos y de bloqueo que tuve. Quienes me conocen saben la historia detras de este fic que es mi orgullo ya que es el primer long fic que realizo y que subo por segunda vez ya que anteriormente estaba terminado y lo borre para editarlo y reescribir el final. Si señoras y señores este fic tenia final feliz Fye jajajajaaj perdon! Saben que es mi Shipp favorito en el mundo. Despues en el proceso me divorcie, me quede sin laptop, entre en una crisis personal bastante intensa y aun ahora les confieso que para escribir el final fue muy muy dificl por sacar de mi interior la inspiracion y mi maltrecho corazon para darles todo el fluff que ustedes se merecen. Esta victoria es suya y de nadie mas, sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento durante todo este tiempo es lo que me tienen de pie y continuando lo que mas amo hacer.**

 **Deseando que el final les haya gustado, les comento que aun falta el epilogo el cual ya llevo la mitad y que pronto subire esperand no extenderlo demasiado, ya que tambien tengo que terminar Soulmates. Siendo las 2:06 am oficialmente doy por teminada esta historia.**

 **Gracias Totales**

 **Elizze- Off**


End file.
